Closing Doors
by emelleah
Summary: Short Stack fanfic. When one door closes, another opens. Can Elle get her life back on track and maybe find true love again? Silly idea that was bouncing around my head. Features Andy Clemmensen, Shaun Diviney and Bradie Webb.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Budgewoi. What a cute little town, nice and quiet and perfect for a woman trying to raise her children by herself. Welcome to my life. I'm 27 years old, a divorced mum of six-year-old twins, a son Max and a daughter Lilly. My fairytale high school romance didn't work out for me just like 83 % of cases according to statistics. I should have listened to the odds!

We have just moved to this quiet central New South Wales suburb to escape my past. I've left my family behind in Queensland to avoid my stalker ex-husband. The hardest part was not being able to tell my parents where I am. We still talk but only on the mobile phone so that they can't trace the phone number. It's not their fault and they understand why it has to be like this. But the less people who know where we live, the better. Right now, that's a whole four people; my kids and I, and the real estate agent that I leased our home from.

The kids have been going to the local primary school for the past couple of days and today is their first trip there by bus. My son Max assures me that he is old enough to look after Lilly and himself and insisted on being treated like a "big-boy" and be allowed to catch the bus. Max took on the role of my protector when we moved and he tends to take it very seriously. I really don't want to disappoint him but I don't want him to grow up before his time. So I agreed to a trial run of a week to see if they like it or not. Today, Wednesday, is their first trial day.

We rush through breakfast and packing school bags, getting dressed and brushing teeth. The bus will pull up at the corner about 500 meters down the road at precisely 8.16am. Over the sound of the television I can hear cars going up and down the street already. I glance to the clock and see that it's just after 8 already. Must be the neighbours heading to work. I hear a car pull up next door and the music is so loud that I can hear it over the blaring television. Must have teenagers next door, I decide.

8.06am and I have the kids out the front door and hurriedly walking to the corner as fast as we can manage it. Thankfully we arrive with 2 minutes to spare before the bus arrives. After meeting the bus driver and saying goodbye, I turn and head for home. This time though, I take the time to look at my surroundings. There are some beautiful houses in the street and for the most part, it's very quiet too.

As I near my new home, I see a man standing out the front of the neighbour's house. He smiles at me as I walk up the sidewalk towards him. As I approach he holds out his hand and says, "Hi there, you must be our new neighbour. I'm Tom." As I shake his hand I say, "hi, I'm Elle, it's nice to meet you.

"I hope my son and his mates didn't wake you this morning with their loud music. I try to make sure they keep the noise down but they just don't seem to hear me when I say that."

Shaking my head I say, "no they didn't wake me. I have two young children so I was up anyhow, probably before them actually."

Laughing Tom tells me about his sons. "Bradie is the one who was making all the noise this morning with his mates. Andy is probably still in bed. I usually don't see him until lunch time". As he is speaking, a lady holding a small child and a young guy wander over towards us.

Tom turns his head and smiles. "Speak of the devil," he says. "Bradie, Sarah, this is our new neighbour Elle". They both smile at me and Bradie holds out his hand for me to shake. Now I have to say, at this point I was holding back my inner fan girl for all I was worth. "Holy shit, this is Bradie Webb!" I was thinking to myself.

I look down at his hand and politely take it and smile at him. "Pleased to meet you both" I say, hoping my voice and hand aren't both shaking. Sarah smiles at me and says "and this little guy is Chris". The little boy shyly hides his face in his mum's shoulder.

"Hello Chris" I say to the little cherub. He looks at me with one eye and gives a little grin before hiding his face once more. "Oh he is so cute. I remember when my two were that little" I say to Sarah.

"So you have children then Elle?"

"Oh yeah, I have twins who are six years old. I was lucky that I had a boy and a girl. They get along with each other really well and rarely fight."

Bradie gave a smirk and said, "Wish I could say the same".

"Come on guys, lets leave Elle to get settled in" said Tom as he grabbed Sarah and headed to their house.

I smiled and said "bye guys, nice to have met you all".

I turned and headed into the house to start my unpacking, but not before having a silent fan girl squeal! I was living next to Bradie and Andy from Short Stack!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The morning went by pretty quickly. I was unpacking the kitchen boxes and singing at the top of my lungs with my headphones on. At one point I thought I heard someone knocking on the door but after I took my headphones off I couldn't hear anyone there so I continued unpacking. Around lunchtime I decided to crank up the stereo instead, figuring the household next door would be awake by now. I set the play list to random and turned up the volume.

Half way through a Green Day song I distinctly heard a knock on the front door. Turning down the music and wiping the sweat from my forehead I head to the front door and open it. Shit. Andy Clemmensen was standing on my doorstep. I was covered in grime and sweat. Not my best moment.

"Hi there. What can I do for you?" I asked him, trying with all my might to sound relaxed and casual.

"Hi I'm Andy and I live next door. I think you met my Mum and Dad and brothers this morning?"

"Yeah I did. Your brother is such a cutie," I say to him with a smile.

"I hope you're talking about Chris," replies Andy, smirking at me.

"Oh yeah, him too" I say. "My name's Elle. What can I help you with?"

"Oh, yeah, well my baby brother is going to have his nap pretty shortly and I was wondering if you could turn your music down perhaps?"

How cute. Andy is looking out for his baby bro! "No problems, I can do that. Does he normally nap around lunchtime?"

"Yeah he does actually. Why is that?"

"I remember how hard it was to try to get a toddler to sleep. I'll make sure that I'm not making much noise around his nap time."

"Wow, thanks so much for that. Mum is heading out soon and everyone else is already gone so I'm left baby-sitting for the afternoon. I was going to try to catch up on some computer work if I could get Chris to have a long nap," said Andy.

"That's no dramas at all. I was actually going to ask your mum this morning if she wanted to bring Chris over to play with my two kids when they get home from school today. They're only six and adore little kids. They had to leave behind their two cousins when we moved so I'm sure they would just love Chris."

"That sounds like a great idea Elle. How about we come over at around four o'clock?"

Smiling I say, "That would be great. If you haven't finished your work you can always leave him here to play, if you like. Or you could bring your work with you. I don't mind at all."

"I'll see how much I get done whilst he has his nap. But I will definitely see you after four okay? I have to go, mum will be waiting on me so she can go."

"Nice meeting you Andy, I'll see you this afternoon then."

"Bye Elle", says Andy with a wave as he heads back to his house.

Crap. I have a play date with Andy Clemmensen this afternoon. Get to cleaning girl!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

At 3.30pm I head down to the bus stop to get Max and Lilly off the bus. I've missed them today but thankfully the day has flown by. I managed to get the kitchen and living room unpacked and set up to how I like. I even managed to sneak in a shower and put some clean clothes on.

3.40pm and the bus is late. I'm starting to panic thinking that something has happened to it but just as I feel the anxiety start to creep up on me, the bus makes it's way around the corner and heads to the stop.

Max and Lilly come bounding off the bus and hug me with a force that nearly knocks me over. "How was your bus ride?" I ask them.

"Oh Mum it was excellent. Denise, the bus driver, let me sit up front and even let me open the doors sometimes," says Max full of excitement.

"How about you Lilly? Did you get a turn on the doors sweetie?"

"Not today Mum. Denise said I can have a turn tomorrow afternoon on the way home" replies Lilly.

"So did you enjoy the bus ride though Lilly?" I ask her.

She simply smiles and nods her head. I made a mental note to ask her about it later on. I grab their hands and we start the walk back to the house. On the way home I tell them about our new neighbours and how their little brother is coming over to play this afternoon. Max and Lilly's faces light up at the mention of the play date.

After we get home and unpack the school bags, I send Max and Lilly to wash their hands and get changed into some old clothes whilst I make them an afternoon snack.

At a little after 4 pm a knock comes from the front door. Max and Lilly raced to get there first with Max winning. He opens the door to find Andy and Bradie who is holding little Chris. I see Lilly's eyes widen as recognition sets it. I silently beg her not to say anything and when she turns and looks at my face, I am pretty sure she understands the pleading look I'm giving her.

My son, however, is another matter entirely.

"Oh wow! You're Short Stack aren't you?" he yells in his excitement. Before I hide my embarrassment I catch the grins on the guys faces.

"Well yeah, he is short but he's only a toddler and he's got plenty of time yet to grow," says Bradie with a huge smile on his face.

"Max! Mind your manners please," I beg him.

"I'm so sorry guys. Max, Lilly, this is Andy and Bradie and this little cutie here is Chris," I say as I reach over and tickle him under the chin.

"How come he's the cutie?" I hear Andy mutter under his breath.

"Come on in guys. Excuse the mess but I'm still in the process of unpacking" I say over my shoulder as I lead them into the kitchen.

"Do you guys want a drink or something to eat maybe?"

Bradie looks at Andy and says "no thanks Elle, we're fine."

"How about we take the kids out the back yard and they can play in the sand pit for a while?" I ask them.

"Sounds good," says Andy.

I turn and lead them through the kitchen to the back door and out to the outdoor setting I have set up under the veranda next to the sand pit. Bradie puts Chris down and he follows Max and Lilly to the sand pit to play with the trucks.

Before I sit down I ask the guys again if they want something to drink whilst pointing to the beer fridge I have outside. I can actually see Andy's eyes sparkle when he realises what I'm pointing to.

"Um, oh, okay, I'll have a beer if it's not too much trouble please," he says, looking a bit sheepish. Bradie glances at him at shakes his head. "Andy, seriously, it's only Wednesday. Not to mention you've probably only been awake for two hours," says Bradie, nudging Andy's shoulder with his own.

As I make my way to the fridge I smile to myself. "I got up at eleven today thank you very much. Elle here can even verify that for me, can't you Elle?" asks Andy.

"Well he did make an appearance here just after midday so I know he was up by then" I say as I grab a can of Diet Coke and hold it up for Bradie to see. He nods his head and I grab another one and a bottle of Stella Artois. "I'm sorry Andy but all I have is Stella. Is that okay?"

He grins and says "yeah that will be perfect, thanks."

I grab the bottle opener off the top of the fridge and pop the top on the bottle before going back to the table to hand out the drinks and have a seat.

"So Elle, where abouts are you from?" asks Andy.

I open my can of drink and have a mouthful, trying to decide if I want to tell the truth about my past and how much of that I want known. Finally I decide a little bit of a diversion might work.

"Um, well I'm from Queensland actually, a little country town that's in the middle of nowhere. Did you manage to get your work done Andy?" I ask him, hoping he'll start talking about that instead.

"Oh yeah," he says whilst glancing at Bradie.

"What work?" asks Bradie with a gleam in his eye. "You were working were you? Wow, I hope someone got a photo of that!"

"Funny bugger aren't ya? I was actually working on the next Short Stack TV episode thankyou!" said Andy.

"Oh finally. You've made us wait long enough don't you think" I say to Andy before realising, too late, that I've slipped up. I'm blushing a lovely shade of red and the glow from Andy and Bradie's big toothy grins is making it worse.

"So Elle. You're a fan are you?" Andy asks with his cocky grin in place.

I put my head down on the table in front of me to try to calm my embarrassment at being caught out. Just at that moment, Lilly decides to come and say hello but from the look on her face, I'm guessing she heard the last part of that conversation.

"Oh Mum's a huge fan! She really wanted to go to your concert last year but Dad wouldn't let her. He said she wasn't suppose to be doing things like that at her age," says Lilly.

"Okay Lilly, that's enough thanks. How about you go and get a drink of water for you and Max and Chris hey?" I say to her in the hope she'll understand that this is a grown up subject, and not one for a six year old to be telling near-strangers.

She nods and head in to the kitchen to get the drinks. I sheepishly look up at the guys. They are both looking a little bewildered actually and it makes me wonder what it is that they don't understand.

"What?" I say to them.

"Um Elle, how old are you?" asks Andy.

"Andy! You don't ask a woman her age you douche!" says Bradie whilst slapping his arm.

"Ah, it's okay Bradie. I'm twenty-seven actually. My birthday was a couple of weeks ago," I reply.

I can sense the tension and realise they are both itching to ask me something.

"Okay, ask away, I can see something is bothering you both" I say to them.

Andy looks at Bradie and says, "you ask!"

"Um, don't think of us as nosey or rude or anything but where is Max and Lilly's dad?" asks Bradie.

I take a deep breath because I knew this was what they were going to ask.

"Well, at the moment, I don't actually know. We divorced a couple of months ago and I have full custody of the kids. It was a bit of a bad situation so I've basically packed up the kids and I and moved interstate to get away from it all. Needless to say, no one knows exactly where I live now, not even my parents." I sigh as I think to myself that I hadn't given out any information that I wouldn't want them to know. I didn't tell them what the bad situation was or exactly where I was from.

I can see I've given them enough to think about because they are both suddenly thirst and interested in what Max and Chris are making. Neither of them will make eye contact with me and I start thinking to myself that maybe I shouldn't have said all that. It's obviously made them uncomfortable and I might have just lost the first couple of friends I've had in ten years.

I hear my mobile phone ringing in the kitchen and excuse myself to go answer it. Just as I reach it the phone stops. Unknown number shows on the call log and there is no voice mail. Knowing my parent's number is silent and shows as unknown, I assume it's them and they'll ring back later. I turn and look out the kitchen window at two thirds of Short Stack sitting on my back patio. I really hope I haven't lost them as friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Standing at the sink I look at the boys. They have their heads together, deep in conversation with a hell of a lot of hand gestures. I decide to play the good host role and grab a bowl and bag of pretzels from the cupboard and head back outside to the guys and kids.

Bradie now has his phone to his ear and he's talking. "Yeah, we're next door" he says. I look at Andy and he points to Bradie and mouths "Shaun". I nod my head and pour the pretzels in the bowl and push it towards him. He plunges his hand in and gives me a wink and a smirk.

"No, not Mrs Taylor's house you twit, the other side. Yes. No, a nice young lady moved in last weekend and Chris has a play date with her kids." I smile at Bradie and he gives me a grin. "No, I'm sure it's okay. Hang on, I'll just ask her." Bradie puts his hand over the phone and turns to me "is it okay if Shaun and Shannon come over?" I nod my head whilst taking a sip of my drink. "Yeah, she says it's fine. Yep, okay I'll meet you out front in a minute. Okay, bye."

Bradie looks at me and says, "I'll just go out and get them."

"No probs Bradie, you know the way. And no snooping at my photos okay!" I say jokingly to him. He gives me a smile and a nod and heads back through the house to the front door.

I turn to Andy and smile. He looks like he wants to say something to me so I decide to help him along. "What's up Andy?"

He smiles and shrugs his shoulders. "I just wanted to say sorry for the interrogation earlier. We didn't mean to pry, really. We were just curious I guess."

I'm watching Max and Chris build a moat around the castle they made whilst Lilly is slowly filling it with water from a bucket. I turn back to him and give him a shy smile. "It's okay Andy, really. It's just not something that I want to talk about with some of the members of Short Stack."

He laughs at me and says, "I hope you think of us as friends rather than "the musicians that live next door!"" 

"Thanks Andy. I'd really love it if we were friends. It's been way too long in between for me." I pause and glance at him. He smiling at me and I can't help but smile back. I feel like I'm caught in a trance. Deciding to break this spell he's put on me I subtly change the subject.

"So now that we've established that I'm your newest friend, when do I get to see this Short Stack TV episode that you've been working on?"

I'm rewarded with his beautiful grin. "Why don't you bring the kids over tomorrow after school and I can show you then?"

"That sounds like a good plan" I reply.

I hear the distinct sound of footsteps and voices come trooping through the house.

"Hey Elle. This is Shaun and Shannon," says Bradie pointing over his should as he comes through the door.

I stand up and offer my hand to Shaun first and then Shannon. "It's nice to meet you both" I say to them. I spot Max's head swing around and see that he's noticed his idol. Oh no, here it comes.

"It's Shaun!" he yells at the top of his voice, scaring Chris in the process. Bradie jumps up to calm Chris and Shaun wanders towards Max. "Hey little guy, what's your name?"

"Max", says my son proudly holding out his hand. Shaun takes it and gives him an exaggerated hand shake. He turns towards Lilly and smiles at her. "And who's this pretty little lady?" he asks. Lilly shyly smiles and says very quietly "my name is Lilly" whilst holding out her hand. Shaun takes it and gives her a little kiss on the back of the hand. She blushes a rosy pink and looks at me. "Wow, you look just like your mum," says Shaun. "Yes, but she's prettier than me" says Lilly.

Now it's my turn to blush as four sets of male eyes turn and look at me. From behind me Andy says, "You're both very pretty." I blush again and head to the fridge. "Would anyone like a beer or a soft drink?" I ask them all, working distraction to my favour again. The boys all give their drink orders and take a seat. I pass the beers to the boys and another soft drink to Bradie. "Help yourself to pretzels guys", I say, which is really quite pointless when I realise they all have a handful each. Only Bradie looks guilty though, which makes me smile.

Looking at my watch I notice it's after 5.30pm. "Can you guys excuse me for a minute? I just need to make a phone call."

They all smile and say "sure thing" whilst I head inside. I grab my phone off the bench and call Mum and Dad whilst looking in the fridge for something for dinner. Mum answers on the third ring and she asks me about my day. I tell her all about the kids and the neighbours but withhold the fact that they are famous on the music scene. I ask her about her earlier phone call but she says she didn't ring. She puts dad on the phone and I am about to launch into a description of my day when Bradie walks into the kitchen with Chris on his hip.

I excuse myself from dad and cover the phone with my hand. "I'm just taking Chris home so mum can feed him and bath him okay? I'll be back in a minute."

I nod at him and start to ask dad about the phone call this afternoon. He too knows nothing about it. We talk for a little while longer and as I'm hanging up Bradie reappears in the kitchen.

"Everything okay" he asks me. "Yeah, it's all good" I reply. I follow him out the back to the other guys and flick the light on as I walk past the switch. The guys are heavy in discussion about the weekend and the 21st birthday party they are all going to.

Shannon turns to me and says "hey Elle, why don't you come along too?" Andy and Bradie have a snigger to themselves as I point at my children who are both now covered in sand.

"Max, Lilly, can you two go inside and run a bath please?" They both nod their heads and head inside trailing a line of sand behind them.

Shannon shakes his head and says, "sorry, I wasn't thinking there."

"It's okay Shannon. I'm rather used to missing out on such things" I reply.

"Well that's going to change very soon I think," says Andy beside me. I smile at him and say, "are you my fairy godmother?" Shaun starts laughing and says, "Dude, she just called you a fairy!" Everyone cracks up as Andy turns to me with a hurt look on his face. "Do you think I'm a fairy?" he asks me. I put my hand on his arm and say "well you are a pretty fairy with great hair, if you really are my fairy godmother" I say with a wink so he knows I'm playing with him. "So long as you think I'm pretty, I can live with that," he says.

Suddenly thinking how I don't want this night to end I decide to ask the guys what are they doing for dinner. "Do you want to stay and have something to eat?" I ask. They all start to shake their heads and start spilling out reasons which include a date, a meeting and pre-arranged dinner with the folks.

I smile and say "some other time guys." They nod and Shaun and Shannon stand to say their goodbyes. "It was great to meet you both" I say and give them a wave as they leave through the house.

"We better be heading home too" says Bradie as he stands. Andy groans and stands as well. "Hey, do you want to stay for dinner tomorrow night after the kids play time? I'll even cook," says Andy. Bradie's eyebrows disappear beneath his hair as he looks at Andy. "What? You're cooking?" asks Bradie.

"Yeah, Why? I can cook," says Andy defiantly. "Okay then, this I have to see," says Bradie as he turns and gives me a hug.

"Thanks for having us over. It was a great afternoon that we will definitely be repeating sometime soon!" Ah Bradie is such a sweetie. I turn and give him a huge hug and say thank you.

Andy suddenly pushes him out of the way saying, "Quit hogging the hugging Bradie!" I'm suddenly in a bear hug with Andy Clemmensen. This I didn't see coming! "Okay Andy, calm down. You're squeezing the crap out of me here!"

Andy releases me and takes a step back. "Sorry Elle. I got a bit green-eyed there and got carried away." I smile at him and tell him it's fine.

"So will I see you both tomorrow then?"

"Count on it, I have to see what Andy's cooking!" says Bradie. I walk them both to the front door and say goodbye as I hear Max yell out to me. I give them a wave and lock the front door behind them. Leaning against it for a moment, I wonder to myself whether Andy really can cook. God I hope he can!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I got through our morning routine with the kids and get them ready for school. Lilly is so excited about operating the doors this afternoon on the bus. She has a huge grin on her face and is humming to herself constantly. I grab them both and lead them out the front door to make our way to the bus stop.

We pass by the Webb residence and Tom is out the front getting in his car. He gives me a wave and yells out "morning" to us all. The kids and I wave back and keep on walking. Several cars are passing us by on their way to work. Max suddenly drops my hand and points at a white car passing us by. "Mum, that's Shaun!"

I look up at the passing car and sure enough, Shaun is passing by and waving at us all. We give him a wave and finally get to the bus stop. Whilst we are waiting for the bus Lilly turns to me and says "Mum, are we going to play with Chris again today?"

"Yes sweetie, we are going over there after school and Andy's going to make us all dinner I think" I reply to her. The instant glow on her face warms my heart as I realise that she misses her cousins so much. Having Chris next door to play with will do her the world of good. I've noticed of late that she has been retreating into her shell again. Poor kid, got that personality trait from me. I mentally apologise to her as the bus pulls up. With a wave to Denise and kisses blown to the kids, I head back home.

Shaun is out the front with Bradie and they both say "morning" as I approach them.

"How are you guys this morning then?" I ask them both.

"Yeah good Elle, how are you?" asks Bradie.

"Fine, off to do some job seeking actually. What about you guys? What are your plans for the day?"

Shaun turns towards the house as I hear the front door slam shut. "We're just waiting on Andy and then we have a meeting with some reps" says Shaun as Andy approaches yawning his head off and adjusting himself in a way that leads me to believe he doesn't realise I'm standing here. Shock registers on his face when he looks our way and his hands immediately clasp together.

"Morning everyone" he says with a smile directed at me. "You coming with us Elle?" he asks.

"Um no. I was just telling these two that I have to start looking for work today. Got to pay the bills somehow" I inform him.

"Do you want a lift into Sydney with us then?" he asks me.

"No thanks Andy. I actually need to find something close by for the kids' sakes. Not to mention is has to be a part time job too since the kids are in school and there's no after school care either."

"Oh yeah, I guess I hadn't thought of that" said Andy.

"Well I better get going and get organised. Have a nice morning guys," I say as I walk away.

"Hey Elle, anytime after four thirty this afternoon should be fine, okay?" asks Andy.

"Okay, I'll see then" I say and turn towards home. I hear Shaun ask Andy what's happening after four thirty and Andy starts to tell him of our plans as they all get in the car.

They beep the horn as they drive past and I throw a wave in their direction as I head inside to get ready.

I spend the day going from shop to shop and one employment agency after another dropping off my resume and hoping like hell that someone will give me a chance. At 3.30pm I find myself wandering down the road to the bus stop again thinking about all the places that I went today. I hope like crazy that it pays off. I need to find work and soon before my funds run dry.

The bus pulls up and the kids bound off the bus towards me. Lilly is smiling like that she won the lottery so I'm guessing she got to operate the doors today. "So sweetie, what was it like being in charge of the doors?" I ask her.

As we walk home she launches into a huge detailed story all about the doors on the bus. Max is quiet beside her for a change, letting her have the spotlight. When we get home they both start rushing around to get ready to go see Chris. I have to tell them to slow down and that they have plenty of time before we can go over. Big sighs follow and I start to clean up the mess they've made. I make them both a snack and go throw some jeans on whilst they're feeding their faces.

When I come out they're both in front of the television engrossed in the cartoons. I decide to go out back and grab a beer since I have 20 minutes or so to kill. I listen very carefully to any noise coming from next door but it's silent. I sit down at the table and try to get my brain to slow down. After being on edge for the past six months or so, it's really hard to switch off and just enjoy the peace and quiet. The local paper is sitting on the table and I grab a pen and start to do the sudoku puzzle.

As I'm standing up to put my empty bottle in the bin I hear a car pull up next door and some pretty loud singing coming from inside it. The boys must be back. I head inside and peak out the living room window. Sure enough Andy, Bradie, Shaun and Shannon climb out of the car and go to the boot. They all head inside carrying bags of groceries. Well, I guess that means Andy was serious about cooking. Oh boy. I decide to wait another fifteen minutes or so before heading over.

At just after five I grab the kids and a bottle of wine I picked up in town today from the fridge and head next door. I let Max ring the doorbell and Sarah answers it with Chris on her hip.

"Hello guys, come in and make yourselves at home. Andy, Bradie, Elle and the kids are here," she says.

Bradie comes running around the corner and grabs Lilly giving her a big hug. He fist-bumps Max and gives me a smile. "Hey Elle. Kids, do you want to come play in the toy room with Chris?" he asks whilst grabbing Chris from Sarah. My children nod enthusiastically and follow him down the hallway.

Sarah turns to me and says, "Come in the kitchen Elle and watch the master at work."

I lean in to her as I follow her through the house and whisper "Can  
Andy really cook?"

Laughing, Sarah turns to me and shakes her head. "I'm afraid my son is a little delusional. But he's going to try anyhow. Tom and I are going to a friend's house for dinner but Chris is staying here with the boys. I'm sorry to be leaving you with no female company though."

"That's okay, really. I'll be fine."

We head in the kitchen to find Andy, Shaun and Shannon going through all of the groceries they've dumped on the bench. "Hey Elle, here give me that wine. I'll just put it in the fridge for you" says Shaun, taking the wine from me.

Andy looks up at me and says "hope you like basics. That's all I can really cook I'm afraid. Meat and veg."

"That will be fine thanks. The kids aren't really into elaborate meals. So do you need a hand with anything then?" I ask them.

"Shannon is in charge of the veggies and I'm doing the steaks so we're all good for the moment thanks. Do you want a drink or something?" Andy asks me.

"A coffee would be great right about now," I say as Bradie walks in to the kitchen behind me.

"Have a seat at the bench. How do you have it?" Bradie asks me as he goes and turns the kettle on. "Black with one sugar thanks. How are the kids doing?" I ask him.

"They're fine. They playing with some blocks and I put a HI-5 DVD on for them to watch too. Max said they like that show."

"Anything with singing and dancing and my kids are as happy as Larry," I say.

I watch the guys work in the kitchen as Shaun comes and has a seat next to me at the bench. He's texting on his phone so I don't disturb him. Bradie brings my coffee over with a cup of tea for himself and sits on the other side of me. I thank him and take a sip.

We talk quietly about our days and what we did. I tell him about all the places I applied to for work and he tells me what he thinks of them all. I notice Andy is listening in and glancing over towards us frequently. At one point I catch him looking and give him a shy smile. He grins and turns back to the potatoes that he's slicing up for Shannon's potato bake.

When the potato bake is in the oven and the veggies are cooking, we grab the kids from the playroom and head out the back so Andy can cook the steaks on the BBQ. Tom and Sarah come and say goodbye on their way out. Shannon disappears inside and suddenly there is music coming from the speakers on the patio.

The guys are talking about their meeting so I get up and head over to the swings that the kids are playing on. "Hello Chris. Are you having fun?" I ask him.

He turns his beautiful face towards me and holds out his arms, waiting for me to pick him up. I lean over and grab him and realise a smell is wafting from his nappy. Oops.

Guess I'd better go clean him up. I walk back to where the guys are standing and ask Bradie where Chris' nappies are kept. Bradie grabs him from me and insists on changing him. I can see Shannon and Shaun holding their breath and Andy seems to be pretty engrossed with the BBQ.

I follow Bradie in the house and into Chris' room where his change table and nappies are. Bradie goes about changing him whilst I glance at the photos on the wall. There are several of the whole family as well as some of Chris with his brothers. They seem like such a tight-knit family. I hope they realise how lucky they are to have each other.

Bradie is talking away to Chris and just as he's finishing up, Andy appears in the doorway. "There you guys are. Steaks are done if you want to head outside. Shannon and I are just going to dish up in the kitchen," he says, looking between Bradie and I. I think I see a scowl directed at Bradie but quickly dismiss it.

"Okay Andy, lead the way" I say and follow him out the door with Bradie and Chris behind me. Andy heads to the kitchen and Bradie takes Chris out back. I decide to go into the kitchen and dish up my children's dinner. Andy smiles at me when he sees that I'm behind him.

"Everything alright Elle?" he asks me. "Yeah, it's all good. Just figured I'd better dish up Max and Lilly's dinner," I reply. He nods and sets about pulling plates out of cupboards. Andy glances around to see if anyone else is in the kitchen before turning to me and asking what I think of Bradie.

I'm actually a little stunned by the question and I stare at the kitchen bench for a moment, trying to decide why he asked me that and what it might mean. I decide for direct tactics and turn to look at him. "He's a nice guy. You all are. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just making sure my stepbrother isn't over-stepping any boundaries." He's suddenly really interested in lining the plates up nice and straight. I look at his face and notice that it's a little pink. Just as I'm about to ask him what boundaries he's referring to, Shannon comes into the kitchen.

" Hey bud, you have to get that potato bake out before it burns," he says to Andy. Shannon shoves Andy out of the way of the oven and grabs a towel to take the dish out. He places it on the stovetop and grabs a serving spoon from a utensil holder on the bench top. "Do we want to dish this up for everyone or just he kids?" he asks Andy and I.

"I reckon every one can dish up their own and we just do the kids plates now" I reply turning to Andy. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good" he says and starts to stack the plates to take outside. He leaves me in the kitchen with Shannon and the vegetables.

"Did I interrupt something then?" asks Shannon. "No, not at all" I reply, perhaps a little too quickly as I notice Shannon's eyebrows rise. He smiles and shakes his head whilst pouring the veggies into a serving dish. I start to dish up the kids plates and then take them outside. Bradie comes over and grabs Chris' plate from my hands and heads over to the BBQ to grab some meat for him. I follow and call to Max and Lilly to come get their dinner.

Shaun has set up a kids table for them to sit at with Chris and he gets them settled whilst I grab a plate and head back to the BBQ. Andy follows me and dishes my plate up for me. I thank him and we head back to the table with the other guys.

Admittedly the steak is good and I tell Andy. He looks pleased with himself until Shannon cracks up that his is burnt. Obviously a rare meat lover and Andy tells him to cook it himself next time.

Dinner passes by, Andy puts Chris to bed and I do the dishes for them since they cooked for me. Shaun has put The Lion King on the DVD player for Max and Lilly and they make themselves comfortable in the toy room.

I can see Bradie and Shannon chatting away with Shaun when he comes back out. Andy comes into the kitchen and grabs a tea towel to wipe up.

"So Elle. You liked my cooking then?" he asks me looking proud of himself.

"Dinner was wonderful thanks Andy. It's not very often that I get a night off cooking so I always make sure I enjoy it" I reply. "I'll have to repay you though and have you over for my famous lasagne. You won't be able to resist it," I say with a smile.

"That's a date," he says as Bradie walks in to turn the kettle on. "Hey Braaaadiiiieeee, Elle here asked me over for dinner." I realise as he says this that it did sound like I was asking him, and only him over. Oops. As appealing as a date with Andy sounds, I don't want Bradie to feel like the odd one out here.

Bradie looked at me and I smile at him. "You and the others are most welcome too. I wanted to repay you all for tonight's meal" I say to Bradie. Andy looks between us and I can almost hear his brain working overtime.

"That sounds great. When were you thinking?" says Bradie.

"Well you guys have that 21st birthday party this weekend so maybe one night next week perhaps?"

"What about tomorrow night?" asks Andy. "We aren't doing anything then are we?"

Shaun and Shannon come in just then and join in the conversation. "What's happening tomorrow night?" asks Shannon.

"Dinner at Elle's house" relies Bradie.

"No can do my friend. I have a date with Brooke and her parents" replies Shaun. "Aren't you going to Jimmy's house with Jumpnow?" Shaun asks Shannon. "Yeah, we have that Mario rematch happening. Hey I thought you were coming too Bradie?" asks Shannon.

Bradie is looking a little lost until Shannon ever so obviously stands on his foot and winks. "Oh right, yeah I did say I was going didn't I?" replies Bradie.

"Looks like it's just you and me then Elle" says Andy.

"And Max and Lilly too remember" says Shaun giving Andy a nudge.

"Oh right, yeah, the kids too." Andy doesn't look quite as happy as he did a moment ago. He obviously forgets that I have kids. Speaking of which.

"I'm just going to go find them. I'll have to get them home I'm afraid. They have school in the morning."

"I'll come with you. Andy can finish up the dishes, can't you Andy?" says Bradie.

"Yeah, I can do that" he says.

Bradie and I head to the toy room to find the sleeping forms of my children. Chris has worn them out and they are out cold. Bradie smiles and says "awww, they are always so cute when they're asleep."

"I'm going to grab Lilly, do you think you can carry Max for me Bradie?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure no problems." We both pick up the children and head back to the kitchen. Shaun and Shannon are back outside and Bradie looks at Andy and nods his head in their direction. Andy understands what he's trying to convey and taps on the window to get Shaun and Shannon's attention. They realise that I'm heading home and both wave to me, which I smile back in return. Andy goes ahead of me and opens the front door for us all. He walks in front of me to my front door and then looks to me for the keys. I whisper to him "they're in my back pocket" and he nods his head.

An awkward moment ensues with Andy copping a feel of my left bum cheek in his bid to grab my keys. I'm so thankful that it's dark out here and he can't see my embarrassment. He opens the front door and stands aside so Bradie and I can put the kids in their rooms. After making sure they are both tucked in and asleep, I head back out to the front door to say goodnight.

Bradie smiles and says goodnight and I thank him again for carrying Max for me. "I'll be home in a minute" Andy calls to Bradie as he's walking home.

"Listen Elle, about before. I didn't realise that it was an open invitation for all of us for dinner. I guess I was getting a little ahead of myself there and maybe got a bit excited at the thought of spending some more time with you and getting to know you better."

Wow. Andy wants to spend time with me. Andy wants to get to know me. Oh double wow. He's looking at me for a response. Oops. Got to stop talking to myself in my head.

"That's okay Andy. But in the end there, it did work out in your favour anyhow. You know, since the others all have plans," I say with a smile.

"Yeah, about that. I might have mentioned to Shaun and Shannon yesterday that I thought you were a nice girl and I might want to get to know you better. I guess this is their way of helping me out."

"I guess that Shannon doesn't know what subtlety means then?" I laugh.

"Definitely not" he laughs with me.

"I'd better get going anyhow before they start to wonder where I am. I guess I'll have to have a word to Bradie too" says Andy.

"Yeah, it might be nice of you to fill him in on what's going on, since he obviously had no clue," I reply.

Andy looks at me and nods his head. He takes a deep breath and looks intently at his feet. It almost seems like he's having some sort of internal battle. Finally he shrugs his shoulders and looks up at me. He smiles and leans in to place a soft kiss on my cheek. I hold my breath and realise that he is holding my hands in his. He slowly pulls away and releases my hands. "Goodnight Elle" he says in a whisper.

"Thank you for dinner Andy. It really was wonderful," I say to him whilst blushing three shades of pink. "Goodnight."

He smiles and heads back home with a wave over his shoulder. I lock the front door and go take a long hot shower. There is a lot of tension in my body and I need to relax so that I can get some sleep. At this point, a hot shower is my only option. I hope I have sweet dreams tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

At around 2am Friday morning, I wake to the sound of heavy rainfall and realise that it's storming outside. I crawl out of bed and go walking around the house checking to make sure the windows are closed and no rain is coming in. I look in on the kids and they are both sound asleep, oblivious to the thunder.

I head into the kitchen and grab a drink before walking back to my room. As I pass through the living room I noticed that there are still lights on next door. I look out through the curtains and I can see the light is coming from the BBQ area out the back. There are two figures sitting at the table and it looks like they are watching TV or perhaps it's a laptop.

"Hey. Andy was going to show me the new episode. That sneaky little bugger," I thought to myself. I make my way back to my bedroom and grab my laptop from under the bed. It was one of the first things I bought myself after my divorce as a kind of "congratulations" for starting my new life. It was something I had always wanted yet was denied. "What's the use in having that as well as a computer? Why do you need two of them? They do the same thing don't they?" I could hear the arguments in my head.

With a sigh, I open it up and log on. I check my emails and bring the weather map up to see how long the storm is going to last. Next I have a quick look at my Tumblr account and then my twitter. I still haven't gotten around to setting up a Facebook account and I don't really want to, to be honest. Doing so might present a way of finding me. At least my Tumblr is pretty much anonymous.

Whilst I am checking my twitter I notice the boys next door have been up to their late night drunk tweets again. Shaking my head I go back through them all to see what they have been saying. Most of the tweets consisted of silly little things but one is about the Short Stack TV episode that Andy had mentioned.

_SSTV 30 will be up within 24 hours. Waiting on approval from the guys._

From the looks of things, everyone has been trying to convince him to put it up anyway. I could see that Bradie has been tweeting too and is telling them to wait it out. I smile to myself and think of all the times I have tweeted these guys. But never have I had a reply. I decide to give it another shot.

_I bet I see it before anyone else does! ;)_

Whilst I'm waiting to see if they reply I decide to get up and get another drink. I wander through to the kitchen and sneak a look out the window at their back patio. Instead of two silhouettes I only see one now. Whoever it is looks as though they are typing. I speed-walk back to the bedroom and see that I've had a reply.

_Do you have inside information? How are you going to see it first?_

Turns out its Andy sitting outside still. I decide to send a reply and stir things up a bit.

_My little secret. Let's just say, I know some nice people who have offered me a look at it. ;)_

I wait. Then I wait some more. Fifteen minutes have passed and I'm wondering if he's gone to bed. I'm just about to get up and go check when another tweet comes through.

It simply says _impossible._

I just send a smiley face in return and decide to log off again. If I keep this up I'll never get any sleep. I power down my laptop and put it back under the bed. Rolling over I see that it's now after 3 am. I snuggle back under my sheets and try to get some more sleep.

The sun wakes me at just after 6am and I crawl out of bed. It took me ages to get back to sleep last night and even then it was a restless sleep too. I had strange dreams of Facebook and friend requests and a guy dressed all in black watching me from outside my bedroom window. Not a nice night, I must say.

I jump in the shower and get dressed before going out to the kitchen to get breakfast organised and start on school lunches. I'm half way through the sandwiches when Max comes and gives me a cuddle around the legs.

"Morning Mum" he says, his eyes still half closed in sleep.

"Morning my little man. Did you hear the storm last night?" I ask him. He shakes his head and asks me what's for breakfast.

I send him to the table and bring him his cereal as Lilly wanders into the dining room too. I kiss the top of her head on my way pass and say good morning to her.

Back in the kitchen I get some toast going for her and decide I'd better have breakfast now as well. I had planned on heading into town after I drop the kids at the bus stop to get some groceries and wine for tonight's dinner.

I launch into a daydream about a perfect world where I fall in love and get the guy and the kids are happy and life is sub-lime. It must have been a great daydream because I snap out of it at the smell of burning toast. Dam it. Now I'll have to make some more.

I make my shopping list out with all the ingredients I will need while cooking some more toast.

Sitting at the kitchen table with the children, Lilly turns to me and asks, "what's for dinner tonight Mummy?"

"Actually, sweetie, I'm making lasagne" I reply.

Two kids suddenly perk up and yell "yay!" I'm proud of the fact my children love my cooking, especially their favourite, lasagne.

"Andy from next door is coming over for dinner too, if that's okay with you two?"

Max nods his head and say "yeah Mum, that's cool." My son, the little cool dude.

"Mum, is Andy your boyfriend now?" Lilly asks me.

I nearly choke on my coffee at that. "Um no sweetie, Andy and I are just friends, the same as how Bradie and Shaun and Shannon and I are all friends too. Andy's only coming over because the other boys had plans," I tell her.

"Is he bringing Chris with him mum?" asks Lilly.

"I really don't know honey. He didn't actually say," I tell her.

Lilly nods to herself and seems content with the answer I gave her.

Pity I can't say the same for me. What would happen if later down the track I do end up having a boyfriend? I hadn't honestly thought this far ahead and hadn't thought that any guy would be interested in a divorced mother of two. The thought of unsettling my children because of another man in the picture has me frowning to myself and lost in thought.

Max taps my arm and says, "Mum, should we go get dressed now?"

I look at the clock and see that it's now a quarter to eight. Where has the morning gone?

"Yes honey, put your bowls and plates in the sink and go get dressed please" I reply.

I jump up and go see about getting everyone ready to go. I'll have to think some more about this later, I decide.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

After dropping the kids to the bus stop, I started thinking about what Lilly had said to me at breakfast about Andy. The kids have never seen me with any one else besides their father before. Not even any friends really. The only people that they would associate with me would be their dad and their grandparents and family. I was isolated from any friends over the years by my ex-husband and now suddenly I have a few of them, of the male species, living right next door. I can see why Lilly was getting confused.

I was so deep in thought that by the time I ran into the body standing on the sidewalk it was too late. I felt myself rebound and fall back, flat on my bum on the wet grass. Great.

Looking up I see that's it's Tom that I ran into. "Are you okay there Elle?" he asks me as he holds his hand out to help me back up.

"I'm fine Tom thanks. Sorry I didn't see you there. I was day dreaming again."

"That's no problems. As long as you're alright," said Tom.

Nodding at him I ask "so did you want to see me about something?"

"Yeah actually Elle, Andy left a note out on the bench at sometime during the night saying he was heading to your house tonight for dinner." I nod my head in affirmation. "Well, he was suppose to be babysitting Chris tonight for Sarah and I. It's our anniversary and I was taking her out for dinner".

"Oh wow, happy anniversary Tom. That's fine if Chris comes over too. The kids love playing with him. If you guys are going to be late home, perhaps you might want him to stay the night then?" I offer.

"That's nice of you to offer, thanks. I'll let Andy know and he can decide on that one. I guess it depends on how late he was planning on staying out for. But don't let him off-load Chris on to you though so he can go out with his mates. It's his turn to sit for us and he knows that," says Tom.

"Okay, I'll make sure he doesn't."

"I have to get to work but thanks for letting us leave Andy and Chris with you. In my opinion they both need babysitting" said Tom with a smile and wave.

He turns and heads off to his car. "I'll see you later Tom."

I head into the house and grab the washing from the machine and go out back to hang it out. As I'm about to head inside I hear "morning Elle" come from over my left shoulder. I turn and see Bradie's head sticking up over the fence.

"Hey Bradie, you're up early aren't you?" I ask him.

"Ah, I always have trouble sleeping in. It doesn't matter how late I get to bed, I'm always up before 8am. It's a curse, what can I say?"

"Yeah me too, but that comes from having kids that will destroy your house if you happen to sleep in" I tell him.

"So what are you up to this morning then?" Bradie asks me.

"I'm about to head to the supermarket and get some groceries for tonight actually. Do you want to come with me?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure thing. I'll just go grab my wallet and I'll be over."

"Okay, I'm just going to go get changed. Come in the front door when you're ready," I say to him as I turn and head inside.

"Gotchya" he replies before his head disappears.

I go into my room and rummage around my closet to find another pair of shorts since the ones I'm wearing are now sporting grass stains on the bum.

After I locate another pair, I head into the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. I put on just a little bit of makeup to hide the bags under my eyes. Guess I'll be walking around today with my chin in the air to hide them. I haven't worn make up in years, another restriction I was forced to endure, so I'm a little out of practice at putting in on. Ten minutes later and I'm done. I only have a little bit of foundation, eyeliner and mascara but it looks okay. I grab my lip-gloss and head out to the living room.

Bradie is sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine from the coffee table. He looks up as I walk in and smiles. "You look nice Elle."

I go all shy, like always and don't know what to say. A quiet "thanks" comes out of me from the place I store my courage.

"I see you have a WII. Don't let Andy anywhere near it. He is hopeless at those games. No co-ordination what-so-ever" he tells me.

I laugh at that, thinking about what a huge gamer Bradie is.

"It's okay. We mainly have dancing and singing games for it anyway" I say.

"Do you have the one with our song on it?" he asks me.

Shaking my head I reply "no, not yet. I've been waiting for it to come on special so I can get it.

"Don't fret. We have heaps of them. They sent them to us when they were released. I'll drop one over to you later on or I'll get Andy to bring one tonight."

"Wow, thank you. That's so nice of you," I tell him.

"No problems" he says.

"Well, let's get going then" I say as we head out the front door to the garage.

Shopping with Bradie turns out to be quite fun and he's successfully distracted me from thinking about my morning conversation with Lilly. Bradie insisted on pushing the trolley, "like a gentleman should" he tells me. Whilst I'm looking for the things I need he's telling me all about his last tour. A couple of times he gets recognised and stops to chat to people. I just continue on down the aisles to give him some time with his fans.

When we get to the checkout I see that he's used a corner of my shopping trolley to put his purchases in. The pile of items seems to be mainly lollies and junk food. He grins sheepishly at me as he suggests that he goes first since he's only got a few things. I agree with him and let him go in front of me.

He puts up the bags of lollies and Pez applicators and I notice he's also got hairspray and a notepad and pens too.

After he's finished loading his items, he turns and starts grabbing my stuff too. I'm thinking to myself, "I wonder how he's going to react to the tampons that I grabbed."

I watch his face carefully as he's loading items and when he gets to the black box with the pretty pink decorations he turns a lovely shade of pink.

I smile to myself but don't want him to see that I've noticed his embarrassment. Just at that moment the checkout girl tells him the total of his items and he straightens up and pays the lady.

"I'll get the rest," I tell him and he moves to the end of the register and waits for me to push him the trolley.

After we are finished inside, we head to the car to load the groceries. On the drive home Bradie seems to be a bit quiet.

"What's the matter?" I ask him.

"Nothing, nothing." He says. I glance at him and then back to the road again. I have the feeling that he's not telling me something.

"Seriously Bradie, are you okay?" I ask him again.

"Yeah, I'm fine Elle. Don't mind me. Just doing my bit of quiet contemplating for the day" he smiles in reply.

"Okay" I say. But I can tell there's something bugging him anyhow.

Bradie helps me unload my groceries when we get home and he takes his stuff and thanks me for taking him with me.

"Anytime" I tell him and I genuinely mean it too. He is such a nice guy and is really easy to hang out with too.

"Do you need me to tell Andy anything for you?" he asks me.

I frown to myself and wonder why he'd ask that. "No thanks Bradie. I'll pop over if I need anything" I tell him.

"Okay, thanks again Elle, I'm going to head home. I'll see you later" Bradie says over his shoulder on his way out the front door.

"Bye Bradie, thanks for the entertainment" I yell out to him.

Looking at the clock I see that it's almost lunchtime. Time sure does fly when you're having fun. I put my groceries away and make myself a sandwich before setting about doing my chores for the day.

My mobile phone rings at around 2pm and I glance at the caller id and frown to myself. It's not a number that I know. "Hello, Elle speaking" I say.

It turns out that one of the shops that I had left my resume at was looking for someone to do some administration work for them part time from home. I was asked to come in on Monday for an interview. After hanging up I yelled out loud "yes!" How exciting. This would be my first job in years, working for someone else. I used to do all the administration and bookwork for my ex-husband so I had experience in it all. But I haven't worked for someone else in over ten years.

Looking at the clock I decide to start getting the meat sauce ready for the lasagne now whilst the kids weren't home to distract me. I got everything simmering in the pot and went to get the lasagne sheets and the ingredients for the cheese sauce from the cupboard. Oh no. No lasagne sheets. I could have sworn I bought some today. I go out to the car and check the boot but no lasagne sheets. What happened to them?

I start to think about it and the only idea I can come up with was that they were put in Bradie's bag by mistake. I turn the stove off and head next door to see if they are over there.

Knocking on the front door, I start thinking about the interview I have on Monday and immediately start to get nervous. Bradie answers and asks me to come in. Strange that he doesn't look surprised to see me. We head into the kitchen and he turns the kettle on.

"Um Bradie. You don't by chance have my lasagne sheets do you?" I ask him.

"Ah yeah, I do actually. I was going to bring them over to you but I got sidetracked. Sorry about that," he says as he grabs them off the kitchen bench and passes them to me. "Do you want a coffee while you're here?" he asks me.

Looking at my watch I see it's a quarter to three. "Yeah, I think I have enough time."

He makes me a cup and then throws the spoon into the sink, making it clang loudly. He passes it to me as I hear a door slam from behind me.

"Jesus Bradie. I'm up. You can stop slamming shit around now." Andy walks into the kitchen in his jocks yawning before coming to a dead stop. I look at Bradie and he's smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Um, morning Elle. I'll just go put some pants on shall I" says Andy as he turns and runs out the room.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I ask Bradie.

"Who me?" he asks, still smiling his head off.

Shaking my head, I sip my coffee and Bradie sit next to me to have his tea.

Andy reappears five minutes later and grabs a can of coke from the fridge. I screw my face up and ask him how he can drink that after just waking up.

"Why, what's wrong with that?" he replies.

"Nothing, nothing" I say.

"So what's happening?" Andy asks us.

Bradie tells him about our morning shopping trip and the lasagne sheets.

"Oh. I have some news," I say. "I have a job interview on Monday" I tell them both. They congratulate me and ask me all about it. I tell them all I know and they in turn tell me everything they know about the store that I'm applying to.

Before long it's almost 3.30pm and I have to excuse myself to go get the kids from the bus stop.

They both walk me to the front door and say goodbye. I tell Andy to come over at around 5pm and not to forget Chris' nappies and spare clothes. He nods his head and then realises that I know he's on babysitting duty.

"I spoke to Tom this morning and he filled me in on it all" I tell the guys.

Andy nods at me Bradie gives me a wave before going back inside. I turn and head on my merry way to tell Max and Lilly all about my job interview that I have coming up. They will be so excited for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I met Max and Lilly at the bus stop, I tell them all about my job interview on the walk home. They are both really excited for me. I also tell them how I'd still be home most of the time if I got the job because it was mainly computer work.

They both seemed relieved that they would still be able to catch the bus and I'd be home for them when they needed me. When I think about it, this job will be just perfect for my situation. I sincerely hope that I get it.

They asked me why I was carrying the lasagne sheets to the bus stop and I explained what Bradie and I had done this morning and how he had the lasagne sheets. I also told them that Chris was coming for dinner tonight with Andy and how they both had to clean up their rooms and find some toys for Chris to play with whilst he visits.

When we walked inside the kids unpacked their bags then headed off to their rooms for the clean up. I started heating up the lasagne meat sauce and grabbed the rest of the ingredients out of the cupboard to get everything assembled. Working quickly I had the lasagne ready to go by 4.30pm.

Realising I still had half an hour before Andy came over with Chris, I checked in on the kids then had a quick shower and got changed into jeans and a dark shirt. I quickly tied my hair back and went to make sure the kids were doing what they were suppose to. Then I went into the kitchen and turned the oven on.

It was just after 5 pm when there was a knock on the front door. "Come in" I yelled out. Chris came running into the kitchen where I was making a salad and grabbed me around my legs. "Hey little man" I said to him, returning his smile.

"Max, Lilly, the neighbours are here," I yelled out.

Andy came into the kitchen carrying the bottle of wine that I had taken over last night and a big blue bag that I assumed was Chris' stuff. "I figured we might actually try to drink some of this tonight, since we forgot it last night" said Andy.

"I completely forgot about that. Thanks for bringing it."

"That's not all I brought with me though," he said as he pulled a plastic bag out of Chris' nappy bag. "I thought I should bring some dessert too so I grabbed some ice cream and a few chocolate bars. I was going to suggest that I make my version of semi-frado," he tells me.

"I'm impressed," I tell him. "Do actually know what semi-frado is?"

"I watch a lot of cooking shows. It's not as exciting as everyone thinks being a rock God," he tells me with a wink.

Shaking my head, I take the ice cream and chocolate bars from his hands and put them in the freezer for later on.

Max and Lilly come running in and say hi to Andy and Chris.

"Hey guys, I brought you something to play later on if you want," says Andy, digging into the blue bag again. He pulls out the WII game that Bradie was talking about.

"Oh cool" says Max taking the game from Andy.

"Lilly, Max, why don't you take Chris into the living room and bring out those toys I was talking about earlier?" I say to the kids.

"Okay mum" says Lilly and they head off to the living room.

"Can I help you with anything?" asks Andy.

"No thanks, I've got it all covered. You can grab a beer if you like from the back fridge."

"Oh dam it. That's what I forgot to bring. I feel bad drinking your beer all the time. I'm just going to duck home and grab a six pack," he tells me.

"Andy, you don't have to worry about that. It's quite okay," I tell him.

"No, it's fine. I'll be back in a minute," he says on his way out the front door.

I finish off the salad and put it in the fridge then go into the living room with the kids. Max has found his Duplo blocks and is showing Chris how to build a car. Lilly tells me she's building a house with a garage so that Chris can put his car in there when he builds it.

By the time Andy comes back the kids have built a little city on the living room floor and they are all playing with the little Duplo animals.

"I also forgot to bring you these as well," Andy says handing me a beautiful bunch of hand picked flowers. It looks like he's been raiding his mum's gardens. I wonder if she knows or not.

"Oh thank you. That is so sweet" I say to him. Lilly looks up at Andy and smiles. He turns and hands her a single daisy. "And this one is for you beautiful" says Andy.

This guy is smooth! Lilly blushes a deep red and doesn't quite know what to say. "Thank you," she replies in a very hushed voice.

"I'll just go put these in some water," I say, getting up and heading back to the kitchen. I pop the lasagne in the oven while I'm there and put the vase of flowers on the dining table. When I return to the living room I offer to put the beer in the fridge and ask the kids if they want to play outside before it gets too dark.

They agree and we all head out to the back patio. Andy grabs the beer and unloads it into the fridge and offers me one, which I accept. We sit at the table and watch the kids in the sand pit again.

"Did you bring a change of clothes for Chris?" I ask Andy.

"Yeah, I think mum put in a couple of sets as well as his Pyjamas."

"Have they left yet?" I ask him.

"Yeah they're actually staying the night in Sydney at some flash place."

"Oh okay. I did offer Tom this morning to have Chris stay over tonight if he wanted. He said he'd leave it up to you" I tell him.

"Yeah, dad did mention that. We'll just play it by ear I think. I can always just put him to sleep on a blanket on the floor and take him home when I leave."

I look at Andy and say, "You can sleep here if you want to as well."

Seeing his eyes widen, I quickly add "I can throw a mattress on the floor so you and Chris can share."

He smiles and says, "we'll see what happens shall we."

Twenty minutes later and I'm in the kitchen dishing up dinner. Andy is putting Chris on a kitchen chair and propping him up with cushion under his bum. He's looking a little unstable so I offer him a belt to hold him on the chair. He accepts and I go grab one from the bedroom. We get him set up and I hand the plates to Andy to put on the table.

I have the radio softly playing music and the kids start to complain about the Def Leppard song that's on. "What have I told you two before? Don't knock the 80's. Mummy was born in the 80's," I chide them.

"Hey, so was Bradie, Shaun and I" add Andy.

They look at both of us and start eating their dinner again. I give Andy a wink and a silent thank you.

After dinner the kids decide they want to play the new WII game. I agree to let them have a go but they still have to play with Chris too. An hour later, the dishes are done and I'm ready to kill the next child that sings 'Sway Sway Baby' again.

"Okay, time to turn that off and have a bath" I tell them all. "Max you can go start the bath for me please. Lilly do you want to go round up your pyjamas too."

"I'll put Chris in last if you like, he usually has a bath right before bedtime" says Andy. He's going through the bag he brought and gets out everything he needs.

"Why don't you make that dessert now whilst I get Lilly and Max in the bath?" I ask him.

He picks Chris up and says, "sure thing, I'll be in the kitchen."

I go and get the kids into the bath and find a blanket and mattress for Chris to sleep on.

"Where do you keep your wine glasses," Andy sings out from the kitchen.

"Have a look in the cupboard above the stove" I reply.

"Got them."

I set up the blanket and mattress on the floor of the spare room and go get the kids out of the bath. They are both excited that Andy is making desert for them and can't wait to see what it is.

After they have their pyjamas on they race into the kitchen to see what he's made. In four bowls on the bench top is a couple of scoops of vanilla ice cream with chunks of chocolate bars mashed into it. "This looks like cold rock," says Max.

Andy grins and says, "well yeah, it's kinda like that, but better because I made it."

"Oh yeah" say the kids. He has them wrapped around his little finger.

Andy spoons some into Chris' mouth and he seems to love it.

I take a sip of my wine and eye the bowl of ice cream. Admittedly it does look good so I have a spoonful, closing my eyes and enjoying the taste. When I open them I notice everyone staring at me.

"Is that good Mum?" asks Max.

I had been blissfully unaware of everyone and judging from their reactions, I might have hummed in pleasure. Andy was staring at me with his mouth open. Yep, I definitely hummed or moaned.

"Um, yeah, its really good. Did everyone thank Andy for making it?"

Polite 'thankyous' were said. Andy turned to me and said "and thank you for showing your appreciation."

I think I blushed right to the roots of my hair.

When everyone had finished, I clean up the kitchen whilst Andy bathed Chris. Max and Lilly went to the living room to clean up the mess they had made and then got ready for bed.

I went in and kissed them both and said goodnight. Andy came in with Chris after me to say goodnight as well. I showed him to the office and the bed I had made for Chris. If Andy and Chris were both staying, there would be enough room for both of them to sleep.

I went out to the kitchen and grabbed my wine before going in to the living room and sitting down with my laptop to check on my emails and to wait for Andy.

I logged on to my email and then my Tumblr account whilst I was waiting. I also checked Twitter and saw that Bradie had been tweeting tonight about his Mario face-off with Jimmy and Shannon.

_Someone's noticeably absent tonight babysitting. Awww poor Andy._

I decide to leave it up there for Andy to see when he comes in. But the more I think about it, the more I want to reply so I shoot back the following tweet:

Thanks for missing me Bradie but someone has to watch his ass! He's more of a handful than Chris! ;)

Just as I hit the reply button, Andy wanders in carrying his wine and sits down on the couch next to me.

"Whatcha doin?" he asks.

Do I show him or not? I guess he's gong to see it anyway so I turn my screen towards him so he can see. I watch him as he quickly scans the page then looks at me.

"I thought that was you last night on twitter but I couldn't see any lights on over here" he says. I realise he's noticed my twitter name and has made the connection. Oh oh.

Explanation time is coming.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine.

"I have no idea what I was doing on Twitter at that hour of the night to be honest. That storm woke me up; I couldn't sleep so I decided to check a few things whilst I had some peace and quiet. Actually, that was the first time I have ever got a reply from you," I told Andy.

"Really? Wow, I thought I tweeted everyone at least once," he replied.

Wanting to change the subject of my "tweet stalking" I grabbed the laptop from him and quickly signed off from twitter. But not before I saw Bradie's reply.

_Awww, promise I'll by you a coffee for your trouble tomorrow!_

I smiled to myself and then brought up You Tube.

"So, do I get to see the episode then?" I ask Andy.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't uploaded it yet but I did bring it with me on a thumb drive. Hang on, I'll go get it," he said as he got up to retrieve Chris' nappy bag. He came back to the couch and I handed him the laptop. He put the drive in and pulled up the episode and hit the play button before putting the laptop on the coffee table.

I leaned forward in my seat so I could get a better look at it whilst Andy leaned back on the couch and drank the last of his wine. I turned quickly to look at him and smile. He was looking a little nervous I guessed but he was trying to cover it with a relaxed posture.

Nine minutes and forty-two seconds later I sat back against the couch, and Andy's arm that was lying across the top of the seat. I turned to him and said "thank you so much for that. It was really very good." He grinned at me. "Do you do all the editing of these?" I ask him.

"Um yeah, most of the time. Shannon sometimes gives me a hand if I need it but mostly it's me."

"Well you certainly do a good job" I compliment him.

He turned shy suddenly and then said, "I really want to ask you what you think of us, I mean our band, but I reckon it's going to sound like I'm fishing for compliments or something. I'm honestly not. I just, well, I want to know what you think of us."

I look at Andy for a while and try to work out what to say to his confession. Honesty wins out so I decide to go with that.

Lowering my head and suddenly paying attention to my hands in my lap I reply, "well, I think the dynamics that you guys have work perfectly. I mean, you have Shaun who is the flamboyant one, your words not mine," I say as I chance a glance up at him. He rewards me with a smile.

"He is really good at being the front man, and he knows how to work a crowd. Then you have got Bradie. He's like the backbone I guess of the band. He seems to be the levelheaded one that keeps everything together, kind of like the glue. He's a really sweet guy too so he represents the quiet, teddy bear type. Then there's you," I say.

I look at him and he's kind of looking nervous but anxious to hear what I say. I think to myself that if I say what I really think now, there's no turning back. Mentally I decide to leap off that cliff and tell him the truth.

"You may be the crazy one, the wild one, the joker, the exhibitionist, but I think that most of that is for show really. Deep down I think you're intelligent, and very sweet and incredibly loyal to your family and friends. You don't let too many people know the real you and you get hurt by everyone's assumptions about you, but you don't show it. And yes, I know I'm making assumptions right now, but I think, this time they are right."

I chance a glance at him and see that he looks like he's deep in thought. I look back down at my hands and decide that I'll let him speak next. I have no doubt said too much now.

"Wow. That was probably the most honest and nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I look up at him and then quickly back down. He was looking a little shell-shocked to be honest and that was making me blush, just a little bit.

"Elle" he said. I don't look. I'm too scared to see what he's truly thinking.

"Look at me please?" I feel his finger brush under my chin in an attempt to get me to look.

I slowly raise my head and look at his beautiful face. He leans into me gently and kisses me so very softly on my lips. I'm a little stunned but then recover quickly, kissing him back. A little spark ignites in my chest somewhere and I think how amazing it feels to be kissing him.

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "Thank you. For telling me all of that."

"Your welcome" I say to him before he leans in again and kisses me just a little bit harder this time. I welcome the fire I'm feeling and return his kisses. They are sweet and gentle and filled with eagerness but restraint. I respect that he's keeping himself in check for me. But in reality, I wish he'd deepen the kiss, just a little bit. As I'm toying with the idea of taking control myself, after all, I was the more mature one here; I hear a child's voice from the other room.

Pulling back I look to Andy and we both turn towards the voice.

"It's Lilly" I say to him. "I'll just go check on her and I'll be back."

"No worries. I might just pinch your lap top and upload this video while I wait, if that's okay with you?" he asks me.

"That's fine, help yourself," I say as I get up from the couch and head into Lilly's room. She's a bit restless and I wonder if she's having another nightmare. Since the divorce, Lilly often complained about a masked man in her dreams that comes and takes her away from everyone. It scares and saddens me that a six-year-old child can have such horrible dreams.

I gently sit next to her on the bed and stroke her hair to settle her down. I look around her room and notice her nightlight is out. I get back up and pull it from the wall and head to the kitchen to find another bulb.

"Everything okay?" asks Andy from the living room.

"Yeah, she's just a bit restless. Her nightlight isn't working either so I'm just getting a new bulb for it" I say to him. I figure he doesn't need to know about the nightmares.

"Do you want a drink or something when I come back?" I ask him as I walk through the living room to put the nightlight back on.

"Yeah, I might have a beer but I'll wait till you get back first" he says smiling at me as I pass.

"Okay. I won't be long. I'll check the other two as well whilst I'm at it," I say.

I go back to Lilly's room and then I check on Max and Chris. They are all out cold and Chris is cuddled into his blanket that his brother had given him.

"Did you upload the video?" I ask Andy as I step back into the living room.

"Yeah, it's up. I also tweeted that it was up as well so it's probably had a few hits by now" he says.

"All the kids are out cold. Did you want to sit out the back for a while and have a beer?" I ask him.

"Yeah, that sounds good actually" he replies whilst standing up.

We both walk out the back and Andy grabs a beer from the fridge and offers me one as well, which I readily accept. I need to do something with my hands and mouth to keep them occupied and drinking a beer sounds like the best thing at this stage.

I sit down at the table on the bench seat and Andy sits next to me. I'm suddenly feeling like a thirteen year old, unsure of what I should do, so I just take a mouthful of my beer instead and stare out into the backyard.

We haven't turned any outside lights on so we are sitting quietly in the dark. It doesn't feel too awkward and I'm a bit relieved that it's actually comfortable to be in silence with Andy.

He reaches over with his free hand and traces a line up and down my forearm that is leaning on the table. He runs his fingers over mine and then turns my hand palm up. He starts to tickle my palm, something my ex-husband used to do all the time and I quickly pull my hand away.

"I'm sorry, does that tickle?" he asks me.

"Um, kind of. I just don't really like it on my palm. Um, bad memories" I say and he understands immediately that I'm referring to the dreaded ex.

"Can I just hold your hand then?" he says, sounding so sweet.

I hold my hand back out to him and he laces his fingers through mine and leans his elbow on the table so our hands are visible. I start to stare at them and look at the differences between them. He has a couple of calluses and his nails are really short, like he bites them all the time. I have this insane need to kiss his fingertips but I'm afraid that he'll think I'm a bit weird. I take another gulp of my beer instead and look away again.

A light next-door flicks on and there is a dull glow coming from the other side of the fence.

"Bradie must be home," says Andy looking at his watch. "It's only 11.30. Wonder why he's home so early?"

"Holy crap. 11.30 already? No wonder I'm stifling a yawn here" I say in surprise.

"I take it you're not used to being up so late at night?"

"Definitely not, especially when you have young children who rarely sleep in!" I tell him.

"If I'm keeping you up, tell me okay. I'll go home if you want me to" he says.

I'm in a bit of a bind. On one hand, I know the kids will be up at six am and I really should try to get some sleep. On the other hand, I enjoy spending time with Andy. Who am I kidding? I love spending time with Andy. He's just so comfortable to be around and just too cute. What do I do?

"Okay, well, I do need to sleep but I don't want you to go home just yet. So, what if we go inside and watch a movie or something. If I fall asleep, then you're welcome to stay or go, it's up to you. But I can't promise that I will stay awake. Does that sound fair enough?"

"Yeah that's fine," he says. We both stand and take our beers into the living room.

"I'm just going to put some pyjamas on so if you could look through the DVDs over there in the cabinet and pick something you want to watch. I'll be right back."

He nods and goes to look at the DVDs whilst I go and get my pyjamas on. Once I find a singlet and boxer shorts that don't reveal the goods, I brush my teeth and my hair then head back out to the living room. I grab our empty bottles and ask Andy if he wants another drink whilst I'm up.

"Yes please" he says whilst putting a disk into the DVD player.

I put the empty bottles in the bin and head out the back to get another beer. I notice that the light next door is already out and wonder why Bradie came home so "early" according to Andy.

I walk back to the couch, put Andy's beer on the coffee table and sit up one end and pull the recliner handle out so I can lay back a little bit. Andy turns and comes back to the couch to sit beside me. There's no recliner where he's sitting so he asks if he can lay down on the couch and put his head in my lap.

"Yeah sure" I say. I grab the remote and start the movie before getting comfortable.

Andy lies down and I absent-mindedly start to stroke his hair while I'm waiting for the movie to start. The beginning of American Pie comes up on the screen and I chuckle to myself, typical Andy-type movie. I didn't really expect him to pick a drama.

He looks up at me and says "What?"

"Nothing. I haven't seen this in years actually" I tell him.

He smirks then turns his attention back to the movie. I yawn to myself and try to focus on the screen but realise it's futile. I let myself drift into sleep, only partially aware that my hand has stopped stroking Andy's hair and is now resting on his shoulder.

I'm awaken by the coolness I feel on my lap. What is going on?

I open my eyes and see Andy sitting up next to me. He leans over and kisses my forehead. "I'm going to head home okay?" I just nod at him.

"I'll leave a note for Bradie to come get Chris in the morning okay?" he tells me.

"Okay" I say with a half smile. "Goodnight sweetie" I say in my semi-conscious state.

Andy has a little laugh and smile and says "night lovely lady" before bending and giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. I smile and roll to my side, getting comfortable.

I see him stand and make his way to the door before I drift off into a contented sleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten.

The morning light filters through my eyelids and I want to groan out loud. I'm suddenly aware of a little hand on mine and I open my eyes to see Chris sitting on the couch next to me with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Good morning little man" I say to him.

"Where's Andy?" he says to me.

"Andy went home last night baby but Bradie is going to come over this morning and pick you up. Is Max and Lilly awake yet?" I ask him.

He shakes his head in reply. "How about we go and get you changed and then we'll get you some breakfast?" I say to him.

Picking Chris up and placing him on my hip, I head into the kitchen to turn the kettle on whilst I'm changing his nappy. I grab a towel from the cupboard and lay it on the floor and lie Chris down on top of it. I duck into the kitchen to get his nappy bag and start to dig through it to find a clean one. There's also a change of clothes for him so I decide to get him dressed as well. I pull out a bib for his breakfast and a sipper-cup for his milk and then we both go to the kitchen to get organised.

After questioning Chris, he tells me that he likes peanut butter and toast for breakfast. I set him up at the table in his cushioned chair and give him his milk. Max wanders into the kitchen as I'm putting the toast on the table for Chris. He sits down next to him and I ask him what he would like for breakfast. Lilly comes in as well and I manage to get all three children eating and talking quietly to each other.

I'm leaning against the bench drinking my coffee when there's a knock on the front door. I tell the kids to stay put and go and open it to find Bradie on my doorstep.

"Morning Elle. How are you?" he says with a big smile.

"Good Bradie, come on in. The kids are just having breakfast. Cup of tea?" I ask him.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks."

We walk into the kitchen and Chris' eyes light up when he sees Bradie. Bradie walks over to him and rubs his head in greeting.

I boil the kettle and make Bradie his tea.

"So how was your night then? Did you win?" I ask him.

"Yes and no. I say that I was the winner but the other two disagreed."

"We were sitting out the back last night when you came home actually. Andy said it was early for you. Do you guys always stay up so late?" I ask him.

"Nah, not me anyhow. I like my sleep but I like the daylight too. Andy is the night owl. Shaun's a bit like me too. He likes going to the beach a lot as well."

"Ah. I have no idea what time Andy left last night. I'm afraid I fell asleep on the couch when we were watching a movie."

I get lost in my thoughts of last night's events and remember the sweet kisses we shared. I can feel myself starting to blush and turn away to hide it. But Bradie saw it.

"What are you thinking about? I can see you blushing," he says with a grin.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" I say.

"Now, my dad always told me to not believe a woman when she says 'nothing'."

"Okay, so it's something. But not something I want to talk about in front of the kids" I tell him.

"Okay, I know when to leave things alone" he tells me.

The kids have finished their breakfast and I tell Max and Lilly to go brush their teeth while I clean up the table. Bradie grabs Chris and takes him into the bathroom to wash his hands and face.

When he comes out, the kids are in front of the TV watching the cartoons. Spongebob is on and Bradie is mesmerised by the screen. I giggle to myself and go do the dishes. When I'm finished Bradie wanders back into the kitchen. He's left Chris in front of the TV with some blocks.

"So, you had a good night last night?" he asks me, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah, it was nice. Quiet but it was good. We got to talk without the kids hanging around and just enjoyed each other's company."

"That's all you're going to tell me isn't it?" Bradie asks me.

I hesitate but then I remember that Bradie considers us good friends. "Well, we did kiss a couple of times. But that was it. I think we're just getting to know each other, you know?" I reply.

"Yeah, I've noticed that Andy isn't as gun-ho as he usually is with women."

"Really, we haven't even known each other for a week yet and he's already put some moves on me. What's he normally like? Wham-bam thank you ma'am?" 

"Ah, lets just say he doesn't like to put much effort in to reap the rewards" Bradie tells me.

I nod as my suspicions about Andy's womanising ways are confirmed.

" So when do I get to buy you that coffee?" Bradie asks me.

"I don't know really. I won't be free until next week when the kids are at school I guess. I have that interview on Monday as well. So maybe one day after that then?"

"Okay, we'll aim for Tuesday. How's that?" he asks me.

"Sounds great. I'm so nervous about his job interview. I get jittery just thinking of it," I tell him.

"You'll do fine. I'm sure you will. So what are you doing tonight then?"

"Home night tonight, same as every other night. You get that when you have kids," I say with a smile.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to this party with us all tonight. I'm sure my parents would look after the kids for you. I kinda thought Andy might have already asked you."

Shaking my head I say "thanks for the offer but I think I'll just stay at home." If Andy didn't ask me then I guess he wants a night off from me. I could use some alone time too if I'm honest with myself. I should be thinking about my interview, not fantasising about the guy next door.

"You sure? Andy would want you to come. I know I want you to be there. You can be my wingman!"

"Yeah, no I'm sure. Thanks anyhow."

"Okay then. I'm going to head home and get Andy up. Well, I'm going to let Chris into Andy's room and he can get Andy up," Bradie tells me with a smile. "Thanks for looking after him while my douche of a brother went home to sleep."

"No worries. Thanks for coming and getting him. He was no trouble at all."

We walk into the lounge room and Bradie gets Chris' bag and things together. "I was thinking of taking this little guy to the park down by the lake later on if you're interested in bringing these two?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure, call in before you go and I'll see what we're up to okay?" I reply.

He nods and then heads for the door with Chris in tow. "Bye kids" he calls to Max and Lilly. They wave good-bye and he heads outside. I tell him I'll see him later and go back in to put some washing on.

Just before one o'clock, I'm in the kitchen buttering some bread to make sandwiches for lunch when there's a knock on the front door. "It's only me" I hear Bradie sing out.

"Come on in Bradie" I reply.

He wanders in to the kitchen with Chris. "So what's happening then?" he says.

"I was just starting to make some lunch. Are you heading to the park now?" I ask him.

"Yeah I was going to. Chris just woke up from an early nap," he tells me.

"Okay, well what if I make a couple of extra sandwiches and bring some drinks and we can have lunch there too?"

"Sounds great to me. Do you need a hand or anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks. Do I need to make anything special for you or Chris?" I ask him.

"Nope. What you're making there is fine. I'll just duck back home and grab Chris' cup and bib. Is it okay if I leave him here for a minute?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Max. Lilly. Chris is here," I sing out.

"Okay, well I'll be back in a minute. We'll take my car since I have the baby seat in it. Oh and I'll see if Andy's up yet."

"He's not awake? I thought you were going to get Chris to wake him up?" I say to him.

"Nah, he's locked his door. I'll be back okay?" he says.

"I'll meet you out front," I tell him.

Bradie turns and heads back out the front door. Max, Lilly and Chris are all standing in the kitchen talking about the park and the swings they want to go on. I make the sandwiches and throw them in a green bag with a big bag of corn chips and a bottle of water and some cups. When I'm done I hustle the kids out the front door and over to the driveway next door.

Bradie is just coming out of the front door and pulls it closed behind him. I guess Andy isn't up yet then. He points to a white commodore in the driveway and I head towards it. He unlocks it and I get the kids in the car and Bradie puts Chris in his car seat. I hop in the front passenger side and shut the door.

"Andy's still asleep so I left him a note on the bench to say that you had kidnapped us and taken us to the park. But I didn't tell him which one" he says with a smile.

I laugh at him as he starts the engine and we head towards the lake. When we get there we find a nice table in the shade and set our lunch up. It's right next to the playground and the kids are chomping at the bit to get on it and play.

"Have some lunch first okay, and then you guys can play as much as you want to" I tell them.

Moans and groans follow but they do as they are told and sit and eat. Bradie and I make small talk and he amuses the kids with tales of his experimental sandwiches that he's made. Nutella and sultanas is his favourite but Max and Lilly screw their faces up in disgust at that. I just laugh at him and tell him he's got too much time on his hands.

When everything is eaten and the kids have their hats and sunscreen on, I let them go and run off that energy they just stored. Bradie helps me pack up everything and then he takes the bag and puts it back in his car. When he comes back he's carrying a travel rug that he lays down on the grass so we can lay about and relax.

"This is a great idea," I say to him as I lie down so I can still see the kids.

"Yep, I thought so too" he says, sitting next to me. Just then his phone makes a weird noise and he pulls it out of his back pocket. "It's a message from Andy," he tells me.

He opens the message up and reads it to himself and then shows the phone to me.

_Where the hell are you and what are you doing with my girl?_

I raise my eyebrows as I read it and wonder when I became 'his girl'.

"Do you want to have some fun with him?" Bradie asks me.

"Yeah sure" I tell him.

He lies down on the rug and then tells me to lie down and put my head on his chest and look up so he can take a photo of us together. Bradie tells me Andy is going to crack when he sees it.

I do as he suggest and smile and even wave as he's taking the picture. He checks it and then adds a message to it and sends it.

"What did you tell him?" I ask Bradie.

"I just typed 'guess' and then sent it. He's going to do his tits at me, you wait," he tells me.

Sure enough, not even thirty seconds have passed when Bradie's phone starts ringing. He smiles at me and winks before answering it.

"Hey brother Andrew, how are you on this fine day?"

I can't make out what Andy is saying but what ever it is, he's yelling it.

"Now calm down dear Andrew, we haven't gone far away."

I can hear more yelling and swearing and Bradie starts laughing before handing me the phone.

I put it to my ear in time to hear Andy say "don't fucking tell me where the hell you are I'm going to trash your room and piss on every fucking drum you own."

I start laughing and say, "Well, all you had to do was ask nicely."

I hear Andy suck in a breath before saying "Elle, sorry I thought I was still talking to the dipshit. Where are you guys?"

I look at Bradie and he's shaking his head at me, trying to warn me not to tell.

"Well, we're at a park. But I'm new to the area so I don't know which one it is really" I tell him.

"Okay, well what does it look like then?" Andy asks me.

"Um, okay, it's got some trees, and some swings and some tables" I manage to get out before cracking up laughing.

"Elle, come on. Tell me where you guys are please?" begs Andy.

"Okay. We're next to the lake, and honestly, I don't know which park it is so I'll hand the phone back to Bradie and he can tell you okay?"

"Alright, thanks, I'll see you soon hopefully" he says.

"Bye Andy" I say before passing it back to Bradie.

"Bye Andy" Bradie says before pushing the 'end' button and grinning madly. "What did he say to you before?" he asks me.

"Something about trashing your room and pissing on your drums I think," I tell him. He starts laughing as his phone rings again. He hits the ignore button and looks at me before saying "there's only three parks next to the lake. I'm sure he'll work it out."

We lie back down and stare at the sky, ignoring the ringing coming from Bradie's phone. I can hear the beeping noise made when a message comes in and I turn to Bradie and say, "aren't you going to get that?"

"Nope" he says with a grin.

We start talking about the band and Shaun and how long he's been with Brooke for. I ask Bradie if he's ever had any serious girlfriends and he shakes his head at me.

"I've never really met anyone that I wanted to give that amount of commitment to before. I mean, I've known lots of nice girls and some of them could have been right for me but I've never had a connection with them. You know what I'm talking about right?" he says to me.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about alright" I say.

"When I first saw you and then met you, I have to be honest, I thought to myself that maybe you were someone I could feel that way about. It's like we had a connection there and I still feel it, if I'm honest with myself. But Andy called dibbs on you first so I missed out" he tells me.

"Wait a minute here. What do you mean by that? Andy called dibbs on me?" I turn and ask him.

"Well, after we met I told him all about you. So after I had gone out, he went over to your house specifically to check you out because of the things I was saying about you. When I got home that afternoon he called dibbs. I didn't actually tell him I was interested, just that I thought you were nice and pretty and I hoped you would stay in the neighbourhood for a while. I guess it was my own fault for not saying anything to him then and there."

I was speechless. Bradie liked me. Oh hell.

Bradie sits up next to me and looks down at me. "I'm sorry for spilling that to you. It's probably not what you want to hear at this stage in the game. But I think it's only fair that you know that whatever happens between you and Andy, and you and I, I'm always going to be here for you." With that he give my hand a squeeze, stands and heads to the playground where the kids are.

Oh crap. What do I do? I like Bradie, a lot. I don't know if I like him in a romantic sense but it is possible. He's such a sweet guy and is a great brother. He's not a flake and he's not a wild child. He's like a giant teddy bear really. He and Andy are so different that it's confusing.

I sit up and look over to where Bradie is playing with the kids. He's on one of the monkey bars showing them how to climb. I drop my head and hold it in my hands when I hear someone call out my name from behind me.

Andy had found us.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

I can hear Andy approaching so I lift my head and glance in Bradie's direction before turning around and watching him walk towards me. Bradie had noticed Andy's arrival too and was now engrossed in teaching Chris how to use the see saw. I smiled up at Andy and he gave me a warm smile in return before sitting down next to me on the rug.

"Hey pretty lady, how are you?" he says to me.

"I'm good. Did you enjoy your sleep in?" I ask him.

He nudges my shoulder with his and says, "Yeah, had some sweet dreams too."

I have a bit of a chuckle at him and raise and eyebrow. "Does that mean you wake up happy then?"

"Well I was until I discovered you were out with my brother," he says whilst mock-frowning at me.

"Hey, I was out with two of your brothers, and my kids. You forgetting that bit are you?"

"True, true. Doesn't matter now because I found you guys anyhow. I am sorry too about swearing in your ear before. Bradie just knows how to stir me up and he does it all the time."

"It's okay. I know you weren't saying those things to me" I tell him.

Just then Bradie wanders over with Chris and says hello to Andy. Chris gives Andy a big hug and sits down on his lap. Bradie sits facing us on the rug and starts going through Chris' bag. He pulls out a water bottle and hands it to Chris who eagerly takes it.

"So. Found us I see," says Bradie.

"Yeah, no thanks to you asshat!" says Andy.

Bradie just chuckles and shakes his head. "Not my fault you slept in so long today."

"I'll have you know that when I got home from Elle's last night I did some work on the new EP cover art. I kind of got a bit engrossed in it and before I knew, it was almost five am."

"Wow, you do the cover art too?" I ask Andy.

"Well we all do bits here and there really. Bradie did the last single release and Shaun had the album idea. I get to do the EP this time," Andy tells me.

"Yeah, we figured it's time for Andy to do something worthwhile," says Bradie with a smile.

"Shut up dipshit," Andy says back to Bradie. At this, Chris slaps Andy's arm and says "naughty."

"Sorry my little mate. Didn't mean to swear at Bradie" Andy tells Chris.

Chris looks between Andy and Bradie and then looks to me. "Elle doesn't swear," he says in his cute little angelic voice.

Bradie and Andy both smile at that and Bradie pipes up with "looks like you've got yourself another admirer there Elle."

I smile at Chris and hold my arms out to him. He gets off Andy's lap and climbs into mine. I give him a big cuddle and then whisper in his ear "I do sometimes though, but grown ups are allowed. We are just not allowed to say it in front of little ears."

Chris turns to me and then looks at my ears. "But you have little ears" he says out loud. This causes Bradie and Andy to look at my ears, and then come the remarks and comments about the size of my ears, and the fact that Chris' ears are bigger than mine.

"They're so cute!" says Andy. Bradie is reaching out towards me trying to flick my earlobe. Chris jumps off my lap and runs at Bradie. "Don't touch Elle's ears!" he yells at Bradie. Bradie grabs him and lifts him above his head and says to him, "it's okay. I wasn't going to hurt your girlfriend."

"Hey, she's my girlfriend too!" says Andy to Chris. Chris turns and charges at Andy and now they are play fighting over whose girlfriend I am.

Max and Lilly hear the noise and head over to the boys. Whilst they are distracted I stand and take the kids to the water fountain so they can have a drink. I look back over my shoulder and the brothers are still play fighting. Max and Lilly ask if they can join in and I tell them yes.

I watch them run back over and then I turn and walk down towards the lake. I let my mind wander and find I'm watching a couple on a paddleboat across the other side of the lake. I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that when Andy slips his hand into mine I jump and shriek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he says.

"It's okay. I didn't hear you coming actually. Guess I was lost in my head for a bit there." I turn to him and quickly glance up to see where the others are. I can see that Bradie is folding the rug and the kids are all trying to help him.

"They're heading home now," Andy tells me.

"Oh okay. I had better go help then."

"Well Bradie's offered to take the kids home for us. I actually asked if he could. I wanted to show you something before I took you home if that's okay?" Andy asks me.

"Will Bradie be okay with the kids?"

"Sure, he's like a regular Mrs Doubtfire when it comes to kids" Andy says.

I smile at him then turn to see Bradie watching us. I wave at him and he flicks his hand at me as if to say 'go on'.

I turn back to Andy and say, "Okay then. Where are you taking me?"

"Just down around the lake here a little bit."

He moves towards the walking track and tugs me with him, keeping my hand in his. We walk quietly whilst looking at the water and the scenery that surrounds the lake. After about five minutes, Andy pulls me off the path towards a beautiful old tree that has a bench seat at the base of it. He sits down on the seat and pulls me down next to him.

"This is where I usually go when I need time to be myself," he tells me. I look out at the water and realise that right across the lake is the neighbourhood where we both live.

"Do you come here often?" I ask him.

"Sometimes. It just gets crazy busy for me at times and if I need to stop and take a breath, this is where I go. It's just so quiet here. It's always quiet actually. I wanted you to see this spot too though. I want you to know that if you can't find yourself, if you get a bit caught up in everything and you need time to yourself, you can come here too."

I look at him and realise just how misunderstood this man is by everyone. I can see that he's really very sweet and thoughtful, but I also see that not too many others get to witness this side of him.

"That is so very kind of you. Thank you" I say to him.

"Your welcome. I haven't actually brought anyone else here before. So, you know, don't got telling everyone hey?" he says with a wink and smile and I can see he's back to 'hiding behind humour' trait.

I realise that I really want to kiss him again and that I don't want him to close himself up again. "Bugger it," I think to myself and lean forward and put my free hand on his cheek. His grin suddenly disappears and he realises what I'm asking him for. He leans towards me and that familiar fire in my chest re-ignites when our lips touch. This time, he deepens the kiss and opens his mouth to mine. I readily accept his probing tongue and languish in the passion that I feel for this man.

It feels like minutes have passed when in reality, it was probably only a few seconds. We pull apart and I take a deep breath. He holds his forehead to mine and I fear he can hear my heart beating.

"I like you Elle. A lot. I just, well, I wanted you to know that I respect you and I know we need to take this slow. I just don't want to screw it up."

I smile back at him and marvel in this soft side that he is allowing me to see.

"I like you too Andy. A lot," I say with a smile before reality comes crashing back to me, like always. "But, I need to be getting back to the kids. I can't leave Bradie with them for too long, I feel guilty when I do that."

"Yeah, I figure that" he says. He then leans forward and gives me one more soft kiss before we stand and head back to the playground.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

When we get back to the car, Bradie has already left with the kids. Andy unlocks the door and holds it open for me to climb into the passenger seat. He closes it behind me and go around to the driver's side and gets in. He starts the car and we pull out of the car park and head towards home.

I glance over at him and notice he's frowning slightly, like he's trying to solve a problem of some sort. He looks over at me and sees me watching him.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking, that's all."

I leave him be and let him think to himself. Nothing is more annoying to me than trying to solve something in my head with someone talking in my ear.

About half way home, Andy clears his throat and says, "So I was wondering if you want to come to this 21st birthday with me tonight?"

I wonder whether I should mention that Bradie had already asked me and decide quickly against it. I definitely don't want to be the cause of any arguments between these two.

"Thanks for asking but I think I'm just going to stay home and spend some time with the kids. Maybe watch a movie or something."

"Really? You don't want to come out? Mum and Dad would look after Max and Lilly for you, I'm sure" he says to me.

"No really, it's fine. I should be preparing for my job interview on Monday too so I think a little quiet time at home will be good."

"Okay then. It won't be as fun if you're not there though" he says with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure it will be fun with or without me there" I tell him.

He shakes his head as we pull into his driveway.

We both hop out of the car and walk up to the front door. Andy holds it open for me and I walk though to the kitchen to find the kids all lined up at the bench whilst Sarah is pouring cordial into cups for them all.

"Hi Sarah" I say as I enter. She smiles and says hello as Max and Lilly both turn and say "Hi Mummy."

Andy wanders over to his mum and kisses her cheek. "Hey Mum" he says as he goes to the fridge and pulls out a can of coke. He holds one up and nods his head at me.

"No thanks Andy" I say to him.

"Elle doesn't drink that crap Andy" Bradie says as he walks in behind me and goes to turn the kettle on. "Coffee?" he asks me.

"Um, no thanks. I should probably get these kids home soon and cleaned up for dinner actually" I reply.

"Are you going out with these two tonight?" Sarah asks me.

"No I'm staying in tonight. I have a few things I have to get done."

"You know, anytime you need a babysitter, I'll gladly help you out, you know that don't you?" Sarah says to me.

"Thank you. That's really kind of you. The same goes for you too. Chris is just the most gorgeous little angel," I tell her. "I'll gladly watch him for you, anytime."

"I'll remember that" she says with a smile.

Andy walks back over to me and puts his hand on my lower back. "Have you got time to come and look at something with me?" he asks.

I can see Bradie out of the corner of my eye watching our exchange.

"Um yeah I guess. Will the kids be okay for a minute?" I ask Sarah.

"They'll be fine," Sarah tells me.

"Come on Elle" says Andy taking my hand and dragging me down the hallway to his room. He pulls me inside the door and I have to fight to keep the gasp from escaping my mouth. His room is a huge mess. There are guitars, papers, clothes, plastic bags and who knows what else lying all over the floor. Andy has the good sense to look at me with a blush and a bit of embarrassment showing on his face. "Sorry about the mess. I'm not normally as bad as this, I've just been a bit distracted for the last couple of days" he says.

I give him a half smile and hope like hell that there's nothing alive in here. He tells me to sit on his un-made bed as he sits down at his desk and starts his laptop up. "Honestly, I'm not usually this messy. There's this girl you see, she's got me pretty infatuated at the moment and I can't seem to concentrate on anything," he says with a cocky little grin.

"Okay, you know the mother in me is just fighting to at least make your bed at the moment?" I say, trying not to succumb to that sexy little smile of his.

"Please don't. I promise this will be spotless the next time you come in here. I didn't plan on bringing you into this cesspit at all actually but I thought I might show you the cover art I was working on last night. See what you think?" he says.

"I'd love to see it," I tell him enthusiastically. I'm curious to know what skills this guy possesses.

He brings up the program and then clicks open a file. Looking back at me is that little angelic face of Chris' taken in a black and white pose. It's obviously been altered with the contrasts and shadows but it's simply beautiful. "Wow, did you take that?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I was mucking around a few weeks back taking some shots and Chris had just woken up so I thought I'd take a few of him while he was quiet. This was the best one out of them all. I was showing Bradie and he suggested maybe using it for the new EP. I just played around with the contrast a bit and put some more shadows in it. What do you think?"

"That is a beautiful photo. He looks like a little cherub, so innocent" I tell him.

"Yeah that was part of the appeal of this particular one. It kind of fit with the new single. I'm going to add a bit of text up here in the deep shadow too. So you like it then?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous. You are just so clever" I tell him.

He stands as he smiles down at me and moves towards me on the bed. He leans over me and I instinctively lean back a little on my hands. "So you think I'm clever hey?" he asks me with his smug grin firmly in place.

"Well, yeah, I said that. But I also think you have cleaning issues too" I say to him with a cheeky grin.

He leans even closer and I have to choose whether to stay in my current position or lay down completely. I decide to hold my own and see what he does. He moves closer and kisses me gently. I feel his hand come to the back of my head and his tongue graze my lower lip, as there is a knock on the door. We break apart and turn towards the sound to see Bradie standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt but Lilly is asking for you Elle," he says looking between us.

I hear Andy mutter under his breath and I'm immediately flooded with embarrassment at the situation. "Thanks Bradie, I'll be right there," I tell him.

Andy stands back up and I hop off the bed to follow Bradie back out to the kitchen.

I can hear Andy behind me as I enter the kitchen. "What's up pumpkin?" I ask Lilly. She tells me how her brother was being mean and as I'm listening I glance at my watch and see it's already after 5 pm.

"Okay, I think it's time to get you two home and cleaned up before dinner," I tell the kids.

"Thanks for looking after them this afternoon" I say to Bradie.

"My pleasure Elle" he replies.

"I'll walk you home" says Andy.

I herd the kids out the front door and say goodbye to everyone. Andy walks with his hand on my lower back and it feels comforting.

"Hey, have you got your phone on you?" Andy asks me.

"Yeah, sure, why's that?" I ask as I pull it out of my back pocket and hand it to him. We reach the front door to my house and I unlock it to let the kids inside. "Go and start a bath please Max," I yell to him.

Andy's phone starts ringing and I realise he's just called himself with my phone so he could get my number.

"All set now," he says as he hands my phone back to me. "I put my number in there for you too. Feel free to phone or text me anytime okay?" he tells me.

"I will" I reply.

"Okay, I have to go and get ready for this party so I'll talk to you later on maybe?" he says.

"Yeah sure. I might have an early night so if there is no reply, don't think I'm ignoring you. I always turn my phone off at night."

"Okay" he says and leans in to quickly kiss me before turning and heading home. "Bye."

"Have a good night," I say to his retreating form.

I turn and go into the house to see what the kids are up to. I can hear the water running in the bathroom and I go and check on Max before heading to Lilly's room. She's lying on her bed looking at a book. I ask her if she wants to go get some fish and chips for dinner and she smiles and nods. I go back and check with Max before finding a phone book to ring the local shop and put the order in.

Twenty minutes later I have the kids in the car and we head down to the local fish and chips shop to pick up our order. We have the music playing pretty loudly and it was Max's turn to pick the CD this time. He chose Good Charlotte's Young and the Hopeless album. We sing the songs at the top of our voices and passing motorist give us odd looks. When we return home and pull up the driveway, Shaun's car is out front and he's standing there with a beautiful woman, who I assume to be Brooke. He waves me over so the kids and I head to the fence where we meet Shaun.

"Hey Elle, how are you?" Shaun asks me.

"I'm fine Shaun, and you?" I reply.

"Very well thanks. This is my girlfriend Brooke, Brooke this is Elle, a friend of Andy and Bradie" Shaun says.

"It's nice to meet you Elle," says Brooke.

"You too" I say.

"You're not coming out tonight?" Shaun asks me, just as I hear a door open and Bradie and Andy's voices arguing.

"No, having a quiet one tonight."

"Looks like Bradie will be babysitting Andy tonight then hey?" he laughs.

"Yep. He'll have his hands full," I reply just as Andy and Bradie come up to us.

"Hey Elle, hey kids" says Bradie whilst Andy reaches over the fence and brushes my hair from my eyes before saying "hey". It's quiet an intimate thing to do and it doesn't go unnoticed. Everyone is practically staring at him, including Max and Lilly.

I take a step back and say "well, we better get inside, our dinner is going cold. Have a great night guys."

They all say goodbye and head to Shaun's car whilst I turn and take the kids inside. I look back over my shoulder as they drive down the road and wave.

After dinner is eaten and the dishes are done, the kids and I settle on the couch and watch one of our favourite Disney movies, Mary Poppins. Whilst the kids are engrossed in the movie, I let my mind wander to recent events.

Andy and I seem to be getting closer, all be it, slowly. I think about how to handle the kid's reactions to seeing me with another man. Especially since it's a man they've seen dozens of film clips of and heard their mother gush about how cute he is. The more I think about it, the more I wonder what the hell he is interested in me for. I'm a mother for goodness sake. A divorced mother to boot who has so much baggage she needs a removal truck to carry it all.

I have nothing to offer the guy. Really. It's not as though I can follow him around, go out partying all night, go on tour with him. I'm a mum with big responsibilities. I can feel the anxiety starting to build and realise that if I don't stop soon I'm going to have an anxiety attack. I take deep breaths and start to focus on what's happening around me. Both of the kids are asleep and I glance at my watch to see that it's well past nine.

I stand and stretch then carry the kids, one at a time, to their bedrooms and put them to bed. I go back out to the kitchen, stopping on the way to grab my laptop and decide that I really need a drink. I get a glass from the freezer and some ice and poor myself some of my favourite scotch, Glenfiddich. I swirl the liquid over the ice several times to cool it before taking a sip.

Feeling slightly better, I open my laptop and bring up Google. I do a search for Andy's name and any associated girlfriends. Up comes Grace, Gemma, Jemma, Cassandra, Brookelle, Cody, Helen, Jess from the Veronicas and even a Sarah. Good old Google. Way to feed my insecurities!

So I could read into this two ways really. I could either think he gets around, quite a bit or he really hasn't had a girlfriend and everyone is just making crap up. I shake my head at myself and feel disgusted. If I want to know something, surely I can ask him. If anything, we are friends.

At that moment, my phone vibrates on the bench and I reach over and pick it up. Bradie has sent me a photo of him and Andy holding up drinks waving hello. It looks like there are heaps of people in the background and the party looks to be in full swing. As I'm holding the phone, another text comes through and it's from Andy this time.

Having a good time but miss you heaps. Bradie raided my phone for your number too. Sorry bout that x

I quickly type out a reply and send it back.

That's okay. Glad you're having fun.

I pick my drink up again and take it out the back with my phone in my other hand. I sit outside at the table and relish the stillness tonight. There's no moon and the stars are really bright. I start thinking back to the Google search and wonder again what it is he sees in me. I'm not outstanding to look at, just average really, I'm not overly funny or sexy or even outgoing. I'm practically the opposite of that Veronicas girl, the only one that I know of that I can use as a comparison. She could make practically anyone feel inferior. If that was the sort of girl Andy liked, then I was completely clueless as to why he's taken an interest in me.

Drinking the last of my scotch in one gulp, I decide that I'm going to need another if I'm going to sleep tonight. I get up and go into the kitchen to refill my glass. When I come back out my phone is buzzing again.

I really do wish you were here. I can't stop wondering what you're doing tonight without me. x

Messages like this from Andy confuse me even more. He must be getting drunk, I decide. I type back a message telling him I'm drinking alone, in the dark, whilst contemplating life and send it to him.

Now I wish I was there with you. :( In the words of the Beatles "I wanna hold your hand."

I type back: _You are too sweet but stop texting me and enjoy your party. I'm going to bed soon so phone will be off. Nighty night, sweet dreams, talk to you tomorrow. X_

_Awww, okay, Nighty night and I will have sweet dreams... of you! X call you tomorrow; h_e replies.

I smile and turn my phone off. Standing I grab my empty glass and go inside to have a shower and head to bed to try to get some sleep. Hopefully that sweet scotch will keep my insecurities away for the evening so I can rest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen.

I tossed and turned all night and ended up getting up at around five am. It was pointless trying to sleep anymore. I had horrible dreams all night about people whose faces I couldn't see and they were trying to grab me. I kept singing out for help but everyone else ignored me.

As I walk into the bathroom to wash my face, I can hear a car coming down the street and stop out the front of my house. I creep to the front living room window and have a sneaky look outside. I can see Shaun and Bradie dragging Andy from the car and carrying him inside. He looks as though he is passed out. Must have been a blinder of a night.

I go into the kitchen and make a cup of coffee and turn my phone on. As I'm taking them both over to the couch my phone suddenly starts vibrating with text messages. Seems like Andy has given my number to who I assume is Shaun as well. I am now looking at a picture of Andy's bare bum lying on the floor of what looks to be a kitchen. Bradie is standing over him about to pour something over his head. I look at the next message and then the next as well. Seems that they are all photos of things they do to Andy when he's drunk.

I go to the inbox and scroll through my messages, there's 9 in total. One is from Andy; looking at the time he sent it I must have just missed it when I turned my phone off.

Can you come and get me maybe? Or send a taxi for me please? I want to be there with you. X

Probably a very good thing I turned my phone off. Especially with the way I was thinking last night. I might have said or done something stupid.

I quickly go through the other photos and messages and delete the obscene ones in case the kids look at my phone.

There's a message from Bradie too at about 3 in the morning.

Please note I am the ONLY sober person here and it's boring as sin without anyone keeping me company. Is my loneliness conveying through this message?

I laugh at that one and decide to save it.

I put my phone down and decide to not look at it for the rest of the day, unless it rings of course. Which makes me remember that I should be calling my parents too. I finish my coffee and start doing some chores around the house. I'm in my bedroom trying to find an outfit to wear for my interview tomorrow when Max comes in and sits on my bed. Lilly is right behind him so I ask them both what they think of the shirt and skirt I have picked out.

They both like it so I hang it up and herd them out to the kitchen so we can have our Sunday morning pancakes and decide what we are going to spend the day doing. Sunday has always been family day in our household, something my ex-husband initiated but I have continued it so that I can stay close to the kids.

After we have eaten, Max and Lilly decide they want to go to the beach. We haven't been since we moved and they loved the beach back at our old home, so the beach it is. I hustle them off to get dressed and to find their swimmers and towels.

They bring them all back to me and I put them in a big beach bag with some drinks and food as well. Ten minutes later, the car is loaded and we are on the way to the beach.

When we get there, there's hardly anyone around so we find a spot near some trees for a bit of shade and lay our blanket down. The kids are eager to get in the water so after slapping on the sunscreen and hats we head into the cool ocean. Both Max and Lilly took swimming lessons previously so they are both confident in the water. We stay close to the shoreline anyhow and sit in the waist-deep water for a while. When we are thoroughly wrinkled we hop out and go in search of something to eat.

Time passes quickly and when I look at my watch it's almost lunchtime. The kids have almost finished their sandcastle city that they are building so I decide to take the time and check in with Mum and Dad. I speak to them for a little while and tell them about my job interview tomorrow. They both wish me luck and then I put the phone on speaker so the kids can say hello too. They talk about school and about the next-door neighbours and the beach. They both know they aren't suppose to tell Nanna and Grandad where we are but I'm always listening, just to be sure they don't accidentally say something.

After they hang up, we pack everything back into the car and walk to the local ice cream parlour to get a couple of ice cream cones. We sit out the front of the parlour and watch the cars drive by. The beach has gotten busy now as the day heats up and everyone is up. I ask Max and Lilly what they want to do this afternoon and they both suggest a swim in the blow up pool. I wonder where I might have put it and tell them that I'll have to have a look for it when we get home.

With our ice creams finished, we walk back to the car and start the drive home. It's just after one pm when we get there and I take the kids around to the back yard to hose off the sand they brought home with them. They are running around squealing at the cold water and somehow, Max gets hold of the hose and turns it on me. Now it's my turn to squeal. Holy crap that water is cold!

As I'm running away from Max to avoid the spray of water, I hear laughter coming from next door and turn my head to see Sarah and Bradie looking over the fence at us all.

"It's really not that funny" I yell at them as I dodge the water again. Bradie is laughing harder and Sarah is shaking her head. "A little help would be nice," I say to them.

Bradie's head disappears and soon he's sneaking up behind Max to grab the hose from him. "This looks like fun" he says to Max. My son has the decency to look scared and turns and runs from Bradie. Bradie now laughs like an evil superhero and starts chasing us all with the hose. Lilly sneaks behind him though and turns the tap off, effectively ending his reign.

"Awww, Lilly. I didn't get to wet your Mum!" he says to her.

I look towards the fence and notice Sarah has disappeared. "And I didn't get to wet your Mum either" I say to Bradie with a smile. "And you're still dry too I see."

Max grins and says, "Yeah, let's wet Bradie!"

The panicked look on Bradie's face is enough to make me shake my head and say "No Max. Enough water for one day I think. How about you grab the towels out of the beach bag so we can get dry and have some lunch?"

"Okay Mum" he says heading towards the table where I had dumped the beach bag.

He hands a towel to Lilly and holds one out to me. I'm soaked to the skin and my clothes are sticking to me. I have my swimmers on underneath but I'm sure as hell not going to take my clothes off in front of Bradie. I reach out and take the towel and try to dry my hair a bit and then wrap the towel around me.

"Do you want to stay for lunch Bradie?" I ask him.

"I just ate thanks Elle. I was wondering what you guys were doing this afternoon."

"Not much I don't think. Probably just some quiet time and maybe thinking about this interview tomorrow," I say to him.

"Do you want some help preparing for it?" he asks me.

"Yeah that's be great, thanks" I reply. "Come on kids. Put your wet clothes in the laundry sink please and then go and get changed okay?"

"Yes Mum" they reply.

Bradie follows me in the house and I leave him in the kitchen whilst I go and get out of my wet clothes and get changed.

When I walk back in the kitchen, he's leaning against the bench watching me. I smile and ask, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Just water would be nice," he says with a grin. I'm trying to work out if he's being funny or not and he notices my hesitation. "Seriously though, a glass of water would be good."

"Okay. So how is everyone this morning then? I saw you drag Andy's arse into the house in the early hours of the morning. Was he that drunk?" I ask Bradie as I hand him his glass of water.

"He was wasted, more so than usual actually. I don't know why he drank so much to be honest."

"I got the photos too. Thanks for that. I didn't need to see his bare arse you know," I say to him.

He laughs at me and says, "just letting you know what you're in for."

I roll my eyes at him and start to pull out the bread to make some sandwiches for lunch. The kids come back into the kitchen and start raiding the fridge.

"Hey guys, get out of the fridge please, we're going to have lunch in a minute" I tell them both. "Go and sit at the table and I'll bring it over in a second okay?"

They both sit and Bradie joins them. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" I ask him again.

"Honestly Elle, I only just got up an hour ago and just had breakfast before I came over. I'm fine, really" he says.

"Okay" I say. I plate the sandwiches and take them over to the kids before grabbing mine and sitting down opposite Bradie.

"So I assume sleeping beauty isn't up yet either?" I ask him.

"Definitely not. I'll be surprised if I see him before tomorrow morning actually" he says. "The three of us are heading into Sydney tomorrow for another meeting with the reps. We're trying to get the next tour sorted out."

"Really? When are you aiming for?" I ask him.

"I think we're looking at July and August at this stage. Maybe September. I guess it just depends on the venues and the label guys."

"Wow. That'll be fun for you guys. Do you like touring?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I do actually. But then again, nothing beats your own bed and your own room and even your family too. I seem to miss everyone when I'm gone" he says.

Max and Lilly have finished their lunch and I notice they are both bouncing around in their seats. "How about you two go and play on the swings out back? I'll be out in a minute," I tell them.

They both get up and put their plates on the bench and go out the back. I stand too and take my empty plate to the sink and stack the other plates with it.

"Want to come back outside?" I ask Bradie.

He stands with his drink in hand and follows me out. I go to the fridge and grab a can of diet coke and then sit at the table opposite him.

"Do you want to go through some interview questions?" he asks me.

"How do you even know what they ask in an interview? It's not like you've ever really had a job interview before right?" I ask him.

"I cheated and Googled it" he says with a smile. That makes me think of my inner-battle last night after my googling debacle. No, don't think about it. You'll only get upset again, I think to myself.

"Okay Mr Webb. Fire away with the questions" I say to him.

Half an hour later and I've had enough of the interview practice. "Lets stop now hey?" I ask him. The kids are in the sandpit again building a sandcastle similar to the one we made this morning.

Sarah sings out to Bradie over the side gate and he gets up to go see her. Whilst he is gone I go inside to the bathroom and when I come back out he's sitting at the table with Chris on his lap.

"Mum and Dad are just going to town for half an hour or so. Andy's still crashed so I said I'd watch Chris for them" he tells me.

I lean over and smile and Chris and tickle his cheeks. "Hello beautiful" I say to him. "Do you often look after Chris?" I ask Bradie.

"Not much really. But I enjoy it anyhow. When I'm touring I miss out on seeing him and watching him grow so when I'm at home, I love spending time with him."

I smile and ask Chris if he wants to play in the sandpit with the other kids. He nods and I take him over to them both. Lilly's eyes light up and I can see that she adores this little boy so much. She must really miss her cousins too, I think to myself. Life deals some pretty hard hands.

I walk back over to Bradie and ask if he wants something else to drink. He shakes his head as I sit down. We talk quietly about our week ahead and touring and places we both have been. Just before four Sarah yells out over the fence to say she's home. Bradie picks Chris up and says goodbye to us all before heading next door again.

I gather the kids and get them inside for an early night. After dinner we are sitting in the lounge room watching Bondi Rescue when my phone buzzes. I get up and go into the kitchen to see who messaged me.

Is it too late for me to come over? Please? Just for an hour. X

Andy. I hesitate. It's getting late and the kids have school in the morning. But I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to see him. The kids will be in bed in another fifteen minutes so I guess after that would be okay.

Come over after 8.30 I'll leave the front door open. Please be quiet though because the kids will be in bed.

I look at the clock and it's already 8.20pm. I go back into the living room and an ad is on so I tell the kids to go brush their teeth now so they can go straight to bed after Bondi Rescue is finished. I hear my phone buzz again and I grab it off the kitchen bench.

Okay. See you then. X

The butterflies in my stomach start at the thought of seeing Andy again. I know I have to talk to him soon about what is going on between us. It's not even a week yet though and I feel like I'm jumping the gun on this. I mentally tell myself that I need to relax and just go with the flow for once in my life. Just wait and see where this 'friendship' of ours takes us. I'd really love to ask him "why me?"

As the credits roll on the TV I snap out of my daydream and usher the kids to bed. After I've said goodnight and kissed them both I go back out to the living room. Andy is already on the couch waiting with a big smile. "Hey" he says to me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen.

I hold a finger to my lips and silently beckon him to follow me with my other hand. We walk through the kitchen then out the back door to the patio. I go to the fridge and grab a beer out before turning to ask Andy if he wants one too.

He's standing right behind me and I nearly scream in fright.

"Sorry" he says with a grin.

"You scared the crap out of me," I tell him.

"Just wanted to say hello, properly" he says and leans towards me to kiss me.

I meet him half way and smile as we part. "Do you want a drink?" I ask him.

"Um no thanks. I think I'll be detoxing for a few days."

I giggle and say, "Have a seat. Bradie told me you were drinking more than normal last night. Actually, I watched him and Shaun drag your drunk ass from the car."

"Really? How embarrassing. What were doing up that early anyhow?" he asks me.

"Couldn't sleep. I had just got out of bed actually and I heard the guys pull up. You were out of it!"

"I don't know what happened. Honestly. I was having an alright night, there were plenty of people I knew, I remember texting you a couple of times. Then things get really fuzzy and I can't remember a lot after that. Did I text you and ask you to come get me?" he asks me.

"Yeah you did actually, but it was after I had said goodnight to you and turned my phone off." I tell him.

"Ah. That's why you didn't reply. I thought I might have seemed a bit pushy or something."

"Not at all" I tell him. "In fact, if I had have been awake I probably would have sent a cab to come and get you."

"Really? You would have done that?" he asks me.

"Well, yeah. You're like my weakness at the moment. It's really hard for me to say no to you. All you have to do really is show me that cute little grin of yours and I fold immediately," I tell him. "Oh I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have told you that. Now you're just going to use it to your advantage."

"I promise I won't," he says, with the grin firmly in place. I am done for. I put my head in my hands and groan.

"See, you're doing it now and you know it's going to weaken me and then you're going to get whatever you want. Argh! " I can hear him laughing at me and I shake my head and look up again. Andy immediately stops and tries to make a serious face. It doesn't hold for more than two seconds and he's busting himself laughing again.

I open my beer, take a mouthful and look out at the backyard while I'm waiting for him to compose himself.

"I'm sorry," he says. "Really, I'll stop it now." He reaches over and takes my free hand. "I'm serious. I'll stop laughing and I'll stop using the grin too."

I glance quickly at him and see that his face is serious. I take another mouthful of my drink and look back at him.

"So you said before that you spoke to Bradie. When did you see him?" he asked me.

"He came over this afternoon just as we got back from the beach. Your Mum and Bradie heard the kids and I playing under the hose in the backyard and he came over and helped me prepare for my interview tomorrow."

"Really? What would Bradie know about job interviews?" he said.

"He reckons he Googled it," I reply with a smile.

"Sounds like he went to a bit of trouble to help you then" Andy says with a bit of a frown.

I nudge him with my shoulder and say, "you're not jealous are you?" with a grin on my face to let him know I'm teasing.

"Nope. Not at all. I know I'm way better than Bradie," he says with the grin back in place. "Not to mention sexier too."

I laugh and shake my head at him. "So have you been sleeping all day?" I ask him.

"Pretty much. I got up around six I think, had something to eat and made it to the couch. I was waiting until I felt half human again before I tried to see you. I didn't want to scare you off" he said.

"So you probably don't want to know about the photos that Shaun and Brady sent me last night then?"

"What photos?" he asks me.

"Well, there were plenty of your bum, one of you drinking straight from the bottle, one of you in the toilet, there was one that looked like someone was going to pee on you whilst you were passed out. Do you want me to go on?" I ask him.

"Do you still have them?" he asks.

"No, I deleted them all. I kept the one you sent me of you and Bradie though at the start of the night. I couldn't keep the others though in case the kids went through my phone."

"Can I see it?" he asks me.

"I'll show you tomorrow okay. I've got it on charge at the moment. That reminds me. Bradie said you were going into Sydney tomorrow for a meeting or something."

"Yeah we are. Got to work out the tour and stuff."

"Okay. I was going to ask if you wanted to come over for dinner again?"

"I don't think we'll be back by then, sorry. How about I call you when we're almost home and we can maybe see each other then?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I was going to ask you something else actually. Bradie's birthday is coming up and instead of having a big party he wants to go to dinner in the city with a few mates and family. I was wondering if you would come with me. You know, be my date for the night?" he asks me.

My smile is immediate and I reply "definitely. When is it?"

"His birthday is on the 22nd but we're going to go out for dinner on the Saturday night before hand which is the 19th I think. Is that alright?"

"Really? His birthday is the 22nd. That's the same day as the twins."

"Wow. What a coincidence. Are you doing anything for their birthday?"

"Not really. We don't know anyone around here so we can't have a party or anything like that. I thought I might take them out for dinner on their actual birthday. You know, let them pick what the want."

"So you are free though for the dinner for Bradie though aren't you?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I am. And I'd love to come with you," I say.

"Great. And I think we might throw a little party at home on the Sunday for Bradie so you'll be welcome to bring the kids over to that too. Just a BBQ or something."

"Thank you. I'm sure they'll love to come over."

I glance at my watch and see it's already quarter to ten. I look up at Andy and he says, "yeah, I know. You need some sleep for that interview tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to cut the evening short but I really do need to sleep."

"It's okay. I understand. I should get a bit more sleep too really. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

We both stand and I walk him through the house and out the front door. I stand on the front step and he stands on the ground so we are the same height.

"Good luck tomorrow gorgeous. Text me and tell me how you went okay? I probably won't be able to reply but I want to know how it all goes," he says.

"Okay, I will." I lean forward and put my arms around his neck as our lips meet. He slips his hands around my back and pulls me close to him. Fire is coursing through me and I can't fathom how good this feels. He deepens the kiss and I readily accept his passion.

We are both breathing heavily when we pull apart and say goodnight with promises to talk tomorrow.

I go to bed shortly after closing the front door and dream sweet dreams for once.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen.

Monday morning came too quickly and I crawl out of bed at six thirty. I feel so tired and drained but know I have to perk up quickly. I go out to the kitchen and put the kettle on before going back to the ensuite and having a quick shower. When I get out, I throw some clothes on and go back out to make my coffee and start breakfast.

Both Max and Lilly are already up and watching cartoons in the living room. I kiss them both good morning and tell them to go sit at the table so they could have their breakfast.

I dish them both up some cereal and a bowl of muesli for myself before starting on their lunches. The morning flies by and before I know it, it's time to walk them both to the bus stop. It's raining a little so we crowd together under the umbrella at the bus stop. When their bus arrives, they both hug me and wish me luck for my interview. I wave to them both before heading back home to get ready for my ten o'clock appointment.

When I walk back in the house I turned on the stereo and put some Yiruma on to settle my nerves. His music always calms me and helps with my anxiety. I am in the kitchen cleaning up when I hear a car horn from out the front. I look out the front door and see Shaun in his car. He must be picking up Andy and Bradie. I look down at my watch and see that it's already nine and I really should be getting dressed and ready.

I go back to the kitchen to finish doing what I was doing before heading into the bedroom to get changed. I start to undress as I'm walking. When I'm halfway there I hear a knock on the front door.

"Coming" I yell out, quickly pulling my shirt back on. Andy is there with Bradie.

"Hey guys."

"Morning Elle. Just wanted to wish you luck before we head off," Bradie says.

"Oh thank you. I was just about to go and get changed actually" I tell them.

"Dam, I missed it" Andy grinned at me. "Ah next time maybe?"

"We'll see" I say to him with a smile.

"Ugh. Too much information thanks" says Bradie. "Well we have to get going but just wanted to say good luck. Text us after your interview okay?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks again" I say to Bradie.

Andy is looking at Bradie with a frown. "You right there mate? Asking my girlfriend to text you?" he says to him.

"What? She's my friend, of course I'm going to text her" Bradie answers. "And since when is she your girlfriend?"

"Um guys, I hate to break this up but I really do have to go and get ready and I think Shaun is about to burst a vessel if he keeps glaring at you two any longer" I say to them both.

They both turn and look at Shaun. Sure enough, he's throwing daggers with his eyes at the pair of them.

"See you later Elle," says Bradie walking backwards away from me. He silently mouths "Text me."

I nod at him and look at Andy. He's still watching Bradie walk away. I gently touch his hand. "Hey. Don't worry about Bradie. He's just stirring you up again," I say to him.

Andy turns back to me and says, "yeah I know. Let me know how it all goes and I'll give you a call later on when I can okay?"

"Sure. Now go on, before Shaun gets out of the car and drags you away."

"Okay." He gives me a quick kiss and squeezes my hand before walking out to the car. I watch as he gets in the back seat and give them all a wave before I go back inside to get ready. I noticed that it's finally stopped raining. Maybe that's a good omen?

At ten minutes to ten I walk into Tinkerbell's and go to the counter to let them know I'm here for an interview. An older lady tells me that Sandra, the owner, is just getting coffee and will be back in a minute. I thank her and have a look around the store. It's a little gift shop with heaps of trinkets and what I affectionately call 'dust collectors.' They have heaps of fairies and dragons and elves and mythical creatures on display as well as specialised local tourist products.

Just before ten, a lady comes in carrying a cup of coffee and introduces herself to me as Sandra. She suggests we go out to the back room for our interview and I follow her there.

We talk about the store briefly, what she see for the store in the future, staff numbers, banking and what she see me doing for her.

Half an hour later I have made a new friend and gained employment. She gives me a quick hug and welcomes me to the team before handing me the software I'll need to do the bookwork. Sandra offers me Monday, Wednesday and Friday between nine and three to begin with in the store until I'm settled and then I can work from home.

I thank her over and over and then leave to make some calls and send some text messages.

I can't quite believe I have a job. Amazing!

I quickly shoot a text off to Andy and Bradie to let them know I got the job before ringing my Mum and Dad and letting them know too. They had both been worried about me of late and are relieved that I have found work. They know that with the settlement from the divorce, I don't really need too much of an income supplement but they just want to see that I'm able to support myself and become independent again. I spent too many years being treated as a dependant with no lifeline.

They both congratulate me and we talk briefly before I say goodbye. I jump in the car and head back home to finish off the last of the unpacking before the kids are home from school.

As I pull into the driveway I receive a message on my phone from Andy.

Congrats babe knew you could do it! In a meeting right now. Will call you as soon as I'm out. X

I smile as another message comes through, this time from Bradie.

_Yay! You're now a working girl. Opps. Didn't mean it like that. Congrats!_

I shake my head as I hop out of the car to grab some lunch and start the unpacking.

The hours fly by and at three o'clock I finish the final box and take it out back to be thrown away. I go back in the house, grab a quick drink of water and then my phone and start to wander down to the bus stop. I can't wait to tell the kids the good news.

I arrive about fifteen minutes early so I sit on the bench seat to wait. Five minutes later and my phone rings. It's Andy and my heart speeds up a little.

"Hello" I say.

"Hey gorgeous. Congrats. I'm so happy for you" he says.

"Thank you so much. I'm pretty happy myself actually" I tell him.

"Just wanted to give you a quick call to let you know we only have one other stop to make and then we're heading back home again. Don't make dinner because we're getting pizzas and some wine to celebrate your new job okay?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to go to any trouble," I reply.

"No trouble at all. Is it okay if Shaun brings Brooke with him?"

"Yeah sure. That's no worries. Anyone else coming?" I ask.

"I don't think so but if there is I'll text you and let you know," he says.

"Okay. When will you guys be here do you think?"

"Should be around six I think. Why? Are you going to get changed for me since I missed out on it this morning?" he asks.

"You're funny. I've got to go, the kids bus is pulling up."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye."

I say goodbye and hang up as the bus pulls to a stop. The kids come bounding off and ask me straight away if I got the job. I tell them yes and they leap around yelling and screaming "Yay!" I love my kids. They always make me proud.

We walk home and I tell them all about the shop and what I'm going to be doing. Lilly's eyes light up when I tell her all about the fairies and elves that I saw. She begs me to take her there on the weekend and I tell her "we'll see, okay?"

When we get home I make them a snack and tell them about the boys and Brooke coming over with pizzas to celebrate. Lilly's eyes light up and she asks if she could put on a dress for dinner. I'm beginning to think that she may have a 'thing' for one of the boys but I'm not too sure which one it is. I'll have to make sure I watch her reactions a little more closely tonight.

Just before six I hear a car pull into the driveway. It's Shaun, Brooke and the boys. Bradie gets out with four or five boxes of pizza. I see Shaun has a brown paper bag in his hands and Brooke is carrying a plastic bag with bottles of soft drink. Andy has his hands free and runs up to the front door and grabs me for a hug and a kiss.

"I'm so proud of you," he tells me in my ear.

I whisper back a thankyou and say hi to everyone else whilst opening the front door wide to let them all in. Bradie walks past and kisses me on the cheek saying congratulations. I look quickly at Andy and he's shaking his head at Bradie and muttering under his breath. Shaun does the same thing, winks at me and then at Andy, Brooke says hello and congratulations too. I thank her and then follow them all in, grabbing Andy's hand and pulling him along behind me. He puts his other hand on my arse and gives it a squeeze, making me jump and say "ow!" and turning around to see him grinning at me.

"Just take it all straight out the back if you want guys and I'll grab some plates and glasses."

They all head outside with the exception of Andy who stays to help me with the plates. "Can you take these outside please and I'll just go grab the kids. They've just got out of the bath." I say to Andy.

He picks up the plates whilst I go off in search of Lilly and Max. Max is already dressed so I tell him to go out the back but when I check on Lilly she's frantically going through her cupboard.

"What's wrong chicken?" I ask her.

"I can't find my pink Barbie dress."

"Let me have a look," I tell her as I start to go through her clothes. Shortly after I find the dress she was searching for and help her put it on. I quickly brush her hair for her and then we head out the back, stopping in the kitchen to grab some wine glasses. Lilly carries two for me and I take two plus some normal glasses as well.

As we walk outside I hear one of the guys do a wolf-whistle and I watch as Lilly looks up at Bradie and smiles. I know who she's crushing on now.

"Wow Lilly, don't you look especially beautiful tonight" says Bradie.

She blushes and I feel for her. She is really very shy and so I say, "Yes she does Bradie. Don't you just love her dress Brooke?"

Brooke looks at her and says, "It's just beautiful. I wish they made it in my size too."

Lilly looks at Brooke and goes to sit next to her, opposite from Bradie. They talk quietly together about her dress whilst Shaun hands me a bottle of wine and says, "Open her up! Let's celebrate!"

Andy stands and takes the bottle to open it for me. He pours it into the glasses and I duck back in the house to get another one when I realise we are short.

When I get back, he pours mine and everyone holds up their glass to me and says "congratulations!" I notice he's also poured a bit of the lemonade into cups for the kids too so they have something to toast with as well.

I thank everyone and pass out plates. After we have finished eating, and cleaned up, I send the kids inside to brush their teeth and get ready for bed.

Shaun and Brooke stand and say goodnight and leave to take Brooke home.

Bradie, Andy and I are sitting out the back when the kids come back outside to say goodnight. Bradie shakes Max's hand and then gives Lilly a hug. I watch with interest as Lilly hugs Bradie back, really hard. His eyes widen and I think he's just realised what I worked out early on. Lilly has a crush.

Andy says goodnight to Max too and kisses Lilly on the cheek and I walk them both inside to bed.

When I come back out the boys are sitting quietly.

"So Bradie, Andy tells me your birthday is on the 22nd of this month?"

"Yeah it is. Are you coming into the city for dinner with us?" he asks me as I sit back down next to Andy across the table from Bradie.

"I think so. Are you parents going to the dinner?"

"Yeah they are but they're getting a sitter for Chris. Were you worried about getting a sitter?" Bradie asks me.

"Yeah I was. I don't know any around here."

"I'm sure that the lady Mum and Dad got can watch Max and Lilly too. I'll check it with Mum but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Well if it is, then yes, I'm definitely coming. Did Andy tell you that Max and Lilly have the same birthday as you?"

"No way. Really? Oh wow. That's so cool!" he says.

Andy is rubbing his hand up and down my thigh as I'm talking to Bradie. His way of letting me know that he's there I guess.

"We're going to have a BBQ on the Sunday before my birthday at home if you want to bring the kids over and we'll make it a joint birthday party?"

"Yeah Andy mentioned that. Sounds great. I think Lilly has a bit of a thing for you at the moment too. I haven't told her that you share the same birthday though," I say to him.

He grins and shakes his head. Andy takes his hand off my leg and puts it on the table in front of me. I see it's his right hand and I start to trace the tattoo of Maurice on the inside of his wrist.

"So when do you start your new job then?" Bradie asks me.

"Wednesday morning, nine a.m. I'm working Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at this stage at the shop until I get everything worked out and then I'll be working from home on those days. It's only school hours too so that leaves me with a bit of time up my sleeve."

"So you're not working tomorrow then?" Andy asks me.

"Nope. Hope alone tomorrow" I tell him.

"Not anymore" he says with a grin.

At that, Bradie stands and grabs his glass. "I'm going to head home Elle. Thanks for having us all over tonight."

I stand too and say "No problems at all. Thanks for bringing dinner and the wine. You guys will have to let me buy you dinner next time."

"You're welcome. Congrats again" Bradie says. "I'll let myself out okay? Goodnight guys." He goes in the back door and then I hear the front door close too.

I sit back down next to Andy. "Just you and me gorgeous" he says as he straddles the seat and leans into me and kisses me behind my ear. I turn in my seat so that my back is towards him and I lean against his chest. He puts his arms around me and I start tracing the tattoo again.

"Is this your only tattoo?" I ask him.

"Yep. Hurt like a prick too" he tells me.

I giggle a little and he says "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Do you have any tattoos?" he asks me.

"Actually I have three," I tell him.

"Really? Where? I haven't seen them."

"That's because I've always got a shirt on" I say to him.

"Well how about we change that?"

"Hmm, you'd like that wouldn't you?" I ask him, laughing softly.

"Oh hell yes" he says full of enthusiasm.

"Well it's not going to happen tonight" I tell him.

"Awww. That's not fair. I want to see your tattoos," he whines.

I think about it and decide to let him see them. I lean forward and say, "Okay, lift my shirt up. You should be able to see them all."

He grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it up slowly, revealing all three tattoos on my back. I can feel his finger tracing the outline of my Celtic design on my lower back before it moves to the butterfly and finally the tree of life that I have on my rib cage.

"Wow. These are really nice. Did you get them recently?"

"The butterfly and the Celtic one down the bottom I got a few years back, probably four years ago now. The tree of life I got done about six months ago. It's kind of like my symbol of a fresh start, I guess."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks. It hurt like a bastard but then when it was done, the pain went and I was left with exactly what I wanted so I was happy."

He pulls my shirt back down and I lean back into him. His arms are automatically around my waist and I hold his hands, scratching at the calluses I feel.

"So I have you all to myself tomorrow, is that right?" he asks me.

"Yep. Between nine and three I'm all yours," I tell him.

We make plans to spend the morning at the lake and then have lunch together. Andy stays a bit longer and we talk about his meeting today and the impending tour.

At half past ten he says he's going so that he can be up early enough to spend the day with me. He promises to be over at nine a.m. with a blanket and snacks so we can get to the lake early.

I kiss him goodnight at the door and we whisper "sweet dreams" to each other.

I thank him again for coming over and then he heads home. Just as I'm about to turn the kitchen lights out my phone buzzes.

Is it tomorrow yet? : )

I'm pretty sure the smile doesn't leave my face all night, even when I'm dreaming the usual bad dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen.

Tuesday morning brings beautiful warm weather and lots of sunshine. Between organising the kids and making beds etc, the morning flies by so quickly that I don't even realise it's almost nine am until I'm putting the vacuum cleaner away and I hear Andy singing out from the front door.

"Come in, it's open" I yell back as I shut the cupboard and go out to the living room. Andy walks over to me and says morning, kissing me quickly before handing me a little bunch of hand picked flowers.

"Awww, you're so sweet" I say to him. "Morning to you too."

"Are you ready to go?" he asks me.

"Just about, do you need me to bring anything?"

"Just that beautiful smile."

Andy saying that does make me smile and I can't help but give him another kiss. "I'll be right out okay," I say to him as I duck into the bathroom and give my hair a quick brush before tying it back into a ponytail.

As I go back into the living room, Andy is looking at the photos that I have on the TV cabinet. "Are we taking my car or yours?" I ask him.

He turns around and says "we'll take mine if you like. I already have everything in it anyhow."

"Okay, just let me lock the house and grab my keys and phone and we can go."

I put the flowers he gave me in some water, then lock the back door, grab my phone, bag and keys, and walk out the front door and lock it behind me. Andy is waiting for me and he takes my hand and walks me over to his car as I put my stuff away in my bag. He opens the passenger door for me and I hop in whilst he walks around and climbs in the driver's side.

When we arrive at the park I ask him if it's okay if we go to his special spot down by the lake.

"I was thinking the same thing actually" he says with a smile.

I take my phone from my bag and put it in my back pocket before helping Andy with the blanket and bag that he's brought with him.

We walk quietly down to our spot and enjoy the scenery on the way. Andy starts making up stories about the people we pass on the way, telling me what their names are and what their occupation is. He makes me laugh, quite loudly at times and I fear that I'm growing fonder of him more so every day.

When we arrive at the seat, Andy puts the bag down and then spreads the blanket out in front of it next to the tree. We have a beautiful view here and we sit and stare at the lake for a little bit before lying down and relaxing.

"So how did you sleep then?" I ask him.

"Okay for once actually. It took me ages to get to sleep because I'm not used to going to bed so early but I knew I had to get up pretty early this morning. I actually beat Bradie out of bed for like, the first time in history, pretty much."

"Really? Wow. How does that make you feel?"

"Tired actually. No not really. I'm glad I got up early. It means I get to spend the day with you," he says as he reaches for my hand.

"I'm glad too actually. There's something that I wanted to talk to you about but I wasn't too sure how to do it." I turn my head to face him and he's looking a bit worried. "It's nothing really bad, I don't think. Well, not bad for you anyhow. Um. I'm not sure how to say it really. I wanted to tell you about my past and I know I've dodged telling you much at all so far but I think if I tell you everything then at least it's out in the open. Maybe it might help you understand me better. Maybe it might make you want to run, but at least you'll know."

I'm looking up at the sky now and feeling pretty nervous. Andy turns on his side and puts his head in his hand and looks at me. "Okay. If you really want to tell me you can. But you don't have to you know. If you're not ready yet, that's fine with me."

"Thanks, but I think if I don't tell you now then I'm never going to have the courage to do it. But can I ask you to not say anything until I'm finished please? Just, I need to say it all without interruption. I've never actually told anyone the full story so I'm a bit nervous really. Can you just hold my hand while I talk?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure. I'll just lie back down and play with your fingers. Say what you need to say okay."

"Okay."

Andy does as he says and lies back down, running his fingers up and down mine and making swirling patterns on the back of my hand. It's really very relaxing and I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I focus on the clouds in the sky that I can see through the gap in the branches above me.

"I want to tell you about my ex-husband. I know you probably don't want to hear about him but for me to tell you about my past, well, he's always been in it. I met him when I was sixteen. We were still in school and were the same age. He left school later that year to become and apprentice electrician. I left the year after and started work for a firm doing a traineeship in administration. We moved in together when we were just seventeen and married when we were both eighteen. He was my first real boyfriend, my first love and my first and only lover. It was great at first you know. I thought it was true love, that I'd met the best guy in the world. He was always sweet and made me laugh. He looked after me and when I became pregnant when I was nineteen he insisted I leave work to become a full time Mum."

Andy's fingers had slowed down and he was now languidly running them up and down my forearm instead. He shifted to his side again and I could feel him looking at me. I knew if I looked at him I would lose my nerve so I stayed focused on the clouds.

After a deep breath I started again.

"When the twins were born, everything was great. He'd help me out when he could and when he couldn't he'd get his Mum to help too. Twins are such a handful so I loved the fact that people were helping me. But then it seemed like overnight he just changed.

He stopped me from seeing my parents; he had a huge argument with my father about spending time with me and wouldn't speak to him at all. He claimed he hated all of my friends and told me they were brainless idiots who were not worth spending time with. He wouldn't let me read or listen to music or use the computer when he was home. It's like everything changed so that the focus was entirely on him. Like I was his servant or mail order bride, that my only purpose in life was to serve him and do as I was told. He'd ring me all the time during the day to see where I was.

I actually got myself a part-time job when the kids started school, but he made me turn it down because it meant that I wouldn't be able to come running after him when he wanted me to. In the end I hated him. I hated him so much and worse than that, I hated myself for becoming so weak. I lost everything in my life. I had no friends, no job, my family weren't allowed to visit me so I had to sneak away to see them at times. I wasn't allowed my own phone because according to him; he was the only person I needed to be speaking too."

I took a deep breath and felt Andy's hand move to my cheek. I didn't realise that I had been crying and he was wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry," I said as I looked up at him. He bent over and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay. Just calm down a bit sweetie. You don't have to say anymore."

I nod and take a few breaths, trying to calm the storm brewing in my chest. Andy lies back down next to me and starts running his hand through my hair. When the tears stop he leans over and kisses me gently.

I put my hand behind his neck and roll to my side so that we are facing each other. We share a few more pecks before things heat up a bit and I feel his tongue against mine. His hand moves to my lower back and he presses my body against his. It feels so amazing and I let myself relax fully into him.

He pushes me over on to my back and he's lying on top of me, kissing me with a fever and passion I haven't felt in years. Hands are going everywhere and I am on fire. The need I feel is so absolute that we are lucky we are in a public place or there would have been clothing missing by now.

Realising where we are, I try to slow things down a little and pull back so I can catch my breath. Andy continues to kiss down my throat and I manage to find my voice again.

"Hey. Slow down there. We're in the park remember," I say to him.

"Don't care" comes the reply as he continues his assault on my neck.

"Andy. I do. There are other people around remember. People that might recognise you."

He slows down and puts his face in the crook of my neck and groans. He pushes back and gives me a sweet lingering kiss before rolling off me and sitting up. I can't help but notice that he's trying to adjust himself discreetly and I sit up to and pull my ponytail tighter.

"What brought that on then?" I ask him.

"You" he says looking me in the eyes.

"Me? What about me?" I ask him.

"I'm just so amazed at all the shit that you've been through and here you are. You are a beautiful person, an amazing Mum, the sweetest girlfriend, I just couldn't help but want to get in your pants," he says with his cheeky grin.

"And yet, you didn't!" I laugh at him. "What's with the girlfriend title? I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"Well, I want you to be my girlfriend and I guess I kind of assumed that you were. Did you want me to officially ask you?" he says with a smile.

"No you don't have to, it's just nice if I know what's going on."

"Elle, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he says, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"You still want me? After everything I just told you, you still want me to be your girlfriend?" I ask him.

"Definitely."

I lean over and give him a kiss. "You can take that as a yes" I say to him.

He kisses me back before I have to warn him again about public places. Andy complains then says he's hungry. He gets up and grabs the bag he brought with us and opens it up. He offers me a chocolate cupcake and I accept it.

"Did you make these?" I ask him.

"Would you be impressed if I said yes?"

"Probably, but I think you'd be lying too" I tell him.

"Okay. Mum made them for me this morning. I asked her to bake something for us to take with us. Figured home cooking would be better than store-bought things," he tells me.

"Awww, how sweet are you?" I take a bite and tell him they're good. He offers me a can of diet Coke too. "You even got me diet Coke!"

"Yep. I think I thought of everything."

I smile and finish my cupcake. Whilst he's eating, Andy pulls out his phone and starts playing with it. He's smiling to himself and it makes me ask, "What are you smiling about?"

"I just tweeted that I have a girlfriend. Now I'm getting all these replies asking who she is and how she can put up with my weight problems." He laughs as he says this.

"You're not telling them it's me are you?" I say.

"Nah, but they'll figure it out soon enough. They'll see who I'm following and then work out who I tweet the most."

"But you've only ever tweeted me once before. There's no way they'll know it's me," I say.

"Hey, if you don't want them to know that it's you, don't worry. I'm not planning on advertising it. I know how cruel they get sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. It pisses me off that they carry on saying that you're fat and unattractive all the time. I know they're only saying it to stir you into a reply but it's just not a nice thing to say you know?" I say to him.

"This is why I asked you to be my girlfriend. What you just said then, that proves what a kind-hearted person you are. You have a beautiful soul Elle and I'm so lucky that you said yes to me."

I stare at him until I feel the tears forming in my eyes and have to look away.

"Hey, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "No, just the opposite really. That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I look back at him and he puts his hand on my cheek.

"I meant every word of it," he says as he is leaning in to kiss me.

I look deep in his eyes and know that I'm gorn.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen.

I watch as Andy eats another two cupcakes and declares that he's full. I glance at my watch and see it's close to eleven already.

"So where are you taking me for lunch then?" I ask him.

"There's this nice place over at Norah Head, right near the water that I thought you might like."

"Sounds nice." I lean back on my hands and glance out at the water again. "I love being near the water. I've lived next to it my whole life and I just couldn't imagine not being near it."

"It's peaceful isn't it?" Andy asks me.

"Yeah. I've spent many quiet moments sitting on the beach, just thinking about life and trying to work through problems. It just always seems to help me." I glance over at him. "You know, if you ever want to know anything, or if you're curious about anything, just ask me. If I can't answer it I'll tell you, but I would really like you to ask anyway."

Andy looks at me and smiles. "You know the same goes for you too. If there is ever anything you want to know about me or my life or my past, just ask me, I'm an open book. You could probably Google it and get the answer anyhow, but it'd be nice if you asked me anyway."

I immediately feel guilty for Googling his previous girlfriends. Awww, I hate feeling guilty. "Umm, actually, I did want to ask you something, but I wasn't sure how to approach the subject so I Googled it. But I didn't get a straight answer anyhow."

"What did you want to know?"

"I was wondering about your reputation. Your man-whore reputation really." I feel so embarrassed asking him these things and I quickly hang my head to hide the blush I can feel creeping across my face. To my surprise though, he starts laughing. I don't know if he's laughing at me or what I'm about to ask him. I leave my head down and wait for his laughter to subside before asking "so, is it true then?" This seems to set him off even more and suddenly he's lying on his back full on belly laughing.

"I'm sorry for laughing," he says in-between breaths. "What happened when you Googled it?" he asks me.

"Well, it brought up all these different girls and it was really difficult to tell if any of it was true, you know? It even said you dated one of the Veronicas at some point. I guess I was just wondering what sort of standard you have for a girlfriend, if that makes any sense."

"Yeah, you probably should have just asked me that one. I honestly haven't had a girlfriend in like five years or so, and even then it was only a month or two. I've never been with anyone that I want to get serious about. I have hooked up plenty of times with different girls but nothing more than one night stands really. God, I do sound like a man-whore, don't I?"

I smile at him as he shakes his head and smiles. "So, I'm curious about the Veronicas chick. Did you hook up with her?"

"No. Everyone assumed that I did but I didn't. She ended up being bi-sexual anyhow. The shit I got for that. Everyone was saying how I turned her against men. I didn't live that down for months!"

Now it's my turn to laugh at him. I feel like a bit of a weight has been lifted from my shoulders now that I know the 'Veronica' rumour was exactly that, just a rumour.

"How about you? Anything you want to ask me?"

"Probably, but I think you've had enough drama for one day. How about we go have some fun instead for a while?" he asks me.

"That sounds perfect," I say to him.

"Okay, how about we pack everything up and go for a drive before lunch. Feel like a game of mini golf?" Andy asks me.

"Yeah sure. I haven't played that in years. Max and Lilly love that. Is there one nearby?"

"Yeah, down the coast a bit at Forresters Beach there's one called Swingers. I just go there because of the name," he says, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"You're a womble," I tell him.

"Really? I loved that show when I was a kid."

"I didn't think you'd be old enough to have seen it, actually."

"I'm not that young. But now that you've mentioned it, I'm dating an older woman. WOOHOO!" he shouts at the top of his voice.

"Settle down there. I'm not that much older than you am I?"

"Only four or so years" he says with a big grin. "That makes you a cougar!"

"Alright, thankyou. No picking on the old person."

"I'm only joking you know. I think it's great that you're older than me. It means I can still behave like a child sometimes" he says.

"Like it would have stopped you anyhow" I reply.

"True. Okay. Lets get packing and head down the coast shall we?"

"Absolutely."

We both get up and pack everything up and walk hand-in-hand back to the car.

The drive down the coast is quiet and the only sounds are provided by the radio playing. We take the road that runs parallel to the water and I'm distracted by the views. Andy has a hold of my hand and everything feels right, for the first time in a long time I feel almost content.

When we get to Swingers we get given our clubs and golf balls and start playing. It's one of the funniest things I've seen in a long time, Andy Clemmensen trying to play putt-putt. I laugh that much that I have trouble making the shots.

An hour after we started and we are sitting in the car whilst I add up the scorecard. I don't know whether or not he's going to be happy about it, but I figure out that I won. My ex used to get his nose put out if I beat him at anything so I'm not sure how or what to say.

"Come on, tell me that I can quit music and become a professional mini-golf player," say Andy looking over at me.

"Umm, Andy, honey, not sure how to tell you this but don't give away your bass just yet okay?"

"WHAT! You mean you won? Really? Wow. You must be really good then hey? But seriously, thanks for the game. That was fun, really. You deserve to win, at least you got the ball in the hole most of the time."

"Well, I think we might have to have a rematch."

"Oh I like the sound of that. Then you can show me how to putt properly. You know, stand behind me and show me how to hold my club," he says, raising his eyebrows and grinning wickedly.

"Are we still talking about mini-golf?" I ask him.

"Maybe, maybe not" he tells me. "But you'll never find out because we have to get moving. I reserved us a table for one o'clock and if we don't move it we'll lose it."

Andy starts the car and we head north again to Norah Head. We laugh and carry on in the car on the way there about the golf shots and the different holes on the course. We both agree that we need to take Max and Lilly there as well as Bradie and maybe even Shaun. We talk about the fact that Lilly is crushing on Bradie and Andy makes jokes about how she's the best girl he'll ever get his hands on.

When we get to the restaurant, we're seated on the deck over looking the water. The view is to die for and the company is even better. We order our lunch and Andy sits holding my hand is his. We are both quiet and just enjoying the view.

The waitress returns with our meals and drinks and I can see that she is stealing glances at Andy. I wonder if he gets recognised a lot and decide to ask him.

"Only sometimes really. I'm lucky that I grew up around and that most people know me anyhow. Only occasionally you get someone who goes a bit nutty but most of the time, they just smile, say hello and leave you be. Why do you ask?"

"I think the waitress recognises you. She was giving you heaps of looks."

"Really? I didn't notice it to be honest. Are you jealous?" he asks me with a grin.

"Nope. But I reckon she probably is" I reply.

"Honestly I didn't notice her looking at me. I'm too busy looking at the gorgeous scenery."

"Yeah, the view here is beautiful" I say to him, looking out at the ocean.

"I wasn't referring to that view," he says, making me look back at him. "I was talking about you."

And now I'm blushing really hard and don't know what to say. I've always had problems accepting compliments and when it's coming from this gorgeous, insanely handsome guy sitting next to me, I just don't know what to do.

"Thankyou" I all but whisper to him and he squeezes my hand.

"You are very welcome," he says before kissing the inside of my wrist. "Now lets eat. I'm starving."

"You're always hungry," I say to him.

"I'm a growing boy" he replies.

We sit quietly, enjoying each other's company and the wonderful food before getting back in the car and heading home. It's just after three when we arrive and Andy asks me if I want a coffee before I pick the kids up. I accept and we head into his house.

I can't see anyone else around but I assume someone is home because the front door is unlocked. We go into the kitchen and Andy turns the kettle on before getting a can of Coke from the fridge for himself. He asks me how I have my coffee and he gets it ready whilst waiting on the water to boil.

Bradie walks in behind me just as Andy's pouring my coffee.

"How was lunch kiddies?" he asks us.

"Beautiful" I tell him. He stands next to the bench whilst Andy sits next to me and put my coffee in front of me. He puts his hand on my leg as Bradie asks us what we've been up to. We tell him about the mini-golf and he laughs along with us as I tell him of all the mistakes Andy made. When I tell him that I won his grin doubles in size.

"We are definitely going to have to go there," he says. "How about Saturday? We can take Max and Lilly and even Shaun and Brooke might want to come. What do you reckon brother Andy, are you up for a bit of competition?"

"Bring it on brother Bradie" he replies.

"Care to make a wager on it?" says Bradie.

"Definitely. What do you want to bet then?" says Andy.

"How about winner gets to take Elle here as their date to my birthday dinner?" says Bradie.

"Hold up" I say. "Don't involve me in this please. Besides, I don't think my boyfriend is into sharing, although I could be wrong" I say as I turn towards Andy.

"Nope, you're right. No sharing. Think of something else brother dear" says Andy.

"Okay, how about the loser is the winner's servant for a week solid."

"Deal" says Andy.

"Deal" says Bradie holding out his hand. Andy takes it and they do this little complicated handshake.

"You two are nutty. And on that note, I have to go down to the bus stop to get the kids" I say.

"I'll come with you," says Andy, standing and putting my empty cup in the sink.

"I'll see you later on Bradie" I say to him as we head out the front door and down to the bus stop.

My heart is swelling as Andy holds my hand the whole way there. Now we have to tell the kids that Mum has a boyfriend. This is going to be strange.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen.

While Andy and I sit and wait for the bus we talk about whether or not to tell the kids about us. I've always told them everything and I let Andy know this too.

"Well, if you think they're going to be okay with it then, yeah, tell them. I'm going to be around more often than normal and correct me if I'm assuming wrong here but I'm also going to be staying the night at times too, right?" he asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Yes, you'll be staying the night. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I ask him.

"Definitely. Can I stay tonight then?" he asks me with a grin.

"How about we just get through telling the kids, see how they react and then decide from there. As far as tonight goes, well I have my first day of work tomorrow so it's probably not a good idea. Maybe Friday night, that's if you're home?"

"I'll be home. If it means I can stay over, I'll definitely be home. I'll even be good and won't get drunk. How's that?"

I shake my head and laugh at him. "Been a while hasn't it?" I ask him.

"Way too long baby" he says in a stupid voice.

"Okay, stop it. You're making me nervous now. Especially since you all but admitted to being a man-whore and I've only ever slept with one guy. There's a bit of pressure there you know," I say to him.

"Hey, don't fret. If it makes you feel any better, probably ninety percent of those one-night stands I don't even remember."

"That makes me feel so much better, thank you," I say sarcastically.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and hugs me to him. "Don't worry about it okay? We'll get to that when you're ready."

"Thankyou" I say as I rest my head on his shoulder.

We sit quietly together until I see the bus coming down the road. We both stand up and Andy puts his hand on my lower back. I smile as the bus pulls up and the kids come bounding off it.

"Hey Mum" says Max as I step forward and give him a cuddle. Lilly says hello and cuddles me too. They both say hi to Andy and we start the walk back to the house. Andy grabs my hand and holds it in his.

"Hey kids," he says. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

They look up at him and Max starts walking on the other side of Andy whilst Lilly stays beside me.

"I wanted to ask you both what you would think if I asked your Mum to be my girlfriend?"

Max glances over at Lilly to see her reaction. When he sees her smile he looks up at Andy and says, "We think that would be great."

"Are you going to ask her now?" says Lilly.

We all stop on the footpath out the front of our house and Andy drops my hand and leans down to Max. "Do you think I should?" he asks him.

"Yep. Do it," says Max.

Andy stands and faces me. "Elle. Would be my girlfriend?" I know he's only doing this for the kids' sake so I play along with it.

"Well, I would have to think about it I guess" I tell him. I can feel Lilly tugging on my arm so I lean down to her. "What do you think I should say?" I ask her.

She leans over and whispers in my ear. "I think you should say yes. I like him and he's nice to you." I give her a kiss and then stand back up.

"Okay Andy, I'll be your girlfriend," I tell him. He smiles and winks at me then leans over and kisses my cheek, for the benefit of the kids.

"High five my man, she said yes!" he says as he turns towards Max.

Max slaps his hand and grins at him.

"Okay kiddies, inside. Time to unpack your bags." We all walk into the house and I start cleaning out the kids' lunch boxes. "You can get a drink out of the back fridge if you want" I say to Andy.

"I'm fine. I was actually thinking I have to head back home again soon. I'll have to check with Bradie about what we're doing this week. I'm pretty sure rehearsals start tomorrow or Thursday but I don't remember."

"Okay. I'll just finish putting this stuff away and I'll walk you out," I tell him.

Andy says goodbye to the kids as we pass through the living room. They're both pretty engrossed in the TV but wave goodbye. We stop at the front door and Andy gives me a quick kiss before pulling me out the door and wrapping me in his arms.

"That went okay didn't it?" he asks me.

"Yeah it did. They'll probably hit me with a thousand questions when I go back inside but it doesn't matter. They're both fine with it and they like you too so if they're good, then I'm good."

"Good. Now come here and kiss me properly before I go," he says.

I oblige and wrap my arms around his neck before kissing him for all I'm worth. I pull away after a little while and Andy breathes into my neck. "Are you sure I can't stay tonight? I'll even sneak in so the kids don't see me."

"As good as that sounds right at this moment, I still have to work tomorrow."

"That's not fair," he says.

"Yeah, well I'm used to being the responsible one all of the time. Sorry," I tell him as I step back a bit.

"Can I come back over later on?"

"Yeah, but don't leave it too late okay. I'll be in bed by 9.30 tonight," I tell him.

"Cool, I'll be in there at 9.45."

"Cute and funny. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'd say I'm the lucky one. I got myself a yummy Mummy."

"Oh God. You ever say that phrase again and you'll regret it okay? Never, ever call me that please?"

"Okay," he says with a hangdog expression on his face. "I'm going to go and find Bradie and I'll be back. How about I text you before I come over just in case you're busy?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you later on then," I say as I stand on my toes to give him a kiss.

"Bye" he says as he heads next door.

I walk in to the house and sit down with the kids. Lilly cuddles up to me and I ask her if she has any questions about Andy.

"Will he be living with us?"

"No sweetie. He still lives next door with his family. Plus he's away quite a bit too with the band and touring and recording. We've only just met really so we will be spending a bit of time together to get to know each other but definitely not all the time. I'm sure he will want to get to know you guys too. But you know that you will always comes first right? That will never change, ever," I tell her.

"I know Mummy. I'm glad Andy is your boyfriend. You're smiling again."

Tears flood my eyes and I hold her tight. I feel Max crawl up behind me and put his arms around me too. I forget the things my kids have seen and heard half of the time and it amazes me that they are so caring and supportive.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me that you like him. I promise you though, you guys will always be number one to me though, okay?" I tell them.

"Okay Mum" says Max from behind me as he lets go.

I take a deep breath and pull back from Lilly and stand to go and find a tissue to wipe my tears. While I'm in the kitchen I get a text from Andy.

Have rehearsals tomorrow in the city. Just working out the details now. Will be over around 7.30pm if that's okay?

I send him back a text telling him its fine and set about organising dinner. At 5.30 I ring my parents and have a quick chat with them before handing my phone to Max so he can talk to them too. I forgot to tell him not to say anything about Andy and as I'm walking back to the kitchen I hear his name mentioned.

I start to worry what my parents will think. I'm a grown woman, yes I know, but I still care very much what my parent's opinions are of me.

I'm stirring the bolognaise sauce when Lilly comes back in with my phone and hands it to me saying, "Nana wants to talk to you."

I take the phone from her and say hello to my mother. She asks me about the new boyfriend and I tell her a little about Andy. How we are still in the early stages of getting to know each other and that he lives next door. I don't tell her what his last name is though or that he's in a well know Australian band. I only hope the kids didn't mention it either and make a mental note that I'll have to ask them about it.

She seems okay with it and tells me that she's trusts my judgements. I hang up a little after that and start to dish up dinner.

We are all fed and bathed by the time Andy arrives a little after 7.30pm. The kids are watching TV but know that they are supposed to be in bed by 8.00pm tonight. We all sit down in the living room and at eight o'clock I walk the kids to their beds. Andy comes with me and says goodnight to them both before leaving me with them.

I kiss them both goodnight and go back out to the living room but Andy isn't there. I have a look in the kitchen and eventually out the back where I see him sitting in the dark at the table. I open the back door and go and sit next to him.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Nothing. Just thinking is all."

"Anything exciting or that you want to share with me?"

"Well, when I said goodnight to Lilly, she said to me that she's glad I'm your boyfriend because I make you smile all of the time."

"That's true though, you do make me smile" I tell him.

"I'm glad, but it got me thinking, does that mean that you never used to smile much?" he asks me.

"Probably not. The kids probably don't remember a time when I was truly happy to be honest. I never did finish that story this morning did I?" I say to him.

"No you didn't, and I really don't want you to now either. Today has been such a perfect day. Lets not think about the past. How about we talk about the future instead?" he asks me.

"Okay, so tell me about rehearsals. Is this for your Good Charlotte tour?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it's been a few months now since we played a full show live we figured we'd better get some practice in. I mean we're playing with Good Charlotte, we can't afford to not practice."

"So how long is the tour and when exactly is it?" I ask.

"It starts in the second week of next month but we're doing a couple of warm up shows at the beginning of April. We'll be gone for a bit over a week I guess. I think we wrap up in Perth around the fifteenth or something."

"Are you looking forward to it?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I love playing live shows. It's the whole point really in making music, to go and play it for the fans. It's always fun and we get to hang with the Good Charlotte boys too."

"You are so lucky. I saw them the last time they came to Australia back in 2007 at the Brisbane entertainment centre. That was the show where Paul broke his ankle. It looked so horrible when he did it but he just kept on playing."

"Hey, we met them that year. I remember that," Andy tells me. "So are you coming to any of our shows then?" he asks me.

"Not that I know of. I haven't got tickets and I don't even know when you're playing."

"Don't worry about tickets, you can come with me to the Sydney show. We're allowed to bring guests with us. You can bring Max and Lilly if you want to as well so don't have to worry about a baby sitter. Mum and Dad will be going to that show too with Chris."

"Really? Wow, that would awesome. Thankyou. You're just trying your hardest to make this day perfect aren't you?" I say to him.

"Yep, is it working?" he says.

"Kiss me and find out," I answer.

We stay outside for another half an hour before I tell him that I need to get some sleep. I also notice he's yawning too and can't help but wonder how he usually stays awake so long. We stand and walk out the front door. This time I walk with him to the fence line where he kisses me gently and wishes me good luck for work tomorrow.

I thank him and hold him tight.

"Are you sure I can't stay tonight?" he asks me again in my ear.

"Keen aren't you?"

"Honestly, I just want to hold you for a while. And if you wanted to take that further, I wouldn't object of course," he says with a chuckle.

I pull back and kiss him gently. "Friday" I say.

"Friday" he repeats back to me and kisses me again. He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me off the ground saying "I hope I can wait that long."

"You'll make it," I say and he lets me down and says goodbye as he walks to his side of the fence. I blow him a kiss and turn to head inside.

As I'm lying in bed trying to sleep my mind keeps wandering. I'm really very tired after such a wonderful day but I'm having trouble switching my brain off from everything that happened. I eventually fall asleep with a smile and dream of a beach with an endless blue sky and a man holding my hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen.

Wednesday morning brings rain and a bit of a chill in the air. I get the kids ready for school and walk them to the bus stop. I have just enough time when I get home to get changed and ready for my first day of work.

I arrive at five minutes to nine and go to the back office to find Sandra waiting for me. She greets me and sets about explaining the store and the accounting system she uses. I'm thankful that it's one I have used in the past so it's quickly re-learnt.

My morning passes quickly and before I know it Sandra is telling me to take half an hour for lunch. I ask for a suggestion on a place to eat and she directs me across the road to the deli where they make 'killer' coffee.

I grab my bag and head across the road and order my lunch. There are little tables and chairs outside and I have a seat at one of them and watch the traffic pass by. I've been couped up indoors all morning and the noise and fresh air are welcomed.

I pull my phone out of my bag and check my messages. There are four new ones. The first one is from my parents wishing me good luck. The next message is from Bradie.

Hope you have a fantastic first day of work. Don't worry about your boyfriend, I'm looking after him.

The next message is a photo that Bradie has sent me. It looks like the back of Andy and there is a piece of paper on his back that says, "Please whip me!"

I laugh out loud at it and wonder how long it will take Andy to find it. The waitress brings me out my salad roll and coffee and I check the last message.

Thinking of you on your first day. Knock 'em dead babe and I'll ring you tonight when I'm on my way home. X

Andy. I immediately hit reply and type him a quick message.

Thanks for the words of encouragement. I'm looking forward to hearing your sweet voice. Oh and please tell me you found the sign on your back!

I start on my sandwich and quickly send a thankyou to Bradie and my parents as well.

A moment later my phone buzzes with another message.

Thanks for telling me about the sign. I hope Bradie shows you the bruise later on. Miss you. X

I'm wondering where Andy hit him when another message appears, this time from Bradie.

Dibber-dobber!

I'm smiling madly to myself and don't notice when Shannon sits down opposite me.

"Well fancy seeing you here" he says.

"Oh hey Shannon, what are you up to?" I ask him.

"Just grabbing some lunch, and you?"

"Just finished mine. I'm about to head back to work."

"How is it anyhow? Are you enjoying it?" he asks me.

"Yeah it's great to actually think about something serious for a change instead of whether the kids clothes are ironed or what I'm making for dinner."

"I'll bet. Heard from the guys today?" he asks me.

"I was just texting them actually" I tell him before I show him the picture Bradie sent me.

Shannon starts laughing his head off and pulls out his phone to shoot a text to Andy simply saying 'whipped!' Then he takes a photo of the two of us and sends it to him as well. His phone starts ringing then and I can hear Andy yelling obscenities at him when he answers it. Shannon laughs at him then and I stand and say goodbye to him.

"I have to get back to work," I whisper to him. He nods and waves at me. I head back across the road and turn my phone off and put it back in my bag. There is nothing on the earth more distracting to me at the moment than Andy Clemmensen.

The rest of the afternoon passes in a blur and three o'clock comes around quicker than I can imagine. I say goodbye to Sandra and jump in my car. I switch my phone on and start the drive home. I can hear my phone buzzing with more messages but have to wait until I get home to check them.

I pull into the driveway and go inside to change out of my work clothes. I throw on a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt, grab my phone and head for the bus stop. I read my messages on the walk there.

I can't believe Shannon got to have lunch with you and I didn't. That's so unfair!

Then another one from Andy.

Promise me that we'll have lunch together on Friday. I'm not rehearsing then. Please?

And yet another one.

Oh and please promise me that I can stay the night too! I'll even make dinner!

I sit down on the bench seat and send him back a quick message.

Just turned my phone on, I'm waiting for the bus atm. Lunch Friday is good. Friday night sounds better. Talk to you soon. Miss you. X

I push the send button as the bus pulls up.

"So, how was it?" asks Lilly as she runs up to me.

I give her a big hug and say, "It was great. Lots to learn but it's fun too."

Max hops off the bus too and gives me a hug. I take Lilly's hand and walk them back home again. I notice Max isn't saying very much and I ask him if he's alright.

"Yeah I'm fine Mum. Just tired" is his reply.

I think there's something he's not telling me but decide to let it go for now.

When we get home we go about the motions of putting things away and the kids sit down at the kitchen table whilst I give them a snack to eat. I sit with them and have a cup of coffee and ask them about their day.

I ask them if they have been thinking about what they want to do for their birthdays. Neither of them say much so I tell them about how Bradie's birthday is the same day as theirs.

I notice Lilly's eyes light up at this and I tell them how he's having a BBQ on the Sunday before and that he wants them both to come as well. They both think it's a great idea.

"Are we going out for dinner on our birthday as well?" Max asks me.

"Yeah, if you guys want to. Where would you like to go?" I ask them.

They both sort of shrug their shoulders and so I suggest maybe going to McDonalds and then for a game of mini-golf.

"Yeah!" they both say. Moments like this you can tell they're twins.

"I thought about maybe inviting the birthday boy next door too and his family to come with us. What do you guys think of that?"

"Oh yes please Mum, can I ask him?" says Lilly. I smile at the fact that she's overcoming her shyness.

"You certainly can," I tell her.

"Can I ask him now?" she asks.

"Honey, he's not home at the moment. They had to go and practice for the concerts they're doing next month but Bradie will be home tonight. How about you wait until then?" I say.

"Okay. Can I do up invitations please?" she says.

"Yeah that's fine. I think I have some in the bottom drawer in the kitchen from your last party" I tell her and she jumps up to go find them.

"Whilst I think of it, Andy asked me if we would all like to go the see their concert with Good Charlotte next month in Sydney. What do you guys think?"

Two six year olds jump up and down screaming "yay" at the top of their voices.

"Okay. I'll tell him we'll go."

"Don't write those invitations out just yet Lilly. I'll have to ring the mini-golf place and find out if they're open at night."

I find the phone book and look up their number whilst grabbing my phone. I make the call and find out they are only open until seven.

"Honey, they don't open very late so how about we play it first then we'll go to McDonalds or somewhere like that afterwards?"

"Okay Mum. Can I do the invitations now please?"

"Yes okay. Do you want to give me one and I'll fill it out for you so you can copy it?"

She gives me one of the Toy Story invitations from their last party and I fill in all the details. I write down everyone's names on the back and ask if she wants to invite Shaun and Brooke as well. She says yes and then asks about the other boy with the black hair. I think she means Shannon and she says yes.

"Okay, that will be all though."

She sits at the table writing out the invitations whilst I get dinner ready.

Just before seven my phone rings. I grab it and walk out the back door answering it as I go.

"Hey babe, how was your first day?" Andy asks me.

"It was great. How about you, did you have a good practice?" I ask him.

"Yeah it was pretty good. I can remember just about everything so I'm impressed with myself as usual."

"Have you finished for the day?"

"Yeah, we're just pulling into a pub to grab some dinner. We've got rehearsal tomorrow so I think we're just going to crash at Shannon's house for the night and come home tomorrow."

"Okay. Well drive safe and I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"I'll call you in the morning and let you know when we'll be home. I don't think it will be an all day session so we might even get done before lunch if I'm lucky," he says.

"Sounds great. I'll talk to you then."

"Okay bye."

"Bye, sweet dreams" I say to him.

"Always" he says and hangs up.

I go back inside and tell Lilly that she'll have to wait until tomorrow after school to see Bradie. She has a little whine but then gets distracted by the Simpsons.

At eight o'clock I get the kids into bed and decide to watch a bit of TV for a little while. I fall asleep on the couch and I'm woken by my phone buzzing next to me.

I pick it up and read

_I miss you. Wish you were here. No. I wish I was there. More privacy that way :) Can't wait til Friday. _

Ah, drunk Andy text. How sweet. Now do I reply or not? If I do it might encourage him, which might be funny but it might also mean I won't get back to sleep. I look at the clock on the TV and see that it's after eleven. I should really be getting to bed but I decide to send him one text before I do.

I can't wait either. I was asleep on the couch so now I'm going to bed to have sweet dreams of you. Nighty-night! X

I hop up off the couch and go grab a drink of water before heading to the ensuite for a shower. When I get out there's another message for me.

Thinking sweet things of you and hoping my dreams are naughty but nice. ;) Nighty-night. X

Awww, he gets soppy when he's drunk, how cute? I climb into bed and crawl under the covers thinking about all the chores I have to catch up on tomorrow. I'll have to make sure I get them all done before lunch time, just in case Andy's home early. I close my eyes and dream naughty but nice dreams too.

When I open my eyes on Thursday morning, the first thing I notice is that I can hear the TV going. I turn my head and look at the clock. I fly out of bed when I realise it's 7.30 am already. I grab my gown and race into the living room.

To my surprise both of the kids are sitting on the couch, fully dressed in their uniforms. I say "Good morning" to them both and ask what they want for breakfast.

"I already made it Mum, it's okay" says Max.

"What do you mean you've made it? What did you make?" I ask him.

"We both had Rice Bubbles."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll just go and get your lunches ready for you then," I say as I head into the kitchen. "Why didn't you wake me?" I sing out to them.

Lilly wanders in and says; "we knew you were really tired from work yesterday. We were just going to come in and wake you when you came out."

"Thanks honey but next time, make sure you wake me up okay?" I say.

"Okay Mum."

"Honey, can you run into my room and grab my phone for me please, it's beside my bed" I ask Lilly.

She goes and brings it to me as I'm making sandwiches. I quickly turn it on and set about putting all of their food in their lunch boxes. I pack their bags then race into the bedroom to get changed.

Just after eight we leave the house and start walking to the bus stop. I ask them both what they think we should get Bradie for his birthday and neither of them knows what to get him. I suggest that we go shopping on Saturday to find something for him.

"Can we visit the shop where you work too Mum?" Lilly asks me.

"Yeah, that will be fine. I think Andy might even come with us too. I'm pretty sure he's got to do some shopping for Bradie as well," I say, thinking I should probably tell them that he's staying over Friday night. I decide to leave it go for now though.

We get to the bus stop as the bus is coming down the road. I give them both a quick kiss before the bus pulls up and head back home.

I see Tom coming down his driveway to retrieve the paper and I wave hello.

"Morning Elle. How are you going?" he asks me.

"Very well Tom, and yourself?" I ask.

"Great. I hear my son put the moves on you, is that right?"

I blush an intense red and I'm not too sure where to look. "Um, yeah, I guess you could say that" I say.

"Well, Sarah and I are glad to hear it, I must say. He needs someone in his life with a bit of life experience and responsibility up their sleeve instead of those little squealing fan girls. I can already see a difference in him. He actually called us last night and let us know he wasn't coming home. He normally doesn't bother. Mind you, we already knew because Bradie had rung us earlier."

"Really? Well, I don't think that would be my influence," I say to him.

"I think you'll find it is, you know. Anyhow, I'm off to read my paper before I go into work. Have a good day Elle."

"You too Tom."

I turn and head into the house to start on the cleaning and washing. Just before lunch my phone rings and I pick it up to see it's Andy calling.

"Hey, how are you?" I say.

"I'm great now, we're on our way home. We're going to grab some pizza's and have lunch at our house, wanna come over and see my room?" he asks me in his playful voice.

"I've seen it. It's a mess and my tetanus shots aren't up to date," I say laughing.

"That's mean. I've cleaned it up you know. But seriously, have you had lunch yet?"

"Nope, not yet. I was busy doing all my housework so I could spend some time with you this afternoon, if you got home early enough," I tell him.

"Ahhh so you do want to see my room then" he says.

"Yeah I do. I want to see if you really did clean it now."

"Well I did, and don't sound so surprised."

"Okay, well I'll finish up what I'm doing here and then I'll head over to your house. You're mum's home I think so I'll keep her company until you get there. Maybe I can talk her into showing me your baby photos," I say to him.

"Don't you dare! I'm going to ring her right now and tell her not to let you in the house" he says.

"You know she will, and she'll show me the photos too."

"I'll just have to drive faster then won't I?" he says.

"Hey, promise me you'll drive safely okay, I want to see you in one piece."

"I will, I promise. See you soon."

We hang up and I finish putting the washing away before changing into some clean clothes and heading next door.

Sarah is sitting on the front door step when I walk up with a photo album in her hands.

"Hey Sarah, how are you?" I say.

"Great Elle, and you?"

"Fine thanks."

"Andy rang me and told me I wasn't allowed to let you in the house and show you his baby photos" she says.

"Okay" I say.

"So I decided I'll show them to you out here on the front veranda, then we can go inside" she says, patting the step next to her.

"I like your way of thinking" I say as I sit beside her and she dumps an album on my lap.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty.

Sarah and I sit on the doorstep for about twenty minutes until we hear Chris calling out to her. He had been having his nap and Sarah gets up to go and check on him.

I stay outside looking at the photos of both Andy and Bradie. Sarah comes back out with Chris and asks me if I want a drink.

"No thanks, I'll just wait until the guys get home. Hey little buddy," I say to Chris tickling his foot.

He turns his head into his Mum's chest and goes all shy. I start looking at the album again and I can see out of the corner of my eye that Chris is looking too.

I hear a car coming up the driveway and look up to see Andy pulling in. Another car pulls in behind him and I recognise Shannon behind the wheel.

They all climb out of their cars and head to the front door. Andy looks up and sees me sitting with the photo album.

"Mum, what are you doing? I told you not to show her any," he yells out.

"You told me not to let Elle in the house and show her the photos, you never said anything about showing her outside my dear son" she replies.

"Technicality Mum" Andy says as he bends over and gives me a kiss. "Hey gorgeous" he says to me.

"Hey yourself."

Sarah turns and takes Chris inside as the other guys walk up.

"Hey Elle, how are you going?" asks Bradie.

"Long time no see," says Shannon.

"Hi Elle" says Shaun.

"Hi guys, how was the practice session?"

A chorus of 'great', 'excellent' and 'bitchin' follow.

I stand and follow them all in the house with Andy trailing behind me.

"I'm just going to go have a quick shower," Andy says to me. "Care to join me?" he says wriggling his eyebrows.

"Andy behave yourself please," Sarah says to him.

"I was only kidding Mum," he says as he winks at me and heads to the bathroom.

"Have a seat Elle," she says to me and I sit at the kitchen bench as I watch the guys start opening pizza boxes and feeding their faces.

"Elle, do you want any?" Bradie asks me.

"Is there any that don't have BBQ sauce on them?" I ask.

"Not you too" says Bradie.

"What?"

"Andy hates BBQ sauce too. He always makes us order one without it every time."

"I know how he feels" I say.

"The Hawaiian one doesn't have it. Do you want a slice of that?" Bradie asks me.

"Yes please" I say.

Five minutes later, half of the pizzas are eaten and Andy comes back out dressed in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt smelling divine. He puts an arm around my shoulders and kisses my neck.

"Wow, you smell good," he says in my ear.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"I feel much better now that I'm all clean again. Did you have something to eat?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I had a couple of slices of the Hawaiian. Bradie tells me you love BBQ sauce as much as I do on pizzas."

"Don't you like it either?" he asks me and I shake my head no.

"Finally, someone else who shares my taste! I foresee many trips to the pizza shop with you in my future."

I smile at him as I watch him grab the pizza box and say, "excuse me gentlemen" whilst grabbing my hand and leading me down the hallway.

"HOLLY CRAP. YOU CLEANED!"

I can actually see the floor now, his bed is made, he has a desk under all those papers, the cupboard doors are shut and it actually smells nice in here. He made a huge effort, and I'm thinking that he's done this for me. My heart swells just a little more.

"Yeah, figured you wouldn't want to come in here if I didn't. Have a seat," he says pointing at the bed.

I sit down and he sits next to me, grabbing the remote for the TV and turning it on. He opens the pizza box and offers me another slice. I shake my head no and watch as he devours the remaining six slices. Where does he put it all?

When he's finished he gets up and heads to the door. "Do you want a diet coke or a coffee or something?" he asks me.

"A diet coke would be great thanks," I say as he wanders out. I lie back on the bed and look around the room. He has heaps of little mementos and DVDs; there are even a few books. I start thinking to myself about where I actually am and I feel my brain kind of freeze for a moment. I'm lying on Andy Clemmensen's bed, in Andy Clemmensen's room. If someone had told me six months ago that I would be dating Andy and living next door to him, I would have laughed my ass off.

A few moments later he comes back in the room and I hastily sit up. He hands me the drink and I say a quick thank you before opening it and taking a mouthful.

"You okay?" Andy asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I tell him as he sits next to me again.

"So what did you want to do this afternoon?" he asks me.

I look at my watch and see that it's just after one o'clock. "Well we have a little over two hours before the kids come home, what did you feel like doing?"

"Something with just us" he says and leans over to kiss me. I kiss him back then pull back from him.

"Okay, that sounds good. Did you want to go anywhere or did you want to stay here or maybe go to my house?" I ask him.

There's a knock on the open door and Bradie is standing there with Shaun and Shannon.

"We're heading home okay," says Shaun. "Just wanted to say goodbye. Holly shit Andy, you cleaned your room!"

"Why is everyone surprised by this?" Andy says.

"Because you've never cleaned it," says Shannon. "It even smells clean too."

"You should have seen the pile of crap he threw out. I should have taken a photo of it and put it on Facebook" says Bradie.

I'm smiling to myself at the crap that Andy's copping just because he cleaned his room when Shaun turns to me and says, "He must REALLY like you Elle. I've known him my whole life practically and I've never seen his room this clean, EVER!"

"Oh fuck off, it's been clean before," Andy says to them all.

"Yeah, when you first moved in" Shaun replies.

I decide I had better back him up, since he is my boyfriend. "Well I think you did a great job," I say before leaning over and kissing him soundly on the lips. He kisses me back and I can see out of the corner of my eye he's giving the others the finger.

"Come on guys, lets leave them alone" says Bradie.

"He only cleaned it so he could get laid" I hear Shannon say.

I start to giggle and break away from him. "What's so funny?" he asks me.

"What Shannon said, is it true?" I say.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I'll let you know," he says and leans back over to me to kiss me again.

We start to get serious and our bodies automatically move towards each other. In the blink of an eye he has me on my back and he's moved his body to rest between my legs. I rub my hands up and down his back and move them to his ass.

We kiss for what feels like an eternity before I break away to catch my breath and he moves his lips to my throat and down to my collarbone. His hands are searching for the hem of my shirt and I feel his fingers caress my rib cage up and down. His other hand is holding his body weight off my but I wrap my legs over his and encourage him to lower his weight.

His lips find mine again and our tongues are dancing of their own accord. I can feel his body hardening against mine and my lust for him intensifies. His hands are doing as much exploring as mine are and I feel his fingers trace along the edge of my bra. I stuff my hands down the back of his jeans and feel the edge of his boxers. I put my fingers just under the band and run them back and forth across the top of his ass.

"Andy, where are you?" I hear Sarah call out. We pull apart from each other and as we hear her footsteps coming down the hall Andy rolls to his side and puts his arm under my head so we look like we are just talking quietly. I quickly pull the hem of my shirt down and he does the same with his.

"In my room" he yells out. Sarah stands in the doorway and smiles at us.

"You know, you don't have to try to look so innocent you two," she says with a laugh.

"What?" says Andy but I know my blush is giving us away. Thank God Andy's shirt is long enough to hide the evidence of his excitement in his shorts.

Sarah shakes her head. "Nothing. If you want to pretend that I don't know what's happening, that's fine by me. But just a little tip for you, next time, shut your door."

"Mum, what did you want?" Andy says.

"Just letting you know that I'm ducking into the shops and was wondering if you can watch Chris for me, but since I see you are otherwise occupied, I'll take him with me" she says.

"Well, where's Bradie?" Andy asks.

"He went out a while ago. Said something about the DVD store."

"If you want us to watch Chris Mum, we will" Andy says.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll take him with me. You two enjoy yourselves, but not too much, if you get my drift," she says.

"Yes Mum" say Andy.

I'm not sure where to look or what to say. It's obvious she knew what we were doing and I'd hate to think what would have happened if she hadn't interrupted us. Not to mention, she made a good point about the door too.

"See you guys later" she says, walking away.

"Thank God that wasn't your father that came in," I say.

"Why? It's not like we're doing anything wrong. We're not underage or anything. If I want to kiss and cuddle my girlfriend in my bed then I can't see why I can't" he says to me.

"I know, it's just this is their house, you know. I don't want to disrespect them. I like your parents a lot. They are both such nice people, I just don't want to do anything to make them think less of me, you know?"

"They won't think less of you, they adore you. They think you're a great influence on me and Dad's already telling me that you're a keeper and that I'm a daft idiot if I let you go," Andy tells me.

"But still, it just feels a bit funny doing things like this in their house, when they're home, with the door open. How did we forget the door?" I ask him.

"You kissed me and I forgot everything after that" he says.

I smile at him and reach up and run my finger along his cheekbone. "Sweet man you are" I tell him.

He leans over and gives me the most delectable kiss. He pulls back and says, "I think if we stay in here then I'm just going to devour you so maybe we should get up and go do something."

I look at my watch and see it's quarter to three already. Time sure does fly when you're having fun. "How about we go and get some cold drinks and you can show me your baby albums this time, instead of your Mum?"

"Sounds safe. Come on" he says standing up and pulling me up from the bed. He holds my hand as we walk out into the kitchen and directs me to the bench. I take a seat and he puts our hot cans of drink in the fridge and gets out two new cans.

Andy puts them down on the bench and leave the room to get the photo albums I was looking at before. Bradie comes in as I'm sitting waiting for Andy and shows me the DVDs he's hired out.

When Andy comes in he puts the album in front of me and sits down. Bradie stays standing and looks over my shoulder at the pictures with us.

They both tell me stories relating to each of the photos and we go through them all so quickly. I look up and notice the clock on the wall says it's quarter past three.

"I have to go and get the kids, do you guys want to come with me?" I ask them.

"Yeah I'll come but why are you asking Bradie as well?" Andy asks me.

"Lilly wants to see you Bradie. She has something she wants to ask you and I know she'd be thrilled to see you at the bus stop," I say.

"Okay, I'll come with you guys. I'll just write Mum a note to let her know where we are."

We all head out the front door and down to the bus stop. We get there just as the bus comes around the corner and I can see Lilly sitting up the front. The smile on her face is positively beaming as the bus pulls to a stop.

I leave Andy and Bradie sitting on the bench and I step forward and give her a hug. She goes and gives the guys a hug too as Max gets off the bus. Once again he looks like he's troubled but when I ask if he's okay he just replies with "yep. I'm just tired again Mum."

We all start the walk home and Lilly is next to Bradie telling him all about what she did in school today. Max is walking on the other side of him and Andy and I are walking hand-in-hand behind them all. I can see Max hanging on to every word Bradie is saying to them all and I wonder if perhaps I can ask him to have a word to Max and see if he can find out what's wrong.

We get home and I ask the guys inside for a drink. Bradie is about to decline but Lilly grabs his hand and says "I've got something for you" in her sweet little voice. He smiles and follows her inside.

"That girl is going to have so many boys hanging around when she hits puberty," Andy says in my ear.

"You're telling me. I'm going to have to get a gun I think" I say to him with a laugh.

"She's got Bradie wrapped around her little finger."

"I know. Poor thing. He's not going to know what hit him" I say.

We walk into the kitchen and Lilly's got the invitations in her hands. She gives one first to Bradie and then to Andy's surprise, she hands him one also.

They both open them and read them. Bradie is smiling wide and quickly accepts the invite. Andy groans out loud and says "Oh no, mini-golf. I'm terrible at that!"

Max says to him "Mum's really good. She can show you how to play if you want."

Andy's grin grows and he turns to me and says, "I'd like that. Can you show me please?"

"If I show you all my tricks, how am I ever going to beat you again?" I reply.

"Oh go on Mum, you taught me how to play but I can't beat you," says Max.

"Okay, I'll show him."

The guys stay for another hour or so and we all sit in the living room and play Mario kart on the WII. At five thirty they head home and I wave to goodbye to Bradie as I kiss Andy at the door.

"Are you going to meet me for lunch tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Definitely. What time do you want me to be there?" he asks me.

"Say noon. I had lunch across the road at the deli last time and it was really nice."

"Okay, I'll be there. I'll see you then" he says and kisses me until my toes start to curl.

"Bye" I say as he heads back home.

I go inside and spend a quiet evening with the kids whilst thinking about Friday night. I start feeling nervous again but quickly dismiss it. When I'm with Andy it feels so natural and relaxed, like it's suppose to be. I shouldn't be nervous about being with another man. I should be excited, and I chant this to myself as I fall asleep cuddling my pillow for the life of me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one.

Friday morning and I wake with vigour. I'm all hyper-active and dancing around the living room singing with my ear phones on when the kids stumble out of bed.

"Morning my little angels" I sing at them. They shake their heads and plonk themselves down on the couch.

I've been up since five am and I'm dressed ready for work. I've made the kids' lunches and all they have to do is eat and get dressed in their uniforms. I'm so full of energy that I can't sit still. I don't ever remember feeling this hyped up before.

I take my earphones out when I see Lilly waving at me.

"Why are you dancing this early Mum?"

"I don't know, it's such a beautiful day, the sky is blue, the grass is green. I just feel alive today, that's all," I reply.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I ask them both.

I head to the kitchen to get their bowls of Rice Bubbles and call them to the table.

I sit down with them and ask them if they have anything happening in school today. We talk a bit about the sports carnival that's on in a few weeks. I decide I had better tell them about Andy staying tonight.

"So guys, Andy is coming over tonight and cooking us dinner. He's going to be staying the night too okay."

"Really, what's he making?" asks Max.

"Is Bradie coming too?" asks Lilly.

"I have no idea what he's cooking and no, I don't think Bradie is coming," I say to them both.

"Awww, I wanted to see him," says Lilly.

"Well you still have to give out the rest of the invitations so how about after school I take you next door and we'll see if Sarah and Tom are home. Bradie will probably be there too. You can ask him if he give Shaun, Brooke and Shannon their invitations too if you want."

"Okay" she says and finishes her breakfast.

"Go get dressed guys" I say as I get up and go wash up the dishes.

As we are going out the front door Bradie walks up the driveway to us.

"Morning guys" he calls out to us. Lilly straightens up and waves brightly at him.

"Hey Bradie, how are you?" I say.

"I'm good, how are you guys going?" he says.

"Fine thankyou" replies Lilly. Max gives him a thumbs up.

"We're just on our way to the bus stop actually, do you want to come for a walk with us?" I say.

"Yeah okay. I was going to offer to take the kids down for you actually in case you needed to get ready for work but I see you already are. You look real nice," he says to me.

"Oh thank you. I got up pretty early this morning so I've got time up my sleeve for a change."

We all head down the road and wait for the bus. Lilly asks Bradie what he's doing today and he tells her about the video he's working on and the new game he got for his Playstation.

The bus pulls in and the kids get on whilst Bradie and I wave goodbye. We turn and head back home again.

"So Elle, I was wondering when we might be able to get that coffee we talked about the other day?"

"Oh, um, well Andy's meeting me for lunch today so it might have to be next week sometime."

"He tells me that he's staying at your house tonight too. Actually he's telling anyone who'll listen really. Even Chris is wondering why Andy's having a sleep over and he's not," Bradie says laughing.

"Really? He's telling everyone? Oh God, surely he can't be that excited about it."

"Oh trust me, he is. He was up until two this morning looking through cookbooks trying to work out what to cook you guys. He's really trying to impress you I think."

"Wow. There's a first for me. I don't think anyone has tried to do that before."

"That's just plain sad Elle" Bradie says shaking his head.

We reach the driveway and I turn to him and say, "Lilly wanted to come over this afternoon to see you and your parents if you're going to be home. She was disappointed when I told her that only Andy was staying tonight."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Do you perhaps want Lilly and Max to have a sleep over tonight? I'm sure Mum and Dad wouldn't mind and Chris would love it."

"That's really nice of you to offer. I'll have a think about it and text you later on okay. I've got to get going or I'm going to be late for work."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then, bye," says Bradie as I head inside to grab my stuff and head to work.

My morning passes quickly and I'm concentrating so hard on what I'm doing that when I walk out to the counter to ask Sandra something I don't even notice there is anyone else in the shop.

"Hey Sandra, these accounts here, are they suppose to be paid this month or are we holding them until next month?" I ask her.

"We'll do them this month," she says. "I think you have a visitor," she whispers in my ear. "There's a young man who's been wandering around in here for ten minutes now."

I look up to see Andy staring at me from across the room. I smile at him and check my watch. It's just after twelve and Sandra says "Go on, go have your lunch."

"Thankyou, I'll just put these away and head out if that's okay with you" I say.

"I'm pretty sure your man over there has been waiting long enough," she says.

I go to the back office, put the accounts away, take off my glasses and grab my handbag. When I walk out the front of the store Andy is standing talking to Sandra but looks up when I walk out.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting" I say.

"It's fine, I wasn't waiting long at all. Nice meeting you Sandra" he says.

"Likewise Andrew, you too."

He takes my hand and we head across the road to the deli and order lunch. "She seems very nice," he says to me.

"She's great actually."

"Since when do you wear glasses? They make you look so sexy" he says with a grin.

"Yeah right. I normally wear contacts but I forgot to put them in this morning."

We sit down at the table out the front and I ask him about what he's been doing today.

"Well, I only got up at eleven so not much but I am going to get some groceries for tonight when you go back to work" he says.

That reminds me about Bradie's offer. I had been thinking about it letting the kids have a sleep over but I don't want them to think that I'm palming them off to someone else to look after. I grab my phone out and open the messages. As I'm typing a reply to Bradie Andy asks me what I'm doing.

I explain to him about Bradie's offer and why I'm saying no this time. He seems to understand this but I can see a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"Hey, we'll get a night together, completely alone, soon. I promise you. But whilst this is still so new I just don't want to push them aside. I don't want them to see you taking their Mum away, you know," I say to him.

"I understand," he says as he takes my free hand. I push the send button and put my phone on the table.

"Now, what are you making us for dinner or is it a surprise?" I ask him.

"Surprise. I'm going to cook it all this afternoon and just heat it up at your house," he tells me.

"Okay so you should probably know then that I promised Lilly that I'd bring her over this afternoon so she can give your parents their invitations too. Plus she wants to see Bradie again as well."

"I should be done by four so it will be fine. Mum promised she'd help me if I need it."

We eat our lunch and talk quietly but the half hour that I get is gone before we know it. "I have to head back," I say to Andy.

"I wanted to tell you some news but I'll wait until this afternoon now."

"What news?" I ask him.

"Nope, surprise now too. I'll see you when you get home okay" he says, leaning over and kissing me.

"Okay, I'll be home just before three thirty" I say.

"Bye gorgeous" he says, leaving me at the door to the shop. As I walk back in Sandra gives me a pointed look.

"Wow, he's lovely, where did you find him?" she asks me.

"He's my neighbour actually" I tell her.

"Any more of them in your street?" she asks me. I laugh at her and tell her he has a younger brother.

"Well, bring him in next time."

I laugh again and make my way out the back to put my bag away. I quickly look at my phone and see Bradie has replied.

Okay, but if you ever want them to stay, we'd love to have them over. I think Chris might have a thing for Lilly. :)

Sweet. I turn my phone off and put it back in my bag. When three o'clock comes around I pack up my gear, tidy up the office and head out to say goodbye to Sandra.

"Have a good evening" Sandra says to me as I leave.

"You too" I sing out to her. I unlock my car and start the drive home. I pull up in my drive way at quarter past three and think that maybe I was speeding home.

I dig my phone out of my bag and then hop out of the car to go inside, I have just enough time to change.

As I walk up the house I don't notice the person on the steps until I'm practically on top of them and I let out a little squeal.

"Shit!" It's only Andy.

"Oh God, you gave me a heart attack then" I say to him.

"Hey gorgeous, sorry, I thought you saw me siting here."

"Not until the last second. Have you been waiting long?"

"Only five minutes probably," he says as he stands and I open the front door.

"Come in, I'm just going to go get changed. Grab a drink if you want one" I sing out to him as I head for my bedroom. I close the door behind me and quickly change into shorts and a shirt. When I come out Andy's sitting on the couch with Coke in one hand and a diet Coke in the other.

"Hey" I say as I bend and give him a kiss.

He hands me my drink and says, "How was work?"

"Fine, it flew by" I reply. "Are you coming with me to the bus stop?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I figure I can tell you my news on the way there," he says.

"Okay, let me grab my keys and we'll get going."

I duck into the kitchen and grab them and head out the front door with Andy behind me. He pushes in the lock and pulls the front door closed for me. I open my can of drink and take a mouthful as we start the walk to the bus stop.

"So what's this news of yours?" I ask him.

"We got a phone call from our management today. They want us to shoot our next clip in Cambodia."

"Really? Wow that's great. Cambodia. That will be a bit of an eye opener for you."

"Yeah. We're going for four days next week. I think we leave on Tuesday and we're back on Friday evening. Just in time for Bradie's dinner on Saturday."

"That will be great for you guys" I say to him.

"I'm going to miss you though. Probably spend a fortune of phone calls and text messages if my phone even works over there" he says to me.

"Hey, I'll miss you too but don't waste your money on that. You'll see me when you get back, and besides, it's only four days. It won't kill us you know."

"Yeah I know."

We get to the bus stop and sit on the bench. Andy puts his arm around me and kisses my temple. When the bus pulls up we both stand and greet the kids and walk back home.

Lilly is all excited about seeing Bradie again and I decide to let him tell her about their little trip next week. Andy isn't saying much and neither is Max as I unpack their school bags and put their things away.

"Are you okay?" I ask Max and he nods quietly. Andy sees the worried look on my face and turns to Max.

"Do you want to come over and see what I've made for dinner for us? Your Mum doesn't know what it is yet and I'm a bit worried she might not like it," he says to him.

"Yeah okay" Max says and I smile at Andy.

"We'll be next door," he says to me as I watch him and Max leave.

"Can I get changed first Mum?" asks Lilly and I nod yes at her.

She runs to her room and is soon running out in a pretty dress she got for Christmas.

"Have you got the invitations?" I ask her.

"I'll just go get them" she says and runs back to her room.

When she comes back out we both walk next door and Lilly knocks. Bradie answers the door and lets us in.

"Thank you" says Lilly. I give Bradie a smile as I pass by.

"Where's Max and Andy?" I ask him.

"In the kitchen but I've been told that I'm not allowed to let you in there."

"Okay. Well, are your parents home? Lilly has some thing she wants to give them."

"Yeah they're in the lounge room, come on through," he says and we follow him down the hallway. I look to my left as I pass the kitchen and I can see Andy and Max with their heads together talking quietly.

We turn right into the lounge room and Sarah is there with Chris on the couch watching In The Night Garden. Lilly walks over to Sarah and hands her the invitation.

"What's this?" says Sarah.

"It's an invitation to our birthday dinner for you and Mr Webb" she says.

"Oh sweetie, thank you," says Sarah.

"Your welcome." Lilly turns and faces Bradie and hands him another two envelopes. "Can you please give these to Shaun and Shannon for me?" she asks him with a shy smile.

"Yeah sure thing" says Bradie. "This is going to be my best birthday ever you know" he says to her. "Did I tell you that Max and Lilly's birthday is the same as mine?" Bradie says to his Mum.

"Yes you did. How special that you all have the same birthday?" she says to Lilly.

Andy walks in behind me with Max and sits down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap. Max jumps on mine and then Lilly piles on top of us all.

"Wasn't such a great idea huh?" I ask him, laughing.

"Okay, everyone off" he says. Bradie grabs Lilly off and I hop up with Max under my arm and put him down.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" I ask Bradie.

"Shannon's coming over I think but I'm not sure if anyone else is. We're just going to have a movie night."

"Sounds nice," I say.

"Come on, lets get this brilliant dinner I've made for you back to your house hey?" says Andy standing up and putting his arm around my waist from behind.

"Okay. Let's go. Have a great night guys," I say to Sarah and Bradie.

We head into the kitchen where all the food has been packed into containers then into bags to carry. We pick them all up and head back to my house.

When we get in the kitchen I promptly get kicked out so Andy and his new little sidekick Max can heat everything up and get it served. Lilly and I retreat to the lounge and watch the Simpsons together while we wait.

"It's ready," Andy calls out to us.

We both get up and go into the dining room. They've even set the table with wine and flowers. It looks really special and I notice he's even brought some candlesticks from home.

"This looks beautiful," I say to him and walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you," he says before pulling out my chair for me.

I'm feeling a little like a princess as he dishes up Spaghetti Bolognaise in front of me. Oh he picked a tough dish. I'm so particular about good old spag-bog that I fear he may flunk out.

I can feel Andy watching me as he pours some wine into my glass. He's given the kids the plastic wine glasses and filled them with lemonade.

"Here's to a beautiful woman, a loving mother, and two very special kids," he says raising his glass. I feel the heat rise to my face and I hold my glass to him.

"You forgot to mention the very special neighbour too," I say to him.

"Cheers," he says and we all repeat it and take a mouthful. The wine is nice and sweet, the way I like it. I have a taste of the meal and it's delicious. I don't know where he got the recipe from but it's so good that I may have to ask him how he made it.

I tell him that it's wonderful and he smiles at me and tucks in. The kids love the meal too and pretty soon we are all full to the brim with spaghetti.

I stand and take the dishes to the sink but he ushers me away again telling me that it's my night off. Max hops up and helps Andy with the dishes and Lilly and I go back to the living room. About ten minutes later the boys come in and Andy sits next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and thank him again for such a wonderful evening.

We watch a bit of TV before I see the kids start to yawn. I get them in the bath and brushing their teeth. By 8.30 they are both sound asleep in their beds.

Andy and I are still on the couch watching TV when I suggest to him that we grab the bottle of wine and sit out the back for a while. He agrees so we both get up and head outside.

We sit in the dark like always and we can hear the noise coming from next door. Sounds like maybe Shannon brought a couple of extra people over. Andy starts laughing and I ask him what's so funny.

"They are all going to be in there talking about us you know. I don't think any of them have ever known me to miss a Friday night session of drinking before."

"Well, technically you're still drinking. Just not with them," I reply.

"True. That's Sonny you can hear by the way. He doesn't realise how loud he gets when he drinks."

I lean back against his chest and he cuddles me from behind. Suddenly it goes quiet next door and I begin to wonder what they're up to.

We hear the back door open next door and I turn and look at Andy. He holds his finger to his lip and I nod back at him.

I watch three silhouettes walk down the fence line and Andy gets up and grabs the hose. I'm shaking my head when they put their heads over the fence and Andy turns the water on them.

A lot of noise follows and Andy yells out "You get what you deserve you perverts."

I'm laughing myself silly over the looks on their faces.

"Well I think we'll be going to bed now" Andy calls out loudly so they can hear.

I stand and head in the back door with Andy behind me. I can hear them yelling obscenities that I ignore. I put our glasses in the sink and grab Andy's hand leading him to my bedroom. I'm mentally doing a little happy dance as I close the door behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay. Fair warning here. This chapter contains a graphic sex scene and a bit of language. Yes, i know you've all read stuff like this before but that darn responsible adult in me needs to give you fair warning. If you don't want to read it, it won't affect the flow and consistency of the story. If you do want to read it and it doesn't live up to your expectations, i apologise now. I had a hell of a time writing this and didn't know how detailed to go. Hope it's okay. So... here it is:

Chapter twenty-two.

As soon as the door closes I lean my back against it and take a deep breath. I look up and watch as Andy surveys my room. He's looking at the paintings of the kids I did a while ago. I watch as he moves closer to them and inspects the signatures.

"Did you paint these?" he asks me.

"Yeah, years ago. I tend not to do much of that anymore."

"They are really good. Seriously. Have you got anymore around here?" he asks me.

"There's one in each of the kids rooms and another in the living room."

"I'll have to have a better look next time," he tells me.

"Do you mind if I have a quick shower?" I ask him.

"Go for it. I've got to go grab my bag from the kitchen anyhow," he says.

"Okay, I won't be long" I say as I walk into the ensuite and close the door behind me. I quickly undress and step into the shower to try to ease the nerves I'm feeling. I lather myself up and take deep breaths, wishing the alcohol would calm me down.

I start having a mental argument with myself about what I'm doing. I've only known this guy for what? A week or so and I'm about to get into bed with him and share bodily fluids.

Okay, I probably didn't need to say it like that but still. I'm about to do something incredibly intimate with this man, something that I've only ever done with one other man in my entire life.

So the questions begin forming in my head.

What if I've been doing it wrong all these years?

What if I'm too nervous to relax and enjoy myself?

What if he thinks I'm ugly naked?

What if my body is really weird compared to everyone else's?

Before the water runs out I step out after a couple of minutes and quickly dry myself. I then realise I forgot to grab some pyjamas and wonder what the hell I'm going to do. I wrap the towel tightly around myself and open the ensuite door.

When I step out Andy is lying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He sits up and looks me up and down with a grin. "Nice" he says.

"Um, did you want a shower too? I don't mind," I say to him.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you if that was okay," he says, standing and grabbing his bag off the floor.

"Okay, well there's a spare towel in the cupboard, knock yourself out."

He walks pass and kisses my shoulder causing goose bumps to appear. "Back in a minute" he says.

He shuts the door and I let out the breath that I didn't realise I was holding. I quickly find a pair of Scooby-Doo boxer shorts and a black singlet and get changed.

I run out the door to the kitchen and take a swig of my prized scotch. Nothing quite like a bit of liquid courage.

I wipe the back of my mouth and head back to my room as Andy is coming out of the ensuite. He's only got a pair of black boxers on and I have to mentally stop myself from drooling at the site. I look down at the carpet and then over at the light switch whilst trying to get myself under control.

"Are you alright?" he asks me as he walks over and puts his finger under my chin, lifting my head to meet my eyes.

I smile at him and say, "yeah, I'm fine. Just going to brush my teeth okay."

"Okay."

I go in the ensuite and brush my hair and my teeth giving myself a mental pep talk before coming back out.

Andy is sitting on the edge of the bed facing me and I walk over to him. I stand in between his legs and he runs his hands up and down my thighs to the base of my boxer shorts.

I put my hands on his shoulders and run my fingers across them and down the tops of his arms then back up again, making a circuit. I decide to bite the bullet and just do what feels right. Screw my inner-arguments.

I lean forward and take his top lip in-between mine and gently suck on it. He takes my bottom lip and does the same before we both merge into a kiss, which turns hot rapidly. 

I put one of my knees on the bed beside his hip and do the same with the other, lowering myself into his lap. His hands go to my arse and he pulls me tight to his body as our kissing intensifies. One of his hands goes up my back to my neck as he pulls my face impossibly closer to his.

I have to break away to catch my breath and I angle my face to the ceiling as he starts an assault on my neck. His hands find the bottom of my singlet and he pulls it up and over my head. My lips seek his out and we are kissing furiously once more when he stands with me in his arms before turning around and laying me down on the bed.

He attacks my neck with his tongue, licking and sucking his way down to my shoulders then across my collarbones. I hear my breathing get louder as he makes his ways towards my breast. One of his hands has found the other one and is gently massaging it whilst his thumb is brushing back and forth across my nipple.

With his mouth attached he licks and sucks on it like there is no tomorrow. At this point I'm not really worried if there is a tomorrow. I am experiencing pure bliss and I'm thinking that if this is what Candyland is like, I want to move here permanently.

He swaps to the other nipple and I arch my back and thrust my chest towards him unconsciously.

I have a sudden urge to return the favour so I put my hand under his chin and make him come back up to my face so I can kiss him. I put my left leg underneath me and propel myself to the side, rolling him onto his back.

I go straight for his neck and down to his collarbones, licking and sucking to my hearts content. I run my hand down towards his thigh and give it a gentle squeeze whilst I bite softly on his nipple. He lets out a soft hiss and I feel his arse leave the bed momentarily.

I bite and lick my way down his stomach whilst my hand finds his cock and I run my fingernail up and down the shaft over the top of his boxers. I gently squeeze it and then move my hand to the top of his boxers.

I lean back and start to pull them down, getting him to lift his arse so that I can pull them off. I look at his face and he's staring at me with a slight grin. I throw the boxers to the floor behind me and bend over and give his cock a lick from the base to the tip I hear a whispered "fuck" before two strong hands grab me under my arms and flip me on to my back again.

"You do that again and this shows all over gorgeous," he says with a smile.

I smile at him and he returns his mouth to mine. We explore each other's mouths whilst his hands are going up and down my side, pinching my nipples and squeezing my thighs and ass.

He sits back on his knees and pulls my boxers off of me before running his hands up the insides of my thighs and tracing his fingers over my slit feeling the build up of moisture that's gathered there. His finger finds my clit and circles it slowly. I close my eyes and let out a small moan before quickly sitting up and grabbing him by his neck and dragging his face back to mine.

I repeat his words back to him and he smiles softly. "I need you in me, now" I say to him and he reaches to the bedside table and grabs a condom he previously put there. Ripping off the wrapper with his teeth he rolls it on and then tosses the wrapper to the floor, he lies gently on top of me and looks me in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure of anything," I reply.

He leans forward and kisses me as he enters my body. We both stop and breathe whilst looking at each other and letting our bodies adjust to the sensations. He kisses me again as he moves in and out of me, the feeling euphoric.

I move my hips to meet his and the intense lust that we feel for each other builds quickly before I can feel my body beginning to clench around his. "Oh God, Oh God" I'm chanting and Andy's hips speed up to meet mine. I'm trying really hard to be quiet but when I let my body go to the sensations I know I'm moaning quite loud.

Andy has joined my moans and his thrusts become erratic. I can feel his cock become impossibly harder before his imminent release. I'm trying to get my breathing under control as he lets himself fall down on top of me. We are both sweating like crazy and breathing like there's an oxygen shortage.

He brings himself back up to his elbows and kisses me gently. "That was pretty intense," he says.

I'm still coming back down off my high and can only manage a nod in reply. He withdraws from me and rolls over to his back whilst gently running his fingers back and forth across my stomach.

I roll to my side and kiss his shoulder to get his attention. He swings his head towards me and smiles. "Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I am now."

He laughs and gives me a kiss before getting up and going into the ensuite to clean up. I wait for him to come back before I get up and head into the bathroom.

When I come back out Andy's laying on his back with an arm over his face. I turn on the bedside lamp and switch off the overhead light. I quickly make sure the door is locked before getting into bed next to him.

He reaches out his arm towards me and I cuddle into his side. "Feel better now?" I ask him with a grin.

"Definitely. Must be about a kilo lighter I think," he says laughing. "But seriously, that was not what I intended to do tonight. I wanted to take it nice and slow but you're just too fucking sexy."

"Speak for yourself. I had every intention of doing a lot more than that," I tell him.

He sits up and looks at the clock, it's only just after eleven. "Well, the night is young," he says before rolling me over to my back and lying on top of me.

When we did eventually fall asleep, I slept like a baby, contently cocooned in Andy's arms until the knock on the bedroom door made me practically leap from the bed to make sure it was still locked.

"Mum?" Max said through the door.

"Yeah mate, what's wrong?" I reply.

"Are we going to the shops today or not?"

I turn and look at the clock and see it's after nine am. "Yeah, I just have to have a shower and I'll be right out okay."

"Okay Mum," he says and I hear him walk down the hallway.

Andy has woken up too and is looking at me leaning against the door.

"Morning gorgeous, what are you doing over there?" he asks.

I walk back to the bed and give him a quick kiss before standing quickly. "The kids want to know when we're going shopping. I guess I slept in for a change," I say to him.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower and go see what they're up to okay."

He nods and I go and get cleaned up. When I come back out wrapped in a towel, Andy is sitting on the side of the bed with his boxers on, looking through his bag.

"You don't want a shower?" I ask him.

"Nah, I quite like the smell of sex in the morning" he says smiling.

"Funny" I say. I get dressed with my back to him and when I go into the bathroom to hang up my towel and brush my hair, he walks in behind me dressed in jeans and a singlet with his hairbrush.

When we both look presentable and not like we spent the entire night embedded in each other's bodies, we both walk out to the kitchen to say good morning to the kids.

If they are surprised by Andy's presence, they don't show it at all. The kids and Andy all sit at the table whilst I get coffee going and we start to talk about our day ahead.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three.

We make plans to head to the store where I work so Lilly can have a look around and then have a look in the speciality stores near by.

Andy heads home after I make us a quick breakfast and says he'll be back by ten o'clock. Whilst he's gone I throw some washing on and tidy up the house and get the kids organised and dressed.

I ask them both if they have any idea what to get Bradie and neither of them does. It's going to be a long morning.

Andy yells out from the front door and I hustle the kids out to the car.

We go to Tinkerbell's first and I introduce Sandra to Max and Lilly. She of course recognises Andy and talks to him whilst I take the kids around the store. Lilly points out various fairies that she likes and I commit them to memory to get for her birthday.

Max is quite taken with a giant Dragon Lamp and he goes and grabs Andy's hand to ask his opinion.

"That is wicked" he says to Max.

"Do you think Bradie would like something like that? Look how the light comes out of its mouth," Max says to him.

I think Max has his eyes on it for himself but I'm sure he'd prefer some Lego on any other day. But now that I think about it, it is kind of up Bradie's alley. He might like something like that.

"Do you really think he'd like that?" I ask Andy.

"Yeah I reckon he would you know" he says, nodding his head.

"Can we get it for him please?" asks Lilly.

"How about we keep looking in case we find something even better and if we don't, we'll come back and get that, okay?" I say to them both.

They both nod and I wave goodbye to Sandra on the way out the door.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting him?" I ask Andy.

"Shaun, Jumpnow, Shannon, Jimmy and I are all putting money in and getting him this new mixing machine he's been wanting for a while."

"Nice of you guys. So if you don't have to get him anything, why are you forcing yourself to tag along?"

"I'm not forcing myself. I want to spend time with you. This is just nice," he says, taking my hand and we head down the street.

We go into another gift store, this one more tourist orientated. The kids are looking at all the toys and I hang around nearby just in case they get themselves into trouble.

I turn to find Andy and see that he's talking to a couple of young girls and they're asking him to sign their shirts. He's asking the storeowner for a pen and I turn around quickly when they ask him what he's doing in the store.

I usher the kids further down the back of the shop away from the girls and start to look at all the stuffed toys. Lilly is telling me all about each of the ones she wants but my focus is on Andy's voice from the front of the shop.

I chance a peek around the corner towards him and I see there are a couple more girls there now. I bend down and tell the kids that we are going to quietly go out of the shop and wait for Andy down the road a bit.

"Why Mum?" asks Max.

"Well, there are a few girls that have recognised him and are talking to him at the moment so we need to let him speak to his fans and when he's ready he'll come find us okay."

The follow me out the store and I try to see if Andy notices me leaving. I'm relieved when he meets my eyes and I nod my head in the direction of the door.

The kids and I leave the store and find a bench seat about fifty meters down the road towards Tinkerbell's.

We sit on the seat and discuss all the possible presents we've seen so far for Bradie. The kids list off a heap but they both agree that the dragon lamp is their favourite. I agree with them and we decide to buy it for him as soon as Andy joins us again.

My phone buzzes with a text and I pull it out of my back pocket to read it.

_Impossible to get out of here atm. will be about 20 mins. _

Andy. Okay, I knew this would happen occasionally so it's no surprise really. I shoot back a quick text telling him to meet us at the car and the kids and I head back to Sandra's shop to buy the lamp.

We talk to her about Bradie's birthday and then I tell her it's the kids' birthdays too. Lilly tells her about the mini golf and dinner that she has planned for us all and asks Sandra if she wants to come too. She politely declines as she hands me Bradie's wrapped birthday present.

We leave the store and head to the car across the road. I open it up and we hop in to wait for Andy. Ten minutes later and there's still no sign of him.

I text him '_Need a getaway vehicle?'_

A minute later comes his response of '_please_.'

I look across the road and down a bit and see him come out the front door and cross the road quickly. I start the car and drive to where he's walking. I wind down his window and whistle to get his attention. When he sees me he quickly runs over to the car as I pull up so he can get in.

We drive off and turn a corner before he sits up straight in his seat. "Thanks. I didn't think I was ever going to get away," he tells me.

"Does that happen often?" I ask.

"Not usually, no. But they were all asking what I was doing there and then one of them wanted to know if I was shopping for my girlfriend and then another asked if she was there with me and things just quickly got out of control."

"I'm glad I left when I did then. I don't think I'd like it if I had to stand by and watch them mob you like that."

"Like I said, doesn't normally happen. They're just a bit pissed at me for saying I had a girlfriend I think. So did you end up finding anything for Bradie?" Andy turns and asks the kids.

"We bought him the lamp," says Max proudly.

"Oh perfect. He's going to love that," says Andy.

He turns back around in his seat and I ask him if he wants to go anywhere else.

"How about we go through a drive through or something and get some lunch and go to the park?"

"How does that sound kids?" I ask them.

"Yay, McDonalds" they shout back.

We go and get our lunch and then go to our park and sit near the playground. There's quite a few people here being a Saturday and I begin to worry about people recognising Andy again. I offer him a hat, something I don't think I've ever seen him in but he declines.

"It's okay. They won't mob me here. They probably won't recognise me if I'm sitting with a couple of young kids and a gorgeous woman. It'll be fine. We'll just look like a normal family, taking the kids to the park on a Saturday."

"If you're sure," I say to him.

We sit at a picnic table and eat our lunch in peace and quiet.

Afterwards the kids go and play and Andy lies down and puts his head on my lap. I run my fingers through his head and enjoy the peace.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asks me.

"Nothing. Catching up on my sleep probably," I say with a grin. "Since someone made dam sure last night that I didn't get any."

"I didn't hear you complaining. Anyway, we have a party tonight at Shannon's house to kick off the new website for his label. Want to come with me?"

"I can't. Kids, remember. Besides, I wasn't joking when I said I needed sleep. I'll be out like a light as soon as those kids go to bed tonight."

"Okay then. Would you rather me stay home with you and we can just snuggle on the couch?"

I laugh at the fact he said the word snuggle and he says "what?"

"Nothing. No, you go, like I said, I'm going to be useless later on. Say hi to everyone for me though."

"Okay. We'll spend tomorrow together though. I'm leaving early Tuesday morning remember so I want to see you before then."

"Well, how about you stay again tomorrow night? I have work on Monday morning but we'll work around that. What do you think?"

"Definitely. But what about if I get mum to watch the kids and I take you out for dinner? Does that sound alright?"

"Only if your Mum doesn't mind okay?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll even text her now and check," he says sitting up and pulling out his phone.

A few minutes later and Sarah has replied with a yes.

We spend the next hour at the park, playing on the swings with the kids before heading home. I'm so tired that all I want to do is lay down on the couch and go to sleep. Andy says goodbye to us all and head back home to get a couple of hours sleep before the party.

At around five o'clock, I'm in the kitchen making dinner whilst the kids are having a bath. There's a knock at the door and I put down the knife and go and see who it is.

Bradie is standing there with an awkward smile on his face.

"Hi Elle" he says.

"Hey Bradie, how are you? Come in?"

"Yeah sure."

"Just follow me into the kitchen. I'm getting dinner organised."

He walks behind me to the kitchen and leans against the other side of the bench whilst I go back to cutting up vegetables. "What's up?" I ask him.

"Um, I just wanted to say sorry for last night. I didn't mean to let the other guys know that Andy was with you. It just kind of slipped out and then I couldn't really stop them."

I laugh at him and say, "It's okay. I think you all got what you deserved from Andy really. It was pretty funny to see your faces though."

"Yeah, well I just wanted you to know that it's not going to happen again. I was thinking about it all last night and I know that'd be the last thing I would want to happen if I had company spending the night."

"Well that's real sweet of you to say that Bradie. Thanks."

He smiles back at me and it's contagious.

"So, Andy's home sleeping for tonight. You're not coming are you?" he asks me.

"No. I'm just too tired today. Besides I think we're going out for dinner tomorrow night before you guys go away. Which reminds me, we'll have to rain check that coffee again too."

"I was going to suggest that I come in on Monday but you've probably already got plans with Andy."

"Actually I don't. How about I text you mid morning and let you know what's happening. Maybe you can come and keep me company at lunch if Andy's not up?"

"Sounds good. So what's happening with the twins tomorrow night then?"

"Andy asked Sarah to watch them for us. Are you going to be home?" I ask him.

"Yeah I should be."

"That'll make it easier to convince them to stay at your house then," I say with a smile. "The kids adore you, you know. I really think Lilly has manifested this huge crush on you. Better watch yourself you know," I tell him with a wink.

He looks all shy and just at that moment Lilly comes running in to the kitchen. "Bradie!"

"Hey beautiful" he says to her and picks her up to give her a big hug. He fist bumps Max and puts Lilly back down again.

"I was just telling your Mum here how much I'm looking forward to having you guys over tomorrow night." They look at him confused and he quickly looks to me.

I smile and tell the kids "Andy and I are going to go out for dinner tomorrow night while you two get to go next door and have dinner with Sarah and Tom and Bradie and Chris. Won't that be fun?" I say to them.

"Yay" they both say.

Bradie stays a little longer then heads home to get ready.

The kids and I have dinner and watch Australia's Funnies Home Videos before putting on a movie. By eight o'clock they are both drifting off to sleep so I march them to bed and tuck them in before heading for a shower.

I wash myself quickly then hop out and find my pyjamas before climbing into bed and going straight to sleep.

A banging at my window wakes me and I quickly climb out of bed to see what the noise is. "Hey Elle. You awake?" I can hear being slurred signalling the arrival of drunk Andy.

I pull the curtain back and look at my boyfriend standing on the lawn, barely able to hold himself up. "What are you doing Andy?" I whisper to him. "You'll wake everyone up."

"I jush wanted to see you bweetiful," he slurs to me. I see Bradie come running from next door and grab Andy around the shoulders.

"I'm sorry Elle, he was right behind me one minute and then he was gone again," he whispers to me and tries to get Andy to turn around to follow him back home.

"I'll come out and give you a hand," I say to Bradie before going back through the house and out the front door to find them both on the ground in the middle of the lawn.

"Hey honey," says Andy as he sees me walking towards him.

"Come on, up you get," I say holding my hand out to him.

He takes my hand and I pull him up as Bradie finds his feet. We both wrap an arm around Andy and take him next door and into his bedroom. It's around this point that I realise that I'm dressed only in a singlet and boxers, with nothing else on.

Andy passes out as soon as his head hits the pillow and I pull his shoes off and put the covers over him.

Bradie walks out and I follow him, heading for the front door.

"Thanks for that Elle. I'm sorry he woke you."

"It's okay, he probably won't even remember it in the morning," I tell him.

"Probably won't, but I'll make sure he knows. He should have thought a bit harder before waking you up. Stupid idiot. Anyhow, goodnight Elle" he says as I go out the door.

"Night Bradie" I say smiling and giving him a little wave as I head back home. I try to get back to sleep but I end up tossing and turning for an hour or so. Finally I doze off and make it through until seven o'clock when Lilly climbs into the bed and lies down next to me and starts talking non-stop about her pending evening with Bradie. The girl has it bad.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four.

When I finally manage to get Lilly out of my bed it's almost quarter to eight and we wander out to the kitchen in our pyjamas. Max is on the couch watching the cartoons and I kiss his head as I pass by.

"You guys want pancakes?" I ask them.

"Yes please Mum" they reply.

I'm almost done cooking when there's a quiet knock on the front door.

"Lilly, go see who that is honey but don't open the door okay," I say to her.

She heads to the front door and she yells out "it's Bradie Mum."

"Okay, honey, let him in" I say as I dish up the last of the pancakes and set the plates on the table.

"Morning Elle" he says quickly glancing at me then away again. I realise then that I'm still in my pyjamas and instantly apologise to him.

"Oh sorry Bradie, grab a seat and I'll just go get changed."

"You have nothing to apologise for you know. I should be saying sorry for turning up on your doorstep so early" he says.

"That's okay, you know you're welcome anytime, just let me get changed though," I say.

I head for the bedroom and quickly dress in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I come back out and grab an extra plate and hand it to Bradie saying "I assume you're going to have breakfast with us."

"Thanks, I don't think I could say no actually. It smells great."

We eat and talk casually over the breakfast table and Bradie helps me do the dishes when we're finished. I make a cup of tea and coffee and send the kids to get dressed as Bradie and I head out the back.

We sit down at the table whilst the kids are inside watching the cartoons again.

"So how come you're up so early?" I ask him.

"I only had a couple of drinks last night so I'm fine. Your boyfriend is still unconscious though. I don't think he's moved yet from the spot we left him in."

"As I expected. How come you weren't drinking?"

"I get terrible hangovers these days so I only drink when I really feel the need to. Besides, with that long flight coming up on Tuesday I figured it's best not to overdo it."

"Smart man. How was the party last night?"

"Good. Everyone got wasted and lucky for you I confiscated Andy's phone at the start of the evening."

"Why lucky me?" I ask him.

"By about midnight he was looking everywhere for it and when I asked him what he wanted it for he said he was going to ring you and beg you to come get him."

"Ah, well thanks for stopping him. So what brings you over this morning anyhow?"

"Everyone else was asleep except Mum and Chris and they went for a walk so I thought I'd come over and see how you all are. I was going to ask the kids if they want anything particular for dinner tonight or if there's any games they want to bring over to play."

"Did you want to ask them now?"

"Nah, I will before I leave though. So Andy told me he got mobbed yesterday when you guys went shopping."

"Yeah he did. Thankfully no one noticed the kids and I, so we got away unscathed. But it did get me thinking about what's going to happen when they do eventually find out about me."

"What do you mean," Bradie asks me.

I frown to myself and hesitate for a second. I don't like telling people my business but this is Bradie and I trust him with my secrets.

"Well, I don't know if Andy has told you anything about my past but there's not too many people who know where I live these days. For a good reason too. I've spent the last six months hiding and now I've got this boyfriend who is famous. Those last six months will be for nothing if anyone finds out who I am."

"Ah, I see. Andy hasn't said anything to me but I kind of got that feeling you were hiding from something. You're quite guarded when you want to be. And I can see the way you protect the twins too. But hey, if you have something to hide from, well it's none of my business."

"Thanks, but it's okay. I do trust you, you know. It's just that I've had a lot of bad things happen to the kids and I, things I haven't even told Andy about yet. Maybe one day I'll get around to telling him but that little debacle yesterday made me start to wonder if this thing with Andy is such a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Bradie asks me.

"Well, like I said, not too many people know I live here. Not even my parents actually. If someone somehow figured out that I was with Andy, then I'm going to be put out in public really. That's just not an option for me or the kids you know. If that happens, then he'll find me. Then it will all be for nothing."

I realise that I have started crying and immediately wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry Bradie, I didn't mean to turn into a blubbering idiot on you."

"Hey it's okay. I've told you before, you're my friend and I care about you," he says sliding his arm around my shoulders and holding me to him in a kind of half-hug.

"Hey, what are you two doing over there?" I hear from over at the fence. I look up and see Andy's head looking at Bradie and I. Bradie's arm is still around my shoulders and Andy is glaring daggers at him.

He shifts his focus to me and his face instantly softens. "Hey, are you alright?" he asks me before somehow scaling the fence, dropping to the ground and jogging over to me.

Bradie lets his arm drop and at that moment Max comes out the back. "Hey Mum, can Lilly and I watch a movie?" he asks before looking at my face. "What's wrong Mum?" he asks me as he hugs me.

I give him a quick hug and say, "Nothing mate. Yes, you and Lilly can watch a movie."

"Why are you crying?" he asks me.

"I was just telling your mum a sad story about my old dog and she got a bit upset by it. I'm sorry for making your Mum cry Max" Bradie says to him standing up.

"Okay, but don't do it again" says Max with a scowl on his face.

"It's okay, he didn't mean to" I say to him. "Go inside and I'll be there in a minute okay."

He turns and goes in the back door as Andy sits next to me in Bradie's place. He puts his arm around me and pulls me to him. "What's going on?" he asks me.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just thinking of something that happened a while ago. Really, I'm fine now," I say giving him a small smile.

"Okay. So what are you doing over here then?" Andy asks Bradie.

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi. We were just catching up and I was telling Elle about last night."

"Ah, about that, how did I get into bed?" Andy asks him.

Bradie looks at me and tells Andy the whole story about waking me up and the pair of us carrying him to bed.

"I'm so sorry Elle. I didn't know what I was doing, I swear," Andy says to me.

I smile and tell him not to worry about it. It's nearing lunch and I offer to them both to stay. They accept and I go inside to toast some sandwiches and check on the kids.

As I'm coming out the back door to ask if they want a drink I can hear them arguing.

"Don't be a dick" I hear Bradie say to him.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but do you want something to drink?" I say.

"Just water is good thanks," says Bradie.

"Same here thanks babe," replies Andy.

I go back inside and wonder what they're arguing over now. I call the kids and they come outside with me to the table and we all sit and have lunch.

"So, is there anything special you guys want for dinner tonight?" Bradie asks the twins.

"Sausages" says Max instantly.

"Yes, sausages, on the BBQ" says Lilly.

"On bread with tomato sauce" adds Max.

"Tomato sauce, really? I bet your Mum taught you that," says Bradie smiling at me.

Andy's hand suddenly appears on my leg and gives me a squeeze. I look over at him and say "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine babe" and leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the lips, something he hasn't done in front of the kids before. A red flag instantly goes up in my head and I'm wondering if this is a 'pissing' contest in some form. Surely he's not jealous of Bradie again?

"Okay," I say to him and finish eating my lunch. I notice that Bradie was watching our exchange with a glare. What the hell is going on?

When we've finished I ask Max and Lilly to put all the plates in the sink and tell them they can finish watching their movie.

When they're inside I look between both Andy and Bradie and wonder if I should say something. There is definite tension in the air and I don't like it at all. I spent the last eight years or so living like this.

"So what's going on then guys?" I say.

They both plaster innocent looks on their faces and immediately reply with "nothing."

"Okay. If you say so."

"I'm going to head down to the shops to get some stuff for dinner. I'll catch you two later," Bradie says as he stands and heads to the back door.

"See you Bradie, thanks for coming over," I say to him.

"No probs. Bye guys."

When he's gone Andy says, "So what's going on? How come you were upset?"

"Oh I was just thinking about a few things you know. Just stuff I have to work out in my head. Nothing for you to worry about okay."

"It wasn't anything Bradie said was it? He's not putting moves on you or anything is he?"

"Really? You instantly think it's something to do with him. No Andy. Your brother is not putting the moves on me. I'm pretty sure he has more respect for you than that!" I say to him, getting angry that he would think that.

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid I know. It's just that he told me it was him who took my phone off me last night and I'm wondering why he would do that."

"Well, it wasn't to try and break us up you know. It was so that you didn't ring me in the middle of the night. You do have a habit of that you know."

"Yeah I guess I'm just going overboard. I'm sorry. I just missed you so much last night and it sucks not having you next to me all the time."

"I missed you too but you know I can't go everywhere with you. It doesn't mean I don't want to, just that I have other places where I have to be."

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll stop now okay. How about we take the kids to the beach this afternoon hey? Just for a walk, maybe find some shells? Would they like to do something like that?"

"I'm sure they would, come on we'll go ask them," I say standing up and grabbing Andy's hand.

An hour later and we are wandering along the deserted beach hand in hand. This is so relaxing and it's moments like these that I adore, no one around to recognise us, or take our photo. The kids are loving the shells and they soon have a bucket full.

When we get home Andy takes Max out the back to rinse the shells whilst I run a bath for Lilly.

Lilly talks about how excited she is to stay over at Bradie's house. I remind her that it's not a sleep over and that I'll be coming to get her later on when we get home from dinner. She does the usual "awww' but settles down after that.

I get her out and Max in whilst Andy is waiting out the back. It's almost five o'clock when I have both the kids dressed in their pyjamas and ready to go next door.

Andy takes them home with him and says he'll be back at six to pick me up. I say goodbye to them and jump in the shower to get ready.

When I get out I realise that he didn't tell me where we're going. I'm standing looking at my wardrobe when I realise this is useless. I grab my phone and send a quick text to Andy asking whether it's a dressy restaurant or just casual.

Just casual is fine, bring a jacket though cos it might get cold

Okay. I pull out my jeans and a pretty pale blue singlet top that has a ruffle hem. After I'm dressed I head into the bathroom and straighten my hair and put a bit of light make up on. I dig through my cupboard and find my leather jacket and go out to the kitchen to grab a quick drink.

At six o'clock there's a knock on the door and I open it to find Andy standing there in his jeans and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off his forearms.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," he says.

"You're looking mighty fine yourself there Mr Clemmensen," I say.

"Ready to go?" he asks and I nod in reply.

I grab my bag from the floor next to the door and head outside. I look the door and walk over to where Andy is waiting for me. He takes my hand and leads me to his car.

When we are on our way I turn to him and ask, "So where are we going anyhow?"

"Surprise."

"Alright. Were the kids okay?" I ask him.

"They were helping Mum bath Chris when I left. I'm sure they'll be fine."

I smile and look out the window. We pull up to the restaurant not long after and I don't recognise it. It's almost like a house but it's set on the edge of the lake with a huge deck over the water. There are fairy lights lighting up the eating area and it looks so pretty. I also notice that there's hardly anyone else here.

Andy has gotten out of the car and is opening my door for me. I step out and he takes my hand as we walk inside. We are seated out on the deck and are left with menus. There is another couple as well as a family of four here as well.

"Have you been here before?" I ask him.

"Yeah a few times now. My friend's parents own it. It's really good food too."

"What do you recommend?" I ask him.

"Any of it really. It's all good."

I look at the menu and try to decide what I want. I feel Andy's foot lean against mine and a smile forms on my lips. He pushes his chair back suddenly and moves it next to mine so he can put his arm around me.

"I didn't like sitting so far away" he says as he leans in and kisses me softly.

"Neither did I" I reply, returning his kiss.

The waitress returns and resets the table to accommodate Andy's move.

"Are you ready to order?" she asks us.

We both tell her what we want and she heads back into the kitchen. The angle we are sitting on affords us a beautiful view of the lake and surrounding houses.

Andy points to a house on the other side and says "That's Shaun's house over there. See the one with the flag pole on the back deck?"

I look at where he's pointing and nod. We both fall quiet, enjoying the serenity of the evening. When our meal arrives we sit up and eat our dinner before relaxing back in our seats again.

I look at my watch and see it's already after eight. "We should probably get going" I say to Andy. "I have to get the kids yet and bring them home for school tomorrow."

"Okay" he says and signals the waitress for the bill.

After he's paid for our meals we walk back out to the car and he opens my door for me. Before letting me get inside he kisses me whilst running his hands over my bare shoulders. "Thankyou for a wonderful evening" he says.

"Thank you. It was beautiful."

I get in and we are soon back in his driveway. We get out and head inside the house.

"We're back," Andy sings out.

"We're in the lounge" Bradie replies.

We walk in and see Max and Lilly sandwiching Chris on the floor on a mattress. They're watching a Wiggles DVD from the looks of it and Bradie's lying on the couch. Sarah and Tom are on the other couch.

"How was dinner kids?" asks Sarah.

"Great" says Andy.

"Very nice," I reply. "Come on kids, time to go home now. You have school in the morning and I have work remember."

They both grumble about it but are soon up and ready to go. I thank Sarah, Tom and Bradie several times for watching them and promise to return the favour again soon.

"Are you home tonight Andy?" Sarah asks him.

"No, but I'll be home in the morning when Elle goes to work." He turns to me and says, "I'll be back in a sec Elle, just have to grab my bag."

"Okay, I'll wait for you out the front."

I wave goodbye to everyone and walk the kids out. Andy comes running out the door and we head home. I put the kids to bed and Andy and I grab a beer and sit out the back for a while talking quietly.

When we've both finished we head inside and get ready for bed. I turn out the lights and I feel his arms encircle my waist as he pulls me to him. We kiss, touch and feel each other and everything seems a lot less rushed and more savoured tonight. When we do eventually fall asleep I dream of people chasing me and a man trying to stop them all.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five.

At six-thirty my alarm sounds and I quickly reach over to turn it off. Andy groans and rolls over pulling the pillow over his head.

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom. When I come back out he hasn't moved and I go out to the kitchen and leave him sleep for a bit. Max is up as usual and watching the cartoons but Lilly's still in bed.

I go into her room and gently wake her before going into the kitchen and making breakfast for them both. I pack their lunch boxes for them too and at seven-thirty I tell them both to get dressed before heading into the bedroom to wake Andy.

He is now lying on his back and I bend over and run my hand through his head.

"Andy, honey, time to get up" I say quietly. He stirs a little and grabs hold of my wrist and pulls me down on top of him.

I sit myself back up and shake his shoulder again. "Hey. Andy. You've got to get up. I've got to get the kids to the bus and get ready for work." I get no response so I leave him whilst I get dressed. When I come back out he's still asleep.

I decide to just leave him and go back out to the kids. Max asks me where Andy is and I tell him he's still asleep. We get the kids bags packed and out the door to the bus stop.

"So did you guys have fun last night?" I ask them both on the way there.

"Yeah, Bradie made us a sausage sizzle on the BBQ and it was yummy" says Lilly, full of adoration.

"And Tom showed me how to make paper aeroplanes" adds Max.

We get to the stop and the bus is pulling up. I kiss them both and wave goodbye before heading back home again.

Andy is stirring as I walk in and I say good morning to him as I bend and give him a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

When I come back out he's sitting on the bed fully dressed. "Hey. You look nice" he says to me.

"Thanks. Look I hate to rush you but I have to leave for work."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll walk you out to your car then."

We both go out and he gives me a kiss before I jump in and head into work.

At about eleven I hear my phone go off in my bag and I quickly grab it to read the message.

_Are you free for lunch?_

It's from Bradie. I quickly type a reply.

I guess. I haven't heard from Andy at all so I'm guessing he's not coming

_What time?_

_Just before noon, I want you to meet my boss :)_

_I'll be there._

I put my phone back in my bag and concentrate on my work again.

At a quarter to twelve I hear the bell on the door to the shop go and slide my chair to the side to see who walked in. It's Bradie and he's looking around the place.

I quickly finish up what I'm doing and go out to where Sandra is standing. I can see her watching Bradie and I call him over. He gives us both a big smile and I introduce him to Sandra.

I tell her that he's Andy's brother and my neighbour and her eyebrows disappear under her fringe.

"Oh so you're the brother then" she says.

Bradie's eyes find mine and he says, "So you've been talking about me I see."

"Maybe just a little. Come on, let's go get lunch," I say to him dragging him out the door.

We cross the road to the deli and the girl behind the counter says hello to me by name. I come here often enough now and I discovered that she's about the same age as me. Her eyes go to Bradie and she asks him what he'd like with a smile. We both order then go sit at my usual table outside.

"So where's Andy today?" I ask him. I'm secretly a little disappointed that I haven't heard from him since he's leaving tomorrow for the week. I try not to let that show on my face though.

"He went back to bed when he came home and still hasn't gotten up yet. I left him at home by himself. So how are you today anyhow?"

"I'm fine. Going to miss you guys this week though. You looking forward to it?"

"Definitely. But I don't think we're going to get a lot of time for touristy things though. Which is a shame because I've heard it's a really beautiful place."

"I'm sure you'll get to see some of it though."

The girl brings out our lunch and we eat quietly.

"So everything okay with you and Andy?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I suppose. I haven't said anything to him about what we were discussing yesterday though. I don't really want to bog him down with that before you guys go away."

"You know the longer you hold it in the harder it's going to make it" says Bradie.

"I know. I just don't know exactly what I want yet anyhow. I think I need to just let it go for the time being and see how it plays out. I'll have to talk to him about it eventually, just not right now. I'm sure it will be fine, either way."

"If you say so. As long as you know I'm here to talk to if you need to okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. So are you excited about your birthday? The kids and I bought you a present the other day."

"Yeah they told me that."

"Oh shit, they didn't tell you what we bought did they?" I ask him.

"No, Lilly was going to but Max stop her before she said it. I nearly got it out of her though" he says with a grin.

"Don't ruin the surprise okay?"

"I won't, I promise," he says.

I hear my phone buzz and grab it from my bag. It's a message from Andy.

Is it too late for lunch with you?

I look at the clock on my phone and see that my half hour is almost gone.

I quickly reply. _Sorry, I'm about to go back to work. See you after though?_

"Is that Andy?" asks Bradie.

"Yeah, he must have just got up. He wanted to know if I could have lunch with him."

My phone buzzes again. _I'll be on your doorstep. X_

See you then. X

"He's coming over this afternoon instead," I tell Bradie.

"I guess I'd better let you get back to work then" he says to me.

I look at my watch again and grab my trash off the table. We stand and walk back to the store.

"Andy and I were thinking of maybe getting one of those jumping castles for Sunday that the Adults can play on. Does Lilly and Max like those things?"

"Yeah, they love those castles."

"Oh and Mum checked with the sitter and she said it's fine for them to come over Saturday night when we go out for my birthday dinner. Mum wanted me to ask you if it was okay if they stayed the night too. It's just that we don't know how late we're going to be and we might go clubbing afterwards. Mum and Dad will be going home early so she figured it'd be easier for you to leave them stay the night."

"Oh great, tell Sarah I said thank you so much. That'll make it a bit easier."

We enter the shop and Sandra looks up and smiles at us. "I wanted to ask you also, what do I get the kids for their birthdays?"

"You don't have to get them anything at all," I tell him.

"Yeah but I want to. Please? What do they like?" he says.

I show him a couple of the fairy figurines that Lilly had eyed off and I tell him about a new Ben-10 toy that Max had been mentioning lately. Bradie buys two of the fairies and I leave him with Sandra so I can get back to work. He puts his head in the office and says goodbye to me before he leaves.

The afternoon flies by as always and I'm heading home before I know it. I stop at the little corner store down the road and grab some things for dinner before making my way home.

Sure enough, Andy is camped on my doorstep when I arrive.

I get out of the car and walk toward him with my groceries. He gets up and takes the bag from me before giving me a kiss. "Hey good-looking. How was work?"

"Great. It goes so quickly every time," I reply as I unlock the front door and we go into the kitchen.

"Did Bradie come and see you today?" he asks me as I put the groceries away.

"Yeah, he called in and got a couple of presents for Lilly. I introduced him to Sandra and we grabbed some lunch while he was there," I tell him. "Did he tell you what he bought?" I ask him.

"No, I just recognised the wrapping on the presents. He didn't tell me he had lunch with you though."

"We were suppose to grab a coffee a week or so ago now and he messaged me this morning and asked if I wanted lunch. I hadn't heard from you so I said yes. Is that okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I didn't get up until lunch time anyway. I'm sorry I didn't think of that last night. We should have made plans for today. I have some stuff I have to do tonight and we have to leave for the airport at like four thirty in the morning so this afternoon is the only time I've got to see you. Like I said, I probably should have arranged to have lunch with you yesterday."

"It's okay, this afternoon is fine. You're only gone for a few days and you'll be that busy over there that you'll be home before you know it," I say to him.

"Yeah I guess."

"I'm going to go get changed and then we can walk down to the bus stop together okay?"

"Okay. I'll be out the front," he says to me.

I go and change out of my work clothes, grab my keys and go out the front. Andy stands up and we hold hands as we walk to the bus stop.

When we get there we sit down and wait. "So I don't know if I'm going to have any phone reception over there so I might not be able to text you but I'll ring you from the hotel we're staying at," he says to me.

"It's okay you know. You don't need to ring me at all. So long as I know you're going to be here on Friday when I get home from work, then I'm good."

"We get in early Friday morning I think so I'll definitely be here. So you don't want me to ring you?" he asks.

"I don't want you to think that you have to okay. I'll be fine whilst you're gone and I'm sure the last thing you're going to be thinking of is ringing your neighbour back home," I say with a wink.

"You're funny."

"I thought so," I say with a smile. " But honestly, I've got work this week and there's some other stuff I have to take care of for the kids birthday's. I'm going to be busy anyhow. The week will be over before you know it."

The bus turns into the street then and I stand up to wait for it. Andy stands behind me and we greet the kids as they get off the bus.

We all walk home and after I unpack their bags, Andy suggests that we all go next door so the kids can play with Chris. The kids agree and we all invade Andy's house instead. While the kids are playing Andy drags me to his room where I see he's returned to his messy-state.

"What happened in here?" I ask him.

"Oh, I'm trying to pack for tomorrow but I never know what to bring. Want to help me?" he asks.

"I don't know if I can. How can you find anything in here?" I ask him.

"I know where everything is. Just don't know what to pack."

I sit on the bed and for the next half hour I run through a mental list of things he might need to take. He's almost packed except for his toiletries and we go back out to the lounge room where Bradie's building a car out of Lego with the kids.

We sit on the couch and just relax for a while before I notice the time.

"Guys we have to get going," I say to the kids.

I stand up from the couch and Bradie and Andy stand too. "Say goodbye to Bradie and Andy you two, they're going away tomorrow and won't be home until Friday," I say to Max and Lilly.

Lilly gives them both a hug and Max fist bumps them both. It's so cute how they've formed this little ritual.

Bradie gives me a hug and I wish him a safe trip.

"I'll walk you guys home," Andy says to me.

We go back to my house and I get the kids inside and tell them to run a bath.

I stand on the front step and I'm eye level with Andy. I kiss him deeply and he holds me tight against his body.

"I'll see you Friday," he says as he lets me go and I say goodbye.

He walks home and I go inside to start dinner.

That night I have a restless sleep and I hear a car pull up in the early hours of daybreak. I climb out of bed and go to the front door to watch the boys next door climb into the car parked out front.

Bradie sees me standing there and points to me for Andy to see. I wave at them both and they both wave back. The car pulls away and I go into the kitchen and switch the jug on. I have no chance of getting any sleep now anyhow.

Just as I'm making breakfast for the kids I receive a text from Andy.

Miss you already. See you Friday. X

I smile and put my phone down. I must remember to text him when I get the breakfast done.

As I'm waving goodbye to the kids on the bus I realise that I forgot to text Andy back.

Oh shit. I quickly pull out my phone and send him one.

Have a great time. Thinking of you. 3 days is too long. X

I hope it gets to him before he flies out.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six.

When I get home I decide to busy myself by catching up on the housework and chores. The day comes and goes so quickly that by the time I bring the kids home from the bus stop I haven't had a chance to think about Andy all day.

I check my phone as I make dinner but there are no messages. I decide to ring my parents and catch up with them instead. They tell me they have put some money into my bank account for me to buy presents for the kids for their birthdays. I tell them I'm going shopping for their presents on Thursday and I'll send them a photo of what I buy for them.

After dinner I sit on the couch with the kids until they get sleepy then put them to bed. I still haven't heard from Andy so I pull my laptop out and open up my emails. After I finish with that I check my banking and then head onto twitter to have a look. I see Andy has been tweeting so maybe he does have phone service.

I did tell him not to call while he's gone and I'm so tempted to send him a text but I hold myself back. I don't want to seem like the clingy type girlfriend and besides, I should be using this alone time to get my head around this whole 'famous boyfriend' situation.

I close my laptop and head for the shower. When I'm in my pyjamas I crawl into bed and turn the radio on so I can doze off. It takes me a good hour to finally go to sleep and when I wake in the morning it feels like I haven't slept at all. I really shouldn't have started thinking about Andy right on bedtime and now my face is showing signs of bags. Not a good start to the day.

When I get into work I say a quick hello to Sandra and head out the back to the office. She comes out the back and gives me the latest invoices that need to be paid and filed. She also tells me that starting from next week; I can work Wednesdays from home if I feel like I'm ready.

I smile and nod and go back to work. Just before lunch Sandra comes and asks me if any more of my neighbours are coming to the store anytime soon. I smile and shake my head.

"They are actually over in Cambodia at the moment filming a new video," I tell her.

"Oh, so that explains your long face today. Missing your man are you?"

"Ah, maybe a little. But he's busy with things and so am I. He'll be home before I know it."

"Maybe, but doesn't mean you aren't allowed to miss him you know," she tells me. "So tell me, how old is Bradie then?" she says with a grin.

"Ah he's turning twenty-one next week. Thinking of doing some cradle snatching Sandra?"

"Well, if it's good enough for you" she says with a wink.

I shake my head and smile. "True. Very true."

"So what's it like then?" she asks me.

"What's what like?"

"Being with a younger man? Bet he's full of energy," she says winking.

"Okay. I'm not talking about this at work" I say to her laughing.

"Oh, so he is" she says and now I'm blushing to the roots of my hair.

"Look at you blush. He must be good then," she says.

"Yes, he is," I say. "Can I go to lunch now please or are you going to keep up the interrogation?"

"Yeah, you can go to lunch. I wonder if his brother is as energetic" she says grinning.

"I'm out of here before you ask me anything else" I say as I stand and grab my bag.

I head out of the shop and cross to the deli. I give the girl behind the counter my usual order and she smiles and asks where my friends are.

"They've gone away for the week so I'm by myself today," I tell her. She smiles and tells me that she'll bring my order out.

I go and sit at the table and check my phone for messages. There's one text from Bradie that says:

_We arrived. Very hot. Nice people here. Lots to do. See you Friday._

I shoot a quick text back saying _thanks for the update, enjoy yourselves._

I wonder whether I should send one to Andy too but just then the waitress brings out my lunch and she introduces herself to me. Her name is Alice and she asks me where I work. We talk briefly before she goes back inside.

I eat my lunch and ponder what to text to Andy. Everything I come up with in my head just sounds wrong. I don't want to sound like the nagging girlfriend but I don't want to push him away either.

I put my rubbish in the bin and head back to work where I promise myself that I'll think more about this later on.

When I get home I grab the washing off the line and hear a voice sing out to me. I turn my head and see Sarah looking over the fence.

"Hi Elle, want to come over for a cuppa when you get the kids?" she asks me.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great. Give me about half and hour," I say to her.

"I'll leave the front door unlocked, just come in," she says before giving me a wave and disappearing from sight.

I finish getting the washing and take the basket inside. I change out of my work clothes and then walk down to get the kids. When we get home, I put their things away and we go next door.

The kids go and play with Chris out the back and Sarah makes me a coffee before we both go and sit outside.

"So how have you been Elle?" she asks me.

"Yeah, good. Busy with work."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Definitely. It's something else beside the kids and the house that I can focus on, you know. Besides, getting a regular pay packet is nice too."

"Have you heard from the boys at all?" she asks me.

"I got a text from Bradie today." I pull my phone out and show her what he sent.

"Nothing from Andy?" she asks me.

"No, but I did tell him to not worry about calling me or anything."

"I was talking to him last night when they got in and he asked me how you were. He made me promise to look in on you and make sure you're okay though," she says with a smile.

I return her smile and think to myself how sweet that is that he asked his Mum to do that for him.

"I've been thinking of sending him a text, you know, just to say hi but I didn't want to disturb him."

"I think he'd love it if you did that," Sarah says. "He's always been a bit of a romantic at heart, despite what he projects on the outside. I know my son and I know that he's probably secretly hoping you're going to text him but he's not about to tell anyone else that."

"I might do that a bit later on."

"So are the kids right to stay over on Saturday night then?" she asks me.

"I haven't told them they're sleeping over yet but I'm sure they'll be excited. I've been meaning to ask you what you want me to help you with on Sunday. I was going to make a birthday cake for the three of them but wanted to check with you first."

"That sounds great. I think the boys have hired a jumping castle and that's getting set up at around ten in the morning I think and they've invited all the normal gang around for lunch. I think there's about twenty or so people coming over. Were you going to ask anyone yourself?"

"I was thinking of asking my boss, Sandra if she wanted to come. She's met both the boys and she's about my age. I was going to ask her on Friday but thought I'd better check with the guys first."

"If you want her to be there, then ask her. I'm sure they'll be fine with it. After all, they've invited some of their friends," Sarah says.

"I think I might actually."

"So what have you got planed for your day off tomorrow?"

"I was going to go and get my birthday shopping out of the way for the kids and have a look for something to wear for this dinner on Saturday night."

"Were you going to go into Sydney to look?" she asks.

"I don't really want to stray that far away from home really. Just in case. I was going to go and have a look at Westfield at Tuggerah maybe. Unless you can suggest somewhere else?"

"No that's probably a good place to go actually. There's a couple of good toy stores and plenty of dress stores too."

"Did you want to come with me?" I ask her.

"That's really sweet of you to offer but Chris has his swimming lessons tomorrow, otherwise I would have definitely come with you. But you have to show me what you buy to wear out on Saturday night."

"Okay, I will."

We talk for a little longer and then I grab the kids and go home. Whilst I'm waiting on dinner to cook I pull my phone out and send Andy a text.

Just letting you know everything is fine here. Saw your Mum today. She's missing you, but not as much as me. x

I check my phone a couple of times after dinner but he hasn't replied back. I figure he's still busy so when the kids go to bed I decide to check twitter again to see if he's been online at all.

Sure enough, there are a few tweets from him, mainly about drinking the local beer. Bradie's been on too and it seems like they're getting the shoot done in time.

I log off and go to bed for an early night. Sleep eventually finds me and I dream of far away places and sunsets.

Thursday morning after I drop the kids to the bus stop, I drive to Tuggerah to do some shopping. I find a few really cute things for the kids and a few essentials too. I look in nearly every dress store I find and secretly wish I had a best friend to do these things with.

In the end I decide on a basic black dress that I saw in the second store I went to. I figure I can dress it up with some of the jewellery I have at home. I already have a couple of nice jackets that would go with it so I take all of my purchases and head home.

When I get there, I make a quick sandwich before hiding the kids presents so they won't find them. I hang my new dress up on my doorknob and check the time. I still have about an hour before I have to get the twins so I pull out my laptop and check my emails.

After I've replied to a couple of them, I check twitter again, which is turning into a seriously bad habit of late. I see that all three of the guys have been sending tweets and I read through them all. When I get to one of Andy's my heart seems to just stop. I feel my stomach drop and I think I want to throw up, or perhaps pass out. My blood flow seems to have stopped and I have to look away from the screen. When I look back, it's still there.

_on a good note im about - close to sealing the deal with an english girl 25 but dont think i have the experience_

I slam shut the lid of my laptop and go to the kitchen to get a drink.

Is he serious?

Was that true what he said?

Perhaps he's just saying that to throw the scent off our trail, even though he did go and tell everyone he had a girlfriend.

Maybe he's trying to get his man-whore reputation back.

What if he's really drunk and just doesn't know what he's doing. Surely he wouldn't do that? He's been around other women when he's been drunk without me and he's never done anything.

Shaun and Bradie would never let him do something stupid anyway, unless they're not there.

Oh shit. I have to turn my brain off or I'm in danger of making a huge drama out of something that is probably absolutely nothing.

I cradle my head in my hands and take deep breaths. I need to stop over reacting and causing myself to panic over this.

Maybe he did do that. Maybe that's why I haven't heard back from the text I sent him last night.

"Stop it!" I yell out.

I grab my running shoes and my mp3 player and decide to run before I pick the kids up. I put my earphones in and my shoes on and take off down the driveway. I go in the opposite direction of the bus stop and check my watch. I have about fifteen minutes to spare before I need to go get the kids.

I run down the road and turn the corner. I see Sarah drive pass and I throw a hand up and wave to her. I'm listening to my girl-band mix and it's slowly getting that awful feeling out of my stomach.

By the time I reach the bus stop I've calmed right down and I'm breathing pretty heavily. I stretch my legs and when the bus pulls up I breathing normally again. I wave to the bus driver and walk the kids home.

I don't say a lot to them and they seem to know that something is bothering me. I go through the motions of getting the chores done and when I put the kids to bed I climb in mine and silently let the tears fall.

I know I shouldn't but I can't help feel a bit betrayed. What the hell is going on between us? I text him and he doesn't answer. His own brother sends me a text but he doesn't. Then he tweets about another woman.

I eventually manage to convince myself that it's all a big deal over nothing and fall asleep.

When I get up in the morning and look in the mirror, the evidence of my bedroom breakdown is written all over my face. My eyes are red, the bags are huge and I look like death warmed up.

I climb in the shower and scrub my face free of dried tears. When I get out I decide to get ready for work now and put my make up on, just in case the kids notice my face.

I say good morning to them both and they both smile and keep watching the cartoons.

I feel myself itching to check twitter but decide against it and turn my phone on instead.

There's a message from Bradie: _about to board the plane for home, see you Friday._

There's nothing from Andy though. What the hell is going on?

I push it to the back of my mind and get organised for the day.

When I get into work, Sandra can sense that there's something wrong but she doesn't mention any thing to me. I ask her if she wants to come to the party on Sunday but she says she won't be able to make it for lunch but might drop by later in the day.

I give her my address and tell her to ring me if she's going to drop in.

At lunchtime I go across the road and say hi to Alice. As I'm waiting for my order I sit at my normal table and put my head in my hands. I feel so drained and tired. I can't wait to get home this afternoon and hopefully sort out what's going on with Andy.

I feel someone stand close to me and assuming its Alice with my lunch, I lift my head up. But I'm surprised to see Bradie standing there.

"Hey" I say and stand and give him a quick hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be home catching up on your sleep."

He hugs me back and we both sit down. Alice drops my order on the table and goes back inside.

"I slept most of the plane trip and I finished unpacking so I was sitting around doing nothing and thought I'd surprise you."

"How was it then? As good as you'd hoped?" I ask him.

"You're not going to ask me where Andy is?"

"Well, I didn't want to seem rude, and I guess I just assumed he was sleeping."

"Ah, well, no. He's at home but he's in his room trying to unpack and clean it. He hasn't rung you yet?"

"No. I haven't heard from him since you guys left actually," I say.

"He is such an asshole sometimes. I told him to ring you when we got home. Hell, I even told him to ring you over in Cambodia. It was like he was sulking the whole time we were there."

I tell Bradie how I told Andy not to call if he was busy but that I regretted it now. I also tell him how I saw his tweets from the other night too. Bradie's face falls and he says, "He said what? I'm going to kill him myself."

"Oh please don't say anything to him. Please?"

"Elle, look at you. Sorry, but you look like you haven't slept all week and this has obviously upset you."

"I know Bradie. I just need to sort it out with him though okay."

"Yeah, okay. Look, just so you know, I didn't see him with anyone else over there and if I did I would have knocked him out for it. But in saying that, I did go to bed earlier than him every night so it's not like I was with him all the time."

"Thanks Bradie. Look, I've got to get back to work. If you see Andy, can you just tell him I said hello?"

"Yeah, I'll do that."

We both stand and he hugs me before walking me back across the road and leaving me at the door to the shop.

I wave goodbye and go inside and straight out to the office. Sandra leaves me alone all afternoon and when I leave at three o'clock she gives me a wordless hug and a smile.

On the drive home I feel nervous about seeing Andy but I know we need to figure out what's going on and why he's suddenly not communicating with me.

When I pull into the driveway, as expected, Andy is on the front step.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven.

As I turn the car off I take a deep breath and look over to where Andy is. He's got his head down and it looks like he's talking to himself. I open the car door, grab my bag and keys and get out.

As I'm walking towards him he lifts his head and smiles before standing up.

"Hey" I say as I walk closer.

His smile broadens before he closes the gap between us and hugs me to his chest. My head instantly goes to the crook of his neck and I inhale his scent. He's holding me tight and I'm returning the gesture.

He whispers into my ear, "I missed you so much" before releasing his hold so he can kiss me. The kisses are sweet and full of adoration. I return them and wish he'd never gone away.

I step back a bit and look him in the eye. He looks like shit, to be honest. He has massive bags under his eyes, his hair is a huge mess, more than normal and his face is pale.

"Lets go inside" I say and unlock the front door.

He follows me in and sits down on the couch. "I'm just going to get changed, I'll be right back" I say and head to the bedroom. I quickly change and go back out to the living room. Andy pats the seat next to him and I sit down beside him.

He takes my hand in his and takes a deep breath. "Bradie tells me he saw you at work today."

I nod my head and look down at our hands.

"He also gave me a good jab in the arm for being an asshole." I look up at him but he's still looking at our hands. I glance at the clock and see I should be heading to the get the kids now.

"Andy, I need to get the kids. Do you think we can talk when I get back?" I ask him.

"Actually, Bradie offered to get them for you if you want. He told me I wasn't allowed back home until I've fixed this," he says, waving his spare hand between us.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess that'd be alright." I pull my phone out and call him. He answers on the first ring.

"_Elle? Are you okay?" _

"_Yeah I'm fine, umm, Andy said you'd grab the kids for me if I asked you to. Can you do that for me please?"_

"I'm on my way now. I'll take them home with me so you guys can talk. Is he still being an asshole?"

I glance at Andy and he's watching me._ "No, not at all. Thanks Bradie, I'll be over to get them a bit later on okay."_

"_Okay, and Elle, sort it out because I don't think I could standing having both of you miserable."_

"_Thanks Bradie. Bye."_

I hang up the phone and turn back to Andy. "He's on his way now and then he's taking them back to your house."

"Okay" he says taking a big breath. "Elle, what's going on between us? I'm so confused at the moment."

"You're not the only one. There a few things we need to sort out I think, one of them being my idiotic suggestion to you to not ring me. That was so stupid. I missed you so much and all I wanted to do was call you and tell you that. But when you hadn't text me after you left, I figured you wanted some time to yourself," I tell him.

"Elle, I think I need to explain something here. When you said to me not to ring you I thought that was your way of getting me to back off, like maybe I was smothering you too much."

"I just didn't want," I start to reply but he holds his free hand up at me.

"Please, let me finish," he says. "I know you've had a hard time so far with relationships and I didn't want to push you away. So I thought if I did what you asked me to do that it'd work out. But I've got to tell you, I missed you badly. All I wanted to do was call you and hear your voice. But I promised myself I wasn't going to do that so I rang pretty much every other person I knew. I got drunk most nights and when I did get that text you sent about seeing my Mum, I got myself especially wasted that night."

I frown whilst I think back and realise he's talking about the same night as the infamous tweet. "That was the night that you were on twitter," I say to him.

"Yeah, Bradie mentioned that you saw those tweets. Honestly, I was so drunk I didn't know what I was saying half the time. It was stupid of me but I was alone on my patio reading all these tweets about me and how I had a girlfriend and everyone was assuming you were with me and I guess I just got too drunk. I was missing you like crazy and I just wanted everyone to stop tweeting about us."

He looks up at me and I can see the pain on his face. "It was a stupid thing to do and I've deleted it now. If I had known you were going to see it, that it'd hurt you like it did, I wouldn't have even thought of it. I'm just so sorry Elle, for everything. I look at what I've done and it was almost childish of me."

"So there really wasn't another girl then?" I ask him.

"I was only thinking about one girl that night and it was you. I spent the whole night on my patio alone, thinking of you and drinking myself stupid. Really. I could even hear Bradie's snoring from outside. That's how I knew I was still conscious."

I lean forward and kiss him gently. "Thank you for telling me. I've been worried about you since I hadn't hear from you, and then I saw that tweet and panicked. I thought maybe you were missing your old 'man-whoring' days, or that this was your way of finishing things with me."

"Elle, come on. That's the last thing on my mind at the moment. If anything, I want to step things up a bit. Surely you can feel this pull between us?" he says.

I shake my head at him. "I didn't know what to think. I was upset and angry and just annoyed with myself more than anything. I shouldn't have said that to you to begin with, and then this never would have happened. I'm so sorry."

He pulls me to his lap and we hold each other tightly. I don't want to let him go and he's not loosening his grip on me either. I think to myself how stupid I have been and vow to never say such silly shit like that again. In future, I'm just going to say what I feel.

I pull back and kiss him again before sitting back on the couch. "While we have the time up our sleeve I think there's something else I need to talk to you about," I say to him.

"Okay, what's on your mind" he says.

"Well, I like you. A lot." He smiles and says, "Well Elle, I like you too."

I shake my head and continue. "Look, I've spent the last six months or so hiding from my demons, amongst other things. You know that I have some shady shit in my past and there's stuff that's happened to me that I haven't told you about yet, and I will one day."

I take a deep breath. "This is hard for me to say."

"Just say it. We'll work it out," Andy says grabbing my hand.

"I don't want the last six months of my life wasted. I've kept the twins hidden and if we were found now, it would be all over. I know you don't understand what I'm saying but there's just so much at stake for me. And I guess I wasn't thinking too hard when I went and fell for my famous next-door neighbour. Wasn't too smart at all really."

"Yeah but I can't blame you" he says with a grin.

I'm chewing on my nails and I glance at him. "You know what I mean. I can't go out in public with you in case someone takes our photo. What happens if we go to one of your friends' parties together and someone put a photo of us on their Facebook page? I just don't know what to do here. I know you live your life in the public eye all the time. You've even said so yourself, you're an Internet whore. How is this going to work if I'm hiding and your publicising?"

"Okay, well when you say you've kept yourselves hidden, what does that mean?"

I look at Andy and make the decision to tell him. "Well, I changed our surname, wiped all trace of us from the Internet. Hell, I even changed my first name and my hair colour," I tell him.

"Really, so Elle isn't your real name?"

"Nope. But I'm used to it now and I like it better."

"What's your real name then?"

"I'll never tell," I say with a small smile.

"Well from the sounds of it, you've done what you can to make sure you can't be found. I don't know what tell you. If we go to a party together, I'm not going to let you out of my sight. Most of my mates know to keep everything of my private life private. If I have to go to awards shows or record label events then I'll go, and leave as soon as I can. I can survive not being with you if I know you're only a phone call away.

I'm not going to give you up over this. Yours and the twin's safety comes first. If that means that I don't go out partying all night long then that's what's going to happen. I'd much rather be with you anyway. I don't care what we're doing, as long as we're doing it together."

"Are you sure about this Andy? It's a lot for you to give up; especially over a girl you've only known for a couple of weeks."

"When I was in Cambodia, the only time I actually smiled was when I thought of you. Now that tells me one of two things. Either I'm just really friggin' horny or I'm obsessed with you. Come to think of it, it's probably both. But you get the idea. I'm not letting you go anywhere okay?"

I grin at him and he smiles. "What?" he says.

"Your Mum said you were a big romantic at heart," I tell him running my finger along his cheekbone. I lean forward and kiss him tenderly.

"Thanks. For sticking it out with me" I say to him.

"Anytime" he says and kisses me back. Before I know it I'm on my back on the couch and it's not that hard to tell how horny this man lying on top of me is.

He tells me over and over again how much he's missed me and it's all I can do to not hyperventilate at the sensations running through my body. I have missed him in every possible way.

Our shirts hit the floor, closely followed by our entwined bodies. We try to take our time but the need to be immersed in each other far outweighs any romantic ideas that we might have had.

When we are both satiated and covered in sweat we hold each other for the longest time. I begin to notice it's getting dark outside and remember that Bradie has the kids.

I pull myself away from Andy and give him a quick kiss before excusing myself to the bathroom to clean myself up. Andy knocks on the door as I'm brushing my hair and I tell him to come in. He stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "Can I stay?" he whispers in my ear.

I turn around in his arms, putting the hairbrush down as I go and wrap my arms around his neck. "Always" I say before pulling his face to mine.

When we go next door, we hear noise in the kitchen and find Bradie, Sarah and the kids gathered around the kitchen bench. It looks as though they're eating pizza and Andy and I both say "hi" at the same time.

Bradie's eyes flick towards our joined hands and smiles and he grins big.

"Hey guys, we ordered pizza since we didn't know how long you would be. Want some?" he asked.

"Thanks. Did you get any without BBQ sauce?" I ask.

Andy squeezes my hand and Bradie answers, "Yes, there's two without, since you guys don't have any taste apparently."

We grab a plate each and help ourselves to dinner. The kids finish and Sarah takes them into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Thanks for watching the kids Bradie. I owe you," I say to him.

"It's okay. I'm guessing you two got yourselves sorted out and aren't dragging your bottom lips on the floor anymore?"

Andy leans over and kisses my temple. "Everything is great," he says smiling at Bradie. "Thanks for the push bro" he says.

"Welcome. Don't let it come to that again," he says with a frown.

"We won't, promise," I say to him and he smiles.

Sarah comes back in with the kids and they are all talking about the sleepover tomorrow night.

"Did you get a dress yesterday?" Sarah asks me.

"Yeah but it's just a basic black, nothing fancy really" I say to her.

"You look beautiful no matter what you wear," Andy says to me and his Mum and Bradie both say "awww."

"Guys, knock it off okay," Andy says getting embarrassed.

"You're the one saying all the sentimental sweet stuff. We're just impressed that you're saying it in front of us, right Mum?" says Bradie.

"Bradie, behave, can't you see he's smitten with her?" says Sarah.

"Why yes Mum, I can. If I remember rightly, it was me that had to put up with his depressed state whilst travelling around a third-world country," Bradie replies.

"Okay, you've made your point guys" Andy says.

"Mum, what does smitten mean?" asks Lilly.

Andy leans over to Lilly and says, "It means I adore your Mum, very much."

She smiles shyly and glances at Bradie. Bradie notices it too and says, "I'm smitten with all of you."

Lilly's beaming grin could light the whole house.

Andy tells his Mum that he's staying the night at my house and goes and grabs some clothes for tomorrow.

"It's nice to see you two smiling again," Sarah says to me and leans over and kisses Lilly and Max goodnight.

Andy comes back out and we say goodbye and go home. His hand doesn't leave my skin all night and when we sleep, we sleep like babies wrapped up in each other's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight.

I wake just after seven and slowly climb out of bed, careful not to disturb Andy. As I stand his hand reaches out for me but finds my pillow instead and he curls his body around it and goes back to sleep.

I go into the ensuite and have a quick shower before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen for a coffee. Both the kids are up and watching TV. I turn the kettle on and make a cuppa before having a mouthful and going to put a load of washing on.

The kids are both fed and dressed and I'm doing the dishes by the time Andy wanders into the kitchen. He cuddles me from behind and kisses my temple.

"Morning" he says to me.

"Hey sleepy head. Do you want a drink or something?" I ask him.

"Um, yeah, a cup of coffee would be good. Do you think I can have a quick shower first though?"

"Yeah, sure. You know where the towels are. How do you have your coffee?"

"White with three sugars please," he says before heading back to the bedroom.

When I hear the shower turn off I re-boil the kettle and pour his coffee. He walks into the kitchen and takes a mouthful.

"Ahhh that's so much better, thank you."

"Your welcome. Do you want something to eat?" I ask him.

"Not just yet. So what have you got planned for today?" he asks me.

"I'm all yours. I only have to make a cake for the party tomorrow but that's just about it. I won't decorate it until the morning."

"How long will that take you then?" he asks me.

"About an hour probably to make it and another hour in the morning to ice it. Why's that?"

"I've got to go get a new shirt for dinner tonight and I was going to ask the twins if they wanted to come with me, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great actually. I was wondering how I was going to make the cake with them at home."

"Should I go ask them?"

"Yeah, come on," I say grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room.

"Hey you two, Andy wants to ask you guys a favour," I say to them.

They both look at Andy and he says, "I have to buy a new shirt for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you guys can come with me to help me pick one that your Mum will like?"

"Yes please," says Lilly. Max nods his head.

Andy says, "Okay, well we'll go in just a minute okay. Do you want me to ask Bradie if he wants to come too?"

Lilly nods her head and Max says, "yeah, ask Bradie to come. Lilly loves Bradie," in a teasing voice.

"Max don't be mean," I say to him.

He's grinning and I notice Andy is having a bit of a problem holding back his smile. Lilly is looking embarrassed and I feel sorry for her.

"Come on Lilly, let's go do your hair while Andy gives Bradie a call."

Andy nods at me and pulls his phone out of his pocket as I take Lilly to her room.

"Do you want me to braid it for you?" I ask her.

"Yes please" she says I sit her on the floor whilst I sit on her bed and start doing her hair.

"Elle?" Andy sings out.

"In Lilly's room" I say.

Andy sticks his head around the corner and says, "That looks complicated."

"It is at first. What did Bradie say?"

"He's coming with us. When the kids are ready we'll go next-door and head in to the shops. Do you need anything?" he asks me.

"No thanks, I'm good," I say as I tie up the braid. Lilly and I stand and walk out behind Andy to see if Max is ready to go.

He's putting his shoes on and then they're out the front door with Andy in tow. I get a quick peck before waving goodbye and getting to work on the cake.

Whilst it's cooking I hang the washing out and when I come back inside I hear my phone buzzing.

Andy has sent me a picture of Lilly dressed in a beautiful purple dress and Max in a checked dress shirt both holding their thumbs up for the camera.

My phone buzzes again and it's a message this time.

I hope you don't mind but Bradie and I might have been in a bit of a shopping mood. Couldn't resist :)

I send one back asking if he's got himself a shirt.

Yep, we're all set for tonight. Be home in twenty minutes. X

I reply with _see you soon. X_

I put my phone down and put the cake into a container and take it out the back to the fridge. I grab a can of diet coke whilst I'm there and go back inside to clean up the kitchen.

I'm sitting on the front door step reading my book when the guys pull up their driveway.

I stand and walk over to the fence as they all climb out. Both Lilly and Max are carrying shopping bags and they are both beaming.

"Mum, you should see what Andy and Bradie bought for us!" Lilly calls out to me.

"Morning Elle" says Bradie.

"Morning, looks like you guys had a good time" I say to them all.

"It was the best mum. Andy took me to this shop with just all boys clothing and they had these really cool shirts and stuff," says Max.

I look at Andy and he shrugs his shoulders at me as he's walking toward the fence. He leans over and kisses me and says, "Missed you. I hope you don't mind us doing that with the kids. They were just so excited and we couldn't help ourselves."

"I hope you didn't spend a fortune on them."

"Nah, not at all."

"So do I get to see what you bought for tonight?"

"Nope, it's a surprise, right Max?" he says to my son.

"Yep. I helped pick it out and everything," Max tells me.

"Okay then. I guess I'll have to wait for tonight. Are you guys coming over?" I ask Andy and Bradie.

"We'll be there in a minute. I just want to put my stuff away first," says Andy.

Bradie nods in agreement and I take the kids inside with me.

"I hope you guys were well behaved and said thankyou for everything" I say to them both.

"We did. Look what they bought me" Lilly says pulling her dress out to show me. It's a beautiful purple colour and is made from a very light silky fabric. She's holding it against her body and spinning around with it looking ecstatic.

"Oh Lilly, that is beautiful. I'm sure you'll be the prettiest girl at the party tomorrow."

She smiles and hugs me before I tell her to take it to her room and hang it up.

Max pulls his shirt out of his bag and I see now that it's black and white checked with a fine stripe of red through it. He also pulls out a little tie that you attach to the shirt with Velcro.

"That is real smart Max. You're going to look perfect tomorrow" I say to him. "Come on, let go hang it up so it doesn't get creased."

When we come out of his room we can hear the guys talking as they walk up to the front door.

"Come in" I sing out to them.

"Hey, we were just talking about going to the beach and having fish and chips for lunch, what do you reckon?" Bradie asks me.

"Yay" says Lilly from behind me as she comes out of her room.

"That sounds great. I'll just put on a clean shit and be right with you," I say turning for the bedroom. When I turn around to close the door I see Andy is right behind me.

"Can I help you?" I say with a grin.

"I was going to ask you the same thing actually."

"Are you trying to be cute?" I say to him.

"Yep, is it working?" he replies.

"Get your arse in here," I say dragging him through the doorway and closing it behind him.

He tackles me and throws me over his shoulder and down onto the bed whilst I'm screaming.

"Shhhh, you're going to get the kids worried if you keep that up," he says to me.

Sure enough I can hear Max through the door. "Mum, are you alright?"

"I'm fine mate, Andy just scared me that's all. I'm fine though. I'll be out in a minute okay. Go keep an eye on Bradie and Lilly for me okay?"

"Sure Mum."

"See what you did? I spent all morning trying to become that kid's buddy and you scream once and he's all over me," says Andy.

"What's going to happen when you make me scream multiple times then?" I say with a grin.

"Lets hope he's not within earshot hey," Andy says before bending down to me and kissing me.

"Come on guys" I hear Bradie sing out from the other room.

"I'd better change my shirt," I say.

"Here, let me help you out of that" says Andy.

"Get away, you do that and we'll have all three of them banging on the door next."

I get up and grab a new shirt and quickly change. I brush my hair and tie it up before grabbing Andy off the bed and going back out to the others.

"Hey, I'm ready now" I say and Bradie is grinning at me.

"Have a bit of trouble in there did you?" he says to me.

"Nope. Just fighting off attacks from ninjas" I say.

Bradie bursts out laughing and Andy starts giggling.

"What?" I say to them both.

"We had this debate in Cambodia about a headband I wore one day. The production assistant didn't like it, anyhow, everyone was making ninja jokes all day about it and asking me to do ninja things," Andy tells me.

"Ahhh, now I understand what was so funny."

"What's a ninja Andy?" Max asks him.

We all go out the front door whilst Andy does his best to explain. We get into my car and Bradie is sandwiched between the kids in the back seat.

"So where are we going then?" I ask them and they direct me to a shop they know near the beach. We play silly games in the car like eye-spy but using colours instead.

Andy calls ahead and orders our lunch and by the time we get there it's ready to be picked up. We cross the road and go down to the beach and find a spot in the shade to sit and eat.

After lunch we play for a while and have sandcastle building competitions. Bradie and Andy fight over who has the better castle and they end up knocking each other's over.

The kids and I sit back and watch them until they notice how quiet we are.

They both look pretty sheepish and realise that they're behaving like bigger kids than Max and Lilly.

"Sorry guys" Bradie says quickly followed by Andy's apology.

I glance at my watch and see it's just after three. "How about we go grab an ice-cream before we head home?"

We all stand and take our rubbish to the bin before heading back across the road to the ice-cream parlour. We wander along the footpath and window shop. The kids are really enjoying spending time with the guys and I realise they don't have much of a male role model in their lives at the moment.

When we've made a circuit and are back at the car, we all head home again.

After cleaning our feet out the back I take the kids inside to get their bags ready and they head over to the neighbours house with Bradie after kissing me goodbye.

Andy gives me a kiss and tells me to come over next door when I'm ready. They've booked a limo for the evening and we are travelling in with his parents and Bradie.

I give him another kiss and tell him I'll see him soon before heading for the shower.

.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine.

After Andy leaves I have a shower and scrub and shave until I'm smooth and hairless. I get out and put my hair in some oversized curlers to give it a bit of body and go to the kitchen to make myself a drink to calm my nerves.

I take it back to the ensuite with me and start on my makeup. When my drink is empty and my makeup is done I go back into the bedroom to slip into my dress. I wasn't kidding when I said it was basic. It fits me perfectly though and shows a bit of cleavage as well. I grab a red wrap to take just in case it cools off. I also find my black clutch purse and put my lipstick in it.

I quickly fix my hair and check myself in the mirror once more then grab my keys and go next door. The front door is open so I walk in to the kitchen to find Tom and Sarah there.

Tom lets out a wolf whistle and Sarah says, "Wow Elle, that is a beautiful dress. Fits you just like a glove."

I look at them both and say, "thankyou. You both look so suave. That is a gorgeous dress Sarah. That shade of blue suits you."

"Thankyou."

"Where are the kids?" I ask them.

"They're in the lounge with Marg. Come on and I'll introduce you to her," says Sarah.

I follow her down the hall to the lounge room and Sarah introduces me.

"Marg is one of my dearest friends," Sarah tells me.

"It's nice to meet you," I say to her.

"Mummy, you look so pretty," says Lilly coming over to me.

"Thankyou sweetie."

"Andy is still getting ready. You can go find him if you want" Sarah says.

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute," I say to Lilly and head down the hallway.

Bradie is walking towards me and smiles, "Hey Elle, you look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself," I say. He's dressed in black dress pants and a black dress shirt with an electric-blue tie. He's spiked his hair a little and he looks great.

I reach over and straighten his tie for him and he says a quiet thankyou.

"Holy shit" I hear over my right shoulder. I turn and see Andy walking towards me with his mouth open. He's dressed in black dress pants too but has on a white shirt with little black flecks through it and a black tie. He looks amazing and I'm about to tell him when he grabs my hand and drags me back down the hall.

"Andy, you haven't got time for that," Bradie yells out.

Andy pulls me into his room, slamming the door and pushing me up against it. He puts his hands either side of my shoulders and traps me there.

He kisses me softly before leaning back and looking me up and down.

"There is no way you can go out looking like that," he says to me.

"What? Why not?" I ask him.

"I'm suppose to make a speech about numb-nuts out there and all I'm going to be thinking about is how I want to lick you from head to toe," he says, leaning into my ear and kissing it.

I can hear footsteps coming down the hall and there is a knock on the door, right behind my head. Andy whispers "Shit" in my ear.

"Andrew, you better not be doing what I think you're doing in there," says Sarah.

"No Mum" he replies.

"Don't you molester that poor girl."

"I haven't laid a hand on her" he says as he does just that. His hand goes to my arse and he pulls me tight to his hips where I can feel how hard he is.

I let out a soft gasp. "Elle?" says Sarah.

"It's true, Andy is just telling me about the speech he has to make" I reply as Andy whispers in my ear "Liar" before sucking my earrings and lobe into his mouth.

"Well, the limo will be here soon."

"We'll be out in a minute I promise," I say to her as I hear her walk away.

"You smell delicious" Andy says, as he runs his noes up and down my neck.

When I'm sure that Sarah has gone I say softly, "Andy."

I get no response as he starts to assault my neck with open mouth kisses.

"Andy, focus" I say.

"I am," he says.

"I have a confession to make."

This gets his attention and he pulls back and looks at me. "What is it?"

I look him up and down and lick my lips to moisten them. "From the first moment I saw you on my doorstep, I've been thinking about how I want to fuck you seven ways until Sunday. And I just wanted to let you know, with you looking as fuck-hot as you do at the moment, there's a real good chance of that happening."

He stares as me, stunned into silence. I smile at him and it seems to shake him out of his coma.

He pulls me tighter and I turn my head and say "Come on, let's go" before pushing him away and opening the door.

"What? You've got to be kidding me. I can't go out there like this," he says.

"You'll be fine in a minute. Think about your grandmother, or maybe Bradie naked. That ought to take care of you little problem," I say, winking at him.

"Hey, it's not little" he says and I poke my tongue out at him and go out to see the kids.

Tom, Sarah and Bradie are with Marg and the kids and are watching a Disney movie on TV.

"Where's Andy," asks Bradie.

"Ah, he'll be out in a minute" I say with a smile.

"What's he doing?"

"Just taking care of something," I say and Bradie starts laughing. He knows what I'm talking about and I just know he's going to give Andy hell for it.

We hear a horn blast from outside and we all stand. I give the kids a kiss each and even Chris wants one too.

Andy comes up the hallway, says good-bye to the kids and takes my hand, leading me out to the limo.

We all climb in and Tom and Sarah sit in the bench seat behind the driver whilst Andy and Bradie sit in the other seat and I sit between them.

Bradie leans over me and says to Andy, "Got your speech sort out then?" raising his eyebrows as he says it.

"Shut up dick-less" Andy replies.

"Andy, stop that" Sarah chastises him.

"Just keep your eyes off my girlfriend would you?" he says to Bradie.

Bradie holds his hands up and shakes his head, declaring his innocence.

Andy puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

I lean up to his ear and whisper "You're cute when you're jealous," before kissing his ear.

"I'm not jealous," he whispers back. "I just don't want anyone ogling you."

"Sweetie, it's only you," I say to him and he bends down and gives me a sweet kiss.

I hear Sarah let out a small "awww" and I instantly get embarrassed and hide my head in Andy's shoulder.

The rest of the ride is filled with quiet conversation and we eventually pull up to the restaurant. Apparently Tom and Sarah have booked the entire restaurant for the night and have even hired a DJ as well.

The others walk in but Andy holds me out the front for a moment.

"I took the liberty of booking us a room at that hotel over there in case we want to stay the night," he tells me, pointing across the road at a flash hotel.

"Don't you mean in case you can't hold back your hormonal urges?" I say giving him a kiss. "But thankyou, that was thoughtful."

"Want to go check it out now?" he says with a grin.

I shake my head and pull him towards the restaurant. "Come on horn-dog." As we are walking in the door, Shaun and Brooke walk in behind us and we say hello.

We all walk to the bar to where Bradie is and we order drinks. Brooke and I are talking about each other's dresses and then she tells me about the DJ for the night. It's been a long time since I've been out clubbing and I appreciate that she's telling me about all the club etiquettes.

The whole time we are at the bar, Andy and I are never not touching each other. When they announce that dinner is served we all head to the tables with the fifty or so other people that have arrived. Andy has introduced me to so many people that I'm having trouble trying to remember who's who.

We're seated with Bradie and the family but thankfully Shaun and Brooke are with us also and Brooke is on the other side of me. We keep up a steady stream of conversation whilst we are eating dinner and by the time dessert is served, I feel like Brooke and I have actually become friends. She is such a sweet girl and so down to earth.

We're still talking when Andy grabs my hand and pulls me up on the dance floor. We dance for a while and he never lets me go.

When they announce it's speech time he reluctantly leads me back to my seat whilst he goes to the microphone. He talks of growing up with Bradie, revealing a few funny moments in childhood as well as some pretty rude stories from touring. Every one claps like mad as the two men hug each other at the end of the speech.

Andy makes his way back to the table and sits down next to me. I lean over and kiss his cheek and whisper to him that it was a great speech. He turns his head and kisses me again. While holding his forehead to mine he says to me quietly, "I can't wait to get out of here."

I smile back and then turn my attention back to Tom who is now speaking. After all the speeches are done, some of them by Bradie's family, others by his friends we go and hang out at the bar with all the other guys.

I talk to a few of the girlfriends of Andy's mates and Brooke and I continue to talk about anything and everything. Just after midnight the restaurant announces that they are closing soon and everyone starts making plans to go to a club.

Andy pulls me away from the crowd and we make our way over to Tom and Sarah who are gathering all of Bradie's gifts into bags. I start to help them whilst Andy goes to the bathroom. When he comes out we've finished cleaning up and the rest of the crowd have gone outside.

"Are you guys going clubbing too?" Sarah asks us.

"I don't think so Mum. I want to take Elle to this quiet spot I know but we'll probably meet up with Bradie later on and catch a cab home."

"Okay, be good" she says and gives him a hug and then gives me a quick one too.

"That was a nice speech you made tonight. I'm sure your brother appreciated it," Tom says whilst shaking Andy's hand.

"Thanks. There were so many good stories I could have told but thought better of it," Andy replies.

"Glad you didn't embarrass him though. Elle, you look beautiful tonight, Andy's a lucky man to have you," Tom says whilst leaning in to hug me. "You know, if I was ten years younger" he starts to say.

"You still wouldn't be good enough," says Sarah pulling on Tom's arm.

"Thankyou Tom" I say.

"Bye guys" says Sarah and they make their way out. We follow them and find Bradie outside with Shaun and Brooke.

"Hey Bradie, we're not going to go clubbing but call me when you're ready to go home okay and we'll meet up and catch a cab together."

"I drove tonight so I can give you guys a lift if you want" says Brooke.

I smile and thank her before they turn and head off with the rest of the mob.

Andy holds me in front of him and cuddles me. I lean my head back on his shoulder and look up at the sky. "So how come we're standing out the front here?" I ask him.

"Because if I know my friends they are secretly circling the block and are on their way back to see where it is we're going to go. They let me get away too easily. "

"Sexy and smart. Your stocks are climbing Mr Clemmensen," I say to him.

We stand there for a few more minutes then sure enough I can hear Shannon's voice from my left instead of my right. They have come right around the block and are surprised to find us exactly where they left us.

We listen to all the jeers and comments and they continue past us down the road. This time though they keep walking down the road and sure enough we watch them go into a club.

Andy lets go of me, grabbing my hand and running across the road to the hotel where we go straight into the lobby and the check-in desk. After Andy has signed the forms and paid the guy behind the desk, we're given a key and head for the elevators.

The room Andy has got us is just a standard type with a queen sized bed and a balcony with a beautiful view of Sydney. We spend some time out of the balcony in the night air until it gets too cold to bear.

When Andy suggests a shower I don't say no and we find ourselves overheating in the bathroom before making it to the bed. I have no idea why but somehow we end up on the floor and that's where we are when the Andy's ring tone sounds, jolting us out of our sexual haze.

Andy answers it and it's Shaun calling from Bradie's phone. He listens then says "Hold on". He puts his hand over the phone and tells me that Bradie is passed out and that Brooke is ready to take them home.

"Do you want to get a lift with them?" Andy asks me.

"Yeah we'd better. Tell them where we are and we'll be downstairs in ten minutes" I reply.

He does and hangs up, before standing and helping me up. We quickly get dressed and make sure that we have everything. We take the elevator downstairs and wait out the front for Brooke. When she pulls up Andy opens the door and pushes Bradie over to the far side of the backseat.

He hops in first and then I follow. The ride back home is punctuated by Bradie's snoring and Shaun's re-telling of events from the club.

When Brooke pulls up in front of Bradie's house we hop out and Shaun and Andy carry Bradie inside. I wait out the front with Brooke and Shaun and Andy come back out after a little while.

We all say goodnight and Andy and I head next door to my house to catch up on some much-needed sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty.

My inner alarm clock wakes me just after seven and I carefully crawl out of Andy's arms and go to the bathroom. I start thinking about the cake and decide to go and start on it now. It will probably take me at best and hour to do but I want to allow two hours for errors. After all, I've only had three hours sleep. I head out to the kitchen in my pyjamas and close the bedroom door behind me.

The cake is a simple rectangle and I ice it in plain icing. I decorate the sides of it with Smarties and then make swirls on the top with hundreds and thousands. I colour some marzipan and make three figurines, one for each of them.

I make Bradie a Spiderman, Lilly a Ruby Gloom figure and Max a Spongebob. I put the three of them together with their arms around each other and bend them slightly at the waist. Then I put a candle in front of them to make it look like they are blowing it out.

At just after nine I'm just finishing off the writing when I hear the bedroom door open and Andy sing out to me. "Elle, the kids aren't here are they?"

"Nope, not yet. Stay right there for a minute okay," I say without looking up.

I finish off the writing and then put the piping bag down. All finished now. I look over to where I heard Andy and can see him in the living room looking at my books. I wander over and lean on the doorjamb and watch him.

He's only got a pair of boxer briefs and he doesn't realise I'm standing watching him. He's looking at all the books shelf by shelf and when he gets to the top he pulls out one called Symphony X. He's looking at the back of it and yells out "Have you read all these books?"

"Almost all of them," I say from behind him, making him turn around.

"The five or six by themselves on the third shelf are the ones I haven't read."

"Holy shit. You've read this one?" he asks, holding up the book to me.

"Yep."

He grabs another one called 'The adventures of a London call girl' and says, "What about this one?"

I nod at him as he looks back at the book. "This is like porn for the intelligent people" he says and I have to laugh at that.

He puts the books back and walks over to me putting his arms around my waist and pulling me flush with his body.

"Want to see the cake?" I ask him.

He gives me a kiss and says, "Yeah okay."

I grab his hand and take him back to the kitchen and show him.

"Oh cool. That looks awesome," he says looking at the figurines. "Who's the one in the middle?" he asks.

"Ruby Gloom. Don't tell me you haven't heard of Ruby Gloom," I say to him.

"Ah, no. Should I have?" he asks.

"It's Lilly's favourite show. It has the coolest theme song for a cartoon. Here, I'll play it for you," I tell him whilst grabbing my phone.

"I had this as my ring tone for a while" I say as I find the mp3 file and hit play.

"I have never heard this," says Andy shaking his head.

"You'd probably better not tell Lilly that."

"I won't. Think I'll have to find some episodes of it though and get caught up with it."

"Nice idea. I made this for you too," I say to him, handing him a red marzipan heart.

"Awww how sweet. You're giving me your heart."

"Yeah, well you know, you already have it metaphorically, I thought maybe you might like a psychical representation of it too."

He leans forward and kisses me whilst putting his hands under my thighs and lifting me up on to the bench. He steps forward in between my legs and deepens the kiss.

I put my arms around his back and pull him closer to me when I hear a knock on the front door.

"Hello? Are you guys up yet?" It's Sarah with the kids. Andy lets go of me and runs back to the bedroom. I laugh as I watch him close the door behind him. I jump down off the bench and yell out "Just a minute."

I quickly put the cake back in the container and put it in the fridge before walking to the front door.

"Morning" I say as I unlock the screen door and let them in. I bend over and give Lilly and Max a kiss each and tell them to take their bags into their rooms.

"How were they?" I ask Sarah.

"Fine, not a peep out of them."

"Oh good. Sorry I'm not dressed, I got up and started decorating the cake and just lost track of time," I say to her.

"That's okay. I know what it's like. Did you get it finished?"

"Yeah I just put it away then. Did you want a coffee?"

"That would be lovely thanks. Is Andy up yet?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I think he just jumped into the shower actually."

"I didn't wake him up did I?"

"No, he was up, just not dressed yet."

"Oh, okay."

I make the coffee for Sarah and I and make one for Andy too. We are sitting at the kitchen table when he comes out dressed in shorts and a singlet and grabs his coffee from the bench. He sits down next to me and says, "Morning Mum."

"Morning, you're looking bright and chirpy this morning" she says.

I look at Andy and notice he is looking good actually. Not hung over at all for a change. Now that I think of it, he didn't drink hardly anything last night.

"Why thanks Mum, you sound so surprised."

"It's just that you're normally nursing a hang over on a Sunday morning," she says.

"Well, I'm not today. I didn't get drunk last night but I bet Bradie is looking green today though."

"He hasn't gotten up yet," she says.

"Really? I'm so going over there and waking him up. I don't know how many times he's woken me up after a big night."

"Leave your brother alone," she says and I laugh at the look on Andy's face.

"Oh come on. I owe him."

"Just let him sleep please. Maybe he won't be so sick if we do."

The kids come out then and start asking us about the party last night. I tell them about all the people I met and the songs we danced to. I glance at the clock and see it's almost ten.

I turn to Andy and say "Don't you have something being delivered at ten?" He frowns and then he realises what I'm talking about. I haven't told the kids about the jumping castle and I hope he realises that's why I didn't say it out loud.

"Yeah, sorry Mum but turns out I do have to wake Bradie up," he says with the biggest grin on his face.

'I'll be back to take you guys to the party okay" he says to me as he leans in and gives me a kiss.

"Okay. Bye" I say as he runs out the front door.

Sarah takes the last mouthful of her coffee and stands too. "I'd better go keep an eye on those two. I'll see you guys soon?" she says to Lilly and Max.

"Thankyou for having us" says Lilly and she gives Sarah a hug, followed by Max.

"I'll send him back to you when they're done" she says to me as I walk her to the front door.

"Bye, and thanks again for having the kids."

"Your very welcome," she says as she goes back home.

I turn to the kids and say, "Okay, let's go get dressed shall we?" I take them to the their rooms and lay out their clothes for them. I help Lilly on with her dress and Max sings out that he needs help with his tie. When they are both ready I send them out to the living room to watch some TV while I get ready.

I put on a pair of denim shorts and a black singlet and tie my hair up in a high ponytail. I don't worry about make up and just put some moisturiser on with sunscreen. When I'm done I go back out to the kids and sit with them.

Andy knocks on the door not too long after and tells us we can come over now. It's eleven thirty and I ask him if he can take the kids for me whilst I grab the cake from the fridge.

He leads the kids next door and I grab the cake and follow. The jumping castle is out the back and the kids can't see it from the driveway. We all go inside and I ask Sarah where I can put the cake without anyone seeing it. She clears a space in the fridge for me and I put it in.

Bradie comes in and says hello to us all. I notice he's looking a little worse for wear.

"Morning Bradie" I say with a big grin. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay Elle. Stop smiling so much would you? The shine off your teeth is giving me a headache."

"I don't think that's the reason for your headache my dear" I say.

"Are you alright Bradie?" Lilly asks him. He bends down and says, "No not really. But I'll be better once you give me a hug."

She jumps into his arms and he gives her a squeeze whilst giving Max a fist bump too.

"Can we show them yet Elle?" Andy asks me.

"If you do, then you're responsible" I tell him.

He looks at Bradie and nods. Bradie releases Lilly and says, "Guys, you've got to come out the back and see what we've got to play with today."

"What is it?" says Lilly.

"Come and see," says Bradie taking her hand.

Max and Andy follow and I stay behind in the kitchen with Sarah. "So what do you want me to help you with?" I ask her.

"Um, we just need to take some stuff out to the back fridge and that's about it. Everything else is done. Can I have a quick peek at the cake?"

"Sure, go ahead," I say to her.

She opens the fridge and pulls it out as Tom walks in. She takes the lid off and has a look at it. "Oh wow, that is so good Elle. Did you make all this yourself?"

"Yeah, takes a while but it's fun to do."

"Who's the girl in the middle?" Tom asks.

I explain to them who it is and we hear Bradie come in the back door. Sarah puts the lid back on the container and puts it back in the fridge just as he walks in the kitchen.

"Is that the cake? Can I see it?" he asks.

"No, it's a surprise" I say to him.

"Oh come on, Andy's seen it, why can't I?"

"It's not Andy's birthday is it?" I say to him.

He pouts at me and gives up. "Fine then. I'm going to go change. Andy's asking for you too Elle."

"Okay thanks." I grab a couple of containers of food from Sarah and head out the back with them both whilst Bradie changes.

When I walk outside I find Andy, Max and Lilly on the Castle laughing their heads off. I realise that Lilly will probably need shorts before all the guests arrive.

Andy waves at me and I go over to where he's bouncing after putting the food in the fridge. "Hey, are you coming on?" he says.

"In a minute, I'm just going to run home and grab Lilly some shorts for under her dress before everyone else gets here" I say.

"Okay, hurry back" he says.

I tell Sarah where I'm going and head back home, passing Sonny and Shannon in the driveway. I say a quick hello and tell them I'll be back soon. I run inside, grab a pair of shorts for her as well as my phone and go back over next door.

As I walk up the driveway, Shaun and Brooke pull up. I wait for them to get out of the car and walk them through to the backyard. More and more people arrive and I'm shocked to find that most of them have brought presents for Max and Lilly with them.

Andy and I are sitting with Chris, Max and Lilly at the kid's table and he introduces me to everyone that I didn't meet last night. Bradie, Brooke and Shaun sit with us as well whilst Tom fires up the BBQ and starts cooking the sausages. More and more people sit with us and they hand Max, Lilly and Bradie presents as they arrive.

The table is soon a pile of toys, most of which I note are Spiderman related. I thank everyone profusely and can't believe how nice they are to the twins and I. It's like a little family of their own and they're welcoming us into it.

After lunch Sarah brings out the cake and tells everyone how I made it all by hand. I'm blushing to my roots and Andy cuddles me from behind saying "My girl" to everyone whilst pointing to me.

A few of the guest know who Ruby Gloom is, including Bradie, which Lilly is thrilled about. We all sing happy birthday and the three of them blow out the candle together.

Bradie cuts the cake up for everyone and we all get a slice each.

When our lunch goes down, everyone kicks off their shoes and gets on the castle together. I ask the kids to come off it in case all the adults jumping around like idiots hurt them. They're happy to sit and play with the toys they got with Chris.

Andy and I jump on it for a little bit before we've had enough and go sit with Tom and Sarah. They both compliment me on the cake again.

"You are definitely making my birthday cake for me" says Andy.

I feel a bit embarrassed about him saying this in front of his mother. "What about your mum? Doesn't she want to make the cake?"

"That's quiet alright Elle. I think you did a brilliant job. In fact, I think I may even ask you to do Chris' cake as well," Sarah says to me.

"When is your birthday anyway?" I ask Andy.

"Next month. Chris' isn't until July though."

"Well, I guess if it's okay with your Mum, I could make you one. You'd just have to tell me what you would like it to look like."

"Cool. I'll let you know," Andy says.

We sit and watch everyone for a while before Sarah and I hop up and start cleaning up. Andy sits with the kids and plays with the toys before Bradie, Shaun and Sonny join him. Brooke comes and helps Sarah and I.

When we've finished cleaning up and saying goodbye to the guests, it's almost six o'clock. Tom suggests left over sausage sandwiches for dinner and we all agree. Only Shaun, Brooke, Sonny and Shannon remain of the guests and we all sit quietly and eat. I notice both Max and Lilly look ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"I think I'd better get the twins home for a bath and bed. They have school in the morning" I say as I stand up.

"I'll give you a hand," Andy says. I smile at him as I bend down and lift Lilly up.

We say thankyou to everyone for a wonderful time, Bradie thanks me repeatedly for the cake and Andy and I carry the twins home. After I've bathed them both and put them to bed, Andy and I sit on the front door step together.

"I don't want to go home," he says to me, kissing my shoulder.

"I know, but I have work in the morning. I really need to get some sleep tonight and if you're here, we both know I won't be sleeping much" I say.

"Yeah, I know. I have rehearsals tomorrow in Sydney anyhow. We should be back by around six though. Can I come over then?"

"How about you come for dinner and stay the night?" I ask him.

"Sounds perfect" he says and gives me a gentle kiss.

"I'm going to go and let you get some sleep. Goodnight gorgeous," he says as he kisses me again before standing. I stand up too and say goodnight as he goes down the driveway and waves.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one.

I have a restless sleep and wake on Monday morning feeling drained. I get up and go through the motions of getting the kids organised whilst I'm daydreaming about my neighbour. I hear his car leave at seven am and mentally say goodbye to him.

As I'm walking home from the bus stop I get a text from Andy telling me he's at the studio and is excited to be rehearsing. I send him a quick one saying:

Have a great day, enjoy yourself and I'll see you tonight. X

I get home and get dressed for work before grabbing my bag and driving to the store. When I arrive Sandra apologises for not being able to drop by yesterday.

"It's okay, really. The kids were so tired by the end of the day and met so many people that I don't think they know who was there and who wasn't" I say to her.

"So it all went off without a hitch?" she asks.

"Yeah, it was great," I say and show her the photos I took with my phone. When I get to the one of the cake she grabs my phone from me.

"You seriously made this?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard really" I say to her.

"You know you should do this professionally, you could make a fortune."

"Nah, it's only a hobby, nothing more. I used to make them for all my friends and family though."

"Well, at least that's a fall back for you if you ever want to leave here" she says.

"Thanks, but I'm not going anywhere just yet" I say with a smile.

I go out the back to the office and turn the computer on and get started for the day. During the morning I receive a text from Brooke asking me if I want to meet her for lunch since she'll be in town.

I reply and agree to meet her at the deli at twelve.

When lunchtime comes I head across the road and she's already there waiting for me at my usual table.

"Hey Brooke, how are you?"

"I'm good Elle, and you?"

"Yeah, good. Have you ordered yet?"

"Yes I did, hope you don't mind."

"No that's fine. I'll just go and order mine okay" I say and walk into the deli.

"Hey Alice, can I have the usual?" I say as I grab a can of diet coke from the display fridge and hand her a ten-dollar note.

"Yeah sure Elle. How was your weekend?" she asks as she hands me my change.

"Terrific, went to a party in Sydney on Saturday night and then we had a party at home yesterday for my children's birthdays."

"Oh great, how old were they?" she asks.

"They both turn seven tomorrow actually and it's my friend Bradie's birthday as well."

"Oh well, tell him I said happy birthday then" she says with a smile.

I really should bring Bradie back in here and introduce him to Alice. I make a mental note to ask Andy what he thinks and go back outside to sit with Brooke.

We talk about the weekend and I thank her for coming yesterday and for the presents that her and Shaun bought them.

"No problem at all. They are such beautiful kids Elle. You've done a great job of raising them."

"Thanks Brooke. As a single mum you worry about that all the time you know so it's nice to hear that occasionally," I tell her.

We finish lunch and I head back to work with the promise to call her on the weekend if I want a babysitter.

The afternoon passes quickly and before I know it I'm at home unpacking the kids' bags and asking how their days were.

After I help them with their homework I start on dinner. I get a text from Andy saying he's on his way home so I go and change out of my work clothes.

Just after five thirty he pulls up in my driveway behind my car and I go to the front door to meet him.

He gives me a big kiss and cuddle and I let him in the house and ask him how his day was. He tells me about the songs they rehearsed and how they were still arguing about what songs to include in their set list whilst I'm dishing up dinner.

"So where is Bradie and Shaun then?"

"Oh they stayed at Sonny's house the night."

"Well how come you didn't stay either then?"

"I wanted to see you," he says with a smile.

"But I would have thought Bradie would be home since it's his birthday tomorrow."

"Nah, he'll come back with me tomorrow afternoon and see Mum and Dad then."

"You know, you didn't have to come back tonight. You could have stayed there instead of driving back and forth," I say to him.

"I wanted to come back. I slept like crap last night and I've decided that it's because I didn't have you in the bed with me. Well either that or your bed is more comfortable than mine."

"It's the bed, it's new," I say with a grin.

He stands and comes over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "It's you. I don't like being without you. Please believe me when I say this."

I'm taken aback by his seriousness and I'm not sure how to respond. I'm looking everywhere but at him and I'm trying to formulate in my head what to say.

"Hey, look at me."

I look at his eyes and he smiles. "Sorry for getting so serious there, but I wanted you to know that." He pulls me to his chest and gives me a bone-breaking hug.

When he releases me I look at him and say, "You know I slept like crap last night too."

"Well it can't be the bed then can it?" he says.

I gently kiss him and tell him, "It's only comfortable when you're in it."

He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Mum, is dinner ready yet?" Max asks as he walks into the kitchen.

Andy lets me go and turns around to face Max. "Sorry little man, I was distracting your Mum," he says as he holds his fist out for the traditional 'bump' they give each other.

Max hits his fist and comes over to me. "Can I help Mum?"

"It's ready mate, but thanks for asking. Do you want to carry your plate to the table?"

He grabs it from me as I sing out to Lilly that dinner is ready. She comes to the table as I lay the other plates and sits down opposite Andy and I. "Hello Andy" she says to him.

"Hello princess, how was school?" Andy says to her.

"Good thankyou" she says as she reaches for her fork.

Andy wraps his foot around mine under the table and we all eat dinner whilst he tells the kids about the studio and rehearsals. He promises them both that he'll take them in one day so they can see how they record their music.

We spend the rest of the evening on the couch with the kids and after I put them to bed we head to the bedroom. We have a shower together that turns into some pretty heated sex and I have to remember to keep the moans and exclamations quiet so I don't wake the twins.

When we do eventually get clean and go to bed I sleep like a kitten.

My alarm wakes us in the morning at six and we both get up.

We go and wake the kids up and sing happy birthday to them both. We go out to the kitchen and I give them their presents and take photos as they open them. They're both very happy with what they get and are smiling broadly.

As I make breakfast, Andy helps them open the packaging and cleans up the paper and boxes for me. He plays with them both until the food is ready. I've made them pancakes since we missed out on them on Sunday and it's their favourite breakfast food.

After breakfast is done Andy stands and says goodbye to the kids before promising to go on the playground at Hungry Jacks with them tonight. I laugh at the thought and we walk to the front door together to say goodbye.

"I should be back around lunch time. What time are we going to mini-golf?" he asks.

"I've booked it for five thirty. I think Shaun and Brooke are coming but I haven't heard from Shannon. Have you?" I ask him.

"He said on Sunday that he was coming but I'll give him a call today and make sure."

"Okay, you'd better get going. Traffic is going to be awful" I say, leaning towards him to give him a kiss. He grabs me and dips me low and gives me a big theatrical kiss. I'm laughing so hard when he stands me back up that I almost fall over.

"That is the first time anyone has ever done that to me!" I tell him.

"Well it won't be the last time gorgeous. I'll see you this afternoon," he says and quickly kisses me before heading back to his car.

I stand at the door and wave to him as he leaves before heading back inside to make the school lunches.

After I've put the kids on the school bus and have done my housework I pull out my laptop and start it up. I check on my email, twitter and my banking before getting the program Sandra gave me and installing it.

The mail arrives just as I've finished the install and I head out to the letterbox to get it. There are the usual bills but then I see a letter from my solicitor's office.

I open it and start to read as I walk back to the front door.

I am writing to let you know that a challenged has been declared against your current custody agreement and a request for a review by a court of law has been made.

_A preliminary hearing has been set for the 9__th__ of April at the Brisbane Magistrates Court, 363 George Street Brisbane. However you are not required to attend this session._

_It would be in your best interest to contact this office as soon as possible to arrange a time to discuss this challenge and to review some further information that has been presented in favour of the challenger._

_Sincerely_

_Matthew Kent_

My brain goes blank and my stomach has dropped. Why would he do this now? After all this time, when I though everything was settled, why would he challenge it?

I must have sat on the front door step for the longest time.

I'm shaken out of my mental anguish by a set of arms holding me. I feel a hand gently brushing the hair back from my face. I force my eyes to focus and I see Andy's face before mine. Behind him I see Bradie as well as Shaun. They look like they are saying something but I can't be sure. My eyes won't focus long enough.

I look back at Andy and can see his mouth moving but I'm not registering anything he's saying. Everything is swirling around me and I feel like I'm inside a glass box.

He picks me up and carries me inside to the couch. I stare at the window and lose my focus again until something cold is wiped on my forehead. I look again and see Andy is wiping my face with a cloth. He looks upset and I can see a deep crease between his eyebrows. I mentally slap myself for falling apart in front of him and try desperately to shake myself back into the present.

I look at him again and see he's saying something. Focus Elle. Listen.

"Honey, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" he's saying.

I slowly shake my head and feel the tears roll down my cheek again.

"Guys, I've got this" I hear him say and I assume that Bradie and Shaun must have come inside too.

He keeps wiping the tears from my face but they are falling quicker than he can catch them. In the end he just gives up and holds me to him. My arms find their way around him and I'm squeezing him tight.

"It's okay," he says repeatedly. But I know that it's not. It's far from okay. Everything I have worked hard at keeping buried will be flooding back to the surface sooner than I can handle. It's not okay. But it's also not Andy's problem to deal with. I don't want to put any anguish on him. So it's time for me to put on my brave face.

I pull back from Andy and look at his face. "I'm okay. I'm sorry to get you worried," I say to him.

"Hey, don't say sorry. Seriously, are you okay? What happened?" he asks me.

"Just some bad news that brought back bad memories. I'm fine, really. Thankyou though. Thanks for being here. I didn't know you were home. What time is it?" I ask, taking a deep breath trying to calm my shakes.

"It's after one now. We got back just on twelve and I saw you on the doorstep. You were as white as a ghost. Are you sure you're okay?" he says.

"Yeah, I could probably use a glass of water though."

"I'll be right back," he says, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

I mentally chastise myself for letting my guard slip so horribly. Pull it together Elle. Don't bring Andy into this as well. I realise I'm still holding the letter in my hand and I quickly fold it and put it in my pocket.

He comes back in and hands me a glass of water and a packet of Panadol. "I thought you might need these as well," he says.

"Thank you. I have a headache to die for" I tell him. He sits next to me and brushes my hair out of my eyes for me as I swallow a couple of pills and the glass of water.

"If you need to talk about it, you know I'm here don't you?" he says to me.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you. I just don't think ready yet though. But still, thank you." I lean over and kiss him and he gives me a cuddle.

"I think I might go have a quick shower and freshen up," I say to him.

"Okay. I'm just going to duck home and grab some clean clothes for this afternoon and then I'll be back okay?"

"Sure. Oh here, I've been meaning to give you this," I say as I stand and head into the kitchen. I come back and hand him a spare key to the front door. "Figured you might need this occasionally."

He smiles at me and kisses me again. "Thank you."

"Just let yourself in if I'm not out of the shower when you get back."

"Alright babe. I'll be back soon, I promise," he says as he goes out the front door.

"Bye" I say as I lock the door behind him and head for the shower. Time to pull it together and push it all back down.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

*** ANDY'S POV ***

I leave Elle and rush home to grab some clothes to change into. She's worrying the fuck out of me and I don't want to leave her alone for too long.

I run in the front door, straight past Bradie and Shaun who are standing in the kitchen and head into my room. I grab the first bag I see and start stuffing clothes into it.

"Hey. Is she alright" Bradie asks be from the doorway. I look up and Shaun is with him.

"I don't know. I have no fucking clue what the hell happened but what ever it is, she's pretty shaken up by it. She told me she's okay now but I know she's not."

"Do you think we'll still be going out this afternoon?" Shaun asks me.

"Yeah, I reckon she's going to pretend nothing happened for the kids' sake so don't say anything to her okay."

I grab my bag and walk passed them and into the bathroom to grab my toothbrush. I really should buy extras and just leave them at Elle's house. I walk back towards the kitchen and Bradie and Shaun follow.

"Are we still rehearsing again tomorrow?" I ask Shaun.

"Well, we were but if you want to we can postpone it. What about we make it for Friday instead?" he says.

"Yeah, good. I just don't want to leave her by herself at the moment."

"Okay, we'll make it Friday."

"Hey, you might want to give these to her as well" Bradie says, handing me a couple of letters. "They were on the ground in the garden near where we found her."

I look quickly through the letters and notice there's an open envelope with nothing in it. I look at the return address and it's a solicitor's firm from Queensland. She's obviously read the letter and whatever was in it, that's the reason she freaked out.

"Thanks. I've got to get back. I'll ring you guys if we're not going this afternoon okay."

"Andy, are you okay?" Bradie asks me.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about her you know?"

"Yeah, I know. You love her don't you?" says Bradie.

I look at him and nod. "Yeah I do. I haven't told her that yet. I think it will just freak her the fuck out if I do."

"Okay, look, if you need us just ring. I'm going to give Shaun a lift home but I'll be coming straight back okay. Mum and Dad will be home by then too," says Bradie.

"Alright, I've got to go guys" I say as I run back out the front door. I jump the fence and run up to Elle's front door. It's still locked so I pull the key she gave me out of my back pocket and unlock it.

I sing out "hello" as I walk in but I don't hear anything.

I close the door behind me and walk towards the bedroom. I can hear the shower going and I go in and put my bag on the floor next to the bed. I walk towards the ensuite and call out to Elle.

"Elle, are you alright?"

There's no reply so I knock on the door. "Elle, are you okay?" I ask again whilst cracking the door open slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be out in a minute" she replies.

"Alright, I'll just be out in the living room" I say. I close the door and make my way out to the living room. I sit on the couch and wait for her whilst I relive the events of the last hour or so.

I don't think I've ever been so scared for someone as what I was when I saw her slumped on the front door step. She was as white as a ghost and it was like she didn't even know anyone was there. I was calling out her name as soon as I pulled up and saw her. I probably scared the shit out of Bradie and Shaun when I jumped out before turning the car off.

She wouldn't look at me, didn't even know I was there. It was like she'd just shut down. I've never seen anyone like that before, almost like she was catatonic.

When I thought she was hurt or even worse my heart felt like someone was squeezing it tight. It was then that I realised that I love her. If anything happens to her it's going to fucking kill me. I'm hoping she's going to trust me enough to tell me what's going on. I want to help her more than anything, but if she doesn't want me to, there's not a lot I can do about that.

I hear the shower turn off and I focus again on the sounds she's making from the next room. When she comes out, her hair is washed and combed and her face is scrubbed clean. I stand and walk to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better now" she says. She has a bit of colour in her cheeks now and she looks a bit better but her eyes are still very red. "I might make a coffee, do you want a drink?" she asks me.

"Here, you sit down. I'll make you one okay. Black with one sugar right?" I ask her.

"Yeah, thankyou," she says sitting on the couch. I go to the kitchen and turn the kettle on before going back to her.

"How's your headache? Any better yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's a little better now, thankyou."

I brush her hair back and kiss her forehead. "Bradie and Shaun asked if we're still going to mini-golf this afternoon."

"Yeah, we're still going. I'm not going to disappoint the kids because I had a brief meltdown" she says with a laugh. I can see she's trying to play it off as nothing but it worries me more that she would do that.

"I'm sure they would understand if you don't feel like going out" I say to her.

"I'm fine now Andy, really. The kids have been looking forward to this for ages and to tell you the truth, I'm looking forward to it too. I get to kick your ass again" she says, grinning at me.

I can see she's hurting but I humour her and return her smile before kissing her again. I hear the kettle turn off and get up to make her coffee. When I come back in she's lying down on the couch with her feet up on the arm rest. I pull the little coffee table over to her and put her cup on it before sitting on the floor in front of her.

She half sits up and takes a mouthful. "Hmmm, thanks, that's perfect" she says before lying back down again.

I grab her hand and kiss her palm. "Are you working tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but from home. Why is that?"

"I've got tomorrow and Thursday off before I'm due back at the rehearsal studio. I've got a bit more work to do though on the EP art for the single and I was going to ask if it's okay if I work from here?"

"Yeah, of course you can. You know you're welcome here anytime don't you? I mean, that's why I gave you a key you big goof" she says.

"Okay. Just thought I'd check with you." I look at the clock and it's almost three o'clock, only half an hour until we have to get the kids. "Do you want me to do anything for you?"

"No, I'm fine. Did you get what you needed from home?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me" I say as I stand up. "Bradie found some mail of yours on the ground." I go to the bedroom and bring it back out to her. She doesn't even look at it before putting it face down on the coffee table.

"Oh, thanks" she says reaching for her coffee and having another sip.

I sit up on my knees and bend over her, kissing her on the lips. "Is it okay if I just have a quick shower?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, go for it" she replies. I kiss her again and head into the ensuite to get cleaned up before the kids get home.

*** ELLE'S POV ***

When Andy goes into the shower I sit back up on the couch and take deep breaths to keep myself calm. I know he's worried about me but I don't want to drag him into my problems as well.

If he's going to be here tomorrow I'm going to have to find some time to myself to ring the solicitor and find out what the hell is going on.

What new information could possibly grant him custody of the kids? The only way he's getting them is over my dead body. He can kiss my ass if he thinks he's going to con everyone into believing he's super-dad. Only a few people know what he's capable of and if I have to, I'll make sure everyone knows.

I hear the shower turn off and before I know it, Andy is sitting in front of me again. He looks so concerned and he's being so very sweet to me. "Hey, that was quick" I say to him.

"I didn't want to be away from you for too long" he says. "Are you ready to go get the kids?"

"Yeah, I'll just put my cup in the sink and we'll go okay" I tell him.

"I've got the key in my pocket so you don't need yours" he tells me.

I go into the kitchen rinse my cup and give myself a pep-talk. It's time to plaster back on my smile.

I go back out and Andy is waiting for me at the front door. He takes my hand and pulls the door shut behind me. We walk slowly to the bus stop holding hands the whole way. We're still ten minutes early when we get there and we sit together on the bench.

"Elle, you know I care for you don't you?" Andy says to me.

"Yes I do. I care for you too, probably more than I'm willing to admit to you at the moment" I reply.

I've known I love him for a little while now but I haven't wanted to admit it to myself, let alone him. I don't want to rush anything with Andy and that is a sure-fire way of doing so if I told him.

He smiles as he recognises what I'm telling him. "I'm going to miss you so much when we are on tour. It's going to be hell" he says to me.

"Oh you'll be fine. Just make sure you drink heaps, keep your phone close to you and you'll make it," I say with a grin.

"I think I'm going to have to. I have the feeling the other two are going to get sick of me real quick this time around. I remember the first time we toured after Shaun and Brooke got together. It was sheer hell listening to him whine all the time about how much he missed her."

"Well, why don't you just ask Shaun how he deals with it now? Maybe he can give you some hints?" I say.

"He's going to call me every wuss name under the sun. I can't wait to hear what Bradie comes up with" he says.

"Oh, that reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you, why doesn't Bradie have a girlfriend?" I ask him.

"He's gay," Andy says with a straight face.

"I'm serious, why doesn't he? Is he getting over someone else or did he get his heartbroken or something?"

"I don't know. I've never asked him actually. Why?" he asks me.

"There's this girl at the deli where I get my lunch from and she's just so sweet. I think her and Bradie would go together nicely."

"So you're playing match maker are you?" he asks me.

"Well, yeah, maybe. I'd just like to see him happy, you know. He's such a nice guy."

"How do you know he's not happy being single then?" he asks me.

"I hadn't thought of that. True. I should probably talk to him then. Unless you want to do it for me?" I ask with a pleading look.

"Don't look at me with those puppy eyes."

I keep staring at him and he cracks. "Okay, I'll talk to him, but I'm not promising anything okay" he says.

I lean over and give him a kiss. "Thank you" I say as the bus pulls in.

I stand and cuddle the kids as they get off the bus.

They talk non-stop the whole way home about the mini-golf and are excited that everyone is still coming.

We get home and get them organised before Andy suggests we leave early and get some ice-cream first. The kids jump up and down yelling just as Andy's phone rings. He ducks out the back door to talk whilst I unpack their bags.

He comes back in and says that we have to go next door first and that Bradie wants to come with us.

When we are all ready we go to the neighbour's house and I see that Sarah and Tom are home now. We walk in and they both give the kids hugs and say happy birthday to them. They hand them both a present each and the kids get super excited.

"Guys, you shouldn't have got them anything else" I say to them. They had given them a present each on Sunday at the party too.

"It's nothing Elle. Really, just something little for them both" Sarah says as the kids unwrap a wallet each. Sarah tells them to look inside and there's a ten dollar note each as well. Lilly and Max give Tom and Sarah a big hug each and say thankyou.

I remind myself to reprimand Andy about his prior knowledge of this later on. We say goodbye, promising to meet them at the mini-golf place at five thirty and the five of us go out to my car.

We drive to the ice cream parlour and get double scoops each, compliments of Bradie. Walking along the foreshore we find a picnic table and all sit down and enjoy the view and ice cream. When we're done, the kids race down the beach and play in the sand for a little bit before we have to leave for the mini-golf course.

We arrive just before five thirty and everyone is already there and waiting. We go into the little clubhouse and get our putters and balls and start to go around the course. When Shannon and Shaun find out about the bet between Bradie and Andy, they decide to do the same thing.

We have such a fun time and my stomach is actually sore from laughing at the end. We get in our cars and head towards Hungry Jacks to have some dinner. Whilst Andy, Bradie, Shaun Shannon and the twins are playing on the playground, I add up the scores. Seems that Bradie beat Andy by two and Shannon beat Shaun. This is not going to go down well, I think to myself.

When they all return to the table I give Andy and Shaun the news.

"Babe, you're supposed to change the score so I win" Andy says with a pout.

"I'm sorry, but fair's fair" I tell him.

The whole ride home is filled with discussions on when the week long servant's role begins and ends. Bradie agrees that Monday will be the start of it since Andy flat out refused to wait until the Good Charlotte tour instead.

When we pull up my driveway, Bradie agrees to come in for a birthday drink before he goes home. I get the kids bathed and in their pyjamas before I take them out the back to where Andy and Bradie are to say goodnight.

Bradie hugs them both followed by Andy and I take them back inside. When I return, I grab a beer from the fridge and offer both of them another. I pass them their drinks and take a seat next to Andy. He puts his arm around me and kisses my temple as I take a mouthful of my drink.

We talk quietly about the golf game and Bradie starts listing what he's going to make Andy do for him next week. He then excuses himself to use the bathroom and I decide to ask Andy about Alice.

"So did you talk to Bradie about being single?"

"Yeah, I mentioned that there was a girl you thought would be good for him. He seemed interested, kind of anyhow. Personally, I think he's still harbouring feelings for you," Andy says.

"Come on, be serious" I say.

"I am being serious. He's just waiting for me to fuck this up and then he's going to step in and take over for me. But the laughs on him. I have no intention of fucking it up."

"Nor do I" I say before leaning in and kissing him.

We are still chewing on each other's face when Bradie returns.

"Would you two knock that off" he says.

We pull apart and Andy says "jealous" to him.

Bradie drains the rest of his beer and says, "I'm going to head home and catch up on my sleep. I assume you aren't coming home tonight?"

"Nope, or tomorrow night either," says Andy.

"Alright, I'll let Mum and Dad know then. Good night Elle. Thanks for the afternoon and tonight. I had a brilliant time."

"Thanks so much for coming Bradie," I say and stand to give him a hug and kiss for his birthday.

"Happy birthday buddy" Andy says to him and shakes his hand.

"Night" Bradie says as he walks in the house and out the front door.

"I think we might hit the hay too, what do you think?" Andy says to me.

"Are you tired already?" I ask him.

"Who said anything about being tired?" he says with a grin. Needless to say, when I did eventually go to sleep, I was very tired.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty-three.

I think having Andy at home with me whilst I'm supposed to be working was going to prove to be a major distraction. I've put my laptop on the kitchen table and have set up all my paperwork next to it so I can easily find what I'm looking for. I have the radio playing in the background because I just can't concentrate unless there is a bit of white noise happening. When Andy comes back from getting his laptop he plonks down opposite from me and starts playing footsies with me.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be working here" I say to him.

"Sorry" he says but he's looking anything but sorry with his sexy-ass grin firmly in place. I know what he's trying to do but it's not going to work. I tuck my legs up on the chair and sit cross legged so he can't reach my feet.

Ten minutes later and he starts tapping on the table. I glance up at him and he's staring at his screen. His forehead is creased and he's frowning at what ever he's looking at. I look back down at my keyboard and keep working until I hear the tapping again.

"Something wrong?" I ask him.

"No, not really, just stuck on what I should do. Sorry, I was tapping wasn't I?"

"Yeah you were. Do you need a hand?" I ask him.

"No, I'll be right," he says and goes back to his computer but lets out a heavy sigh.

I go back to work and half an hour later I'm completely over all the sighs, taps, noises, coughs and even sing-a-longs with the songs on the radio. Every little noise he's making is getting under my skin and I can feel myself getting more wound up as the minutes pass. I really need to ring my solicitor but I'm not about to do it when Andy's sitting there listening so I come up with a plan.

Standing, I say quickly "I'm just going to the bathroom" and walk passed him on my way to the ensuite. I quietly grab my phone off the bench on the way and go to my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I turn my phone to silent so that Andy can't hear it and I quickly type a text to Bradie, hoping like hell he's home.

_I need to get Andy out of the house for about 20 minutes, can you help me?_

Throwing my phone on the bed, I decide to actually make a pit-stop whilst I'm in here and when I come back out there's a text waiting for me.

_Are you okay? What do you need me to do?_

I quickly reply.

_Just come up with some reason for why he needs to be somewhere else for a little bit. Please? I'm begging here. _

His reply is swift. _Alright, but you owe me a cuppa now :)_

_Thanks. X_

I walk back out to the dining table where Andy is bent over his laptop. I glance at his screen as I walk past and see he has Twitter up.

"I thought you were working?" I say as I pass behind him.

"Yeah, I am, just checking twitter and catching up on replies" he says looking up at me.

I make my way around to the other side of the table and sit back down as I hear Andy's phone ring.

He answers it and I hear him say "What? Now? Yeah okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"I've got to duck home for a minute. I'll be back as soon as I can" he says to me.

"No problems" I say, looking up at him as he stands and heads for the front door.

As soon as it closes I jump up and pull my phone from my pocket and head for the spare room, shutting the door behind me. I dial the solicitor's office and ask for Matt. When he comes on the line I immediately ask him what the hell is going on.

"I got a letter from your ex-husband's solicitors last week asking for a review. It seems that he is ill. Has anyone told you about this yet?" he asks me.

"No, I haven't heard from anyone. What do you mean he's ill? In what way?" I ask him.

"They've given me a copy of a doctor's letter indicating that he has cancer, quite an aggressive form and that he is not expected to live past the end of this year."

I take this information in and I'm not sure how to react. I hate the man. The sheer hell he put me through guarantees that. But on the other hand, at one point in my life, I was madly in love with him. He is the father of my beautiful children. I'm taken aback and unsure of what to do or say.

"Do you need some more time perhaps? Would you like me to ring you back?" I hear Matt say to me.

Pulling myself together I reply "No, its fine. So when is the review and what's expected to happen?"

"The date has been set for the 8th as the preliminary hearing but you don't need to be in attendance for that one."

"I thought it was the 9th of April?" I asked him.

"That was a typing error I'm afraid. So the actual date for the hearing on the custody issues will be set at the preliminary hearing and then I'll give you a call and let you know when it is. Most likely, we'll be looking at sometime in May. I would think, given the situation, they will want to rush it through the courts."

"Okay, so I'll hear from you on the 8th then?" I ask.

"Yes, as soon as I know the date I'll let you know. While I have you on the phone, is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"Thanks but no, not now. I think I just need some time to adjust to this news."

"Okay, I'll speak to you soon then."

"Thanks Matt, bye."

I hang up the phone and realise that I'm sitting on the floor.

He's dying. I'm so conflicted that I just don't know what to feel. The moisture on my cheeks alerts me to the tears that have started running and I wipe them away as I stand.

I go into the bathroom and wash my face, and re-compose myself.

I hear the front door slam shut and I know that Andy's back. Taking a deep breath I walk out of the bathroom and back out to the kitchen.

"Hey, you're back. Do you want a drink or something?" I ask him.

"No thanks I'm fine" he replies.

I turn and face him and he immediately comes rushing at me.

"You've been crying. What's wrong?" he asks, wrapping his arms me and hugging me to his chest.

"I'm fine really, just received some bad news on the phone. I'm really okay" I say to him.

He releases me and I look up at him. "Listen, you can't keep all this inside here" he says, tapping my head lightly. "You need to let it out. If you don't want to tell me, then that's fine, but don't keep it locked up. You need to talk to someone."

I look at him and say "Yeah, I know. I will, I promise, but not just yet. I'm going to get back to work and try and get everything finished. When I do, we'll talk okay?"

"Okay. It's getting close to lunch time. Do you want me to go and grab some lunch for us from the shops and bring it back? I need to get a few things anyhow," he asks me.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll get more work done if you're not here anyhow. You're quite the distraction you know."

"My handsomely rugged good looks distract you don't they?" he asks.

"Um, more like your uncontrollable noises."

"Oh really?" he says as he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder, trying to tickle me as he moves towards the couch.

I start to squeal and squirm as he throws me on the couch and starts tickling me. "Okay okay, it's your gorgeous face that's distracting me" I yell out at him.

"What else?" he says as he continues to tickle me.

"And your hot body!" I yell.

He stops tickling me and bends to give me a kiss. "See, all you had to do was tell the truth and I'd stop," he says.

I'm still recovering from the attack on the couch. "I'll be back in about an hour okay" he says and kisses me again. I roll off the couch to the floor and stand and give him a cuddle.

"Thanks, I needed a good laugh" I say before pulling his face to mine and kissing him for all I'm worth.

"Wow" he says as he pulls away. "I should try and make you laugh more often."

"Go or I won't let you out of this house and I won't get my work done and I'll be fired and it'll be all your fault for being so dam sexy," I tell him grinning.

"I'm going" he says as he backs away from me to the front door. "But we're going to continue this later" he says with a wink.

"Bye" I say as he closes the door behind him.

I walk back into the dining room and sit down to finish off my work.

About an hour and a half later, Andy returns with lunch. I'm just finishing off the last receipt and I close my laptop. Glancing at the clock I see it's almost one o'clock.

"You all finished now?" Andy asks me.

"Yeah I am thanks. Did you get everything you needed?" I ask.

"Yep, all done. I got you a sub from the deli. I introduced myself to Alice there and she told me what you usually have. Is that alright?" he asks me.

"Yeah, that's fine. So you met Alice hey? What did you think, she nice isn't she?"

"She is. Maybe you are right about her and Bradie," he says as he puts my lunch on the table in front of me and sits next to me with his.

I unwrap my sub and take a bite as Andy does the same. I see he's got a roast beef roll with gravy. Figured he wouldn't have a salad sandwich. We eat quietly and when we're finished I hop up and offer him a drink. He accepts and I bring him a coke and a diet coke for myself.

I take a deep breath and say "so I think we should talk. I have a few things I need to tell you, that I think you should know. How about we go into the living room?"

"Okay. If you're sure" he says.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I say as I head for the couch. Andy follows and sits next to me. I turn and face him and throw my legs up and cross them.

"So, yesterday, I guess you're wondering what happened?" I say.

"Yeah, I was scared to death."

"Well, I got a letter from my solicitor in Queensland. My ex-husband Dean is challenging the sole custody agreement that we have." I breathe deeply and look at Andy.

"I really should start from the start. So, towards the end of my marriage, things got a bit hairy. He started getting more and more argumentative and eventually things turned really nasty. In the end, I was on the receiving end of a few swings and flying objects."

"Oh sweetie" Andy says but I just can't bring my eyes to his. He grabs my hands and holds them while I compose myself again.

"This is hard for me. The only person I ever told about this was the police officer that questioned me in the hospital. He took my statement but I didn't want to press charges so nothing was ever said about it until Dean challenged my sole custody petition during the divorce. I had to present evidence as to why I wanted sole custody, and that was all I had. So because of that, I got the kids. He was unbelievably pissed about it but because there was previous evidence of his violence, it went against him. So after everything was decided in the courts, he started stalking me. I changed my identity, my looks, even moved interstate so he couldn't find us."

I pause and take a big breath, preparing to admit something that I haven't spoken out loud for fear it will make me weak. "I'm scared Andy. I'm so very scared of him and what he's going to do."

He lets go of my hand and brushes the tears from my face. "I'm here with you. Don't be scared. You would have to be one of the bravest people I know. Leaving everything behind and starting out new to protect yourself and your kids. "

I look up and shake my head at him. "It's not over yet. The letter I got yesterday, I rang the solicitor about it this morning. It turns out that Dean is sick. He's got cancer and isn't expected to live past the end of this year. That's why he's challenging the agreement." I end up breaking down and crying.

Andy holds me against his chest while I let out all the years of frustration and anger in the form of tears. I focus on my breathing and calm myself down, aware that if I have another anxiety attack like yesterday, it's going to freak Andy out.

When I'm calm enough again I pull away from him. Thank God he's got a black t-shirt on and you can't really see the wet patch from my tears.

"Thankyou" I say quietly whilst reaching up and wiping the tears away.

"It's okay. Thank you for sharing that with me. So how do you feel about all this then? I mean, what are you going to tell the kids?" he asks me.

"I don't know. I guess I'm going to have to tell them eventually but I just don't know how. I think maybe I might be best talking to a professional about this. If I'm going to have to face him again, whether it be in court or outside of court then I'm going to have to be prepared."

"I reckon that's a great idea" says Andy, leaning forward and kissing my head. "Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that you told me what's happening but I don't know how to help you."

"You've already helped. Just by being here and caring enough to hear me, that helped," I say, leaning forward and kissing him.

"Anytime" he says and holds me.

"I think it's time I got cleaned up" I say as I glance at my watch. "Almost time to get the kids."

"Okay. I'll be here," he says as I stand and go into the bedroom.

When I re-emerge he's still on the couch where I left him. He smiles at me and stands to hug me. I go and grab my phone from the bench and we both leave the house and wander down to the bus stop.

"So what did Bradie want this morning when he rang?" I ask him.

"How did you know it was Bradie?" he asks me.

"Lucky guess?" I reply.

"He needed help with a problem he was having with his Youtube account. Stupid bastard logged himself out and didn't know it."

"Oh okay," I say quickly hoping that he forgets that I knew it was Bradie.

"So what are you doing tomorrow then?" Andy asks me.

"Whatever you're doing, "I say with a smile.

"How about we go for a drive into Sydney and I show you where I hang out when we're rehearsing?" he says.

"That sounds great" I reply as we reach the stop and sit on the bench together. Andy puts his arm around my shoulders and I snuggle into him.

"This right here, this is nice" he says into my hair before placing a kiss on top of my head.

I squeeze him tighter and say, "Yep, I could stay here all day."

The bus pulls up and the kids bounce off as we let go of each other. Hugs and fist-bumps are given before we head home.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four.

Andy stayed the night again and in the morning after the kids were on the bus, he drove me into Sydney to look around.

We go to the rehearsal studio first and he shows me where everything is and introduces me to some of the people that work there. I meet some really nice guys and they are all very welcoming and friendly. They share a few of their stories with me and I laugh at them with Andy, even though I hear some embarrassing ones as well. Andy doesn't seem to mind the ribbing he gets and takes it in his stride. This guy has got such thick skin or else he hides it well.

After we leave the studio, Andy takes me to the music shop where he gets his guitars and accessories from. Apparently he's known the owner Ken since he first started playing as a kid and he's always bought his gear from here.

Whilst he looks around the store, I chat with Ken about Andy growing up and his abilities with a guitar. Ken speaks of Andy like he's his son or nephew and is very obviously proud of his achievements. I smile and watch Andy while I listen to Ken's stories. Andy looks up and catches my eye and winks at me.

"It's so good to see that boy finally found himself a special girl" says Ken.

I turn and look at him smiling at me. "Thank you. But I think you have it back to front there. I'm the lucky one. He's just amazing."

"I've known that kid since he was eight years old. Trust me when I say I've never seen him look like that at anyone else. He's fallen head over heels for you my dear," says Ken.

I turn and look at Andy, who's watching us, and smile at him. He rewards me with a smile and starts to head towards us.

"Thank you Ken," I say to him as Andy approaches.

"Thank you for what? What's he been telling you?" says Andy.

"Nothing bad, hold your horses" Ken says.

Andy grins and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah sure. I can only imagine the stories you can tell" he says.

"No, he's serious. It was all good" I say smiling at Ken.

"Just as well" Andy says and gives me a quick kiss.

"Come on gorgeous, how about we go grab some lunch and sit in the park?" Andy asks me.

"Sounds great. It was so nice meeting you Ken" I say as I shake his hand.

"Likewise Elle. I am positive I'll be seeing you again soon," Ken says to me.

"See ya next week Ken" Andy says as he leads me out the front door.

"He's a nice guy" I say to Andy as we are walking along the street looking for a place for lunch.

"Yeah he is. I've known him forever really too. So what was he saying to you then?" he asks me.

"Oh you know, this and that, just stories of you growing up really."

He stops me in the middle of the sidewalk and turns me to face him. "Tell me the truth" he says with a grin.

"Okay, he said that he's never seen you look at anyone else the way you look at me. And he thinks you're head over heels for me" I say glancing around at the people walking around us.

Andy puts his hands on my face and brings his lips to mine kissing me deeply. When he pulls back he says, "That is so very true you know. I am head over heels for you. I've never known anyone else like you before and honestly, I'm madly in love with you."

The smile on my face threatens to break my cheekbones as I throw my arms around him and kiss him good. "I'm in love with you too," I tell him.

He picks me up and kisses me over and over again. I can hear the passing comments of 'get a room' and 'are you right there?' as we ignore everyone else and bask in each other.

When we eventually pull away I can't stop looking at him. I can't believe that I ever got this lucky. How do I even deserve to be loved again?

Andy takes my hand in his and we walk a bit further down the road to Subway and go inside to order. It's lunch time and the crowd is thick with workers. A few girls in the line ahead of us recognise Andy and start calling to him. He seems oblivious to it and I have to nudge him to point them out.

"Hi guys" he says to them and they take it as a sign that he wants to chat. They continue to call out to him and try to get his attention and in the end the people in front of us are looking mighty pissed off at the noise.

"I'm here with my friend having lunch guys, I'll talk to you afterwards okay?" he says to them and it seems to quieten them down, but not before they start throwing glares my way. Get used to it Elle, this is going to happen all the time.

When we eventually get to order our food, the girl behind the counter recognises Andy too and asks for an autograph which he gladly gives. He doesn't let go of my hand the whole time though which is pleasing and when we get our subs and head outside the girls from in the store are waiting for him.

"Hey Andy, can you sign my arm?"

"Andy, can I get a photo?"

"How come you're in the city Andy?"

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"What's your name?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Where did you come from? I've never seen you before."

I say to Andy, "I'll just wait over here for you" and back away from the girls.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. I nod and go and find a wall to lean on away from the teens that have flocked around him.

I can hear them questioning him about me and he successfully avoids all the questions they ask him. After signing numerous arms, papers and even a neck then taking photos with phones he excuses himself and comes back over to me.

Grabbing my hand we walk towards the small park that's around the corner. "Sorry about that. They can be right little bullies when they want to be" he says to me. "They're not all like that though."

"It's okay. I kind of expected that to happen sooner or later anyhow."

"Let's go find a quiet spot to eat okay" he says and we cross the road and head into the park looking for someplace to sit. We find a beautiful fig tree and sit at the base of it. Andy hands me my six inch sub and he pulls out the foot-long meatball sub he got and starts devouring it.

"I don't know how you can eat that much without being sick" I say to him.

"I reckon I could eat two of these no troubles at all" he replies.

I shake my head and smile at him. We continue eating and by the time I've finished mine he's already well and truly finished his.

I reach over and wipe away the sauce on his face with a napkin before leaning in and kissing him gently. We pull apart and he moves so that his back is resting against the trunk of the tree.

"Come sit here" he says indicating the spot in front of him between his legs.

I move and sit where he wanted me to and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me tight against his chest. I put my head back on his shoulder and sigh in contentment.

He kisses my neck as I look around the park at the other couples and people who are here. I spot the group of girls that were in Subway just over from us and they are all looking our way. A couple of them have their phones out and are probably taking pictures.

I lean forward away from Andy and put my head down, hoping that they didn't take any photos of my face. I'm instantly reminded why I shouldn't be out in public with Andy like this.

"What's wrong" Andy asks from behind me.

"Those girls are taking photos with their phones of us" I reply, keeping my head down.

I move away from Andy and I feel him stand up.

"I'll be back in a minute okay" he says and I turn and put my back toward them.

I put my sunglasses on and look around over my shoulder. I see Andy talking to them all and they're all smiling at him and chatting away. I turn back around, convincing myself that I don't really want to watch other girls fawning over him.

After a few minutes he comes back over to where I'm sitting and sits back down with his back against the trunk again. "Do you want to come sit back here again?" he asks me.

"Um, no I think it's probably not such a wise idea" I say looking over at him.

"I talked to them all and asked them to delete the photos of you. I had to take a few photos with them instead but I'm pretty sure they all did delete them. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that before. I just wanted to hold you. Guess I'm going to have to rethink that when we're out together hey?"

"Yeah, we'll just have to remember not to get too close to each other."

"Easier said than done" he says, reaching over to brush the hair from my face and removing my sunnies. "That's better; I can see those gorgeous eyes of yours now."

I smile at him and say "we have to behave whilst we are out here remember?"

"I know, I know. I'm behaving, for now. How about we head back home anyhow, unless there's anything else you want to do while we're here?" he asks me.

"Nothing springs to mind" I reply.

I hear his phone buzz then and he pulls it from his pocket. "It's a text from Sonny" he tells me.

"He wants to know what I'm doing in Sydney and who the girl I'm with is" he says.

"What? How did he know that?" I ask.

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out" he says as he hits a few buttons on his phone and brings it to his ear.

I assume he's ringing Sonny and I hear him say "hey, you home?" followed by "I'll be there soon" and hangs up.

"We'll make a stop at Sonny's place on the way home and find out what's going on" he says standing and offering me his hand.

"Okay" I say as I stand too and we walk back to where his car is parked. We don't hold hands on the way and it feels so wrong that I can be next to him but can't touch him. It's like putting two magnets together and holding them apart so that they don't touch. Just universally wrong.

He opens my door for me and I climb in and wait for him to get in too. He pulls the car out into traffic as we head towards Bondi to see Sonny. When we arrive, I get out and meet Andy on the sidewalk before we go into an apartment building and up a flight of stairs.

Andy knocks on a door and Sonny opens it after a few seconds. "Hey mate, how are you?" he says to Andy before noticing me.

He smiles at me and says "Hi there Elle. It's great to see you again."

I smile and say "you too."

"Come in guys" he says and opens the door wider to let us in. Andy leads me into the lounge area and we sit on a couch together.

"So how did you know I was in Sydney then?" Andy asks him.

"Twitter. I was on there before and this girl sent me a tweet asking who your girlfriend was. I knew I wasn't suppose to say shit about that so I played dumb and said I didn't know what she was talking about it. Then she sent me a link for a photo of you and Elle in Subway together. She said she had seen you guys in the park together too."

"Have you still got the picture on the screen?" Andy asks.

"Yeah I kept it up. I was going to send it to you actually. You can't see Elle's face in it though," Sonny says, grabbing his laptop from the kitchen bench and bringing it over to Andy and me.

I have a quick look and I'm relieved when I realise my face is obstructed. "Oh thank goodness you can't recognise me" I say.

"Can you email this to me?" Andy asks Sonny and he nods his head.

"Do you guys want a drink or something?" Sonny asks us.

"No thanks mate" says Andy and I shake my head no.

"So how come you're in Sydney today anyhow. Thought practice was tomorrow?" Sonny says.

"Yeah it is. I was just showing Elle a few things here in Sydney and getting away from home and the prowling eyes of Bradie" Andy says.

"He does not have prowling eyes" I say to him.

Andy laughs and shakes his head. "You don't know him like I do" he says.

"You're delusional" I say to him and give him a kiss.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that when I turn my back and he slides into my spot" he says.

Sonny cracks up laughing and I can't help but laugh too.

"Paranoid much?" asks Sonny shaking his head.

"Are you coming to practice tomorrow then?" Andy asks Sonny.

"Yeah, I might swing by the studio if I'm down that way. How about you Elle, are you coming as well?" Sonny asks me.

"No, I have to work tomorrow. Guess I'm just going to have to wait until one of the concerts. When is the first one anyhow?" I ask Andy.

"Next Friday I think at Port Macquarie then one on Saturday at Coffs. Are you coming at all?" Andy tells me.

"Are those the Good Charlotte ones?" I ask him.

"No, they're just a warm up for those ones so it will be just us playing."

"If I can get a sitter I will but chances are slim" I say.

"I'll ask Mum and Dad for you if you'd like" he says.

"Thanks sweetie but leave it with me. I'll see what I can do."

"Okay. Are you coming Sonny?" Andy says.

"Yeah I'll be there. Shannon's coming with me I think and maybe Jimmy at this stage."

"Okay, you'll need to let me know how many of you there are so I can put your name down at the door," Andy says to Sonny.

"Yeah, I'll text you early next week."

"Okay, well we'd better make tracks Elle. See you tomorrow maybe Sonny" Andy says as he stands from the couch.

I stand too and give Sonny a hug and say "Thanks for letting us know about that picture."

"Anytime Elle, it was great seeing you again. You have to come visit me more often."

"I will, and thanks again" I say as Andy grabs my hand and leads me out side.

We say goodbye and head back down to the car and the long drive home.

When we pull into the driveway, we jump out and go inside to say a quick hello to Sarah and Bradie who are in the kitchen. We talk briefly about our day in Sydney and Andy tells them both about the photo that was posted on the internet.

"That was lucky that your face is hidden Elle" says Bradie.

"Yeah I know. We're going to have to be more careful from now on" I say to Andy.

"Ah, we were just caught up in the moment" he says and cuddles me and starts kissing my neck, playing around. I squirm in his hold and his Mum starts laughing.

"What moment?" she asks Andy.

I look at him and give him a slight head shake but his grin just gets bigger. "The moment when I told her that I love her" he says to his Mum.

Cue my blush.

"Awww Andy, really? How sweet" she says.

"The best bit was when she told me she loved me too" says Andy. In the next instant Sarah is around the bench and hugging the both of us to her tightly.

"I'm so thrilled for you two" she says kissing us both on the head and releasing us.

I'm so embarrassed by this open display of affection and I glance to my watch to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Um, I have to go and get the kids. I'll be back in a minute okay?" I say to Andy.

"You don't want me to come with you?" he says.

"I'll be fine; you haven't seen your Mum in a couple of days, how about you catch up with her instead. I'll be back before you know it," I say and head for the front door.

I'm halfway to the bus stop when I hear my name called from behind. I turn and look and there's Bradie jogging down the road towards me.

"Wait up Elle" he yells to me. I stop and wait for him to catch up. When he does we start walking towards the bus stop again.

"What's up Bradie?" I ask him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hi" I say and smile at him.

"You're funny" he says and we sit on the bench seat at the bus stop.

"So, you guys said the big L word I hear" he says to me.

"Yeah, we did. Stupid place to say it in one of the main streets of Sydney but yeah, we said it."

"How do you feel about that?" he asks me.

"Better. I'm glad I've told him, feels like a great big weight has been lifted from my shoulders. One less thing for me to be worrying about now" I tell him.

"And you truly mean it?" Bradie asks me.

I look at him and say "Yeah, I do."

Just then the bus pulls to a stop and the kids get off and walk over to us. Lilly gives Bradie a big smile and we stand and walk back home. When we get there I take the kids inside whilst Bradie goes back to his house. I tell him we'll be over soon and I get the kids unpacked and changed out of their school clothes.

When they're done we go next door and find everyone out the back. Chris gives a little squeal of delight when he sees the kids and the go and play on the swings together.

I sit down at the table with Sarah, Bradie and Andy and we all relax and chat whilst the kids play.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five

Friday morning brings dreary rain and I climb out of bed and throw some clothes on. Andy is still asleep but I promised I'd wake him when I got up. I go to the bathroom and when I come out I crawl up the bed to where he's lying and kiss his earlobe. He stirs slightly and I plant a kiss on the end of his nose. He flicks his head to the side and I lick his neck up to the base of his ear.

Suddenly two arms are wrapped around me and I'm thrown on my back.

"Don't start something you can't finish" he whispers in my ear before sucking on my neck.

"For once, it's you who won't be able to finish" I say to him. "It's 6.30. You have to get up for practice remember."

He shifts his hips against mine and says "I'm already up."

"Nice, but no" I say and push him off me. "Come on, you have to get ready. You're suppose to be leaving at seven remember" I say to him.

"We've got time" he says with a grin as I climb off the bed and go back into the bathroom to straighten myself back up.

I brush my hair again and decide to put it up but when I do I see a mark on my neck from last night's frolicking. Dam it. He marked me.

I let my hair fall back around my shoulders and mentally note to keep it forward and not to tuck it behind my ears today. Sandra will give me such a hard time if she sees that.

I walk back out and find Andy with one leg in his jeans, jumping around on one foot trying to keep his balance. He glances up at me and loses it before falling on the bed behind him.

"Having trouble with you jeans?" I say with a grin.

"They're only tight when you're around" he replies and I laugh as I walk out of the bedroom, leaving him to wrestle with them himself.

I say good morning to the kids as I pass them in the living room and go and turn the kettle on. I come back to the couch and ask what they want for breakfast before heading back and making it. I pour two cups of coffee and when Andy wanders in a minute later barefooted in jeans and a singlet, I hand him a cup and he gives me a kiss.

"Thank you" he says and sits at the bench seat.

"Welcome" I say.

He takes a mouthful and I ask him if he wants anything to eat.

"No thanks, I'll grab something on the way" he says.

"Okay. Is Shaun picking you up or are you driving?" I ask him.

"I'm going to drive Bradie and I down and then come back this afternoon. I think the other two are staying with Sonny again and going out tonight."

"Well, how come you're not?" I ask him.

"I want to stay with my girl, if that's okay" he says to me.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just, I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me all the time. If you want to go out, then go, please. Don't feel like you're obligated to be beside me all the time okay. Don't cut your mates out of your life."

"I'm not. Honestly. I just want to be where ever you are. Those parties are boring if you aren't there," he says.

"Yeah, but they never used to be did they?" I say.

"Do you want me to go out tonight?" he asks me, getting a bit pissed off from the looks of it.

"I want you to do what you want to do" I reply.

"Great, then it's settled, I'm going to come back here, after practice, and do you," he says with a grin.

"Cute. But I'm serious. If you want to go out, please go out."

"Okay, I promise that if I want to go out, I will. Does that make you feel better?" he asks.

"Yeah it does. Now you'd better get your ass into gear. It's seven o'clock and Bradie will be waiting."

He leans over the bench and gives me a kiss before putting his cup down. "Bye sweetie, see you tonight sometime okay."

"Okay."

"I'll text you when I'm leaving."

"Bye" I say and he heads next door. About five minutes later, I hear him pull out of his driveway and beep the horn as he leaves.

I get organised and get the kids lunches made and then get them dressed in their uniforms.

We walk to the bus stop and when I get back I see Tom out the front getting the paper.

"Morning Tom" I sing out and he waves back at me.

"Hey Elle, I see you got my son out of here on time for once this morning" he says.

"Amazing hey?" I laugh and head inside to dress for work.

When I arrive at the shop I say good morning to Sandra and head out the back. She pokes her head into my office and I ask her what's up.

"How did you go on Wednesday with the program? Is it working okay?"

"Yeah, everything uploaded great. No bugs or errors at all. I even managed to email the worksheets here so I can up load them onto this computer as well."

"Oh great, I meant to tell you to do that but I see you've thought ahead. Listen, I was wondering how you would feel about doing just Friday's here starting from next week?"

"That's fine with me. If you want me to do that, then yeah, no problems at all."

"Great. I was hoping you'd say that. I also wanted to ask you something else. I've been planning on having a week off in May for quite a while now and even though I have Angela here part time on Tuesdays and Thursdays in the shop, I was hoping that maybe you'd be able to work that week as well. I've asked Angela to work the whole week for me but I'd feel better knowing that, well if anything goes wrong, I'd feel better knowing that you'd be here to sort it out."

"That's fine with me" I tell her. "I would just need to check a couple of things but it should be good."

"Terrific. I'll let you know for sure what the date will be as soon as I know. Thanks again Elle, you're a lifesaver, truly," she says before heading back out to the shop.

I go about my work and before I know it, hunger strikes and I realise it's lunch time. I grab my wallet and phone and go out to let Sandra know I'm off for lunch.

She nods at me and I head across the road to say hi to Alice.

She's behind the counter as usual and I give her my order. Instead of going out to the table to wait I decide to stay in the shop and chat to her whilst she's making my lunch. There's no one else in the shop so I ask her if she had a good week.

We casually chat about the week that was and plans for the weekend. I notice she makes no mention of a boyfriend so I ask her if she's seeing anyone.

"Not at the moment, why do you ask? Are you going to set me up with someone?" she says with a laugh.

"Actually, I was thinking of maybe inviting you over for a BBQ with my neighbours. You've met my boyfriend Andy right?"

"Yeah, he was in here the other day actually."

"Well, he has a brother you know" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, and?" she says.

"He's been here once before actually but I don't know if you'd remember or not."

"Are you talking about Bradie?" she asks me.

"Yeah I am, you know him?"

"Of course I know him. You can't live around here and not know who the members of Short Stack are."

"Well that makes this easier then. So would you like to come over maybe on Sunday?" I ask her.

"Sure, that'd be great" she says handing me my lunch and her phone. "Just put your number in there and I'll give you a call this afternoon or tomorrow okay."

I grab her phone and put my number in it and hand it back to her. "Okay, I'll talk to you then I hope."

A couple come into the shop so I head out the front to the table I usually sit at and send a text to Andy.

_Hey sweetie, hope it's going well. I just invited Alice from the Deli over for a BBQ on Sunday. Can you check if Bradie's up for it?_

I unwrap my roll and start eating when a text comes back.

_He said yes. Do I invite anyone else?_

I reply with _Yeah, sure. Ask Shaun, Brooke, Shannon, Sonny, whoever okay. Just let me know how many._

_Okay gorgeous, see you tonight. X_

_Bye x _

I finish my lunch and head back to the shop, turning off my phone in the process. When I've finished for the day I grab my stuff and say goodbye to Sandra on my way out to my car.

I climb behind the wheel and turn my phone on before starting the car.

It buzzes signalling I have a new text and I grab my phone to check it.

_Setting me up I see… she'd better be as nice as you :)_

Ah Bradie. I send a quick one back saying _better ;) _and start the car and head home.

When I get there, I change out of my work clothes, grab some steaks from the freezer for dinner and grab the washing in off the line.

When it's all put away I grab my phone and keys and walk to the bus stop.

On the way home with the kids, I tell them about the BBQ we're going to have over the weekend and I ask them if they want to help me make the food on Sunday morning. They both love cooking and eagerly agree to be my little chefs.

We have an early dinner and by eight o'clock I still haven't had a text from Andy. Maybe he's actually stayed there the night and is coming home tomorrow. I decide not to annoy him and let him text me if he wants to.

By half past eight the kids are both asleep on the couch and I'm not far behind them. I put them both to bed and go and have a quick shower. I throw some pyjamas on and go back out to the couch. There's nothing on TV so I grab a book off the bookshelf and head to bed with my phone in hand.

I must have dozed off because when I feel the bed move suddenly I sit up and squeal.

"Shhhh. It's only me" I hear Andy say.

"Shit you scared the crap out of me" I say looking over at him. The bedside lamp is still on and I can see he's naked. Whoa. He's happy to see me too.

"Sorry" he says as he crawls over to where I am. He gives me a kiss and says, "I was going to text you but then it was after nine when I left and I didn't want to disturb you so I thought I'd surprise you instead."

"Well, you successfully scared me" I say as he pulls the sheet off me to see what I'm wearing. He sees that I've only got a black see-through nightie on and he sucks air in through his teeth.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he says.

"Umm, my nightie" I reply as his hands find my body and start to pull the hem of my clothing up to reveal nothing underneath.

"Well, looks like I'm the one who's surprised then hey" he says and bends down to kiss me again with a bit more effort.

Not long after my nightie hits the floor and I'm biting my lip to keep from screaming out his name. How he gets me so high is a mystery but I'm almost drunk off his attention to detail. He gets me to a climax again before he joins me and collapses on top of me.

"I've been thinking about that all day" he says in my ear as I'm trying to get my breath back.

"Really? Shouldn't you have been thinking about guitar riffs and what have you?" I reply.

He moves off of me and goes into the bathroom before coming back out to where I'm still laying in a naked mess of limbs. He bends over and kisses me before saying "that's probably why I kept fucking up all day and the reason practice went so late."

I smile at him and force myself to stand and go to the bathroom. "Back in a second" I say over my shoulder to him.

When I've composed myself and cleaned up, I go back out to the bed where Andy is lying face down.

I run my hand up and down his back and over his ass to the back of his legs forming a circuit. He hums in approval and I feel his body relax.

"So you kept stuffing up today then?" I ask him.

He rolls his head toward me and says "yeah, and I'm blaming you and your sexiness."

"I wasn't there though so you can't blame me."

"I think that's why I stuffed up. Because you weren't there and I was thinking about what you were doing constantly. I though Shaun was going to bust a nut at me in the end. I swear Bradie was making choking signs at me all afternoon."

I start laughing at him and his pout gets more pronounced.

"It's not funny you know. We went three hours over today because of me and my lack of concentration skills. Come to think of it, it only went downhill when you sent me that text."

"Hey, don't be blaming me again. You're just constantly horny and can't stop thinking about it. Nothing to do with me" I say.

"You're kidding right? Look at you! No wonder I'm horny all the time."

"Okay, whatever. It's after midnight now. Come on, lets get some sleep while we can," I say to him.

"If you want some sleep, I suggest you put on a daggy old pair of flannelette pyjamas cos I'm just going to have my wicked way with you again if you put that nightie back on."

"Be serious" I say as I forgo the nightie and crawl under the covers naked.

Andy climbs in behind me and reaches over to turn out the light. He cuddles into the back of me and kisses my shoulder.

"I love you" he whispers in my ear and I turn my head and kiss him back.

"I love you too. Goodnight my sweet" I say.

"Night gorgeous" he replies as he holds me tight.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

"Mummy! Mummy! Can I come in?" I hear through the bedroom door. I sit up quickly and look around. Andy is stirring and looks up at me. I hold my finger to my lip for him to be quiet as I crawl out of bed and look for some clothes.

"Hang on honey" I call out to Lilly as I frantically look for some pants. Once I have some on and pull a t-shirt over my head I quickly look back to the bed to see Andy with a pillow over his head and I pull the door open a little bit and slide outside into the hallway.

"What's wrong honey?" I ask her.

"Max is being horrible to me. He won't let me watch the cartoons. He says that it's his turn to play the Wii this morning."

I push my hair back from my face and wipe the sleep from my eyes. "Okay, come on. Let's go sort this out" I say leading Lilly out to the living room.

After the kids are being nice and quiet again I look at the clock and see it's after eight already. I was obviously worn out last night. Thanks Andy.

I flick the switch on the kettle and go back into the bedroom to go to the toilet and tame my hair. I creep back in, careful not to disturb Andy's sleeping form and go to the ensuite and close the door behind me.

When I've finished I tip-toe to the bed and pull the pillow back from his head a little. He's sound asleep and I smile to myself. I bend over and give him a soft kiss on the cheek, careful not to disturb him, and then go back out to the kitchen to make coffee.

I make breakfast for us all and I get the kids to play out the back so they don't wake Andy up. It's just after ten o'clock and I'm hanging washing on the line when I hear a car pull to a stop out the front. I have a look over the side gate and can see Shaun's car. He must be dropping Bradie off.

I hear a door slam and Bradie call out "see ya."

I continue hanging out the washing and then go and sit at the back table with my laptop whilst the kids play. I check my Twitter account and see that I have over twenty requests for followers. Thank goodness I changed it to a private account.

I glance through the requests and see that I know none of them except for Shannon, Sonny and Shaun. I add them as followers and reject the other ones. I don't know how they've figured out who I am so quickly.

I check through recent tweets and do a search for my Twitter name. It seems as though some very astute tweeters have worked out through a tweet by Bradie that I'm Andy's girlfriend. Oh never mind though. It was going to happen. Thank God I listened to Brooke when she told me to protect my account.

I decide to do a google search again for my identity and for myself and come up with nothing still. Thank goodness. Out of curiosity I google 'Andy Clemmensen girlfriend' to see what appears. There are two photos of us taken in the street the other day that come up and a heap of forums asking if anyone knows my name. My face is obscured in both photos so when I've finished looking through the forums I close my browser.

I log into my email account as well and see that I've got a couple from my parents, one from my brother and one from the solicitors confirming the court date for the 8th of April.

I'm reading my brother's email when I hear Bradie call out from over the fence.

"Hey Elle, are you out here?"

"Yeah I'm at the table, come on over" I reply.

I hear the side gate open and close and Bradie appears from around the corner.

"Morning" I say to him.

"Good morning. Hey kids" he yells out. "Andy not up yet?"

"No, not yet. He didn't get in till late last night. I didn't have the heart to wake him this morning," I say, closing my laptop and stifling a yawn.

"You have a late night too?" Bradie asks me.

"I was asleep when he got in," I reply.

"That was a successful way of avoiding the question," Bradie says with a smile. "But point taken."

I smile at him and say "So how was your night?"

"Better than practice. I swear I've never known Andy to screw up us much as he did yesterday. It was like he wasn't even there half the time. I was going to choke him in the end."

"He mentioned that he was having troubles" I say.

"You can say that again. I think I might drag you to the next practice and see if that makes any difference" he says.

"When is it?"

"Monday, can you come?"

"Depends on how long it's for it guess. I'll have to be back in time to get the kids and I'll have to bring my laptop with me. I'm supposed to be working from home on Monday."

"If I can get Mum to promise she'll get Lilly and Max from the bus stop if we're running late, will you come then?" he asks me.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great actually. Andy took me to the studio on Thursday for a look around. I guess I can have a go at working in there somewhere. Just have to find somewhere quiet enough."

"Good. I'm curious to know if that will make a difference or not," he says. "So, tell me more about this girl Alice that's coming over tomorrow."

I smile at him and start telling him everything I can recall about her.

We get sidetracked and by the time Andy emerges rubbing his eyes we're talking about the latest DVD releases for his 3D TV.

Andy sits next to me and kisses my cheek. "Morning sweets" he says and puts his head on my shoulder. "Hey dick wad" he says to Bradie.

Bradie shakes his head and says a quiet morning to him before we go back to our previous discussion about movies. Andy puts his hand on my leg and rubs it up and down, trying to get my attention.

I lift my shoulder up slightly to get him to move his head and when he's looking at me I ask him if he want's a drink.

"Coffee please" he says with a smile.

"Bradie, you want tea?" I ask.

"Yes please Elle," he replies.

"You want anything to eat yet?" I ask Andy as I stand and head inside.

"No thanks" he replies.

I go in the back door and put the kettle on. As I'm standing waiting for it to boil I look out the window to where Andy and Bradie are sitting. They're talking and I can see Andy's face screw up before he shakes it and puts it down on the table. They're obviously having a disagreement of some sort again.

I make the drinks and carry them back outside handing them to the guys. I go back in and grab a glass of water for myself before coming back out and sitting next to Andy.

"Bradie tells me you're coming to practice with us on Monday. Are you sure you want to come? Aren't you working?" Andy asks me.

"Yeah, it's fine. Sandra told me yesterday that she only needs me in the shop on Fridays now so it'll be okay. I'll just bring my laptop and stuff with me. Bradie said he's going to ask Sarah if she can get the kids from the bus if I'm running late." I turn and look at Andy. The look on his face is telling me that he's not okay with me coming though. "Is it okay with you if I come?" I ask him and for the first time I feel like he's about to lie to me.

"Yeah, its fine, I just hope it's not going to be too loud for you to concentrate, that's all."

"Oh, well, maybe I shouldn't come then. If there's not going to be anywhere for me to work. You know, I might just stay at home after all. Sandra wasn't feeling too well yesterday anyway so I may need to go into the shop yet." I can't believe I just lied to Andy.

I can feel Bradie watching me and I look up at him. He gives me a half smile and I think he knows what I just did. I can feel the threat of tears and excuse myself to the bathroom.

I go into the ensuite and take deep breaths calming myself down. I grab the face washer and wipe my eyes softly hoping they aren't all red yet.

I look into the mirror and mentally ask myself questions.

Why wouldn't he want me to go?

He said last night that all he could think about was me so why would it be a problem?

Is he expecting someone else to come by the studio?

Maybe he considers that his 'guy time' and doesn't want me intruding.

But why wouldn't he just tell me that?

Why would Bradie ask me to come if he didn't think Andy would want me there?

What the hell just happened?

I lied to Andy to make him feel better about not wanting me at his practice.

I shake my head at myself in the mirror and realise I have to go back outside again. I give myself a final once-over and head back out to the guys. When I come outside they both stand and I can see Bradie looks pissed. Andy doesn't look much better.

"I'm going to head home Elle. Thanks for the tea" he says putting the empty cup in my outstretched hand.

"No worries Bradie, anytime" I say and he walks towards the side gate.

"I'm going to grab my bag and go home to do some washing and sort out a few things. I'll give you a call later on when I'm done okay," Andy says.

"Yeah sure, no problems," I say reaching for his cup and going inside to the kitchen. Andy walks past me and into the bedroom to get his stuff.

I rinse out the cups and put them in the dish rack whilst leaning on the sink and trying not to fall apart at Andy's sudden distance.

I hear him walk back in and over to where I'm standing. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and says "I'll see you later" before turning and heading out the front door.

I quietly say "bye" before turning around and looking out the window into the back yard where the kids are still playing.

Pull it together Elle. Don't let them see you break again.

I look at my watch and it's just after lunch time. I go back out to the kids and ask them if they want lunch at McDonalds. They jump up and down and I get them inside and ready to go in ten minutes.

We all pile into the car and head out to get some lunch. I figure I might as well do some grocery shopping afterwards for the BBQ tomorrow and kill two birds with one stone.

While we're eating I get a text from Bradie.

_Are you okay? Do you want me to come over and keep you company?_

I reply quickly.

_I'm okay. What the hell happened this morning though? I'm so confused. We're not home at the moment. Took the kids to McDonalds and then I'm going shopping._

I take a bit of the burger I ordered but it taste like cardboard in my mouth. I have trouble swallowing it and I'm washing it down with my diet Coke when my phone buzzes again.

_Want to meet me at the park in half an hour? Kids can play and we can talk._

I think to myself that maybe I shouldn't be talking to Bradie about this but really, who else have I got? I trust Bradie anyhow and decide to meet him.

_I'll be at the playground. See you then. And thanks._

I tell the kids that we're going to go to the park before shopping and they nod their heads in agreement. After we have all finished eating we drive over to the park and I find a nice spot near the playground to sit. I've brought the picnic blanket from the back of the car for us to sit on and I watch the kids run straight for the swings.

About ten minutes later I see Bradie walking towards us. He has a hat on and sunglasses, almost like he doesn't want to be recognised. He says a quick hi to the kids before coming over and sitting with me on the blanket.

"Hey" he says and I smile at him.

"So what's the go?" I ask him. "I don't understand what happened this morning with Andy. Why doesn't he want me there?" If anyone is going to tell me what the hell is going on, it's Bradie.

"Honestly, I don't know what his problem is. I told him that I'd asked you to come to practice on Monday and he flew off the handle at me. So I asked him why he didn't want you there and he clamped up and wouldn't say anything. He's still chucking a tantrum now. He won't talk to me, won't even look at me. He's got himself locked in his room and is ignoring everyone."

I look down at my hands and say "I don't know what's going on? Everything was fine last night; he even told me how he couldn't concentrate at practice yesterday because I wasn't there. But now he's basically said he doesn't want me to be there. I just don't understand it. It's like he's hot then suddenly gone cold."

I feel the tears roll and quickly wipe them away before the kids see me upset. I feel Bradie slide over next to me and put an arm around me, pulling me to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and pull my sunnies over my eyes.

"I don't know what's going on Elle, but he better sort his shit out soon. I'm not going to stand by and watch him make you upset like this."

"Thanks for coming here Bradie. I didn't know whether or not I should talk to you about this, being that he is your brother and all. But I don't trust anyone else besides you and Andy, and he doesn't seem to want to be truthful with me at the moment."

"It's okay, really," he says as I hear my phone buzz.

I sit upright and grab it from my back pocket. It's a text from Andy.

_Hey, still washing and working on something for the tour. Probably be a couple of hours yet. Call you later. X_

I show Bradie and his phone buzzes as well. He grabs it out then shows me after he's read it.

_Where the fuck have you disappeared to? Need a hand with something._

"If I head home now, will you be alright?" Bradie asks me.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm going to go grocery shopping anyhow. Need to get some stuff for the BBQ tomorrow."

"Do you want me to take the kids back home with me?" he asks.

"That's sweet of you to offer but its okay. They haven't been shopping in ages and they'll want to help me pick the food anyhow."

"Okay, if you're sure," he says as he replies to Andy's text.

"I'm going to go see what he's cranky about. Hopefully he'll sort his shit out soon and will be back to normal. I'll see you later on okay? I was thinking of getting out Despicable Me on DVD and watching it tonight. Do you and the kids want to come over?"

"That sounds good actually but I'll wait and check with Andy first okay."

"Alright, I'll mention it to him then. See you later," he says.

"Bye Bradie. And thanks again."

"No problems, anytime," he says smiling and walking back to his car. He waves goodbye to the kids on his way past the playground and they wave back.

I stand and fold the blanket back up and walk over to the kids and tell them it's time to go shopping.

We all climb into the car and make our way to the nearest Woolworth's to get the stuff we need. An hour later and we are pulling into the driveway and unloading groceries from the car.

Bradie appears out of nowhere and gives me a smile.

"Hey, want a hand?" he asks me.

"Yeah that'd be great" I say as I grab some bags and he takes some as well.

We walk up to the front door and I put a bag down so I can unlock the door and let us in. We walk into the kitchen and Bradie says "Where do you want these then?"

"Just on the bench is fine" I say as I put mine down.

When the kids have headed to the bedrooms Bradie turns and says "I think he's over his bad mood now."

"Oh, okay. He still doesn't want me to come with you guys on Monday though does he?" I ask Bradie.

"Well, no. But he does have a legitimate reason that I'm sworn to secrecy over. It's nothing bad at all, just can't say anything about it yet."

"Oh. Okay then. Couldn't he have told me this?" I ask.

"Well, yeah, probably. If he wasn't busy cleaning up his room at the moment. He had bit of a moment when he came home earlier and trashed it. So now he's busy trying to tidy everything up. Oh and I asked him about the movie tonight and he said yeah but he'll probably tell you that later okay."

"Okay, thanks Bradie."

"No problems. I just wanted to let you know everything is okay so you can stop stressing about it."

"Thanks" I say as I hug him tight. He returns the hug and kisses the side of my head before letting go.

"Are there anymore bags to come in?" he asks me.

"Nope, I think that's everything."

"Okay, well I'm going to go and help that emo brother of mine clean up so he can get over here quicker and cheer you up. I'll see you tonight Elle."

"Thanks again Bradie, see you later."

"Bye kids" he yells out on his way out the front door.

I put everything away and clean up the kitchen whilst I'm waiting for Andy to arrive. When I'm done I sit on the couch and pick up my book to keep me occupied for a while. My phone rings at three thirty and it's Andy calling.

"_Hello" I say._

"_Hey gorgeous, I'll be over in a minute if that's okay?" says Andy._

"_Okay. See you soon." I reply._

"_I can't wait. Bye." _

I pick my book back up and read until he arrives.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

I'm two pages into the new chapter of my book when my phone rings beside me.

I pick it up and check the caller display but it's not a number I know.

"_Hello?" _I answer.

"_Hey Elle, its Alice, how are you_?"

I smile as I answer her and stand from the couch and quickly go check on the kids, chatting as I go.

After I look in on both of them and realise they're sound asleep I go to the kitchen and stand at the sink looking out over the backyard.

Alice asks me about tomorrow and what time to be there. She also has a friend she want's to bring as well and I tell her its fine. She tells me all about her friend, Karen and I'm so engrossed in the conversation that I don't hear the front door open and close.

I jump with a start when I feel a hand snake around my waist. Quickly realising its Andy I relax again. His lips are on my neck and he's kissing it slowly up and down. I tilt my head to the side slightly and try to concentrate on the conversation with Alice.

"_Listen Alice, I've got to get going but I'll see you tomorrow around eleven okay?"_ I say to her.

"_Okay, see you then Elle, bye_" she says and hangs up.

I end the call on my phone and put it down on the bench.

"Hey gorgeous" Andy says from behind me as his other hand comes around in front of me. He's holding a freshly picked bouquet of jasmine and has even tied it with a red ribbon.

I turn my head to the side and give him a kiss before saying "Thankyou, they're beautiful."

"Your welcome. I'm sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to make you upset and I feel like shit for doing it. You know you're welcome to come to practice anytime don't you?"

"Yeah, just not Monday, that's all" I say with a smile.

"Bradie tell you that we had a talk?" he asks me.

"Not really. He just said that you have your reasons for not wanting me to be there on Monday. But really, it's fine. I should be at home working anyhow. You're too big of a distraction to me at the best of times.

I turn around and put my arms around his neck. "Besides, I like it when you come home and you've been missing me all day," I say with a grin. "You seem to put in a little extra effort at making me happy."

"Well, I've missed you today too. Where are the kids?" he says with a cheeky smile.

"Sleeping" I reply before his mouth is on mine and my ass is suddenly resting on the edge of the sink. I wrap my legs around his waist and feel him lift me and start walking to the bedroom.

I reach out and shut the bedroom door as we pass through it. Andy flings us onto the bed making sure that I'm promptly naked and shown a lot of that extra effort I was referring to.

We lay in bed until we hear the kids get up and I stand and get dressed.

"So what's happening tonight then?" I ask him.

"Hopefully a repeat of what just happened then" he says grinning.

"Be serious. I meant about the movie at your house."

"I was being serious. But yeah, I think we're just going to order some pizzas or something like that. That okay with you?" he says.

"Yeah, fine. Are you staying here tonight or sleeping at home?" I ask him.

"Probably staying here."

"Okay. Are you getting up now?" I ask him.

"I'm working on it" he says with a smile.

I just shake my head and head out to the living room to see the kids.

When we are all ready to go, we wander next door to see Bradie and the family.

Tom and Sarah have gone out for the evening with their friends and have left Chris at home with Bradie. The kids go to the play room with Chris whilst Andy, Bradie and I discuss pizza options in the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing you two don't want BBQ sauce then?" Bradie says with a grin.

"You've got that right" I tell him. "How about we order one with BBQ sauce and the rest with a tomato base, that way, Bradie's covered?"

"Don't the kids like it either?" he asks me.

"Nope, I'm afraid not. You're on your own with this one!"

"Aw man. Okay, well how about we get these three for you lot and I'll get this one here."

"That's fine with me. Andy?" I say.

"Yeah that's fine. It's so funny how suddenly I'm not the odd one out when it comes to ordering pizzas anymore."

"First for everything isn't there?" says Bradie as he grabs the phone off the wall and dials the pizza place.

"I'm just going to the bathroom okay, back in a minute" I tell Andy.

"Okay" he says as I wander down the hall. I stick my head in the play room to check on the kids. They're building with Lego again and it looks like it's a zoo of some kind.

I go to the bathroom and when I come back out Andy is waiting in the hall for me.

"Hey, everything okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, fine. Just wanted you to come take a look at something with me if that's okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, sure. Where's Bradie?"

"He's in with the kids. Follow me" he says as he takes my hand and leads me into his room.

"I wanted to show you this new tour shirt design I've been working one" he says sitting at his desk. I sit behind him on the bed and wait as he boots his laptop up.

He brings up his design program and shows me a couple of layouts he's been working on. They are all really good and I tell him so.

"I want to get a picture of you and me for my desktop too. I don't have any pictures of us yet so do you think If I ask Bradie to take one, you'd be okay with that?" he asks me.

"Yeah, definitely. I wouldn't mine one as well since all the pictures of you I have to look at are taken by twelve year olds and are available on google!"

He smiles as he stands and walks to the door. "Hey Bradie, can you come here a minute?" he calls out.

Bradie appears in the door way and Andy hands his iphone to him. "Can you take a picture of Elle and I please?" he says.

"Yeah sure" says Bradie as Andy sits next to me on the bed and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Smile guys" says Bradie and we both put our heads together as he takes the picture.

"Nice one. My turn" says Bradie handing the phone to Andy and sitting next to me.

I laugh at him and say "you want a picture too?"

"Yeah, you are like one of my mates now! We'll do a funny one though, not a soppy-ass star crossed lover's one like Andy just did."

I laugh at his description and poke my tongue out at him. He does the same and I hear Andy take the photo.

"That was a good one" he says showing us the picture. It is a good photo and I ask Andy to send them both to my phone.

We hear a knock on the front door and realise that the pizza must be here. Bradie goes out to get it while Andy and I get the kids and take them out the back yard to the outdoor table.

Bradie comes out with the pizza, garlic bread and a bottle of lemonade whilst Andy goes and gets some cups for us all.

We all tuck into the pizza and soon learn that even Chris prefers it with tomato sauce instead of BBQ. Bradie is shaking his head in disbelief.

When we're all finished I take all the kids to the bathroom to wash their hands and face whilst Andy and Bradie clean up.

We meet up with them in Bradie's room where Bradie has his 3D TV set up. I've never been in here before and see that it's really quite neat and tidy, not that I would have expected anything less from him.

The kids all pile onto the bed and Andy and I sit on the floor in a beanbag. Bradie gets the movie set up and starts it before climbing onto the bed with the kids.

Andy cuddles me to his chest and I try to keep my eyes open but I'm so snug and warm that I fall asleep only twenty minutes into the movie.

I'm awoken with a kiss to the eyelid and I focus my eyes on the screen to see the credits rolling. I shift my head and look at Andy smiling at me.

"Hey. The movie is over babe. Kids are asleep too. What do you want to do with them? Bradie said they can sleep over if you want."

I lean back and try to bring my thoughts into focus. "Umm, yeah okay. That's fine. Just give me a minute to wake up okay" I say to Andy.

He kisses my head and stands up. I look around and see that Bradie and Chris are missing so he must be putting him to bed too. I stand up and stretch.

Bradie comes back in the room and says "I've made some beds up on the floor in Chris' room if you want them to stay."

"Yeah, thanks, that'll be great Bradie" I say as I walk to the bed and pick Lilly up. Andy follows and grabs Max for me and we take them into Chris' room and put them in their temporary beds.

When we go back out to the hallway Bradie is waiting for us. "So are you guys staying here or at Elle's" he asks us.

"What do you reckon?" Andy asks me. "Want to stay here or go back to your house where there's more privacy?' he says with a grin.

"Call me when the kids get up okay?" I say to Bradie as Andy drags me down the hall and out the front door.

The next morning my phone rings at seven and I answer it in a hushed voice, careful not to wake Andy.

"Hey Elle. The kids are up and wanting to come home. Is that okay?" asks Bradie.

"Yep, no problems, I'll see you soon" I say as I climb out of bed and quickly throw some clothes on.

I run a brush through my hair, go to the bathroom and get to the front door as Bradie walks up.

"Morning" I say to them all.

The kids give me a kiss each as the come inside. "Just be quiet guys, Andy's still asleep" I tell them.

"Come in Bradie. Want a cuppa?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure" he says as he follows me to the kitchen.

"So what time did your parents get home last night?" I ask him as I switch on the kettle.

"Just after midnight I think. Would have thought you guys heard them when they pulled up" he says.

"Um, no, I don't think so. Let's say I was distracted." I say with a smile.

The kettle boils and I pour us our drinks. I hand Bradie his tea and he says "thanks."

"So you excited about today?" I ask him with a smile.

"Yeah I am actually, if she's as nice as you say she is."

"Well, I haven't known Alice very long but I can see she is a genuinely sweet girl. I just thought of you instantly when I got to know her. "

"Look Elle, don't get your hopes up too high of something happening between her and I okay? The last girl I really liked fell in love with my brother so I was kind of cut a bit by that."

"Awww come one. You didn't really like me that much surely."

"Guess you'll never know now will you?" he says with a smile before taking a sip of his tea.

"Guess not. So tell me Bradie, when was your last serious girlfriend then?" I ask him, my curiosity piqued.

"I don't think I've ever had a serious girlfriend" he says while making air quotes with his fingers.

"Oh come on. Surely someone has held your interest for even a brief period of time" I say.

"Not really. Maybe only a couple of weeks but then they find out how dull and boring I am and dump me" he says with a grin.

"You are not dull and boring. You are one of the nicest guys I know. Seriously" I tell him.

"You're just saying that cos one day we're going to be related" he says.

"Oh you are funny this morning. I was being serious though. Look, never ever tell Andy I said this but if he wasn't in the picture, I'd be on your doorstep daily, just to see your smile."

"Awww how sweet. That would have to be the corniest thing any girl has ever said to me! I'm honoured Elle" he says laughing.

"Laugh all you like, but it's true" I tell him with a grin.

"Okay. Well if you two ever break up, I expect you to be front and centre on my doorstep then" he says.

"Deal" I say with a laugh.

We talk for a little while longer before the kids come in and ask what we're making for the BBQ today.

Bradie excuses himself so he can go home and get ready while the kids and I set about making the salads and potato bake. I put some steaks in a marinade and make some rissoles from scratch. There's going to be nine of us adults at least and most are male so I need to make sure we aren't going to run out of food.

When I'm finished with everything I send the kids in to get cleaned up and dressed while I go and wake Andy.

I open the bedroom door and see that he's already awake and in the shower. I go into the ensuite and say good morning to him. Unfortunately he didn't hear me come in and he spins around so fast he hits his elbow on the ceramic soap dish.

"Ow fuck!" he yells out.

I try really hard not to laugh at him and ask "are you alright?" while I open the shower door.

He's gripping his elbow and wincing in pain. "Yeah I think so" he says and looks up at me.

"You scared the shit out of me then. I thought you were Lilly. You sounded just like her."

I laugh and say "Lilly knows not to come in to my bedroom if the door is closed."

"I'll remember that next time" he says as I close the shower door.

"Do you want a cuppa?" I ask him and he replies with a yes.

I leave him be and go back out to the kitchen where the kids are waiting for me. Its ten thirty and people should be arriving soon so I ask them if they want to make sure the backyard is tidy before people start arriving.

They both head out and I make Andy's cup of coffee for him.

I hear a knock on the front door and go to answer it.

It's only Bradie and Chris and I let him in. "Hey Chris" I say to him.

He gives me a smile and I tell him the kids are out the back so he goes outside to look for them.

"Hey, are your parents coming today?" I ask Bradie.

"They said they might come over later on. They're both nursing big hangovers so they're laying low at the moment. Is Andy up yet?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm up" Andy says walking through the living room on his way to the kitchen. Bradie and I follow him and I offer Bradie a drink. He accepts and asks for water.

We all head out the back door to the table and have a seat whilst we wait for everyone else to arrive.

"So did you get everything done this morning then?" Bradie asks me.

"Yeah, the kids and I got stuck into it when you left and had it all made by ten."

"Shit, you're over here almost as much as I am" Andy says to Bradie, who just grins back at him.

"What? She's my mate" he says.

"Whatever" says Andy. "So what time is everyone arriving then?" he asks me.

"Eleven remember? You did tell Shannon and them what time didn't you?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah, that's right I did. Sorry, just forgot that's all" he replies.

I hear a car pull up and go inside to the front door to let Shaun and Brooke in. I lead them out the back to where the others are and we all sit down at the table. The guys are soon discussing the shows next weekend and Brooke offers to give me a hand bringing some stuff outside.

While we are inside, Shannon and Sonny pull up the driveway closely followed by Alice and Karen. I introduce them all and let them inside. Brooke says hello to everyone then I take them out the back to where the other guys are.

I introduce them and offer drinks to everyone. Everyone is deep in conversation when I come back outside to hand out the drinks and I sit down next to Andy.

I notice that Karen and Shannon are talking about computer programs of some sort and realise that right there is a good match. Bradie and Alice are talking with Sonny while Shaun and Brooke are talking to Andy about the accommodations next weekend.

"Are you going too?" I ask Brooke.

"Yeah just for this weekend though. I'm not going on the Good Charlotte tour," she tells me. "What about you?" she asks me.

"I think I might go up on Friday night and stay then night but come back on Saturday. I need to get a sitter though for the kids, someone who'll have them the whole night. There are not a lot of people I trust with that job though" I tell her.

"Who looked after them for Bradie's birthday dinner in Sydney that time?" she asks me.

"That was Sarah's friend. Maybe I could ask her" I say thinking out loud.

Andy mans the BBQ and cooks the meat whilst I bring all the side dishes out with the help of Brooke and Alice.

"Did you say you might be going to the show next Friday?" Alice asks me.

"Yeah, whys that?" I reply.

"Bradie asked me to come and watch them but I don't really want to go up there by myself. Do you think we could carpool?" she says.

"Yeah sure. That'd be great really. I have to take my own car anyway because I'm coming back on Saturday so that will work out well."

"Cool. We'll work the details out during the week. You've got my number haven't you?" she asks.

"Yeah, I think I saved it yesterday when you called me but let me check to be sure."

I grab my phone and sure enough her number is still in there.

We head outside to have lunch with everyone else.

Afterwards we all sit around sharing stories and having a couple of drinks each.

I'm amazed that I know all of these people and considered myself so lucky to have them all as friends. Even Karen is really nice and we talk for a while about software issues. Turns out she's an IT advisor which explains Shannon's interest in her.

Bradie and Alice seem to have hit it off well and as her and Karen are leaving I see her put her number in Bradie's phone. I smile at that and Andy nudges me and asked what I'm smiling at.

"Alice is giving Bradie her number" I say.

"Let's hope he uses it. That boy is so uptight he needs to get laid" he says laughing.

I half heartedly slap his arm and say "be nice to your brother. He's always good to you."

"I know. I was only joking" he says before turning to Sonny next to him and saying "not really, he does need to get laid."

I just laugh at their brotherly love and think to myself how wonderful my friends are.

Bradie comes back to where we're all sitting and I ask him what he thinks of Alice.

"She's real nice Elle. Seriously, you've done great" he says with a smile which I return.

The rest of the afternoon is spent chatting amongst ourselves about the coming week and what everyone else is doing.

When they all leave and the kids are in bed, Andy and I lounge on the couch watching TV for a bit before hitting the hay as well. It turns out the BBQ was a really good idea after all.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter thirty-eight

I run as fast as I can but the trees and bushes are slowing me down. It's almost like they are hands reaching out to me, trying to take hold. I can hear the footsteps behind me closing in and I feel my legs burning in protest. The darkness is inhibiting my escape and I can feel the air cold on my lungs.

He is right behind me now and I push myself a little harder, veering to the left and hoping to evade him. My foot gets snagged on a tree root and I go down heavily.

I make to stand but a boot in the middle of my shoulders pushes me back down. I roll over and look up in time to see the boot coming at my head. I put my hands out in front and scream.

I'm jolted upright and my conscious thought begins to filter back into my head.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear from behind me and slowly realisation dawns on me. It was only a dream.

I feel Andy's hand rub my back and he sits up next to me. "Bad dream?" he asks me and I nod.

He wipes the tears from my face and pushes my hair back before putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

I concentrate on my breathing and slow it down.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" I say as I climb out of bed and glance at the clock to see it's only just after two am.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I just need to wash my face. I'll be back in a minute" I say as I go in and close the ensuite door behind me.

I lean over the sink and splash my face with water. It's the first time in weeks I've had a bad dream and it scares me a little. I had noticed that since Andy and I had been together they seem to have dwindled off.

Maybe it's the impending court hearing that's giving me nightmares again. I stay in the ensuite for another ten minutes trying to dispel the images in my head.

When I finally come back out I see that Andy is back asleep again. I go out to the kitchen and grab a drink then go and sit on the lounge. Maybe if I watch some TV for a bit I might be able to sleep again.

I switch it on and put it on a random channel and stare at it, trying to focus on what is showing at this hour of the evening. When it becomes clear that this is never going to work, I go in search of my book instead.

Finding it, I switch the lamp on and turn the TV off again. I get comfortable and pull the blanket from the back of the couch over my legs and begin to read.

I'm woken by the touch of a hand to my cheek. I blink my eyes open and look up at Andy standing in front of me.

"Hey, your alarm was going off."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep out here" I say as I stretch.

Andy sits down next to me and picks my book up from the floor and hands it to me.

"How come you're out here then?" he asks.

"Bad dream, I couldn't get it out of my head so I came out here to distract myself instead" I tell him.

"Are you okay though? Do you want to talk about it at all?" he asks me.

"No, I'm fine now thanks. I guess I had better be getting up anyway, the kids will be up soon" I say as I stand up and let the blanket drop to the floor. I bend over and fold it up before putting it on the back of the couch.

"Don't you have to get ready to go?" I ask Andy who's still sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, we're leaving at seven thirty today I think."

"Okay. So are you going to come back tonight or are you staying" I ask him.

"I think we're staying tonight and then coming back tomorrow afternoon for the night then going back again and staying Wednesday night too. Four full days of rehearsals this week, I'm going to have calluses on my calluses."

I laugh at him as I head to the bedroom to get dressed.

When I come back out Andy is in the kitchen making coffee. He hands me a cup as I walk in and I say thankyou.

"So you'll be here on Tuesday night and then back again on Thursday, is that right?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Then I think we leave at like seven on Friday morning so we can get there for sound check and set up properly."

"So how long a drive is it to Port Macquarie?" I ask him.

"About four hours I think depending on traffic. What time are you leaving?" he asks.

"I don't know yet. I'll give Alice a call today since she's coming with me and find out what time she finishes on Fridays. I might have to ask Sandra if I can leave early and just leave directly from work. I'm not sure yet but I'll sort it out today. I have to organise a sitter yet too. "

"Well I checked with our manager today and they have booked me a separate room this time at the motel. I'll remind Bradie to let Alice know where we're staying so she can organise her accommodation too."

I glance at the clock and realise it's almost seven and the kids aren't even up yet. "I'm going to wake the kids. Do you want a shower before you leave?"

"Yeah I will actually. Back in a minute okay?" he says.

"Okay" I say as I head to the kids rooms to get them up.

When Andy comes back out smelling fresh with his hair dripping everywhere, he says good morning to the kids at the table and comes and gives me a quick kiss. "I've got to go okay" he says.

"Yeah, okay then. I'll walk you out" I say.

"Bye kids, see you tomorrow night okay?" he says and they both say goodbye.

We walk to the front door and I stand in the doorway as he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close for a cuddle.

I give him a gentle kiss before I hear Bradie yelling out from next door. Andy pulls back and looks over towards his house. Bradie is sitting on the bonnet of Andy's car waiting for him.

"I've got to go" he says as he leans in and kisses me again. "I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you then. Drive careful" I say as he begins his walk next door.

I go back inside and get the kids organised for school before starting my day.

Monday night Andy calls me just after eight and we talk for a while about his rehearsals. He asks me about my plans for Friday and I let him know that everything is sorted.

Alice and I had talked today and have made plans to leave at two directly from work. I've cleared it with Sandra and organised Sarah to pick the kids up from the bus stop before taking them back to her house. Sarah was kind enough to offer to have the kids for me when I rang her today for the sitter's number. Actually, she insisted that she have them over and that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Andy was happy his Mum had insisted on taking the kids for me. "I don't feel so guilty now if I happen to monopolise your time Saturday morning" he tells me.

I laugh at him and we talk a little while longer before I tell him I have to get the kids to bed.

"Goodnight sweets" he says. "I love you"

"Love you too. Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow."

We hang up and I stand and put the kids to bed before climbing under my covers with my book.

Thankfully I don't have any nightmares but I do have some pretty strange dreams. The excitement of seeing Andy play in front of a crowd on Friday night is obviously affecting my sub-conscious thoughts. I dream of a stage and an audience full of people cheering for a band that never appear.

Tuesday went by quickly and when I receive a text from Andy telling me he was on his way, it's nearly five.

I have the kids bathed and fed and I'm dishing up dinner when Andy pulls into the driveway. Max goes and lets him in and I hear them talking in the living room.

"Hey Lilly, how was school?" I hear Andy ask as he's walking towards the kitchen.

"It was great Andy. I started choir today" she tells him. She's very proud that she's doing singing at school and was asked personally by the choir teacher to join.

"Really? Oh wow, I'll make sure I tell Shaun so he can get some singing tips from you."

I smile to myself as I put the steaks on to the plates and put the frying pan in the sink. I feel his arms encircle my waist and I turn and smile at him before kissing him. My heart rate instantly increases as I feel his hands slide down to my butt.

"Hey gorgeous" he says as we break apart.

"Hey, how was your drive?" I ask him.

"Long. Just couldn't seem to get back here quick enough" he tells me.

"Did the others come back too?" I ask him.

"Only Shaun. I dropped him off at Brooke's house on the way here."

I look at his face more closely and see that he hasn't slept a great deal. "You look tired" I tell him.

"Yeah I know. Didn't sleep too great last night, couldn't stop thinking about the gigs coming up, the tour and you and how I'm going to handle it all" he says.

I lean forward and give him a gentle kiss. "We'll handle it" I say before I release my hands from his neck and turn back to the kitchen bench. "Come on, come have some dinner then we'll sit down and talk okay?" I say.

"Alright" he says going to the table and sitting. I call out to Max and Lilly and we all sit and have dinner.

Afterwards when I'm washing up and Andy's manning the tea towel I ask him if he's got the set list sorted for Friday night.

"Yeah, it's fine now. I made a change to it the other day that the other two weren't too happy about but it's all good."

"Hey, is Brooke going up to the Port gig?" I ask.

"I don't know really, probably not though. She's been to that many before that I think she's sick of it to be honest" he tells me.

"Oh okay. I was going to offer her a ride if she wasn't going with Shaun" I say.

"I don't know for sure, maybe you should give her a call tomorrow?" he says.

"Yeah I might do that" I reply.

I empty the dishwater from the sink and start putting away the dishes that Andy has dried for me. As I'm reaching up to put some glasses away he snaps me on the butt with the tea towel.

"OWWWWW!" I scream out.

Turning around I see he's looking at me with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh it's on now" I say before grabbing the hand towel and winding it up so I can snap it at him.

After a couple of shots at each other I get him on the hip and he yells out for me to stop.

He quickly pulls his jeans down and has a look at the mark I left on his skin.

"Opps" I say with a smile.

"Opps? Opps? Are you kidding me, that hurt" he says.

"Ah, you'll be okay. I'll kiss it better later" I promise him.

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear."

"Only if you kiss mine better too" I say with a wink.

We hang up the towels and Andy heads out to the beer fridge whilst I check on the kids. They are watching the Simpsons so I let them know Andy and I will be sitting out the back if they need us.

I walk outside and sit next to Andy and take a sip of the beer he got for me.

"So how was your day dear?" he asks me with a grin.

"It was okay I guess. Usual Tuesday crap really. Highlight of it though was when I heard you pull into the driveway" I tell him.

"Don't you mean, highlight so far?" he says with a cheeky smile.

I ignore his fishing for compliments and ask "So has Bradie spoken to Alice yet?"

"Yeah, he was on the phone to her today actually. Didn't she tell you?"

"No, I spoke with her first thing this morning; he probably hadn't rung her by then. Has he said anything about her to you?"

"Not much but I think he likes her. She's a lot like him in ways. From what I heard him saying I think she's into gaming as much as he is really so at least he's got something in common with her."

"I hope, if anything, they become good friends. She's such a lovely girl and he's a great guy, you know. It just seems right. But then again, I have been wrong in the past" I say.

Andy pulls me against his chest and cuddles into me nuzzling his head into my neck. "I missed you last night. I had to listen to Sonny and Shaun singing old Frank Sinatra songs all night. I was going to kill them both."

I smile to myself as I mentally picture that for a moment.

"I promise you I won't sing any Sinatra songs to you tonight okay?" I say.

He lifts his head up and puts his mouth to my ear gently kissing my lobe. "Thanks babe" he whispers, giving me goose bumps and making my stomach tighten at the feel of his breath.

I turn my head towards him and kiss him softly. We deepen the kiss and I feel Andy turn my body around so I'm practically straddling his lap. He grips me under my ass and pulls me tight against him.

I wrap my body around his but somehow it's just not close enough. Realising that the kids are still up I pull back and slow the kissing right down.

"How about you go take a shower and I'll put the kids to bed" I say to him whilst checking the time on my watch.

"Okay, give me a minute though. Tell the kids I said goodnight and I'll talk to them in the morning" he says.

"Okay" I say and stand and go inside to get the kids in bed. I wait whilst they brush their teeth and then tuck them in before going into my bedroom.

I close the door behind me and listen to Andy singing in the shower. I don't recognise the song and I think perhaps he's making it up as he goes along.

While I wait I decide to dig out some lingerie that I bought ages ago and hadn't bothered wearing since no one would have seen it anyway.

I know I bought a pretty pink teddy but don't remember where I put it when I unpacked. I sitting naked on the bed trying to remember when the door of the ensuite opens and Andy comes running in and all but tackles me on the bed.

"I see we had the same idea" he says as his lips skim my shoulders and head to my chest.

I'm so lost in the sensations that I cannot form an answer in my head to give him. I merely tilt my head back and absorb the lust that's flowing between us.

A while later when we are both resting I begin to think about the upcoming Good Charlotte tour and start to wonder how I'm going to cope with not having Andy here, lying beside me for a week. If this is what a night away from each other results in, well we're going to be unheard from for days and probably won't be able to walk again for weeks.

Wednesday morning arrives and the alarm wakes us up at six thirty. I crawl out of bed after kissing Andy good morning and head to the bathroom.

When I come out fully dressed I lean over Andy and tell him the ensuite is free.

"I'm going to put the kettle on. Do you want a cuppa?" I ask him as I watch his naked ass while he walks to the ensuite.

"Yes please" he says over his shoulder.

I go out and have the coffee waiting for him when he emerges ten minutes later in a singlet top and jeans. He cuddles me and kisses my shoulder before having a mouthful of coffee.

"What time are you picking Shaun up?" I ask him.

"Not until nine today. He had some stuff he had to take care of for his Horeur line and then we're heading back."

"Okay. I'm just going to wake the kids, I'll be back in a minute" I say.

"Alright" he says and sits at the kitchen table.

After getting both of them out of bed I follow Max and Lilly back out to the kitchen and start on breakfast. I make them all French toast and we sit around the table whilst Lilly tells Andy more about the choir she was asked to join.

Andy asks them if they are excited to go to the Good Charlotte show next week and they both answer with an emphatic "YES!"

He tells them how he's got us tickets to watch the show from the balcony seats and that we will all get to meet Good Charlotte before hand.

The kids are getting really excited by the fact that they will meet Benji and Joel, and if I'm honest, so am I. The kids were raised listening to their music and I've been a fan for years. I have a feeling that next Saturday night will be one of the best nights of my life.

After we have finished eating the kids get dressed whilst I pack their lunches for school. Andy and I walk them down to the bus stop together and then duck next door on our way back to say hi to Sarah and Tom.

All too quickly it's time to say goodbye and we walk to the car at a slow pace.

Andy holds me close and I can feel him smelling my neck. "I'll see you tomorrow night okay" he says into my hair.

"Okay. Drive safe" I say and he kisses me gently.

"Bye." Andy opens his door and climbs into his car whilst I move back away and lean against the fence.

He winds his window down and says "I'll call you tonight beautiful" before driving away.

I wave and head inside to start my day.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter thirty-nine

The rest of the week flies by. Before I know it it's Friday morning and I'm standing in my driveway kissing Andy goodbye. It's only six am and I'm trying to stifle my yawn but just can't seem to.

"You shouldn't have kept her up all night" says Bradie, sticking his head through the car window.

"Actually she kept me up all night thankyou" Andy replies over his shoulder.

I bury my head into his neck and hold him tight.

"I'll see you tonight Elle. Give me a call when you get into Port Macquarie and I'll direct you in okay?" he says to me.

"Alright. I did print directions from Google Maps though, just in case."

"Call me anyhow" he says giving me a kiss and getting in the car.

"I'll see you tonight Bradie" I say leaning towards the driver's side door.

"Have a good day at work Elle" he says to me.

"Bye gorgeous" Andy says to me.

I blow him a kiss and say "bye" before they reverse out of the driveway and down the street.

When two o'clock comes around, I'm just heading out of the back office to say goodbye to Sandra when Alice walks in.

"Hey Alice, you ready?" I say to her.

"Yep, all pack and raring to go" she says with a huge smile.

"Great. I'll see you next week Sandra" I turn and say.

"Have a great weekend Elle. You too, Alice" she says as we head out to the car.

I open the boot and Alice throws her bag in with her pillow before getting in the passenger side.

I slide in behind the steering wheel and start the car. We turn the radio on and hit the road. The four hour drive is filled with singing, laughing and some really lame jokes. I don't remember the last time I laughed this hard. We make two pit-stops on the way for a bathroom break and snack attack.

I don't think I've eaten this much junk food since I was a kid but it's giving me a bit of a sugar-high and I just can't stop smiling at everything.

When we come into Port Macquarie I call Andy on speaker phone and let him know where we are. He delivers some directions to me, that are exactly the same as the ones I downloaded, and I hang up with a promise to see them soon.

We get to the hotel and see they are all waiting out the front to get into the cars that are taking them to the venue. Andy sees me pull in and points me to the other end of the car park holding up two fingers at me. I'm assuming that that's our room number so I go and find the parking space.

As I turn the ignition off and open the door, Andy is standing there waiting for me to hop out. I stand and am immediately enveloped in his arms.

"Hey gorgeous" he says and gives me a big kiss.

"Hey yourself" I say and smile at him.

"Hey Elle, hey Alice, you guys didn't have any trouble finding us?" I hear Bradie from the other side of the car.

I wave a hand in his direction and let Alice reply to him.

"Come on, I'll help you with your stuff and open the room up for you. The other guys are ready to go but I told them I'll come with you two," Andy says.

"Okay" I say and open the boot up so we can get our stuff out. Bradie carry's Alice's things for her as she heads to the reception to check in and get her room keys.

Andy carries my bag and I grab my pillow and follow him to the door of number two.

He opens it up and leads me inside, putting my bag next to his on the luggage rack.

I throw my pillow in the general direction of the queen bed and turn to Andy.

"What time do you have to be there? " I ask, noticing that it's already close to six thirty.

"We don't go on until around eight so I should be there for about seven I guess" he says.

"Alright, I'm just going to take a quick shower and get changed then. Be back in a sec" I say as I grab one of the towels from the bed and go into the little bathroom. I quickly wash myself and get back out to search for some jeans and a shirt to wear to the gig.

Andy is lying on the bed flicking the channels on the TV watching me as I'm unpacking my bag. There's a knock on the door and he jumps up and cracks the door open slightly.

"Hey, Alice wanted me to tell Elle that she's in number eighteen okay?" I hear Bradie's voice.

"Alright, she's just getting changed and then we'll be ready to go. Meet you at Elle's car in like five minutes okay?" Andy replies.

"Okay, I'll let Alice know" Bradie says before Andy closes the door.

Whilst they were talking I took the opportunity to get changed and now I am in the bathroom quickly re-applying my makeup and putting my hair up.

Andy walks in behind me and kisses behind my left ear.

"Ready to go?" he asks me.

"Yep, I just need to put my socks and boots on then I'm all set" I tell him.

"Alright, I'll wait out by the car for you okay" he says and wanders out the door.

I go to my bag and dig my socks out before realising I had left my boots in the car.

"Hey Andy" I sing out whilst hoping on one foot trying to get my sock on.

He pokes his head around the corner and says "Yeah."

"Hey I left my boots in the car, do you think you can get them for me please? They are on the back floor" I say.

"Alright, is it unlocked?" he asks me.

"Yeah I think so" I say.

I pull my other sock on whilst Andy is retrieving my boots for me. He comes in the door again and passes them to me and I slip them on.

"Thanks Hun" I say to him.

"You guys ready yet?" I hear Alice from out the front.

"Coming" I yell out to her.

I stand and grab my wallet and keys and follow Andy out the door, locking it in the process.

Everyone climbs in the car and I start it and pull out of the hotel. Andy directs me to the venue and we arrive only five minutes later. As we are climbing out we are greeted by a bunch of girls who have been waiting outside to go in.

I can barely hear myself think over the screaming and suddenly Alice and I are pulled away from Bradie and Andy and in through a door. I turn, about to give the person an earful only to find Shannon smiling at me with another tall red-headed guy I haven't met.

"Hey Elle, good thing we grabbed you two out there. You were about to be shredded alive" he says with a smile.

"Thanks Shannon. You remember Alice don't you?" I ask him.

"Yeah I do, how are you Alice?" he says.

"Great thanks and you?"

"Terrific. Guys, this is Lewis. He helps out when the guys tour" Shannon tells us.

"Nice to meet you both" he says holding out his hand for us to shake.

"Likewise" I say, taking his hand before turning in search of Bradie and Andy.

"So what happened to the other two?" I ask Shannon.

"Oh, they'll be out there signing stuff. We'll go out and get them in a minute because they'll need to get ready soon. If you two just want to follow that hallway down there, you'll find the dressing room. Shaun should already be there."

Alice and I say goodbye and go in search of the dressing room. As we are nearing the end of the hallway, four guys come past us, each of them with a big smile and hello on their faces. I can't help but wonder why they are dressed in suits but we continue on until we find the right room.

"Knock knock" I say as we walk through the door.

Shaun is in there with about four other guys and he says a big hello and introduces us to everyone else.

He points us in the direction of a couch and we go and have a seat whilst we wait for the guys to return. We can hear the warm up band start and I turn and ask a guy called Sinj who they are.

"Because They Can, they aren't bad are they?"

"I wouldn't mind going and watching them actually" Alice says from beside me.

"I wonder how long Bradie and Andy will be. Come on, lets go take a look at this band" I say to her.

"I'll come with you" says Sinj and we stand and head down the hallway again and out to the standing area. We head to the back of the hall and find a spot by ourselves.

The band on stage is the one we passed in the hallway and they are actually really good. When the current song finishes Sinj yells in my ear that he's going to go back to the dressing room. I nod my head at him and Alice and I hold our stances and wait for the next song.

Two more songs later and Shannon appears at my side and yells in my ear "Andy and Bradie are looking for you two" he says.

I nod my head and tap Alice on the shoulder and point towards the dressing room. She nods and we follow Shannon out the back again.

When we go in Andy is changing his shirt and Bradie is sitting on the couch with a set of drum sticks tapping his leg. He smiles at Alice and she goes and sits next to him.

I wait for Andy to put his shirt on and when he does he turns around and says hello.

"Where were you?" he asks me.

"Oh Alice and I went out to watch the support band for a while. They're not bad actually" I tell him.

"Yeah, they're pretty good. Are you going to go back out there when we're on or are you going to watch from the side?" he asks.

"I don't know, I guess we were going to go back out the front" I tell him.

"Okay. Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I ate that much junk food today that If I eat anymore I'm going to be sick I think" I tell him.

He smiles at me and grabs a handful of peanuts off the table before sitting on a chair and pulling me onto his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and I lean back against him. I can feel the others in the room stealing glances at us and I suspect that this is the first time in a long time, perhaps ever, that Andy has had a girl in the dressing room with him.

I look down at his hands and run my fingers over his knuckles, back and forth nice and slow. I feel him start to relax a bit and I didn't even realise he'd been tense.

He kisses my back and says a quiet "thankyou."

I smile and continue doing it whilst listening to the various conversations happening around me. The new Nintendo 3DS seems to be the topic of the evening and Bradie, Shaun and Lewis are all heavily in debate with Shannon over the game they are playing.

I look over to Alice and see that she's started to get into the conversation as well. I look back behind me at Andy and he's looking up at me. He winks and tells me he's going to use the bathroom so I stand and let him up.

I wander over to the doorway of the dressing room while I'm waiting for Andy to come back. As I stand there, the support act comes passed me again with a big smile and hello to me. I say Hi back and one of them actually stops and introduces himself to me.

His name is Jed and he's the bass player apparently. "My name is Elle, nice to meet you" I tell him.

"So what brings you out the back here Elle?" he asks as I feel Andy's arms go around my waist from behind.

"I see you've met my girlfriend" Andy says to Jed with a smile.

"Yeah, I just introduced myself" Jed replies.

"You guys were great by the way. My friend Alice and I went out and watched you all for a bit. The suits are a nice touch too" I tell him.

"Thanks, it's great to hear you say that. I'd better get back to the other guys" he says and heads down the hallway with a wave.

I turn around and Andy says to me "looks like I'll have to keep an eye on them around you" before winking at me.

"Funny. So when are you guys on then?" I ask him.

"Should be in like five minutes I guess. Why's that?"

"I think Alice and I might head out and get a good spot to watch from and let you warm up, or psych yourself up or whatever it is you usually do before a gig" I tell him.

"I usually have a drink actually" he says with a wink.

"Okay, well you go do that, I'll grab Alice and we'll see you all after your show okay?" I say waving at Alice to get her attention.

"Alright" he says and drags me out into the hallway. "But you have to give me a good luck kiss first" he says and pins me to the wall and kisses me with an intensity that leaves me breathless. When we pull apart he smiles and says "bye gorgeous" before ducking back into the dressing room.

Alice comes back out and we head out to the same spot we were in before. The room is almost full and the girls are going nuts. Thankfully no one recognises us at the back and we lean against the bar and prepare to listen.

When the guys walk out on stage the room goes nuts. I can't help the smile that's immediate and I look at Alice and we both are wearing matching grins. She holds her hands to her ears and starts laughing and I do the same.

When they actually start playing Alice and I start dancing around to the music. I'm pretty sure the guys can't see us from here so we fool around and do a heap of stupid dance moves. About five songs into the set Shaun backs away from the microphone and I notice that Shannon and Lewis have just appeared beside Alice and me. I wave hello at the both and I see that Shannon is recording on a video camera.

I nudge Alice and point to the camera then put my finger to my lip to indicate not to make any noise. She nods her head at me and we focus on the stage again.

To my surprise Andy steps up to the microphone. I thought he wasn't singing "Back of your head" ever again. Well, so I had read anyhow.

"Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thanks for coming out tonight and supporting us. We love all our fans so much and really appreciate everything you guys do for us" he says to the crowd. They all go nuts and when they start to quieten down he begins to speak again.

"So I wanted to play a new song I've been working on tonight. You will all probably know that I don't normally write the songs but I felt inspired enough by a particular person to put this down on paper. When Bradie and Shaun heard it, they insisted we play it tonight. So I want to know what you guys think of it okay?" he says and the crowd cheers.

One of the crew brings out an acoustic guitar for him and a stool and he sits down and starts to strum.

_The doors are wide and the wind soars through_

_You opened my heart and it welcomed you_

_Past indiscretions fade away_

_Because we are here to stay_

I hear the chords changing and realise he's about to launch into the chorus

_When we meld into one_

_My breath is gone and you're my sun_

_My universe has come undone_

_Your light will never fade _

I'm smiling madly to myself and I feel Alice put her arm around my shoulder and hug me. I look up at her and I notice that Shannon has the camera pointed at me. I smile and shake my head before returning my attention to the stage again.

_We hold each other close _

_And tell each other the most_

_Amazing feeling that we have_

_Is better than anything yet_

_When we meld into one_

_My breath is gone and you're my sun_

_My universe has come undone_

_Your light will never fade_

I feel as though my face is going to split into two I'm smiling so broadly. I feel a tear forming and swallow quickly to get rid of it. Andy is still strumming the guitar but I can hear the song winding down. I quickly lean into Alice and tell her I'm heading to the side of the stage but I'll come back in a minute. She nods her head and I take off in a jog to get there in time. I can hear Shannon behind me and he's no doubt filming it all.

I run backstage and make my way to the side where Bradie and Shaun are standing drinking water. They both smile big at me as I approach and I realise I'm still smiling like an idiot.

"Did you like it?" Shaun asks me.

I can't seem to form words so I just keep smiling and nod. Bradie throws his arm around my shoulders and gives me a hug. I look out at the stage area and can see Andy has now finished and is saying thankyou to the crowd before looking our way.

He smiles big at me and I start bouncing on the spot as he makes his way off stage. Bradie lets go of me and heads back to his kit as Shaun walks past and pats me on the back before saying "good job" to Andy.

I leap into his arms and cuddle him as tight as I can. He's covered in sweat and smells but at this point I really don't care.

He pulls back a bit and says "did you like it?"

"I loved it. I love you" I reply and kiss him deeply.

"I have to get back out there" he says as the drums start up again and Shaun starts playing some riffs.

"Okay, I'll see you after alright" I say and kiss him again before saying "Thankyou" to him.

He smiles big at me and runs back out on stage. I feel Shannon nudge me from behind and I turn and say "I hope you didn't just film that bit."

"Well yeah I did but no one else will see it, I promised Andy I would film your reaction for him."

"Okay. But just make sure no one else gets hold of it" I say smiling at him.

"Come on, I'll walk you back out to Alice and Lewis" he says and we make our way back out.

When the show is almost over, we head back stage to wait for them in the dressing room. When the guys come in everyone congratulates them on such a great show. I see Alice stand to go and give Bradie a hug but he holds his hand up at her to ask her to wait a minute before grabbing a towel and wiping himself down. I laugh at him and he says "What? I don't want her smelling like I do" he says.

Andy comes over and sits on the coach beside me. I turn and look at him and smile.

"Hey" I say to him.

He reaches over and grabs my shirt before pulling me so I'm lying down on his lap. "Hey" he says and bends down and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer as I hear people start to yell out "Get a room!"

He pulls back and says "Fuck off all of you. You're all jealous" and bends down to kiss me again.

A guy walks into the room then and lets the guys know that the fans are outside waiting to meet them all. Andy says to me "this could take awhile you know. Why don't you and Alice head back to the hotel and we'll see you when we get back?"

"Alright. I don' t know if I'd like watching you get groped and cuddled and kissed by a group of under-aged girls."

I sit up and then stand and grab my keys and wallet. "Are you coming Alice?" I ask her and she gets up from her position on the floor next to Bradie. Both Bradie and Andy walk us out into the hallway and say goodbye to us. We make our way through the club and out the front door away from the crowd that's lingering around the back door.

Jumping in my car, we decide to find a bottle shop and grab some drinks before heading back to the hotel to await the guys.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter forty

When Alice and I get back to the hotel we pull in out the front of my room. We grab the bottles of scotch and bourbon that we bought along with the bottles of soft drinks and snacks that we stocked up on at the seven-eleven on the way home.

I unlock the door to the room and we go inside in search of some glasses and ice. We pour our drinks and then open a bag of Twisties to munch on while we wait. There's nothing on TV and because it's now after ten o'clock we have to try and keep the noise down.

Two drinks later and the guys still haven't arrived back yet. We decide to drag the two seater couch out on to the little patio area and plant our feet on the railing. The Twisties are long gone and we start on the bag of peanuts instead.

"So Alice, tell me your life story" I say, letting the scotch start talking for me.

She laughs and then leans her head back, looking up at the stars. "Well, I was born in Melbourne in 86, my parents split when I was fifteen, I moved to the Central Coast with my mum and been there ever since."

"Really? You were born in Melbourne? So was I! I was born in Brunswick" I tell her.

"I was born in Doncaster" she replies.

"Alright, so you finished school and then what?" I ask her.

"Well, I worked at an office for a while and got sick of it, so then I went to the Tafe and did a hospitality course but couldn't get work after that either. I've worked in a dog grooming salon, at Woolworth's, Office Works, before working at the Deli."

"I see. So how about boyfriends? Any significant others?" I ask with a grin.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to get to that" she says glancing at me.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine really."

"No, it's okay; it's nothing big or anything really. I've had a few but nothing too serious and not for a couple of years now."

"I find that hard to believe. You're such a beautiful girl."

She smiles at me and laughs. "Well, it's my own choice. I got my heart broken by the last boyfriend and since then I haven't really wanted to put myself back out there."

"Okay, stop there. We need a refill to continue this" I say and jump up and grab Alice's glass before heading inside to make another couple of drinks.

When I come back out again I hand Alice her glass and sit back on the couch before putting my feet back up on the railing. "Okay. Tell me."

She takes a mouthful of her drink before leaning back again and getting comfortable.

"So I met Danny when I was in school, but we were just friends. We hung around in the same crowd and had the same friends. Then a few years ago, while I was working at Office Works actually, he comes in the store one day. I hadn't seen him since school and we were both twenty-one at the time. We got to talking and he asked me out for a drink. We went to the local pub just near my work that day and talked for hours. He told me about what he'd be doing since school and we just clicked again. It was great.

We started going out to clubs and pubs, even going to the movies together. Things got serious between us and we started seeing each other exclusively after that. I was living in a two bedroom flat at the time and he moved in about three months later I guess.

It was great, everything was working fine. We both worked full time, both enjoyed the same sort of thing. Then about a year after we started going out together, he started changing a bit. He didn't want to go out as much anymore, didn't see his friends at all. His hours at work got cut back so he was spending more and more time at home instead. I think he actually became depressed, but he wouldn't talk to me about it at all.

I'd get home some nights and the house would be a complete mess but other times it was spotless. I didn't know what to do, whether I say anything to him or not. So I just let it go, figured he would sort it out, you know.

Then one day I came home in my lunch hour, he was supposed to be at work so when I pulled up I was surprised to see his car in the driveway. I went inside and he was in our bedroom, with another woman."

Alice pauses and I look over at her. She has a single tear running down her face and I instantly grab her hand and give it a squeeze. "I'm so sorry Alice."

She nods and takes a mouthful of her drink. I turn my attention back to the sky but continue to hold her hand.

"You know, all I can actually remember about that day is seeing a pair of Jimmy Choos lying on the ground and thinking who wears them? I don't even know what she looked like. I would have looked at her, but I guess I just chose to block it out.

After that, I ran out, went to the beach and cried all day. By the time I got home that night, his things were gone and he'd left a note on the kitchen table for me. I still have it somewhere, sealed in an envelope."

"Did you read it?" I ask her.

"No, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. One day, maybe, just not yet."

"So have you ever heard from him again?"

"No, thankfully, not yet anyhow. So yeah, that's why I haven't had a boyfriend lately. I have a few trust issues" she says turning and winking at me.

I smile at her and release her hand. "I need the bathroom" I say and stand to head inside, bringing my glass with me.

When I come back out, I make another drink and ask Alice if she wants one as well.

She walks back inside and hands me her glass. "Yes please. Just going for a bathroom break."

As I'm pouring the drinks I hear a knock on the door.

I walk over and look through the peep-hole to see Andy and Bradie standing out the front.

I smile and open the door for them.

"Hey, you're back" I say nice and loudly, so that Alice can hear as well.

Andy gives me a strange look and says "Yeah, we are. Have you been drinking?"

"Yep. Want one?" I ask him.

"In a minute, thanks."

"Where's Alice" Bradie asks me.

"Bathroom break. So how was the meeting and greeting? Everyone behave themselves?" I say with a grin as Andy picks up my glass and sniffs it.

"Mostly. I think I have bruises on my ass though. Are you drinking Scotch?" he says.

I nod at him and retrieve my glass before taking a sip.

"I'm just going to head back to my room and get changed and grab some drinks" Bradie says as Alice comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey Bradie" she says with a smile.

"Hey there Alice. Want to come for a walk with me?" he asks her, throwing a glance at Andy.

"Yeah sure thing, I'll just grab my drink" she says and I pass her glass to her.

"I'll be back okay" she turns and says to me with a wink. I blow her an exaggerated kiss and wink back as her and Bradie go out the door.

Andy closes it behind them and turns and leans against it.

"So, how many drinks have you had?" he asks me.

I frown at him and say "I think this is number five, but I can't be sure."

"Looks like I have some catching up to do. But first, I'm going to take a shower. You want to come in with me?" he asks me with a grin.

"Of course" I say as I put my drink down and head for the bathroom. I reach in and turn on the shower before stripping myself of my clothes.

Andy hasn't come in yet so I stick my head out to see him swigging from Alice's bottle of Bourbon.

I walk out to him, totally naked and he sees me walk up to him from behind in the mirror he's standing in front of. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head and he chokes on the Bourbon in his throat.

I stand just behind him and smile at him in the mirror. "Are you coming?" I say as I slip my hands around to the front button of his jeans and undo it before sliding his zip down.

"Not yet but if you keep that up it won't take long" he says turning around in my arms and gripping my bare ass. He pulls me to him and kisses me furiously.

I start to back away to the bathroom and he gets the hint and starts madly stripping himself of clothes. Just as we reach the bathroom door there's a knock from the room door.

"Come back in twenty minutes" Andy yells out.

I hear Bradie start laughing and Alice joins him. They knock again and as I get into the shower I hear Andy yell through the door "Fuck off, I wasn't joking! Give us twenty minutes."

When we emerge half an hour later Andy opens the front door and finds Bradie and Alice sitting on the pathway out the front drinking beers.

Bradie looks up and says "About time" to Andy and I laugh at him.

"You seriously wanted to see us so badly that you had to wait right outside? Couldn't you have gone back to your room?" I ask him.

"Well, yeah, but Shaun is back there and he's on the phone to Brooke and its just awkward" Bradie says.

"Do you guys want to come in?" I ask them both.

They stand and come in and we shut the door again. "So where's everyone else then anyhow?" I ask Andy.

"They all went out to the local club. Well except for three of the guys from the support act because they're underage. I think they've gone out for a bite to eat. Speaking of, do you have any food? I'm starving" he says.

"Um, I'm not sure what's left, we got the munchies early and ate the Twisties. There are some peanuts and probably some more food in the car" I tell him.

"Can I have your keys, I'll go and have a look" Andy says and I grab my keys off the desk and hand them to him.

He walks out to the car park while Alice and I drag the couch back in the room. Bradie and Alice sit together on it and turn the TV on whilst I clean up the mess of clothes on the bed.

Andy comes back in with a bag of Starburst lollies and a multi pack of potato chips. "This is all I could find. Shame this hotel doesn't have room service at this hour of the night" he says.

I pull the coffee table between our bed and the couch where Bradie and Alice are sitting and Andy opens the bags and empties the contents onto the table.

He and Bradie immediately grab some chips whilst Alice and I sip our drinks. "Do you want a drink?" I ask Andy.

"Yeah sure, who's Bourbon is it?" he says.

"Mine, but you're welcome to it" says Alice. "I've had enough of that for one night. Think I'll just stick to the beer for now."

"Thanks Alice. Bourbon and coke would be great babe" he says to me.

I get off the bed and make him a drink and offer everyone else while I'm up. I have a glass of water whilst I'm standing and then come and sit back down next to him.

"So Elle, what did you think of the song then?" Bradie asks me.

I look at Andy and lean in and kiss him. "It was so beautiful. Thank you."

"I can't believe you wrote that. Who knew you had it in you" Bradie says to him.

"Fuck off, I can be sensitive you know" Andy replies.

"Well I think Shaun is busting a nut wanting to put it on the album. I don't know why you didn't let him" Bradie says.

"Because, it's Elle's song, not everyone else's" he says lying down and putting his head in my lap.

"Besides, I'm not playing it again. Only if Elle asks me to" he says looking at me.

I smile down at him and say "Why wouldn't you want everyone to hear that brilliant composition?"

"Oh she pulls out the big words when she's drunk" he says to me laughing.

"You're avoiding the question Andy. Why don't you want it on the album? It is so very beautiful. I'd love to hear it recorded in a studio, you know, with strings and orchestral sounds behind it."

Bradie starts laughing and I look at him and say "What?"

"That's what Shaun and I said to him."

"Really? See hun, you should record it. What do you think Alice?" I ask her.

"Hey, if it was me and my boyfriend wrote me a song as gorgeous as that, I'd want a permanent recording of it too" she says.

"Do you really want me to record it?" he asks me one more time.

I look down at him and simply say "yes."

He stares at me for a moment and then says "okay then. I'll record it."

My smile threatens to rip my face in two. I bend down and kiss him hard. "Thank you."

"Yeah, you can show me 'thank you' later on" he says, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Oh get a room, oh wait, you have a room. Sorry" says Bradie.

Andy sits up again and goes to the bathroom. I notice Alice is yawning and trying to hide it. I smile at her and she sees me and smiles back.

"Getting tired my dear?" I ask her.

"Yeah a little" she replies.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Bradie asks her as Andy comes back out of the bathroom.

"That'd be great" Alice says, standing.

"You guys going already?" Andy says.

"Yeah, figured we'd better give you two some privacy" Alice says, winking at Andy.

Bradie stands and walks Alice to the door.

"Goodnight you two, don't do anything we wouldn't" Andy says to them while putting his arm around my shoulders.

We all say goodnight and Andy closes the door before we resume our position on the bed.

The next morning I hear Andy's phone start ringing and I crack open my eye and see that it's already after eight.

Andy rolls over and grabs for his phone before placing it to his ear and saying "What?"

After a minute he hangs up and cuddles into me.

"I've got to get up and get ready. Apparently we're leaving in twenty minutes" he says, kissing my shoulder.

"Okay then, you get up and have a shower while I get your things together okay?"

"Hmmm, I knew I loved you for a reason" he says with a cheeky smile before high-tailing it out of bed and into the bathroom before I can get a chance to smack his naked ass.

Whilst he's washing himself I make a pile of his things on the bed and pack them back into his bag before doing the same with mine. I'm going around the room double checking everything when my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I answer it.

"Hey Elle, you guys up yet?" It's Alice.

"Yeah, someone just rang Andy and woke us. He's in the shower."

"Same thing with Bradie" she says.

Her words suddenly seep through my hung-over brain and I realise she is basically telling me that she spent the night with him.

"Holy shit. You spent the night?" I say to her.

"Actually he spent the night here. He's in the shower at the moment" she all but whispers to me.

"Oh we are so going to talk about this on the way home. Meet me at the car when the guys are going okay" I say to her.

"Alright. See you then" she says and hangs up as Andy comes out of the bathroom.

He looks at me and I must still have been grinning because the first thing that he says is "Did Bradie get laid?"

I'm not sure how to respond so I just look back down at my phone again.

"He did, didn't he?" Andy says, now walking towards me in just a towel.

"I honestly don't know for sure, but I think so" I say to him.

"Oh thank God for that. He's been so fucking uptight lately."

"Hey, be nice, those are my friends you're talking about" I say, playfully slapping his arm.

"Have you got all my stuff together?" he asks me.

"I think so, I was just checking then if I'd missed anything."

Andy pulls the towel off and grabs some clothes from his bag before getting dressed and going back into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth.

By the time he's back out, I've gotten dressed and packed my bag up. I go and wash my face and do my hair and teeth and come back out again. We grab our stuff, the car keys and room keys and head out to the car to get it packed up.

Whilst Andy is walking the key back to the office, I do one more sweep of the room to make sure we haven't left anything behind and then go back to the car to wait for Alice and Andy.

Andy returns first and leans against the bonnet next to me. He grabs my hand and says "We're you serious last night about me recording that song?"

"Of course I was. I love it" I reply.

He smiles and says "Okay, I'll talk to Shaun about it today then."

I lean against his shoulder and put my head on it whilst his arm goes around me.

We are sitting in contented silence until Bradie and Alice turn up.

"Time to go" says Bradie.

"Okay, just give me a minute" Andy says before turning to me and giving me a kiss. "We should be home tomorrow night sometime. I'll give you a call when we're getting close okay. If it's late I'll just stay at home though."

"It's up to you. That's why I gave you a key you know. So you can come and go as you please" I say and kiss him again. "Have a great show and I'll see you then."

He kisses me one last time before saying "bye."

He walks away behind Bradie and I let out a sigh. He turns once and I wave at him before getting in the car and starting it up. Alice climbs in the passenger seat and I turn and smile at her.

"So, breakfast from McDonalds first, then you're going to tell me exactly what happened last night between you and Mr Webb "I say.

"Alright, as long as we have breakfast first. I'm starving" she says with a smile as we drive off in search of a Maccas.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter forty-one

We pull up to McDonalds and park the car, deciding to sit and eat before we face the long drive home. I pull out my phone and dial Andy's home number to say hello to the kids. I let Alice order my breakfast for me and go in search of a table for us to share.

When I'm seated in a corner Sarah answers the phone.

"_Hey Sarah, its Elle, how are you?" _

"_I'm great Elle, how was the show last night?"_

"_Absolutely perfect, every song was brilliant and the crowd was terrific."_

"_Did Andy play anything?" she coyly asks me._

"_Did you know about it too? How did I not know?"_

"_I heard him playing it in his room the other day and I asked him about it then. Did you like it?"_

"_How could I not like it, I loved it. I can't believe he wrote me a song" I say as Alice slides in across from me and starts handing me my food._

"_I bet it sounded great too."_

"_It did, I think I've convinced him to record it too."_

"_Oh, brilliant work Elle!"_

"_Why thankyou Sarah" I say having a little laugh. "Are the kids around?"_

"_Yeah, I'll just grab them. Oh, what time do you think you'll be here?" she asks me._

"_Well, we're just grabbing some breakfast now and then we'll be on the road so probably around one thirty or two o'clock. I'll let you know when we're about half an hour out if you'd like."_

"_Okay, I'll put Max on the phone, see you later on Elle and drive carefully."_

"_I will, thanks Sarah."_

Max comes on the line and I ask him about his night and what he's been doing. I speak to Lilly as well and let them both know that I'll be home later on in the day.

When I hang up the phone I reach for my coffee and drink half of it before even thinking about attacking the Bacon and Egg McMuffin. When all the food is gone and Alice and I feel human again, we head back out to the parking lot and get back in the car to start our trip home.

Alice adjusts the radio to find the local station and we're back out on the highway heading home before we know it.

I'm watching the road carefully but I keep stealing sideways glances at Alice.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?" I ask her.

Alice smiles and says "What do you want to know then?"

"Um, let me think, everything. Come on; spill the beans woman, what happened?"

"Well, when we went back to my room, I was feeling pretty drunk so I told him I was going to have a shower but if he wanted to he could wait for me and we could have another drink when I got out. So he said he would. I got in the shower and was trying my hardest to sober up. When I eventually got out I realised I hadn't taken a towel in with me so I had to ask him to pass me one though the door. Then I remembered all my clothes were in my bag too so he had to give me that as well.

When I did eventually come out he was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. A cup of friggin tea! This guy is supposed to be a rock drummer and he's sitting on my couch drinking tea!"

I start laughing with her and say "that is just so typically Bradie."

"What? He does this a lot?"

"Well to be honest, I've only ever seen him drunk once and that was on his twenty-first birthday. Besides that, he hardly drinks at all. Actually he very rarely swears too."

"Really? Wow, so not what I was expecting."

"Yeah, I know. He's really like a giant teddy bear that's just really skilled at playing drums" I tell her, laughing.

"I know right! So I come out and sit on the bed and he asks me if it was okay if he made himself a drink and I was like, yeah sure. Then he asks if I want one but I get up and say thanks for asking but I'll make it. So I'm standing there with my back to him and he must have gotten up and the next thing I know his hand is on my shoulder and he's turning me around to face him. He puts his hands on my cheeks and bends over and kisses me."

I glance over at her and smile. "Awww, how sweet."

"I know, and it was just so soft and came out of nowhere really. I mean, I wasn't expecting that at all. So I kiss him back and I don't know really. It just sort of escalated from there."

She's quiet for a moment and I quickly look over at her before looking back at the road again. "Is that it? That's all you're going to tell me?"

"What? You actually want details?" she asks me.

"Well we do have another three or so hours before we're home. Come on, tell me more" I say then we both break out in a rendition of that Grease song.

After we've stopped laughing long enough I ask her again "So are you going to give me a summary then of what happened?"

"Ah, okay, to sum it up, we made out for about an hour, before we climbed into bed and did the deed before falling asleep and waking up to a phone call from Shaun asking if Bradie got lucky."

I laugh at her version of events and say "well thanks for sharing. Was it worth a repeat performance though, that's the real question here?"

"We haven't really spoken about that but I have a feeling that it will be happening again. Bradie said he's going to call me when he gets home tomorrow night so I guess I'll know then. If he doesn't call then I guess that's a no."

"He'll call, I know he will. I could see the way he was watching your every move last night and then again this morning. He'll call" I tell her.

She leans back in her seat and smiles. "I hope he does. It feels right."

I nod and concentrate on the road. We drive the rest of the way home singing along to the radio and stopping once for a food/toilet break.

After I drop Alice off at her house I drive home and pull in my driveway at just before two o'clock. The kids must have been waiting at Sarah's front door for me because when I open my door they rush me and hug me tightly.

"Hello my little babies. I missed you both" I tell them.

"We missed you too" Max tells me. I look up and see Sarah standing there smiling.

"Hi Sarah, thank you so much for watching them for me and I hope they weren't any trouble" I say to her.

"They were both angels. You have two very well mannered kids there Elle" she says to me with a smile.

"How about I unload the car and I come next door with you to get your stuff okay?" I say to them both.

"I'll see you next door in a minute" Sarah says before heading home.

They let go of me and I go to the boot and open it up. Max carries my bag for me and Lilly takes my pillow for me. I grab my handbag from the front and go and open up the house.

We all walk in to my bedroom and put my stuff down.

"Where's Andy?" Max asks me.

"He's playing another concert tonight honey then he'll be back later tomorrow night probably."

He nods and we walk next door to get their stuff together. Sarah is waiting for us on the front doorstep and she invites me in for a coffee which I eagerly accept.

"Go and round up all your things for me please" I say to the kids before sitting at the kitchen bench while Sarah boils the kettle.

The kids run off to get their stuff whilst I ask Sarah where Chris is.

"Oh he's still napping. I think the twins wore him out a bit actually" she says with a smile.

"Thanks again for having them. Last night was so good. I can't get over how great those guys are in concert."

"Yeah, they're pretty loud though, I'm surprised you can hear anything I'm saying today" she says to me with a smile.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I thought my ears would never stop ringing" I say with a laugh.

"So do you think Andy will record that song on the new album?" she asks me, handing me my coffee.

"Thanks. Yeah, I hope so. I'm pretty sure I've convinced him to anyhow. I guess if I really want to make sure of it I just tell Shaun that Andy said he would. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let him get away with backing out of that."

"Good idea. So what about Bradie? How was his night with Alice?" she asks me.

I nearly choke on my coffee and glance up at her. She's smiling her head off at me.

"Um, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to answer that question."

"It's okay Elle; I know he's interested in her. He doesn't actually tell me these things but a mother knows."

"Well, I think he said he was calling her when he gets home tomorrow night. That's about all I'm willing to say though. Sorry Sarah, but I'm not that much more knowledgeable about this than you are I'm afraid."

"Fair enough, thought I would ask though. So how was your drive home?" she asks me.

We talk a little longer and then hear Chris wake up. She goes and gets him whilst I ask the kids if they have all their things. When Sarah returns with Chris on her hip I say a quick hello before herding the kids out the front door and home to catch up on some much needed rest.

Sunday is spent lazing around the house and doing chores. Mid afternoon whilst I'm folding washing and the kids are quietly watching a movie on TV, my phone rings.

"_Hello" I say when I pick it up._

"_Hey gorgeous, how are you?" It's Andy._

"_I'm fine. How was your night?"_

"_It was good; the show went over really well. I even played your song again and the crowd seemed to really like it."_

"_Well of course, you were singing. They love it when you do that."_

"_Just wanted to let you know I'll be there in about two hours okay. Bradie's driving the mini van so it's taking longer than normal" he says._

_I hear Bradie in the background say "Well at least we won't all die from Andy's dodgy driving skills."_

_I laugh and say "Okay, so long as you get to me in one piece, I'll be happy."_

"_I will, just not as soon as I'd like to. I think Bradie and I are picking up dinner too so I wanted to ask if you and the twins want to come over?"_

"_That sounds great. I'll see when you get here."_

"_Bye gorgeous. Love you."_

"_I love you too" I say as I hear Bradie and someone else in the background say "awww."_

"_Bye" he says before the line goes dead._

I smile to myself and finish up the washing before going for a shower to freshen up.

I get dressed and even take the time to straighten my hair properly. After I told the kids we were going over there for dinner they insisted on having a bath and dressing up too. Lilly was really excited to see Bradie again. I hope she doesn't get her little heart broken when she realises that he's now seeing Alice.

Just as I put my straightener away my phone rings again.

"_Hey babe, just letting you know we've dropped everyone off and we're about ten minutes away with dinner."_

"_Okay sweetie, I'm heading next door now. See you soon."_

"_Alright, bye."_

"Kids, the guys will be home soon" I yell out to them. I can hear them running through the house and when I come out they're sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"You look really pretty Mum" Lilly says to me.

"Yeah Mum, your hair looks so nice" Max says.

"Thanks kids, you both look very nice too" I say before smiling and grabbing my bag. "Come on, lets go see Sarah, Tom and Chris while we wait" I say to them.

We go next door and Tom answers it. "Hey Elle, hey kids, come on in."

"Hi Tom, I'm hoping the guys rang you and told you we were coming over" I say to him.

"Yeah they did" he says following me down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hi Sarah, hello Chris" I say as I enter. "The guys just called me before and they should be here any minute."

"Alright, I think they said they bought KFC for dinner. Thank goodness it's not pizza again" Sarah says.

I laugh and help her lay plates on the bench so we can dish the food up when they arrive.

I hear a horn beep from out the front and know that they are home. I start smiling like crazy and Sarah says to me "Go on, I know you want to go see him. I can see it written all over your face" she says.

"Thanks" I say as I run to the front door and open it wide. Andy is getting out of the passenger seat and looks up at me as I run down the front steps to where he is. He envelopes me in a big cuddle and I breathe in his scent.

"I missed you so much" he says into my hair. I pull back and give him a kiss.

"I missed you too" I say.

"Hey Elle" I hear behind me. "Hey Bradie" I reply to him without letting go of Andy.

We stand there for a few seconds longer and he releases me so we can go inside. I walk in first and he hooks his finger into the belt loop of my jeans behind me. As we're walking down the hallway he pulls me into him and leans into my ear and whispers "you look gorgeous tonight. I can't wait to get you home."

My goose bumps are instant and I look at him over my shoulder and smile. "Later" I say before winking at him.

We enter the kitchen and Andy says hello to his parents and give Chris and Lilly a cuddle and a fist bump to Max.

We all sit outside on the patio and eat dinner whilst the guys tell their parents about the show. Tom and Sarah both ask Andy about the song and he tells them the crowd's reaction. Then he tells them both how he's going to definitely record it for the next album. They are both so proud of him; you can see it in their faces.

They ask Bradie about his weekend and I can see that he's struggling at what to tell them. He ends up saying that he had a great time and met some really nice people and new friends. I guess that's all he wants to tell them at this stage and Sarah looks at me and gives me a wink.

I hide my smile from Bradie and when dinner is finished I help him in the kitchen with the dishes whilst Andy catches up with his Mum.

"So, Mum asked you about Alice didn't she?" Bradie says to me immediately when we're alone.

"Yeah, she did. But I swear I didn't tell her anything besides the fact that you promised to call her tonight."

"Really? You didn't tell her anything else?" he asks me.

"I swear I didn't. That's your business, nothing to do with me. I figure you'll tell her when you're ready to. Besides, I don't know that much either. She didn't tell me details" I say, turning and winking at him.

"Yeah, I bet. I know what you girls are like when you get together. Bunch of gossips you are!"

"Okay, well she might have told me a couple of things, but seriously, not much at all."

He shakes his head and says "I've got to go ring her actually. Do you mind if I leave you with these?"

"No it's fine, go ring her. Tell her I'll ring her tomorrow."

"Alight, thanks Elle, for everything really."

"Not a problem at all Bradie. Anytime."

He leaves the kitchen in search of a quiet spot whilst I finish off the dishes. Tom comes in and helps me put them away before we both head back outside to see the others.

Half an hour later and the kids are yawning. "We should get going, the kids have school in the morning" I say whilst I stand. "Thank you so much for this weekend guys" I say to Tom and Sarah.

After we've all said good night, which includes banging on Bradie's bedroom door and all of us shouting it to him; Andy tells his parents he's staying the night before walking us all home.

We put the kids to bed and Andy goes and has a shower whilst I lie in bed and read.

When he comes out we switch off the lights and he make love to me slowly, almost savouring every little detail. We both know that we are going to go stir-crazy when he goes on tour next week and I think we both want make these moments last as much as possible. We sleep wrapped in each others arms and don't let go until the alarm sounds in the morning.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-two

I awaken to the alarm and quietly crawl out of bed, careful not to wake Andy. I take a quick shower and get dressed before heading out to the waiting kids. I go about my usual routine and when it comes time for school I decide to drop the kids there myself before heading to the shop to pick up some paperwork.

I write Andy a note and leave it on the bench for him in case he wakes up before I get back.

_Morning sweetie,_

_I'm just ducking into work to pick some things up and I'll be back to make you breakfast when you wake. _

_Love you!_

_Elle x_

The kids and I sneak out the front door and hop in the car before heading to their school.

I walk them both to their classroom and then head off to see Sandra.

When I arrive I say a quick hello to Angela and then head out the back to where Sandra is.

"Good morning Sandra, how are you?" I ask her.

"I'm well thanks. I see you must have enjoyed your weekend. Look at your face, you're positively glowing!"

"Yeah, it was great. The concert was just fantastic. They are just so, how do I say it? I guess they're just so infectious live and make you want to jump around like a carefree idiot. That didn't come out right did it?"

"Not if you didn't want them sounding like a disease" says Sandra and we both laugh.

"Andy wrote me a song and played it at the concert. It was so perfect" I tell her.

"Awww, look at you, all in love. How sweet" she says.

"Shush you. "

"What are you doing here anyhow?" Sandra asks me.

"I just came to grab the receipts and invoices so I can get QuickBooks up to date today" I tell her as I head to the filing cabinet and grab the folders that I need.

"Okay, I've got what I came for. I've got to get home."

"What's your rush, lover boy still in bed is he?" Sandra says with a wink.

"Actually, yes, he is."

"Just remember, I pay you to work for me, not him" she says with a laugh.

"I know, I know. I have every intention of kicking him out of the house for the day when he wakes up. I promise you."

"Alright, I'll see you on Friday morning, if not before" she says.

"Bye Sandra, have a good day."

I head out and duck across the road to see if Alice is at work yet. When I walk into the Deli she's the only person in there and I give her a big smile.

"Morning Alice, how are you?" I ask her.

"Hey Elle, I'm great, how about you?"

"I'm fine. So, how are things?" I ask her with a grin.

"Fine" she says with a smile. "Okay, ask me" she says.

"Did Bradie ring?"

"Of course he did, and you know that too. I heard you banging on his door last night when he was on the phone to me" she says, smiling.

"Okay, I knew. So, how are things going between you two then?"

"Great. He asked me out for dinner tonight. They're rehearsing in Sydney this week apparently for the Good Charlotte tour so tonight is going to be his only night to take me out."

"How come I didn't know they were going to Sydney?" I say with a frown.

"You probably haven't come up for air long enough to actually talk to Andy yet" she says laughing at me.

"Funny. Actually I have to get going, I left him asleep at home but I just wanted to drop in and say hi. Are you going to the gig in Sydney on Saturday night?"

"Bradie mentioned something about it but I guess we'll talk more about it tonight."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later in the week okay. I want details!"

"Okay. See you later Elle."

"Bye Alice" I say as I head out the door and back to my car.

I drive home and when I pull up the house looks undisturbed. It's only quarter to ten so I assume Andy is still in bed.

I quietly close the car door and head up to the house. I unlock the front door then listen hard. I can't hear anything so I go in and grab my laptop out and boot it up.

I put the kettle on and make a coffee while I'm waiting for my programs to load. Sitting down at the table I spread the invoices and receipts in front of me and start sorting everything out.

I'm startled out of my concentration by my phone buzzing on the table next to me. I have a text from Bradie.

_Morning Elle, is Andy up yet?_

I quickly reply letting him know he isn't and then glance at the clock. It's nearly eleven thirty.

My phone buzzes again. _Do you want some lunch? I'm heading in to say hi to Alice._

_Yes please, tell her I'll have my usual and you'd better grab something for sleeping beauty too._

_No problems. See you in half an hour. _Bradie's reply comes quickly and I can hear his car start up from next door.

I put my phone back down on the table and check my progress on my work. I'm about half way through it now. I decide to have a bathroom break and I use the kid's toilet instead of my ensuite so I don't wake Andy up. When I come back out to the kitchen I hear the shower start from my bedroom.

He must be finally awake. I keep working and I'm almost finished the invoice I'm working on when the bedroom door opens and Andy comes out in his jocks only.

"Morning sleepy head" I say as I look up at him.

"Morning" he replies, sitting down next to me and kissing my cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I had a brilliant sleep. I must have really needed it. Bradie's heap-of-crap car woke me up though."

"He's just going in to see Alice and to grab us some lunch."

"Are you busy?" he asks me.

"I'm almost finished this bit. Why don't you make yourself a coffee whilst I finish up?"

"Good idea" he says, standing and going to switch the kettle on.

I concentrate on what I'm doing and soon have it completed.

I close my laptop before standing and stretching. I walk into the kitchen and cuddle Andy while he's leaning against the bench sipping his coffee.

"So Alice tells me that you guys are back in Sydney this week, when are you going?" I ask him.

"Tomorrow and Wednesday I think. Pretty sure we have Thursday off before we fly out Friday morning for Brisbane. I plan to monopolise your complete day on Thursday so don't make any plans okay?" he tells me.

I squeeze him a bit tighter before releasing him and giving him a kiss. "Okay, it's a deal" I tell him.

We both hear Bradie's car pull up and there's a knock on the front door a minute later.

"Go put some pants on, I'll let Bradie in" I say to Andy, giving his ass a light slap on his way past me.

"Do I have to? It's only Bradie" he says with a whine.

"Yes you do, you'll distract me too much if you don't" I say with a grin as I walk to the front door.

Andy disappears into the bedroom whilst I unlock the front door for Bradie.

"Hey, come in" I say to him.

"Thanks Elle. Is he up yet?"

"Yeah he got up not long after you left actually. I'm just getting him to put some pants on."

"Too much information thanks" says Bradie with a smile.

"Sorry. Do you want to sit out the back?" I ask.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Okay, go on out, I'll be right there, help yourself to the fridge whilst you're there."

"Thanks" he says as he heads outside.

I go into the bedroom to find Andy struggling with his jeans. "Don't you own shorts?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but I didn't bring them with me."

He finally gets them on and I stand there shaking my head at him.

"What? What's wrong?" he asks me.

"You could have just borrowed a pair of trackies or something you know" I say to him.

"Now you offer me? After I spent ten minutes trying to get into these?"

I laugh and leave the bedroom with him close on my heels.

We walk out the back and sit at the table.

"Hey Bradie, thanks for lunch" Andy says.

"No worries. Did you only just get up you lazy git?"

"No. Your loud-ass car woke me up actually. When are you going to get rid of that heap of shit?" Andy says to Bradie.

"When it ceases to annoy you" Bradie replies with a grin.

I unwrap my salad roll and see that Andy has a Bacon and Egg burger. Bradie has one as well and we all start to eat. I get up and grab a can of Diet Coke for myself and a can of Coke for Andy.

After lunch Andy and Bradie talk about rehearsals before I excuse myself and go back to work.

Half an hour later they come inside and tell me they're off to Shaun's house for a while.

Andy gives me a kiss and asks me to text him when I'm finished. I promise I will and they leave for Shaun's place.

Just before three o'clock I send Andy a text to let him know that I'm finished working.

_Okay, I'll be there in about an hour. X _

His reply is almost instant.

I pack my laptop away and go out the back to get the washing off the line. When I come back in I fold everything before putting it away. I can't help but notice how Andy is sneaking his clothes in my wash basket these days. It made me smile this morning when I found one of his shirts and a pair of jocks hiding in amongst my clothes.

When I'm done I grab my phone and keys and walk down to the bus stop. While I'm sitting there waiting I wonder to myself what Andy has planned for Thursday. It will be our last day spent together for a week or so. At least I'll get to see him on Saturday night. I'll have to talk to him about whether he's staying in the city or not.

The bus pulls up and the kids jump off. I wave goodbye to Denise the bus driver and we walk home. Max and Lilly tell me about their day and then Lilly tells me she has choir practice tomorrow. She's really excited for it and she's practically bouncing. Max has tried out for the cricket team and they are putting up the results tomorrow.

When we get home the kids ask where Andy is and I tell them he'll be back soon.

I put their stuff away and make them both a Milo and give them a snack as well. I have my head in the freezer looking for something for dinner when the front door opens and Andy and Bradie come in.

"Hey everyone" says Andy.

He walks into the kitchen and gives me a kiss on my cheek whilst hugging me from behind.

"What are you looking for?" he asks in my ears eliciting goose bumps.

"Something for dinner, I just don't know what I want though" I say.

"How about me?" he whispers.

I turn and look at him. "That may be fine for me but what about the kids?" I ask with a grin.

"Okay, we'll keep looking then" he says with a smile.

"How about we go to the shops and get some groceries and then we can get something to make for dinner whilst we're there" I say.

"Sounds good, Bradie, you want to come to the shops with us?" Andy asks him.

"Yeah okay, come on kids, race you to the car" he says as I grab my bag and keys and follow him out.

When we get to Woolworths, Andy grabs a trolley and we all wander inside. Bradie takes the kids to the aisle with the toys whilst Andy and I look for something for dinner.

When we decide on a chicken stir-fry we grab enough veggies and meat for us all and go in search of Bradie and the kids. Andy makes a detour up the junk-food aisle and loads the trolley up.

"I can't help but notice the lack of junk in your pantry. I think I need to change that" he says with a grin.

"Sure, that's fine. But just make sure you hide it. If the kids find all of that, you can kiss it goodbye" I say with a smile.

"We'll hide it under the bed" he says.

"Next to my toys?" I ask him with a smile.

"What? You have toys under your bed? How have I not noticed this?" he says looking shocked.

"Come on, lets go find the others, Bradie's got a date tonight remember?" I say, ignoring his questioning as we go in search of the twins and Bradie.

"But can't you just tell me what's under the bed?" he asks me again.

"No. You'll have to find out yourself now shush" I say as we approach the kids.

I notice they both have a toy each and Bradie is giving me a guilty look.

"Mum, look what Bradie is buying us" says Lilly grinning up at Bradie.

I shoot Bradie a look that says "We'll talk about this later" and turn to Lilly and Max. "I hope you both said thankyou."

"We did" they both reply. I glance at my watch and see it's almost five o'clock.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. Bradie's got to go out tonight" I say and we head for a checkout. Bradie takes the kids through the fast lane and Andy and I line up with everyone else. He stands with his hand in my back pocket while I grab a magazine from the rack whilst we wait.

I hear someone behind me say "Oh my God, it is you. Andy can I get your autograph please?" I take a look over my shoulder and see a pretty blonde talking to Andy. I feel him withdraw his hand from my pocket and turn and face her.

"Yeah sure, have you got a pen?" he asks her.

"Um no I don't" she replies.

I mentally roll my eyes and dig in my handbag before handing one to Andy. "Here you go" I say as I pass it to him.

"Thanks hun" he says to me before turning and signing the girl's shirt.

"Oh my God, is this your girlfriend?" the girl says to Andy before I turn around and start loading my groceries on to the conveyor belt at the check out.

"There you go" Andy says as he finishes signing the girl's shirt.

"Can I have a picture too please?" she asks him.

"Yeah sure" he says, standing next to her as she takes a photo with her phone.

"I'd appreciate it though if you didn't take any more pictures. We're just trying to do our shopping here" he says to her.

"Yeah, sure I understand" she says but as she walks away I notice she doesn't put her phone away.

I make sure I keep my back to her for the rest of the time we are in there and then when we leave Andy rings Bradie and tells him to meet us at the car, just in case she's still following us.

After the groceries are loaded into the boot, we head for home with Andy recapping the story to Bradie.

When we pull up the guys help me take the bags inside and we say goodbye to Bradie at the door.

We both wish him luck and he gives us the thumbs up.

"You're going to hear all about this tomorrow" I say to Andy after we close the front door. "I want details alright?"

"Yeah alright, I'll be back in a minute" he says as he heads to the bedroom. I go back to the kitchen and start unpacking the shopping so I can get dinner ready.

I yell out to Max to start the bath and ask Lilly to get her pyjamas ready.

I'm chopping vegetables up when Andy walks up to the kitchen bench. I lift my head to see what he's doing and he's standing there with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What?" I say.

"I looked under the bed" he says.

"Just couldn't help yourself could you?" I ask him.

"I was curious. Now I'm just plain eager" he says, his grin getting bigger.

"Later" I say with a wink. "Can you go and make sure Lilly and Max are okay please?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure" he says and heads off to the kid's bathroom. As soon as he's out of sight I run into my bedroom and grab the box of 'toys' from under my bed and hide it in my cupboard instead.

I quickly run back out to the kitchen and continue dinner. Andy comes out a minute later and says the kids are fine.

I start the stir fry and Andy sets the table for me. When the kids are finished we sit and eat at the table before moving to the living room to watch some TV.

At eight o'clock I put the kids to bed and we head to the bedroom ourselves. I take a quick shower and when I come out Andy is sitting on the bed with his hands clasped together in his lap.

"You moved it" he says quietly.

I grin at him and say "I knew you'd go looking again."

"I'm just curious, that's all" he says, almost pouting.

"Yeah, well I don't feel like playing with toys tonight" I say as I straddle his lap and wrap my arms around his neck kissing his earlobe.

"No?" he says in my ear.

"No. I feel like playing with you instead" I say as he leans back and takes me with him.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter forty-three

I wake Andy with a kiss and tell him it's time to get up when the alarm goes off. He groans and pulls the pillow over his face but I quickly yank it off and throw it to the floor telling him that he has to get ready to leave.

I climb out of bed and go to the ensuite for a quick shower. As I hop out and wrap myself in a towel, Andy enters and cuddles me from behind before kissing my neck.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" he asks me.

"No, go ahead" I say as I brush my hair and go in search of some clothes.

When I'm dressed I go out to the kitchen and put the kettle on and get the cups ready for coffee before heading off to wake the kids for school.

When I come back out, Andy is dressed and in the kitchen pouring the drinks.

The kids come into the kitchen and everyone says good morning.

I put some toast in the toaster and start making the lunches whilst Andy sits with the kids at the table and talks about what they're doing today.

Just after eight o'clock there's a knock on the front door as I'm getting ready to walk the kids to the bus stop. I answer it and say 'Good Morning' to Bradie as I usher the kids out the door.

"He's in the kitchen Bradie, I'll see you in a minute okay" I say and Max, Lilly and I start our walk.

When I return, they are both sitting at the table drinking tea and coffee.

"Have you had breakfast yet Bradie?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I have thanks" he says.

"So when are you two leaving then?" I ask them.

"We were just talking about that then. I think we'll be staying the night down in Sydney tonight. We just have so much that we have to get through so it's probably going to be easier if we do that" Andy tells me.

"Alright, but we have Thursday together still don't we?" I ask him.

"Of course, I promised you didn't I?" he says with a grin.

"Yeah, you did. So what time are guys off then?"

"We're about to head home and grab some gear then we'll be out of here. Do you want to come over with me?" Andy asks me.

"No it's fine. Just drop back in and see me before you go okay" I say and they both stand.

"Alright, we'll be back soon" says Bradie and they walk out the front door.

While they're gone and I go and strip the beds of the sheets and start the washing machine. I'm in the bedroom making the bed when I hear Andy call out to me.

"I'm in the bedroom" I sing out.

A moment later I hear Andy say "Bradie, you are not coming into Elle's bedroom."

I laugh to myself and imagine that he's followed Andy down the hallway. "Just wait in the kitchen or something would you?"

I hear him walk in behind me as I'm putting the new doona cover on. "Hey, you all packed?" I ask him.

"Yeah, we're ready to go."

"Alright I'll come out and say goodbye" I say laying the cover on the bed.

He grabs me and pulls me close and kisses me hard. "How about we say goodbye here first" he says with a grin.

"Sounds good" I say before leaning forward and taking his bottom lip between mine.

We kiss and hold each other tightly before reluctantly letting go and walk out to the living room.

Bradie is patiently waiting on the couch and stands when we enter.

"We all set?" he asks us and I nod my head.

I give him a hug and tell him to drive safe before walking them out to their car.

"Bye sweetie" I say to Andy and give him a kiss.

"Bye. I'll call you tonight" he says and gets in the passenger seat.

Bradie backs out of the driveway and I wave goodbye to them both. Andy blows me a kiss as they drive away and I go back inside to finish my chores.

Tuesday and Wednesday fly by so fast, with work and catching up on my housework, Lilly's choir practice and Max's training schedule for the cricket team, that by the time Wednesday evening comes around I'm just starting to relax a bit.

The kids and are I watching the Simpsons on the couch and I'm trying to take my mind off the fact that Andy isn't home yet. He had rung me around four o'clock to tell me that he was leaving but that was almost four hours ago now and I haven't heard from him since.

I see lights coming down the street through the front window and breathe a sigh of relief when the car pulls in next door. I stand and walk to the front door to see Bradie and Andy get out of the car. Andy was driving, which is unusual, since Bradie never lets him drive his car.

I poke my head back into the lounge room and say "I'll be right back" to the kids before opening the front door and walking outside.

I head out to the car and Andy sees me and smiles before opening the back door and grabbing something off the seat.

"Hey gorgeous" he says as he stands and walks around to me with a huge bunch of flowers in his hands. He holds them out for me and I take them and kiss him hard.

"Thank you. They're gorgeous" I say to him. "I was starting to get a bit worried about where you guys got to" I say.

"Ah, you can blame Bradie here for that" he says, looking over at Bradie. On closer inspection I see that he's looking pretty pale.

"Are you alright Bradie?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" he says as he starts pulling stuff from the boot of the car.

"Just leave that man, I'll get it. Go and lay down for awhile" Andy says to him and Bradie nods and walks to the house.

"What happened?" I ask Andy.

"Well when I stopped at the florist to get you these babies Bradie went to the gaming store down the road. When I came back to the car, he wasn't there so I went in search of him. I walk into the game store and here he is, flat out on his back unconscious on the floor. He managed to fall over in the store and hit his head on a shelf. Knocked himself out the dumb ass" he tells me.

"Is he okay now?" I ask.

"Yeah, I took him to the hospital to get checked out and he's fine, just a mild concussion. He's going to have a hell of a headache in the morning though."

"Awww the poor guy" I say.

Andy goes to the boot and starts grabbing the bags. "I'll just take this stuff inside and explain to Mum and Dad what happened then I'll be over okay?" he says to me.

"Alright, did you ring Alice at all?" I ask him.

"No I didn't think to. How about you give her a quick call and let her know he'll be out of action tonight" Andy says.

"I will, I'll see you soon okay?" I say giving him a kiss.

"Alright" Andy says before lugging the bags to the house.

I go inside and put my flowers in water before grabbing my phone and sending Alice a quick text.

_Guys just got back, Bradie hit his head today, don't panic, he's okay, but he's out of action tonight. Give him a call tomorrow. X_

I go and see the kids and let them know it's their bedtime and I herd them off to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

After kissing them both goodnight I walk back out to the kitchen and pour myself a scotch whilst I wait for Andy.

Halfway through it and Andy walks in the front door. "What are you drinking" he says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Scotch, do you want one?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I think I do actually. It's been one of those days" he says as I grab the bottle off the shelf and pour him a drink.

He takes a sip and says thank you.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, stupid Bradie and his big feet. Only he could trip in a game store and knock himself out. I mean, who has ever heard of that?" he says. I can see he's trying to cover his worry for his brother with anger but he doesn't fool me. I put my drink down and wrap my arms around his waist and cuddle him tight.

"You know it's okay to be worried about him, don't you?" I say to him.

He takes a deep breath and says "yeah, I know. He's got brilliant timing though. First concert is two days away and he gets himself a concussion."

"The doctors said it was only mild didn't they?" I ask him.

"Yeah, they did."

"Well stop worrying then" I say and pull away from him to look at his blue eyes. "It will be okay" I say to him.

He leans down and kisses me softly. "Thank you" he tells me.

"You're welcome. Now let's finish these drinks and go relax in bed" I say to him.

He nods and finishes his drink in one gulp before putting his glass in the sink.

"I'll race you to the shower" he says and takes off for the bedroom.

I leave Andy asleep as I walk the kids to the bus stop Thursday morning. When I get home again, I check to see that he's still out cold and duck next door to see if Bradie is up.

I knock and Tom answers the door on his way out. "Morning Elle, Sarah's in the kitchen, go on in. Hey isn't Andy at your house?"

"Yeah he is but he's still asleep. I just thought I'd see how Bradie was this morning" I say to him.

"I think he was getting up as I walked out" Tom tells me and heads out to his car with a wave.

"Thanks Tom, have a good day" I sing out to him before walking into their house.

"Hello?" I call out as I enter the kitchen.

"Oh hi Elle, how are you?" Sarah asks me

"I'm good thanks" I say as Chris comes running in. "Hey big guy" I say to him as he zooms past me heading straight for his mum.

"Andy still in bed?" she asks me with a smile.

"Yeah he's tuckered out" I say. "I think he got a bit of a scare with Bradie yesterday actually."

"He told me what happened. Only Bradie could manage that" she says with a smile. "Do you want to stay for a coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks. Is Bradie up yet?" I ask her.

"I'm up" comes his voice from behind me. He sits down at the bench next to me and holds his head in his hands.

"Morning sweetie, how's your head?" Sarah asks him.

"Sore. Have we got any Panadol or anything?" he asks her.

"Yeah, I'll grab you some. Do you want some tea?" she asks him.

"Yes please Mum" he says and looks at me.

"So what brings you over here nice and early?" he asks me.

"Just thought I'd stop by to see how you were" I say smiling at him.

"I'm okay, just a huge headache, that's all" he says taking the tablets from Sarah with a glass of water and swallowing them.

We sit and talk about the up coming tour and how practice went. I tell him that I let Alice know about yesterday and he thanks me.

It's just after nine-thirty when I leave to go back home again. I enter the house and listen hard. Not a sound.

I smile to myself at how Andy promised me a full day with him, and here he is, still sleeping. On a wicked impulse I decide to play dress-ups for him and sneak into the bedroom to retrieve some lingerie from my bottom drawer. I quietly go into the bathroom and change into the black lace teddy and g-string before going back out to the bedroom where Andy is snoring softly.

He's laying face down on the bed and I lie down next to him and gently run my fingers up and down his exposed back. I watch as the goose-bumps form under my finger tips and he visibly shivers. I hear the change in his breathing and know that consciousness is flooding his brain. He picks his head up and looks around. When he sees me lying next to him his eyes widen and I could swear he blinks about five times.

"Morning" I say with a smile. Whatever else I was thinking of saying is immediately lost as Andy practically tackles me on to my back before pinning me to the bed.

"Got to say, this is a good morning indeed" he says before launching his assault.

After we have both showered and dressed in casual clothing I ask Andy what we're doing today.

"It's a surprise but I can tell you it involves, you, me, lunch and hopefully a little more of what we were doing just before" he says with a wink.

"Well, it's a good thing I put on matching underwear then hey?" I say with a laugh.

Andy grabs his phone and checks the time. It's a little after eleven now.

"We should get going anyhow. We'll take my car today" he says as I grab my bag, keys and phone and we walk to the front door.

"I went and saw Bradie this morning to see how he was" I say as I close the front door behind me.

"How's he going?" Andy asks me as we walk down the driveway and next door.

"Do you want to quickly go see him now?" I say to him and he nods his head.

"Yeah, I might actually but we won't be long okay" he says to me.

I follow him in the front door and we go in search of Bradie. Sarah tells us he's lying down in bed and we tentatively knock on his door.

"Come in" he says and Andy opens the door up.

Bradie is lying down with one arm thrown across his eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Andy asks him.

"I have a smashing headache but besides that I'm okay. I think I'm just going to rest today" he says.

"If you need anything, give me a call okay, we won't be too far away" Andy says.

"Aren't you two supposed to be out on a date somewhere?" Bradie says.

"Yeah, we're just going now. Wanted to make sure you're okay first" Andy tells him.

"I'm fine, go, enjoy your day together" Bradie says.

"Call us if you need to okay?" I say to him bending over and moving his arm so I can kiss his forehead.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later. Enjoy your day together" he says as his phone starts ringing.

We walk out and close the door as Bradie answers it with "Hey Alice."

I smile as we make our way back out to the car.

When we pull up at our park, I'm not really surprised that he brought me here. It seems we have somehow made this 'our spot' but as I begin to walk down the path towards the bench seat we normally sit on, Andy grabs my hand and takes me in the opposite direction.

"Not today beautiful, I have a better surprise for you" he says as we walk down towards the jetty where the boats are moored.

He leads me along it until we get to a beautiful white yacht moored at the end. "We're going sailing?" I ask him.

"One of my many talents" he says with a grin helping me climb aboard.

"You are impressing me so far" I say with a smile.

He goes and unties the bow ropes and goes down below to check things I assume. I stand up the front of the boat and look out across the lake.

I hear an engine start and he comes back up and says "Come stand with me babe."

I head back to where he's standing behind the wheel and put my hand in his back pocket whilst he steers the boat away from the dock and heads to the middle of the lake.

"This is such a beautiful idea. Thank you" I say and kiss him.

"You're very welcome" he says before turning his attention back to steering.

"So who's boat is this anyhow?" I ask.

"Well, technically it's Mum and Dad's. Bradie and I bought it for them the first time we ever got a big pay cheque."

"Oh how sweet of you guys."

"Yeah, it was basically just to say thanks for all the years of patience."

We continue out on the water for another ten minutes or so and when we stop, Andy drops the anchor.

"Stay right here" he says to me as he goes below again. When he comes up he's got a blanket and a basket and he lays it out on the deck.

"Come and have some lunch" he says, looking all proud of himself after he's set everything up.

I go and sit on the blanket with him and admire all the luscious food that's spread out.

We eat quietly together and when we've finished we lie down on the blanket and look at the clouds above.

After relaxing for a while, Andy says to me "Do you want to see down below" with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

I lean over and kiss him before saying "I thought you'd never ask."

We go down below and he shows me the little kitchen and living room before taking me to the sleeping quarters.

It's a tiny little room with a double bed taking up almost all of the space. "Well this is cute" I say and climb on to the bed.

"I've always harboured a fantasy of having sex with a beautiful woman on my parent's bed. This is going to be a good day" he says with a cheeky smile as he climbs on next to me.

We eventually head back to the dock at two-thirty before driving home in time to get the kids from the bus. The rest of the day is spent quietly enjoying each other's company.

We eat dinner together out the back and Bradie even pops over to say hello. Andy tells me he's not spending the night since he has to leave at five in the morning. I try to convince him to stay with me and he reluctantly agrees. I put the kids to bed at eight thirty after they say goodbye to Andy and Bradie.

Bradie heads home at nine o'clock to pack and spend some time with his parents.

We sit down out the back at the table and Andy says "So you know that Mum and Dad hired a van for Saturday? I think Brooke and Alice are going with you guys as well."

"I haven't spoken to them about it yet, I'll probably catch up with everyone tomorrow. I'm just focusing on you at the moment" I say.

He leans in and kisses me softly. "I'm going to miss you so much next week."

"I'll miss you too, but it's only for a week. Besides, think of all the fun you're going to have. You're touring with Good Charlotte for crying out loud. How cool is that?" I say with a smile, trying to lift his spirits a bit.

"I know. But like you said, I'm just focusing on you at the moment."

We spend the rest of the night awake quietly talking before slowly making love. At four o'clock Andy goes next door to pack and I make myself a coffee. I haven't got a hope in hell of sleeping now before I go to work today.

It's just before five am when he walks up to the front door where I'm sitting on the steps. He sits next to me and says "Well, Dad's ready to take us to the airport."

"Okay" I say and I let him pull me to him for a cuddle.

I breathe his scent in and kiss his neck before turning my head up and looking him in the eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow night okay. Enjoy yourself."

He leans in and kisses me deeply. "I'll give you a call later on today okay" he says.

"Alright then" I say and we both stand up.

I hug him again and whisper "bye" in his ear.

He gives me a kiss and waves goodbye as he walks next door and gets in Tom's car.

I see Bradie waving as well and I stand on my door step and blow them a kiss goodbye.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-four

After saying goodbye to the guys I drag myself inside and make another coffee. I take it into the ensuite with me and have a quick shower to wake myself up.

When I get out it's only five-thirty so I go and sit out the back and take my laptop with me.

After checking my emails and surfing a bit on Twitter and Tumblr, I close it and go back inside to put the washing on.

At quarter to seven I wake the kids up and get the organised for the day. After dropping them to the bus stop I walk home to hang out the washing before going into work.

When I arrive, Sandra is talking to a customer so I go straight out the back to the office and start my day.

Lunch comes around quickly and I head across the road to see Alice and grab a bite to eat.

"Hey Alice, how are you?" I say as I walk up to the counter.

"Great thanks. Here, I've already made your usual" she says, handing me my salad roll.

"Awww thank you. So have you heard from Bradie?" I ask her.

"Not since yesterday but I think he said he's going to call this afternoon when they get settled."

"I hope his head isn't hurting anymore. Imagine playing the drums with a killer headache?" I say.

"I know. I'm sure he'll be okay though" she says. "We're all travelling together tomorrow I hear."

"I was going to ask you about that actually. Andy and I didn't really talk about that much. Are Tom and Sarah hiring a van or something?"

"Yeah, I think that's what Bradie said. I was going to ask you about it actually" she says to me with a smile.

"I'll go see them after work today and I'll ring and let you know" I say as more people come in to the shop. I hand her a $10 note and she gives me my change. "I'll see you later on" I say as I walk out to the table out the front.

After I've eaten I head back to the shop and start work again. Sandra ducks her head in and asks if I want a coffee from the coffee shop up the road. "Oh yes please, you're a life saver" I say.

"I noticed you're looking a bit tired today, did you not get much sleep last night?" she says.

"I didn't sleep at all. I ended up staying up all night with Andy and saying goodbye to him this morning."

"Ah that's right, lover-boy went off on his tour today didn't he?" she says with a grin. "Alright, I'll get you a jumbo size then."

I laugh at her and hear her leave the store. As I'm trying to work out an invoice my phone rings from in my bag.

I dig around for it and pull it out, pushing the answer button just in time.

"_Hello?" I say._

"_Hi, is this Elle?"_

"_Yes it is who's calling please?"_

"_This is Matthew Kent, your solicitor."_

"_Hi Matthew, what's happening?" I ask him._

"_Well the hearing just finished and the solicitor representing your ex-husband provided medical proof that he is unable to attend."_

"_Okay, so what's next then?" I ask._

"_Well, Elle, I'm afraid I have some doubts to whether there will actually be a court hearing for the custody agreement. The solicitor has provided a letter from Dean's doctors stating that he is currently bed-ridden in hospital and is not expected to be released. The doctors say that he only has maybe a couple of weeks at best left. I'm sorry to be the one who tells you this Elle."_

_I take a deep breath and let the news wash over me._

"_Can you get me the details of where he is please Matt and give me a call back in an hour or so? I'm at work at the moment but will be finishing at three o'clock. Can you ring me after that please?"_

"_Certainly Elle, I'll speak to you soon" he says before ending the call._

I'm in a bit of a daze when Sandra comes back and hands me my coffee. "You really look like you need this. Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, just got some sad news, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it or did you want to head home?" she says.

"I'll be okay, thanks for the coffee" I say and give her a half smile before turning back to the computer to finish up everything.

When two-thirty comes around, I'm up to date with everything and I head out to talk to Sandra. I decide that if Dean is really dying and he hasn't got much time up his sleeve, I would be a horrible person if I didn't allow him to see his kids one last time.

"Excuse me Sandra, can I have a quick word?" I ask her.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"I know this is short notice but I was wondering if it's possible to take next week off. I had a phone call from my solicitor and it seems that Max and Lilly's father is in hospital at the moment and isn't expected to live for much longer. I wanted to take them to see him before he passes away" I say, unaware of the tears rolling down my face.

"Oh my God Elle, are you alright?" Sandra says before grabbing me into a hug.

"I'm okay, just trying to see things straight at the moment."

"By all means, take as long as you need to okay. Don't worry about the bookwork. It's up to date and I'm sure I can manage anything that comes in. You just do what you have to okay?" she says as she releases me.

"Alright, and thanks Sandra. Is it okay if I head off now? I have everything done and up to date. I want to try and organise some flights and stuff for next week."

"Yeah, sure that's fine. Have you told Andy yet?"

"No, I don't think I will either, he's got enough on his plate with this tour that I don't want him worrying about me."

"I really think you should tell him Elle. He's going to feel pretty bad when he finds out you're trying to deal with all this on your own."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I don't know. I might wait until tomorrow night after his show. At least that way it won't serve as a distraction to him while he's performing."

"Please tell him Elle. Don't expect to deal with every heartbreak in your life by yourself. You have friends, people who love you, people who are here to share your problems with and to help you get through it all. Remember that okay."

I hug her tightly and kiss her cheek as I whisper thank you in her ear.

When we part I grab my things from the office and head for my car. I get home just before three o'clock and immediately open my laptop up to find flights to Brisbane. Whilst I'm looking the web site my phone rings again.

"_Hi Elle, it's Matthew Kent again. I have those details for you."_

"_Okay, go ahead Matt" I say._

"_He's in the Bundaberg Base hospital and is in the renal care ward. I have the phone number if you'd like."_

"_No thanks Matt, that's fine. I'm just looking at flights now. I'm taking the kids up next week so that he can see them one last time. So can you let the courts know or the solicitor or whatever you have to do please?"_

"_Sure thing Elle, I'll see if I can get hold of them this afternoon and let them know. Is there anything else you need?" he asks me._

"_Not at the moment but thanks so much Matt, for everything you've done."_

"_Certainly Elle, I'll be in touch. Be safe" he says._

"_Thanks Matt. Good bye."_

I hang up the phone and put it back down next to my laptop.

I search for direct flights to Bundaberg and soon have one booked for Qantas on Sunday morning at nine o'clock. The kids and I will be able to leave from Sydney the morning after the concert. I'm pretty sure Andy has a suite booked for us all on Saturday night so we can just bring our luggage with us and I'll explain it all to him then.

I glance at the time and see that I should have left five minutes ago for the bus stop. I quickly grab my keys and phone and head out the front door and jog down to the bus stop.

When I'm almost there I see the bus come up the road. It pulls up as I slow to a walk and meet the kids.

"Hey guys, how was school?" I say to them both.

As we walk home, they tell me about their day and what happened in the world of seven year olds.

When we get home, I unpack their things and ask them both to go and get changed into some old clothes. When they come back out I tell them we have to go next door to find out about the concert tomorrow night and they follow me out the front door.

I knock and Sarah answers the door.

"Hi Elle, hey kids, how was school?" she says, opening the door wider for them to come inside.

She follows them down the hallway and I close the front door behind me and follow.

"Chris is in the playroom if you want to go see him" she tells them and they head off in search of him.

"Want a coffee Elle?" she asks me.

"Yes please, I'm running on empty at the moment. That's what you get when you stay up all night I guess" I say.

"Oh you didn't, did you? You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, well I haven't had the best of days today."

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asks me.

I decide to confide in her about Dean and our trip to see him next week.

"The kids don't know yet but I'm going to tell them tonight."

"Have you spoken to Andy yet?" she asks me.

"No, I figure I'll leave it until I see him tomorrow night."

"You know he's going to know something's wrong as soon as he see you?" she says.

"Yeah, but I'll pass it off as exhaustion or something. I don't want to distract him from his concert. I'll just wait until afterwards and let him know what's going on."

"That's probably a good idea actually."

"So what is going on tomorrow then?" I ask her.

"Well Tom is off getting the van at the moment so I think we're all driving in at around one o'clock. I think the boys don't get into Sydney until eleven or something and then they've got to get settled, do the sound check and everything else. I've spoken to Brooke and she's getting here at around twelve I think. Can you call Alice and let her know?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll ring her when I get home and let her know. I'll go and grab the kids and get out of your hair okay?"

"Okay, but Elle, I'm here if you need to talk to someone okay?"

"Thanks Sarah, I appreciate that. I don't think I've actually given myself enough time yet to digest what's happening. It's probably how I'm still holding it all together actually" I say to her.

"Give me a call if you need me to come over okay?"

"Alright, thanks" I say as I head off in search of the twins. I find them watching TV with Chris and tell them it's time to go home.

They say goodbye to Chris and Sarah and we head home.

"Do you guys want take-away for dinner tonight?" I ask them.

"Yes please" they reply and I tell them to wait by the car whilst I grab my bag.

I come back outside and unlock it for them and we drive to the nearest fast food outlet for dinner.

We're sitting in Hungry Jacks, finishing our meals, when my phone rings.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey babe, how are you?" says Andy._

"_I'm fine, how's everything going up there?" I ask him._

"_Great. We met the Good Charlotte boys at the entertainment centre earlier on and watched their warm up. They are so fucking brilliant."_

"_That sounds great. So what are you doing at the moment then?"_

"_We're just on our way back to the motel and then having dinner before heading back for the show."_

"_The kids and I are in Hungry Jacks having dinner now actually."_

"_I miss you" he says to me._

_I can hear the jeering in the background and he's obviously put his hand over the phone because I hear his muffled voice say 'fuck off.'_

"_Sorry, they can be such twats when they want to be" he says._

"_It's okay. I miss you too. You'll do terrific tonight. Enjoy it sweetie."_

"_Thanks. I can't wait to see you tomorrow night. I booked us a two bedroom room too so the kids have their own room."_

"_Okay, that sounds great."_

_I can hear voices in the background and realise they are pulling up to the motel._

"_I'll let you get going sweetie, have a great night though and I'll see you tomorrow" I say to him._

"_Alright, bye gorgeous, I love you" he says._

"_I love you too. Bye."_

I hit the end call button a little too quickly in fear that I might break down crying at the sound of his voice.

The kids are watching me and I smile at them. "You two can go run around in the playground for a bit if you'd like" I say to them.

They race out of their seats and go out to the playground. I get up and go and order another coffee from the girl behind the counter. While I'm waiting I pull my phone out and ring Alice to let her know the details for tomorrow. She agrees to meet me at my house at noon and I hang up.

I grab my drink from the girl and walk outside to the play area and sit and watch the kids whilst sipping my coffee. I switch off my brain and try not to think about the impending conversation I need to have with the kids when I get home.

When I'm finished I get the twin's attention and let them know we're heading home.

When we arrive, I get them both to have a bath and get their pyjamas on and sitting on the couch.

"So kids, tomorrow night is the concert, are you excited?" I ask them.

"Yeah, do we really get to meet Good Charlotte?" Lilly asks me.

"Yes, we all do."

"I can't wait" says Max.

"Well, guys I wanted to tell you something else. On Sunday, instead of coming home we're going on a trip to Queensland instead."

"Really? Are going to see Nan and Pop again?" asks Lilly.

"Probably, but we have to go and see your Dad first" I tell them and they both have instant frowns.

"Why Mum?" asks Max.

"He's sick at the moment kids. He's in the hospital and I don't think he's very well at all. Now, he's asked to see you both and I agreed that he could."

"Is he going to die?" asks Lilly.

She has always been a perceptive child and I know she'll see through me if I lie. I take a deep breath.

"Yes he is Lilly. He has a disease and he's very, very sick. The doctors don't think he's going to beat it."

They both look a little stunned by the news and then Max straightens up. "Okay, we'll go and see him then" he says.

I pull them both to me and hug them tightly.

"Do you want to ask me anything about it?" I say to them.

"No, it's okay."

"Alright, well how about we watch a little bit of TV before bed then?" I say.

I grab the remote and look for something funny for the kids to watch. I settle on Futurama and sit back on the couch with my children.

They are so damn strong and it amazes me how well they have adjusted to having just me in their lives instead of both of their parents.

When the show is finish I get them to brush their teeth and into bed. I hug and kiss them both goodnight and remind them that I love them.

I turn off the TV and go and take a long hot shower. When I hop out, I climb naked into bed and let the tears out that have been threaten to fall all day. They are still falling when I eventually slip into a dreamless sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-five

When the sunlight hit my face I flicked my eyes open and groaned aloud.

I felt like a truck had hit me. I rubbed the excessive sleep out of my eyes and walked to the ensuite to wash my face. When I looked in the mirror I saw red rims and purple marks under my eyes. I looked terrible. I hadn't slept very well at all last night, waking frequently sobbing with near bouts of panic attacks.

I walked back into my bedroom to check the time and saw it was already after eight in the morning. I threw a robe on and went to check on the kids. They were both watching TV and I asked them if they were okay.

"I'm hungry Mummy, when can we have breakfast?" Lilly asked me.

"Just a minute okay, I'm going to have a quick shower and then I'll make pancakes, how does that sound?"

"Yes please Mum."

"Alright, I'll be back out in a minute" I say as I walk back to the ensuite and run a shower.

I quickly wash my hair and body and towel off when I hop out. I throw some jeans on with a t-shirt and wrap my hair in a towel, deciding to dry it later on.

When I go out to the kitchen and start the pancakes I grab my phone and turn it on. While I'm waiting for the frypan to heat I get a message on my phone.

_Had a great show, everyone loved your song. Shaun fell over instead of me for once! Miss you. Love you. See you tomorrow. X_

I smile to myself as I pour the batter in the pan. Trust Andy to make me smile when I'm feeling so low. It's going to be hard to say goodbye to him tomorrow.

After breakfast, I make the beds then start packing our things. I booked the return flight for Thursday with an option to change it if I need to. I'm pretty sure Andy said he won't be back in Sydney until Saturday night so I'll make sure I'm back before then.

When everything is laid out on the beds to be packed, I go in search of our suitcases. When everything is done and ready I ask the kids to help me carry our things next door to be put in the van. I've brought along an overnight bag for the three of us as well so that I don't have to unpack the two suitcases just to get changed tomorrow morning.

I ask Max to knock on the front door while I put the cases next to the back of the van.

"Morning Max" I hear Tom say.

"Morning Tom, I've just brought over our bags" I sing out.

"Okay, I'll just grab the keys and I'll be right out" he says disappearing inside. Sarah walks out and says hello to the kids before walking over to me.

"I hope you don't mind but I told Tom that you would be bringing extra bags because you were going away for a little bit. I didn't tell him where or why though."

"That's fine Sarah, thanks. You've saved me the trouble of doing it" I say smiling at her.

Tom wanders out to the van and unlocks the back door for me. "Here, I'll give you a hand with those" he says lifting one of the cases for me. "Sarah tells me you and the kids are going away for a little bit."

"Yeah, just some stuff I need to take care of. We'll hopefully be back before the guys are home from Perth though."

"Well, I'll keep an eye on things here for you while you're gone okay."

"Thanks Tom, I appreciate it" I say as I hand him the last bag to load up.

"No problems. So when is Alice arriving?" he asks me.

"I spoke to her yesterday and she should be here around twelve o'clock."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her actually. Bradie has told me a bit about her and she sounds nice enough" Tom says.

"She's lovely Tom. A very genuinely nice girl, she's actually very perfect for Bradie."

"I hear he had his sights set on you to begin with" Tom says, making me blush.

"Now leave her alone Tom" Sarah says from behind me. "Elle and Andy are perfect for each other; you can't tell me you haven't noticed the change in him since he started seeing Elle?"

"Yeah, I have actually, nice work Elle" Tom says with a wink.

I shake my head and say "You guys, I haven't done a thing to him. If he's changed, it's totally on his behalf, nothing to do with me."

"Now don't you go denying your involvement in this. You're obviously the cause for this change in Andy. He's trying to be a better man for you, and to be quite honest, it makes me proud of him" says Tom.

I smile at him and blush a little.

"I've got a few things I have to get done before we leave but I'll be back over with Alice when she arrives okay?" I say to them both.

"Sure Elle, do you want to leave the kids here to play with Chris?" Sarah asks me.

"That'd be great, thanks Sarah" I say as I kiss Max and Lilly goodbye and go home to finish cleaning up the house and take care of a few things.

Just after twelve o'clock I hear Alice pull into the driveway.

I go to the front door and wave to her before I grab my bag, keys and phone and lock the door behind me.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask her as she locks her car.

"Great, how are you going?"

"Good, rearing to go" I say. "Come meet the parents" I tell her with a smile.

"Oh don't say it like that, you'll make me nervous."

"Don't be, they are lovely people, come on" I say as we walk next door. I tell her to leave her bag at the back of the car and Brooke pulls into the driveways as we approach the front door.

"Here's Brooke now" I say as we stop and wait for her. When she walks up, I introduce her to Alice and then knock on the front door.

Tom answers and I introduce him and then Sarah when she comes out.

We load up the van and get settled before heading into Sydney. We talk about music and movies almost the whole way and we discover that Brooke, Alice and I all have similar tastes.

We are deep in discussion about our favourite John Hughes movies when Tom pulls into the drive-through of a McDonalds and orders some lunch for us all. We eat quietly as we go in search of the motel where we are all staying. When we get there we park the van and go inside to check in. I ring Andy as I walk into the lobby but his phone is switched off. They must be still in transit or at the venue. It's now just after two o'clock so they're probably doing a sound check.

When we get to the front desk, we all split up and discover that none of the Short Stack crew has checked in yet. I'm given my room key and instructions on how to get there. I stand back and wait for everyone else to get theirs.

The kids and I are lounging on a couch when the rest walk over to us. "I'm on the 36th floor" I tell them.

They are all on the 34th floor and we make our way to the elevator. The kids and I say goodbye and agree to meet up later on in the Lobby at five o'clock. When we get to our floor I locate the room and unlock the door. The bell-hop is bringing our luggage up so I leave it open for him. We walk in and the kids and I can't believe our eyes. It's gorgeous and must have cost a pretty-penny to stay here. We walk around and locate the bedrooms which are situated at either end of the suite. The kids are over the moon because they have a TV in their room which they immediately turn on and get comfortable.

There's a knock on the door followed by a "This is the bell-hop, I have your luggage."

I head to the door and let the man in. He puts my bags on the bench set aside for them and asks if I need anything else.

"No thankyou, I'm fine for now" I say as he leaves.

I unpack my overnight bag and take the kids clothes into them. They are busy flicking through all the channels and ignore me as I hang up their things.

I walk back out to the main area of the suite and boil the kettle for a coffee. When I've made it I take it out on the veranda and look at the view of Sydney. It's actually quite peaceful being this far up and I enjoy the quiet time.

A little while later I hear the door open and close and Andy yell out "Honey, I'm home."

I smile to myself at his sentiment and call out "out here Andy."

He comes through the open doors and I stand to cuddle him. We kiss and hold each other a little while longer before we pull apart.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?" he says.

"I'm better now" I say to him with a smile.

"Where's the kids?" he asks.

"They're in their room, playing with the TV. I can't believe the size of this suite. This place is freaking huge!"

"Glad you like it."

"I do. So how was sound check?" I ask him.

"Everything was great. I left the others there and got a cab back. I couldn't wait any longer" he says to me.

"Really, are they giving you hell yet?" I ask him with a grin.

"Yeah they are. Even worse, now Joel and Benji are joining in on it too. They've started calling me Andy Pandy now" he says and I laugh out loud.

"Awww sweetie, don't listen to them" I say and cuddle him again, trying to hold the laughter in.

"I know you think this is funny but it's not. You've got me obsessed and I can't stop thinking about you. I'm supposed to be this rock star, man-whore type and I'm pining for my girlfriend most of the time. I think if I bring your name up one more time Shaun's going to thump me."

I start giggling and he pulls away from me. "See, now you think it's a joke but it's not" he says.

I hold my hands up and shake my head. "I'm sorry, I really am. It's just funny to think of you like that."

He folds his arms across his chest and it only makes me giggle more. He sighs and sits down on the other chair across form where I was sitting. I sit down too and struggle to get my laughter under control.

"Okay, I'm fine now, I promise. Seriously though, I'm just glad to be here with you tonight."

"I'm glad you came. I can't help but notice you've brought a heap of luggage with you. Are you coming on tour with me?" he says with a wink.

"Oh yeah, about that, I'll have to talk to you later on but how about we take a shower and then maybe take the kids out to get an early dinner? I promised your parents that we'd meet them at five o'clock in the lobby."

"Okay, but seriously, are you coming on tour with me?" he asks.

"No sweetie, I'm not. Come on, lets go have that shower" I say and stand to go inside.

He follows me in and we stick our heads in the kid's room so that Andy can say hello. "We're just going to have a shower okay guys" I say and they nod, never taking their eyes off the TV.

We walk to our room and check out the bathroom whilst looking for towels. Half an hour later we emerge, completely relaxed and clean, and with matching smiles.

I get dressed in my jeans again and grab a new shirt from my bag before grabbing my jacket. Andy puts his jeans on and digs through his bag for a shirt to wear. When we're both dressed we go in search of the kids to tell them we're going to go for a walk and get something to eat. After I have them both organised, I grab my bag, the key to the room and my phone before joining Andy and the kids at the elevator.

When we reach the lobby Andy grabs my hand and we walk out past the check in desk. When we get to the front doors, Shaun, Bradie and the other guys come through and say hi to us both.

Andy tells them both about meeting up later on and they agree. Bradie asks me what room Alice is in and I tell him the number. He smiles and says thankyou before Andy leads the kids and I out on to the street.

We find a café not far down the road and sit at a booth in the back. We order some food and coffee and the kids get milkshakes. Andy holds my hand the whole time whilst talking to the kids about the concert tonight.

After we've eaten we wander back towards the motel and get to our room at quarter to five. Andy goes and gets changed whilst I get the kids dressed in their jackets. When he comes out of the bedroom, we all head back to the lobby to catch up with everyone else.

Shaun and Brooke are the last to arrive and we make our way down to the parking garage and climb into the vans. Tom drives one whilst Lewis is driving the other. Andy and Bradie get in with us and Shaun takes Brooke in the other van.

The kids and I are quiet for the drive, letting Andy and Bradie tell their parents about the show last night.

When we get to the gates of the venue, they wave us through and around to the entertainer's entrance. We all climb out and the guys lead us through the building until we are at the dressing rooms. They have their own room and we all file in and find a space to sit.

Andy shows the kids around and introduces them to the other members of the crew they haven't already met before. They look overwhelmed and when there's a knock on the door and Shaun opens it to reveal Benji, I think Lilly is almost about to faint.

Andy introduces the kids and I and Benji is so polite. He bends down and gives Lilly a hug and promises that he'll bring the rest of the guys by later to meet them before the show. Chris is oblivious to it all and starts running around chasing Max. The kids are full of energy and Andy and I decide to take them for a walk around the backstage area. Chris stays with Sarah and Tom while Bradie and Alice decide to join us.

We wander around and Andy shows us where all the instruments are kept, where the lighting guys are and finally where we'll be sitting. We have raised seats to the right hand side of the stage so we should have a great view of it all. Bradie and Alice go out to the standing area in front of the stage whilst Andy goes in search of the sound guy to get some ear protectors for the kids.

Max, Lilly and I sit on the edge of the stage and look out at where the sea of people will be. Whilst we're sitting there I can hear people walking around on stage behind me and look over my shoulder. Lewis and Sinj are setting up and I wave hello to them both. Then a couple of other people come out and I assume they are the crew of the other band.

I turn my attention back to Bradie and Alice who are sitting down on the floor talking. I smile at them as I see Bradie take Alice's hand and kiss it. I glance away from them, not wanting them to see me observing their tender moment. As I turn my head to the right, someone sits down on the other side of Max. I look and see its Benji and he's brought Joel with him.

"Hey little man, how are you doing?" Benji says to Max.

Max smiles and says "Great."

"I wanted you to meet my brother Joel" he says smiling at Max and then glancing at me.

"Hi Joel, I'm Max, this is my twin sister Lilly and this is my mum Elle" Max says to Joel.

"Well it's great to meet you all" Joel says holding his hand out for Max to shake.

"We are so excited to see you guys perform" I say to them. "I saw you last time you were here actually but the show got disrupted when Paul broke his ankle on stage" I say to them.

"I remember that, I had to sing for ages that night" says Benji laughing.

"Well, you did really well. I was impressed" I tell him.

"Hey guys, have you met my girlfriend her kids?" I hear Andy say from behind me. He jumps down and stands in front of me, leaning on my legs and handing me the ear protectors.

"The sound guy promises me that these will be fine for them" he says handing me the headgear.

"I'm sure they'll do just fine" I say to him with a smile.

"They look like the ones my kids wear when they come to the shows" Joel tells us.

We chat a little while longer and then Joel and Benji go in search of the rest of the band. Andy lifts me down off the stage and then the kids and we go and sit with Bradie and Alice for a little while. A man comes over and lets us know that they are going to start opening the doors soon and we all stand and make our way back to the dressing room.

It's crowded and there are people everywhere. "We might go find our seats soon" I say to Andy.

"I'll walk you up there if you'd like?" he says.

"No, we'll be fine, besides you'll get mobbed if you go out there now. No-one knows who we are, we'll be fine. Is everyone sitting in the same spot?"

"Yeah, you've all got seats together, Mum's got the passes for you all" he tells me.

I stand leaning against Andy and the kids sit on the floor for a while before Sarah comes up to us and lets me know she's going to go out the seats now. She hands us all our passes which we hang around our necks.

"I'll see you after the show. It will be great" I say and kiss him softly.

"I'm going to come up and sit with you after our set, okay?" he says and I nod.

"I'll save you a seat" and I kiss him again.

The kids say goodbye and Andy convinces Lilly to give him a good luck kiss, which she agrees to. Then Shaun and Bradie ask her for one as well. We follow Tom and everyone else out to find our seats.

When we're all settled with spare seats beside Alice, Brooke and I, we talk quietly amongst ourselves while the seats around us fill up. Half an hour later and New Empire walk out on stage and begin their set. They're quite good and I have to remember to ask Andy about them.

When they clear the stage I see the crew come out and do the final set up before the guys come out. The crowd goes mad and Bradie starts drumming a beat out which stirs the sea of people into frenzy.

I smile like an idiot when they all start playing and watch as Andy's eyes keep roaming to find us in the crowd. Half way through the set he introduces the song he wrote me whilst staring up at me. I'm thankful it's dark because when he says he wrote it for the girl he loves I blush so hard I think my feet go numb from the lack of blood. I hear Sarah go "awww how sweet" from beside me but I don't take my eyes off him for a second.

He sings it beautifully and when he's finished he blows a kiss to me. I think the people sitting around us have realised who we all are and are staring at me now. The guys start playing again and soon all the fans' attention is back on the stage. When they have finished their set they leave to huge applause.

When Good Charlotte take to the stage, the guys sneak up and sit with us. Andy gives me a quick kiss as he sits down and takes my hand in his. I lean on his shoulder but before too long, there's a tap on his shoulder and the girls sitting behind us ask for an autograph. All the guys oblige and then focus their attention back on the stage.

Just as the last song is finishing, Andy grabs my hand and motions to us all to follow him. We all stand and make our way down the steps and through the stage door to the dressing room.

The guys start cracking beers and enjoying the celebrations. Andy leans into me and says "I'm just going to have one beer then you and I are going back to the motel so you can tell me what's going on."

I look at him and nod. He seems to have seen through my happy façade and realises there's something wrong.

"Do you want a drink?" he asks me.

"Yeah, please, I'll have a beer. Lilly, Max, do you want a drink?" I ask them.

They both nod and Andy goes looking for some soft drinks for them.

Just before we are leaving, Good Charlotte come in and are introduced to Tom, Sarah, Brooke, Alice, the kids and I.

Andy lets them know that we're going and they all hug us and even sign the tour program that Andy swiped for me. I thank them all profusely before Andy ushers the kids and I out the door.

We get a cab back to the motel and when we arrive, I put the kids to bed while Andy takes a shower. It's a little after eleven and the twins fall asleep almost immediately. I make myself a coffee whilst waiting for Andy to emerge from the bathroom.

I'm deep in thought, trying to figure out how to tell him what's going on when he walks out in a pair of shorts and nothing else. He sits down on the couch, turns to me and says "Okay, what's going on?"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter forty-six

I take a deep breath and move to sit next to him on the couch. I'm staring at my coffee trying to think of the best way to tell him when I feel his hand on my leg. I look up at him and he smiles at me.

"Just tell me, it'll be alright" he says.

Nodding, I take a sip of my coffee and put the cup on the nearby table.

"Okay. Well, I'm going back to Queensland in the morning."

"You're leaving? Are you coming back?" he asks me, his forehead creasing with worry.

"I should be back by the time you finish the tour. Well, that's the plan at least, things might change."

"What's happened then?" he asks me.

"The court hearing was yesterday and my solicitor rang me and filled me in on what happened. It seems that Dean's too sick to make an appearance. He's now in renal care at the local hospital where we lived and they don't expect him to be released. I'm told he only has maybe two weeks left."

Andy nods and seems to pause to think about the news. His hand moves to mine and holds it. "Are you okay?" he asks me.

I look up at him and suddenly the tears burst the flood banks and I'm wrapped in his arms in a vice-like grip. I'm silently thankful that this man cares for me and is being the rock that I need at the moment.

I pull myself together and lean back to wipe my face. Andy jumps up and grabs some tissues before coming back and handing them to me.

"Thankyou" I say to him as I wipe my face. "Sorry about that. I feel like all I've been doing lately is cry. I'm so exhausted by it all."

"It's okay sweetie" he says taking my hand again. "Now tell me what the plan is" he says.

"Well, I knew he'd want to see the kids again so I decided that I'd take them to him so they can say their goodbyes. He may have been the spawn of Satan towards me, but he's still their father."

"Are you going to be alright with seeing him though? Do you want me to come?" he asks.

"Andy, don't be silly. You can't come with me and I wouldn't expect you to either. You have this tour and I'm not going to let you miss it just for me. I'll be fine, really. If he's that sick, there isn't a whole lot he can do to me besides words. Anyhow, my parents live an hour away from Bundaberg so they'll be coming to see the kids too. I'll be fine, really" I say, squeezing his hand.

"Why don't you take Lewis or Shannon, just in case?"

"Andy, please. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me at all okay? I'll call you if things get difficult and I can promise you; I'm not going to be saying much to him anyhow."

"So you fly out in the morning?" he asks.

"Yep, we're on a nine o'clock flight direct to Bundaberg. I've booked a motel just near the hospital so I don't have to worry about a car. When Mum and Dad arrive I'll be able to use theirs anyhow."

"When will you be home?" he asks, stroking my cheek with his fingers.

"I've booked the return flight for Thursday. If things change I'll let you know" I tell him, moving my head to kiss his palm before holding his hand again.

"This is just pure shit timing isn't it?" he says.

I smile and nod. "Yep, story of my life really. Except when it came to you."

He smiles and leans in to kiss me softly. "If you need me, anytime of the night or day, you ring me okay?" he says.

"Okay" I reply.

"Let's go to bed." He stands and pulls me up before walking towards our room.

"I'm just going to wash my face okay?" I say to him as I walk to the bathroom.

When I'm leaning over the sink splashing the water on my face, I can't help but think of how much easier that wen to what I was expecting. Feeling better, I dry my face off and make my way back to the bedroom. When I enter I close the door behind me and sit on the bed next to Andy.

He turns and smiles at me before saying "stand up" to me.

I stand and face him and he pulls me so that I'm standing in front of him between his legs. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close whilst putting his head on my chest. "I'm going to miss you" he says.

I run my hands up and down his bare back and I feel him shiver in response. He releases his hold and I step back a little out of his grasp. I lift my shirt above my head and throw it to the floor whilst I feel his hands run up the exposed skin on my back. I unbutton my jeans and push them down and step out of them so that I'm standing before him in my underwear.

My hands return to his back as I step forward into his arms again. I feel his fingers grab the clasp on my bra and undo it for me. I lower my arms so it can slip off my body onto the floor before moving them back to his shoulders.

I feel his mouth on my skin and I immediately break out in goose bumps as he makes his way from one shoulder to the other. His hands grab my ass as he stands then lies me down on the bed before lying down next to me.

"This is one of the things I'm going to miss most" he says and I try not to giggle.

"What? Having sex?" I say with a smile.

"No, seeing you like this, laid out in front of me, knowing that you love me as much as I love you and that you want me as much as I want you."

I reach up with my hand and pull his face to mine and kiss him passionately. His tongue battles mine for dominance and I give in to the sensations. He slows it down and eventually pulls away from me.

"I'm not going to see you for a while, so I want to make sure that I leave you smiling" he says before running his fingers up and down my body. They make a circuit that includes my breasts, hips and tops of my thighs. His fingers hook into my pants and he sits up and slowly works them down my legs until they join my bra on the floor. I look pointedly at his own shorts and he just shakes his head at me. "Not yet."

"Close your eyes for me" he says and I do as I'm asked. He kisses my left eyelid and then my right before peppering my skin with soft kisses. By the time he reaches my hips they have turned into open mouth kisses interlaced with licks and bites. His hands are running up and down my bare legs and skimming close to where I want them the most. He's slowly working me up and I can feel my body arching towards his touch.

I try to reach my hands out to pull him near but he merely bats them away and tells me to wait.

"Put them under your head" he says and I do.

"This is about you tonight. Not me, okay?" he says. I open my eyes and look at his face and smile.

"It should be about us" I say to him.

"Not yet okay, soon" he replies.

I nod slightly and he turns his attention to my legs. I can feel his tongue running up my thighs and when he reaches the apex I feel him make a long languid stroke which forces me to arch my back intently and moan aloud. He continues until he has me panting and falling over the cliff into bliss.

As I'm trying to catch my breath he slowly makes his way up my body and reacquaints himself with my breasts. I manage to focus and grab his head and pull his face to me into a deep kiss that seems to spiral quickly out of control.

I run my hands down his back to his ass and attempt to pull his shorts off. Sensing I'm having trouble reaching myself, he lifts himself off my body and stands to do it himself. When his shorts hit the floor I sit up and grab his hand and pull him back to me, feeling his naked body against mine.

My hands are travelling all over his skin and as my impatience grows, my need for him to be within me turns almost aggressive. I feel him reach out to the bedside table to grab a condom and I silently thank God for understanding.

When he enters me we both pause to adjust and I look him in the eyes and smile. "This is what I'm going to miss. Being this close to you, not just physically, but mentally too" I say to him.

He kisses me softly before slowly beginning to set a leisurely pace. We take our time, savouring every moment, every touch of skin, every kiss and every sigh. When we both climax we whisper declarations of our love before taking a shower together.

We spend the night wrapped in each other's arms and memorise each others bodies.

When dawn breaks, and neither of us has slept, we decide to get up and watch the sunrise from the veranda. I make us both a coffee and we sit together holding hands in silence, enjoying the time we have before we head to different states.

At six thirty the kids emerge hungry and I promise them both we'll grab something from the airport. We need to leave at seven o'clock for check in and Andy insists on coming with us, even though he's driving to Canberra today.

"But what about everyone else? Are you going to make them wait for you, just so you can say goodbye to us?" I ask him.

"Yeah I am" he says grinning. "They'll understand. Besides, I don't think we're leaving until lunch time anyhow."

"Alright then, if you say so. I'm going to have a quick shower then pack up our things okay?" I say to him.

"Okay, I'll go see the kids and help them get their stuff together."

I kiss him and say a quick thankyou before heading for the shower.

When I emerge, I throw some jeans and a shirt on from my overnight bag before putting my hair in a pony tail and brushing my teeth. I go out to the living room and note that the kids are all dressed and cleaned up and sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Andy who has also gotten dressed.

"Wow, look at you lot, all organised" I say with a smile.

They all turn their attention to me and Andy says "of course we are. All packed and ready to go."

"Kids, can you go brush your teeth please and then we'll head off to the airport okay" I say as they both stand and go into the bathroom. When they return I pack up the toiletry bag and put it with the rest of our things.

"Well, we're ready to go" I say and Andy stands and grabs the room key.

"I'll pack when I get back. I think we have a late check out on the room anyhow" he tells me.

"Alright then. Come on kids, let's go" I say and we head to the elevators. When we get to the lobby the concierge hails us a cab and we all climb in and head for the airport. Andy has to sit in the front since there are four of us so I sit in the middle and hold his hand the whole way. When we arrive, the kids and I climb out whilst Andy pays the driver.

"Thank you" I say to him and he grabs one of my bags and Lilly's hand as I do the same with Max and the other suitcase and we head in to check in. Whilst I'm sorting out our seat, Andy goes off in search of some food for us and when he returns we are sitting on a bench seat waiting for him.

We all eat the sandwiches he's bought us and then stand to go to the departure gate. Andy comes through security with us and sits next to me whilst we wait and watch the planes coming and going.

He strokes my hand with his thumb and chats to the kids about the planes. They ask him about the rest of the tour and he tells them about the places he's going to visit.

When the boarding call is announced we stand and slowly join the line. Andy stays by my side the whole time and when we get close to the front of the line he slips his arm around my waist and holds me close to him.

I hand our tickets to the stewardess when we reach the front of the cue and she hands us our seating tickets. Andy pulls me to the side and bends down to say goodbye to Max and Lilly.

Max promises him that he'll look after me and Lilly hugs him tight and kisses his cheek goodbye. Andy stands and looks at me before cuddling me tight to his chest.

"Remember, day or night, you call me if you need me okay?" he whispers in my ear.

"Okay, I promise I will" I say to him and pull back to kiss him softly.

"I love you" he says and kisses me again.

"I love you too. Bye" I say as he releases me and we walk down the boarding ramp to the plane. I look back over my shoulder once and he's still standing there watching. I blow him a kiss and he smiles and waves at me before I round the bend and he disappears from my sight.

We are shown to our seats by the hostess and I let Lilly take the window seat and Max in the middle. I'm a million miles away, thinking of Andy when I'm offered some coffee or juice. I accept a coffee and the kids have a juice each before we take off.

When we're in the air I talk to the kids to keep them entertained for the two hour long flight. The hostess gives them both a colouring book each and some pencils which seems to occupy them. I read the in-flight magazine and secretly wish I could turn my phone on to call Andy.

When we eventually land it's almost lunch time and I ask the cab that we hail to detour through McDonalds drive through for us. When we have our food and we've checked into the motel, the kids eat quietly whilst I turn on my phone and call Andy.

"_Hey gorgeous, are you alright?" he says._

"_I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know we got here in one piece. We just checked in and we're having some lunch."_

"_Okay, when are you going to the hospital?" he asks me._

"_I'm going to ring mum and dad first and see when they are coming up. I think I'll wait until they are here first. I want to see him by myself, just to see what sort of condition he's in before the kids see him."_

"_That's probably a good idea. Just be careful okay? If he starts being an arsehole again, just walk away okay?"_

"_I will babe. I didn't fly all this way to listen to his crap again. This is solely for the kids to say goodbye to their father. Nothing more than that."_

"_We're in the van on our way to Canberra at the moment. I got stuck in the back with Bradie. He wants to say a quick hello if that's okay?"_

"_Yeah, sure, put him on."_

"_Okay, don't hang up yet though, I want to speak to you again okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Hey Elle, its Bradie, how are you?" I hear Bradie say._

"_I'm fine, how are you going?" I say to him._

"_Yeah, good thanks. Andy tells me you're in Queensland. Is it hot up there?" he asks._

"_Yeah, it is actually. Might have to forgo the jeans for shorts I think." _

"_That hot? Wow. Andy is making retarded signs at me so I'm going to put him back on okay?" _

"_Alright Bradie, enjoy the rest of your tour okay?"_

"_I will, thanks Elle. Talk to you soon."_

"_Bye Bradie" I say and I can hear Andy in the background saying "Give me the phone you douche bag."_

"_Hey babe" Andy says._

"_Hey. Stop calling Bradie names would you? It's not nice you know" I say to him with a laugh._

"_Well he is a douche bag. Anyhow, I don't want to talk about him. Look, you ring me when you can okay? If I don't answer, leave a message for me or email me or tweet me or something. Just let me know you're aright."_

"_I will I promise" I reply._

"_I've got to go but I'll talk to you soon. I love you" he says quietly._

"_I love you too. Bye" I say as I push the end-call button on my phone._

I look to where the kids are eating their lunch and go and sit with them and have mine too.

When we're done, I phone my parents and they tell me they are coming up tomorrow and should be at the motel by around nine o'clock. I talk with my mum for a little while and when I hang up I suggest to the kids that we go for a walk and have a look around.

We discover a Sizzler restaurant down the road and I promise the kids that we'll go there for dinner. We wander through some shops and we play a game of window shopping that keeps us amused for two solid hours. By the time we make it back to the motel, it's just before six o'clock and I get the kids changed and we walk to the restaurant for dinner.

When we are thoroughly stuffed with food and dessert we walk back and take turns in the shower before all crawling into the queen size bed together and watching TV until we all fall asleep exhausted.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter forty-seven

I slept like a log from sheer exhaustion and when I woke I felt revived. I crawled out of bed carefully trying hard not to disturb the kids. I switched the kettle on, followed by my phone and made myself a coffee. I took it out on the little patio and checked for messages.

_Played a great show, hope you are okay and get some sleep. Miss you. Call me when you want. X_

I smile and check the time on my phone. It's only half past six and definitely too early to call. I find my book in my suitcase and read for a bit while I'm waiting on the kids. When they are awake I take a quick shower and get dressed before the kids do the same.

Just before nine o'clock my parents arrive and I hug them both tightly. I haven't seen either of them for over six months now. Mum sheds some tears when she sees the twins and Dad also looks a bit teary-eyed.

Mum asks if we've had breakfast and the kids reply with a quick "no." She insists on taking us out for breakfast to a café and catching up so we pile into their car and drive to a local café down the road. We order our breakfast and make small talk before Dad asks me what the plan is.

"I'm going to go see him this morning, just to see how he is and to let him know that we're here. Then if it goes well, I'll take the twins back this afternoon."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dad asks me.

"No, it's fine. I think I need to face him alone."

"If you're sure, then okay. But if you want me to come with you, I will okay?"

"Okay dad, I'll be fine but."

We finish breakfast before they drop me at the hospital before taking the kids to a park.

"I'll call you when I'm ready okay?" I say to them both before kissing the kids and waving goodbye.

I head into the reception desk and ask to be directed to the renal ward.

I take the elevator up to the third floor and make my way to the nurse's station.

"Could you please tell me where I would find Dean Piper?" I ask.

"Are you a family member?" I'm asked.

"I'm his ex-wife" I say.

"He's in room 23, just down the hallway and to the right" the nurse tells me.

"Thankyou" I say as I head in the direction she told me.

When I reach the room, I take a calming breath and step inside. He's lying on the bed, his eyes closed and looking almost ashen. He's lost so much weight since the last time I saw him and his hair has thinned considerably.

"Dean?" I say aloud to get his attention.

His eyes slowly open and his head turns in my direction.

"What are you doing here?" he says to me. "Are the kids here?"

"They'll be in this afternoon. I just wanted to come see you first, make sure that it will be okay on them to see you."

"Ah, well as you can see, I'm not looking my best. But I still would like to see them."

"I know. I'll come back later on with them."

"How long are you here for?" he asks me.

"We fly out on Thursday morning at this stage."

"Okay. I appreciate you bringing them to see me. I thought for a while there that I wouldn't get to say goodbye to them, to tell them all the things I want to say. So thank you."

"That's okay. So what do the doctors say about your condition?"

"They aren't giving me any longer than two weeks now. Seems it's more aggressive than they thought originally. I'm way past the stage of treatment now so they're just trying to make it comfortable for me."

I'm surprising myself by how well I'm holding it together. He looks like he's going to pass out any minute now so I decide to leave him.

"I'm going to go now so you can rest up for this afternoon. But I just want to say, if you say or do anything to upset those kids, we'll be on the next flight out of here. Just because you used to push us around all the time in the past does not mean that you'll be doing this now. I've changed, I'm stronger and I'm not going to let you hurt them. Okay?"

"Okay. I have no intention of hurting them. This will be the last time I ever see them, the last time they will ever see me. I'm not going to ruin that moment for any of us, I promise."

"Alright, well, I'll be back at around two o'clock. I'll see you then" I say as I turn my back and walk out of the room.

Once I'm outside I let the nerves and adrenalin take over and collapse into a chair. For the first time in my life I stood up to him, told him what I thought. I compose myself and walk to the elevators and head out to the front of the hospital. Before calling my parents for a lift I decide to try Andy and see if he's awake.

I find a bench seat in the sun and dial his number.

"_Hello?" he answers, sounding half asleep._

"_Hey babe, it's me" I say._

"_Hey gorgeous, what's happening?" he says._

"_I just wanted to hear your voice. Are you still asleep?"_

"_I'm awake now, what time is it anyhow?"_

"_About eleven, I got your message about the show. I'm glad it went great" I say._

"_Thanks, hang on just a second" he says and I hear him cough in the background._

"_Are you okay?" I ask when he comes back on the line._

"_Yeah I'm fine. Just need a coffee. So how are things then? Have you been to the hospital yet?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just sitting out the front now in the warm sun" I say._

"_Have you seen him then?" he asks me as I hear him turn a tap on and off in the background._

"_I just came from inside. You'd be proud of me. I told him that if he upsets the kids then we're out of here."_

"_That's my girl. How are you holding up then?"_

"_I'm okay now that I've gotten that over with. I'm bringing the kids back this afternoon to see him."_

"_Well, make sure you give me a call tonight okay. We're flying to Adelaide this afternoon but you should be able to get me tonight when we land." _

"_I will, I promise."_

"_Alright, I'd better go get myself organised, I think I have an interview this afternoon. I don't know where Shaun is, he must have already gotten up" he says and I can hear him moving around._

"_You're sharing with Shaun?" I ask him._

"_Yeah, Luke's in with Bradie this time. We call them the two grandfathers. Both drink tea and whinge all the time. Oh hang on, Shaun left me a note."_

"_What does it say?" I ask him._

"_It says: When you drag your lazy hairy arse out of bed, meet us downstairs at the restaurant for a briefing on the interview."_

"_I guess that means you should be going then."_

"_Yeah, I guess it does but I'll call you tonight when we're in Adelaide okay, I promise."_

"_Okay, love you" I reply_

"_Love you too, and I'll talk to you tonight."_

"_Bye" I say and hang up._

I lean back on the bench and lift my face to the sun and enjoy the time alone for a moment. I then dial Mum's phone and ask her to pick me up when she's ready. When they pull up, I hop in and we go in search of some lunch.

When we have eaten I ask Mum and Dad to drop us back to the hospital. I sit down with the kids outside and explain to them the condition that their father is in. I know it's going to shock them to see him like this but if I can prepare them first it might not be so bad.

I take them up in the elevator and I introduce them to the nurse I saw this morning. She walks us to Dean's room and knocks on the door. I hear his strained reply and we walk in.

I hold the kids hands as they look at their father. Their reaction is so small that if you weren't looking for it, you'd miss it. A slight flinch by Max and a tightening of Lilly's hand tell me that they are both a little stunned.

Dean asks us all to sit and he smiles at the kids. He tells them how much they've grown and asks them about school and stuff. When he asks them about where we live they both look to me for guidance. I tell them it's alright for them to answer and they explain in details about our house and the school they attend, the park we always go to and the neighbours who we often see.

When Max accidentally slips about me having a boyfriend, I fear Dean's eyebrows will disappear into his thinning hair. "Boyfriend hey?" he says.

I look at him and say "it's not up for discussion, alright. Anything else is fine, but not that."

"Okay then" he says and continues chatting to the kids. At half past four a nurse comes in and checks Dean's chart and takes his temperature.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave soon as we need to bathe Mr Piper here and take some blood as well" the nurse says to us.

"That's fine, we best be going now anyhow" I say and stand up. "We'll call back tomorrow okay?" I say to Dean and he gives us a nod. He looks pretty tired and I hadn't realised we were here for that long.

"Bye Dad" says Max and he grabs Lilly's hand as she waves and we walk out and head for the elevators.

We go down and out the front door. We walk the short distance back to the motel where Mum and Dad are waiting for us. They ask how it all went and we order a couple of pizzas for dinner since I don't feel like going out.

At just after seven o'clock Andy rings me and we talk about the afternoon visit with the kids. We continue to talk and I put the kids in their beds when they start yawning. Mum and Dad have got a room in the same motel as well and when they leave for night I crawl into bed with the phone pressed to my ear, still talking to Andy. We say our goodnights and I turn my phone off and have a dreamless sleep.

The next two days continue in the same manor. Mum and Dad leave on Wednesday afternoon and Thursday morning we go to the hospital to say our final goodbyes before boarding the plane for home.

I've noticed that his health is steadily declining and he's looking worse every day. I think he hasn't got very long to go at all and I'm glad we made the trip when we did.

When we walk into the room he's sitting up waiting for us. I had told him yesterday that we were leaving today and that we would be in this morning.

"Hey kids how are you?" he says right off.

They talk nicely for a little bit and when I glance at my watch I see it's time for us to go.

"We have to leave" I say to the kids and I feel Dean's gaze on me.

"I'll just wait outside whilst you say goodbye" I say as I start for the door.

"No, stay please" Dean says and I turn back around. "I have something I need to say, to all of you."

"I'm so very sorry for everything I ever did to you all. I know I was wrong and it hurts me still to think that I was so stupid to push you guys away from me. Now that I know it's all ending, I realise that you were the only good things in my life. All I did was mistreat you all and abuse you. I didn't want to lose you but because I was so paranoid, I did anyway. I am truly sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you all. I hope you can forgive me one day."

I sigh and hang my head, composing my answer in my mind first. "Thankyou, for admitting that you were wrong. I wish this had been resolved a long time ago. I really do, and I will forgive you, one day." I lean over the bed and kiss his forehead. "Bye" I whisper to him and stand back up before heading out of the room to give him some privacy with his kids.

I let a few tears fall while I'm waiting and then wipe my face quickly. By the time the kids come out crying, the tears have started again. I cuddle them both tight and don't let go until we've all settled down. I lead them back to the elevators and don't let them go until we get back to the motel. I call a cab to pick us up and we make our way to the airport.

Before we board our flight I send Andy a quick text to let him know that we are heading back to Sydney.

_I'll ring mum and ask her to come get you. What time is your flight? _

I reply with: _We should land at 3.30. I miss you. X_

He responds with: _ringing mum now. Will let you know if she's picking you up. I love you. X _

I turn my phone off as we are called to board and usher the kids through the gate and onto the plane. I let Lilly take the window this time and Max sits next to me holding my hand.

I doze off on the flight and when we are starting to descend, Max shakes my arm until I wake.

"Mum, we're landing" he whispers to me. I sit up straight and check on Lilly.

The stewardess hands out lollies which the kids eagerly accept. When we have disembarked and are walking through the gangway I turn my phone back on.

_Mum said no worries; she'll pick you guys up. X_

Andy had replied so I tell the kids to keep an eye out for Sarah.

When we walk out to the waiting area, the kids automatically find her in the sea of people and drag me towards her. They are hugged tightly before it's my turn. Sarah seems to hold me tighter than normal and I think she senses that I'm feeling low.

"Come on kids, let's go find your bags" she says, sounding up beat. I walk with her and I can feel her glancing at me occasionally.

"Are you okay Elle?" she whispers in my ear. I'm so tired that I just nod and give her a half-smile in return.

When the luggage comes around, Sarah helps me grab it and we are soon in the car on our way back to Budgewoi. The kids talk non-stop about the trip and seeing their grandparents for the first time in ages.

I doze off again, the last few days being too much for me, and before I know it we have come to a stop in the neighbour's driveway. "We're home" I hear Sarah say as I feel my conscious come back to me.

I rub my eyes and sit up and take my seat belt off. I open my door and hop out and stretch.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee or something?" Sarah asks me.

"Thanks Sarah but I think I just want to go home and unpack and catch up on everything for now" I reply.

"That's fine. You know where we are anyhow. Oh and before I forget, would you like to come for dinner tomorrow night?"

"That would be great, thanks Sarah" I say as I pull our suitcases out of the car. Tom appears and says hello before helping me carry our things back to my house. When the bags are inside he says goodnight and I close the front door behind him.

I get the kids to have a bath and look in the freezer for something to feed them for dinner. I discover a frozen pizza and put it in the oven. While it's cooking I unpack our cases and sort the washing out.

After dinner, we all collapse on the couch and watch a bit of TV before the twins are sound asleep. I carry them one at a time to bed and kiss them goodnight before head to my ensuite for a shower.

When I emerge ten minutes later and slightly pruned, I go back out to the kitchen and pour myself a scotch. Standing at the kitchen bench in my robe and sipping my drink, my phone rings and I grab it quickly, not checking the caller id.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey gorgeous, you're home" Andy says._

"_Yeah we are. Kids are asleep and I'm standing in the kitchen in my robe enjoying a scotch before I hit the hay. So how's Perth?" I ask him._

"_Great. We just arrived actually and we're on our way to the motel at the moment. Thought I'd give you a call and see how you were doing. Did mum get there on time?"_

"_Yeah, she was waiting when we arrived. I wasn't much fun on the way home though; I fell asleep about ten minutes into the drive. But she did invite us over for dinner tomorrow."_

"_One more show and I'll be home babe. I can't wait. Tomorrow night's show is going to be huge though I think."_

"_I'm sure it will be. Are you enjoying it?"_

"_Oh hell yes. This is the best tour I've been on. Have you been online lately?" he asks me._

"_No, I left my laptop at home. Why do you ask?" _

"_Ah, well I got another tattoo done yesterday."_

"_Really? I can't wait to see it. What'd you get?" I ask him._

"_I got some words actually. It's Danish for 'seize the day'. How about I send you a picture?"_

"_Okay. So wait, what is it exactly?"_

"_Well, it says Gribe Dagen but Bradie and Shaun thought I said gravy bogan so that's what they're calling it now."_

_I start laughing at that and can imagine the shit they're giving Andy over it. _

"_Well, I can't wait to see it" I say when I finally stop giggling. _

"_It's good to hear you laugh" he says and that makes me smile._

"_It feels good to laugh. After the week I've had, I need to."_

"_I'll send you a picture as soon as I get to the motel okay?" he says._

"_Alright then, I'm going to go to bed now anyhow, I'm so beat" I tell him._

"_Okay. I love you and I'll call you tomorrow" he says._

"_Love you too. Bye" I say and hang up._

I rinse my empty glass in the sink and head for my bed and my comfortable pillows. I grab the one Andy has been using and cuddle it tightly, inhaling his scent before falling asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter forty-eight

When I wake in the morning it's eight-thirty and I jump out of bed and grab a robe to check on the kids. The house is silent and when I look in their bedrooms they are sound asleep still. I check the kitchen clock to make sure of the time and turn the kettle on whilst I'm in there.

I go to grab my phone to turn it on and hesitate. After such an emotional week I think I need to spend some time with just the kids today. No interruptions and no distractions. The kids have had to face their father again, spend time with him and see him almost dissolve before their eyes that I think they deserve a bit of fun.

I make a coffee and go and wake the kids up. I tell them that I'm taking them to Luna Park today and they jump out of bed and run around like a couple of chickens with their heads chopped off. It brings a smile to my face to see them so excited and I get them into the kitchen so we can have some breakfast.

When we're done, I quickly wash up while they go and get changed then I make my way into my room to do the same. At just before ten o'clock we're in the car and heading to Sydney for the day.

I've purposely left my phone switched off on the kitchen bench. Twice Max grabbed it and handed it to me before I placed it back on charge.

When we get to the park we buy our tickets and spend the day eating junk food and going from ride to ride laughing our heads off. It's the most fun the kids and I have had together in ages.

Just before four o'clock we make our way back to the car and head home with our stuffed animals and cheap and nasty toy prizes that we won. We talk the whole way home and recollect every ride we went on. We pull into the driveway a little bit after five o'clock and unload the winnings from the car.

As we walk to the front door Sarah appears at the fence.

"Hey Elle, hey kids, you're home" she says.

"Yeah, we are, what time did you want us over?" I ask her with a smile.

"Whenever you're ready is fine by me" she replies as I unlock the front door and let the kids in the house.

"Um, Elle, can I just have a quick word?" she says to me and I make my way to the fence.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" I reply.

"I just wanted to let you know that Andy has been ringing here nearly all afternoon looking for you. I think he might be worried about you. He said he's tried ringing you but your phone is off or something?"

"Ah yeah, I decided to get the kids out and have some fun for the day so I left my phone at home. I'll call him when I go in. Thanks Sarah."

"No problems, I'll see you guys soon okay?" she says and I nod and walk inside.

"Kids, how about you go and have a bath and get ready for dinner next door?" I sing out.

I dump the huge stuffed dinosaur I'm carrying on the couch and make my way to the kitchen and turn my phone on. I grab a glass out of the fridge and pour myself some cold water while I'm waiting.

I hear the beeps of missed calls and text messages coming from my phone. When I pick it up I see I've got seven missed calls and five new text messages to read.

All of the calls are from Andy, no surprise there. He hasn't left any voice messages so I open the text messages instead. I have three from him and one from Bradie which I open first.

_Hey, do me a favour and ring your boy! Shaun and I are going to kill him very soon!_

I smile at this and wonder exactly what he's been doing. I open the remaining three messages in order.

The first one is a picture of his new tattoo and I smile when I think of what he told me about being a 'gravy bogan.'

_Hey, hope you're okay. Tried ringing you but I think your phone is off. Call me when you can. X_

_Elle, are you okay? Mum says you're not at home and your phone is still off. Please let me know you're ok._

_I'm really worried now. Please ring me or text me as soon as you get this. Please. _

I dial his number and he answers on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, it's me" I say._

"_Are you okay? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."_

"_I'm fine. I took the kids to Luna Park today for a bit of fun since we were all feeling pretty crappy. Your mum came over as soon as we got back and told me you were trying to get a hold of me."_

"_Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was worried about you."_

"_I'm fine, really. Much better now anyhow after today. We had so much fun; I haven't laughed that much with the kids in years."_

"_I'm glad to hear it" he says and takes a deep breath._

"_Are you okay?" I ask him._

"_Yeah, like I said, I was just worried about you, especially when I couldn't get hold of you."_

"_Well, I'm fine so stop worrying. So tonight's your last show right?" I say, trying to change the subject._

"_Yeah, everyone is just pumped up at the moment. The Good Charlotte boys are playing baseball out in the arena at the moment with the crew. I'm going to go out and join them in a minute."_

"_That sounds great. I'm just getting the twins ready and then we're heading next door to your house for dinner. I think I might have to steal your pillow while I'm there though. The one you use of mine is losing its smell."_

"_Well you have my permission to steal it" he says before pausing. "I just can't wait to get home again. It's only been a week I know but it's been such a big week that I feel like I'm running on empty at the moment. I'll probably sleep for ten days straight when I'm back."_

"_That's fine with me, so long as those ten days are spent in my bed" I reply._

"_I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I've got to go; they're calling me every name under the sun at the moment for not playing baseball with them."_

"_Okay, run along and go play with your friends" I say in a motherly tone, earning a laugh from Andy._

"_I will. Can I call you tomorrow before we come home?" he asks me._

"_Of course and I promise I'll have my phone on."_

"_Okay, I'll talk to you then. Bye gorgeous" he says._

"_Bye." _

I sigh to myself and feel better now that I've spoken to Andy. I think to myself how great it's going to be to see him again tomorrow night and promise to ask Tom or Sarah if I can come to the airport with them.

I go and check on the kids before heading to the shower myself. When I get out I put some clean jeans on and a t-shirt before putting my hair up and moisturising my face. I walk out to the kitchen and find the kids on the couch waiting for me.

"Okay, come on, lets go next door" I say to them and grab my phone and keys off the bench.

I follow the kids out the front door and down the steps to Tom and Sarah's house. We knock and Tom answers the door with a wine in his hand.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" he says as he smiles at me. Both Max and Lilly launch into stories about the rides they went on and Tom takes them into the lounge to sit and chat.

I head into the kitchen to say hello to Sarah and ask if she needs a hand with anything.

"Hey Elle, did you speak to Andy?" she asks as soon as I enter.

"Yeah, I rang him when I got home. He's okay now. Who knew he was such a worrier?" I say with a laugh.

She turns and smiles at me before saying "I did. He cares a lot about you Elle. The kids too, I've never seen him in love before. I've got to say it suits him, you too" she says with a smile on her face.

"Thanks. I have to admit, after the week I've had, talking to your son has just been the highlight" I tell her.

"Do you want to talk about it at all Elle? You know I'm here to listen, not as Andy's mother, but as your friend."

"I know. I guess I should really talk about it. Maybe it will lighten the load I'm carrying" I say with a sigh.

"I'm just suggesting that I'm here if you need me."

I look at her and see before me a woman who has lived, who has experience and who has been through divorce. When I stop and think about it, there really is no one better that I can talk to and confide in.

"It just hurt to see him like that you know? After years of having him being the dominant one, the provider and the one who always set the rules, to see him so weak and frail lying in a bed, slowly dying before my eyes, it's almost heartbreaking" I say and feel the tears run again. For Christ's sake, I'm so sick of crying over that man but it doesn't seem to help end the flow of salt water.

Sarah steps around the bench and holds me to her in a hug. I hold her back and sob into her shoulder. Perhaps this is what I need, to let it all out and let it go for good. She strokes my hair as I continue to cry in her arms and when I have finally contained the tears she still holds me to her.

"It's okay to cry over him Elle. You loved him once upon a time, we all know that" Sarah says as she rubs my back and releases me. "You just need to let it out occasionally you know. It doesn't do you any good to carry it around all bottled up."

"Thanks Sarah. I do feel a bit better now." I say as I wipe the tears from my face.

"Anytime you need me, I'm here okay?" she says as I nod my head at her.

"Do you need any help with dinner?" I ask.

"No thanks, everything is done now. Would you like a glass of wine?" she asks me.

"Yes thankyou, that would be perfect right now" I say with a smile.

"Why don't you go and wash your face in the bathroom whilst Tom and I dish up the dinner?" she says.

"Alright" I say as I walk down the hall to the bathroom.

After I have washed the tears from my face and composed myself I make my way back down the hallway, stopping outside the door to Andy's room. He did say I could steal a pillow so I hesitantly open the door and put my head inside. Amazingly the room is still clean.

I take a step inside and glance around. He has the photo that Bradie took of us on his bedside table. I pick it up and look at it, remembering the day it was taken. When I put it back down I notice there's a card underneath where the photo frame was sitting and when I pick it up I realise it's the scorecard from the mini-golf game we played on our first date. I smile to myself as I put it back in its place and put the frame back on top. I pick up one of his pillows and make my way out of his room and back out to the kitchen.

Sarah smiles at me as I walk in hugging Andy's pillow. "You know, he sent me a text just before you got here and warned me you were taking that home with you" she says with a smile.

"What can I say? I've gotten used to him" I reply with a grin.

"It's okay Elle. I do the same when Tom isn't here. Dinner's ready, come on" she says as we make our way to the table in the dining room.

"Here you go Elle" says Tom, handing me a glass of white wine as I walk in.

"Thanks" I say as I sit down next to Max.

"Let's have a toast" Tom says, holding his glass up. The kids pick up their water glasses as Sarah and I reach for ours as well. "To the safe return of the boys" he says and we all clink our glasses together before taking a drink.

"I wanted to ask, who's picking them up from the airport?"

"I am" says Tom. "Why? Did you want to come with me?" he says.

"If you wouldn't mind terribly, I'd really like to be there when they get back" I say and he smiles at me.

"Of course Elle. Do you think Andy hasn't already asked me to bring you along?" he says.

"I should have guessed" I say laughing at him.

"Their plane doesn't land until nine-fifteen so we will leave at seven-thirty tomorrow night. Max and Lilly can stay the night if you'd like?" he says.

"Thank you so much you guys. That will be perfect, I really appreciate it" I say as I pick up my knife and fork to start my dinner.

I take the kids home at eight-thirty and put them to bed before grabbing my phone and crawling into mine.

I look at the photo that Andy sent me again and decide to send him a text. He'll be going on stage soon so I might catch him in time.

_I just got home from your house. I'm now in possession of your pillow and a smile. Love you and have a great show! X_

I turn my phone off and put it on the bedside table before turning on the radio on so I can drift to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter forty-nine

Saturday morning and I'm up at first light and doing the housework. I feel renewed and just seem to want to clean everything in sight. I've already done all of the washing, cleaned the house and made the kids a cooked breakfast before nine o'clock.

I decide to go out the front and wash my car and clean the inside to kill some time. I'm so excited to see Andy tonight but I know it's still another twelve hours away. It's going to be such a long day.

When the interior smells fresh and the exterior is sparkling I glance at my watch and see it's after noon. It's time to go inside and make some lunch for the kids. I grab my bucket and my cleaning products and take them back into the house and put them away.

I walk into the living room where the kids are watching Mary Poppins again.

"Do you guys want some lunch?" I ask them both.

"Yes please Mum. Can we have McDonalds?" Lilly asks me.

"Umm, yeah I guess we can do that. I'll just go get some clean clothes on and we'll go."

I walk into my bedroom and find some clean jeans and a shirt to wear. Once I'm changed, my hair is brushed and my face is clean, I walk back out to the kitchen to grab my bag, phone and keys and say to the kids "Let's go."

We all file out the door and climb into my clean car and make the drive to McDonalds. I park the car and we go inside to order. When we have our food I find a table near the playground so I can enjoy my coffee whilst the kids run around when we've eaten.

There are a lot of people in the restaurant and we sit quietly whilst we eat because of the sheer noise around us. When Max and Lilly have finished I tell them they can go play and they make a run for the playground.

I pile all of our rubbish onto the tray and dump it in the bin before sitting back down and picking up my cup of coffee. I grab my phone and decide to give Alice and call and see how she's doing.

"_Hello?" she answers._

"_Hey Alice, it's Elle, how are you?"_

"_Hey Elle, I'm great. What about you?"_

"_I'm looking forward to tonight. It's seems like forever since I last saw the guys" I reply._

"_I know what you mean. I won't see Bradie until tomorrow or Monday but I'm so looking forward to it."_

"_You're not going to the airport?"_

"_No I can't, I have a twenty-first birthday party to go to tonight otherwise I'd be there. Are you going?"_

"_Yeah, I'm hitching a lift with Tom and the kids are having a sleep over too. I can't wait to see him. Did you hear he got a new tattoo?" I ask her._

"_Yeah I did. I can't believe Bradie got one too."_

"_What? Bradie got a tattoo? How is it that I know nothing about this? What'd he get?" I ask her._

"_You know that skull and crossbones symbol they have?"_

"_Yeah, Andy's got that on his wrist."_

"_Yeah, that's the one. I think he got it on his arm, like up near his shoulder."_

"_Really? I just can't imagine Bradie getting a tattoo. That's like so weird."_

"_I know, I was so surprised when he told me."_

"_Did he send you a photo of it?" I ask her._

"_Yeah he did, it looks good. You'll get to see it tonight I guess" she says._

"_Yeah, I'll have to remember to ask him to show me."_

"_So what are you up to anyhow?" Alice asks me._

"_I'm just sitting in McDonalds enjoying a coffee whilst the kids run some energy off on the playground."_

"_Well I'm just down the road window shopping, I might come see you, if that's alright?"_

"_Yeah sure, see you soon" I say and hang up._

I pick up my coffee and have another mouthful of it. Max runs up to me and asks if we are leaving yet.

"No, Alice is going to come and say hello so you've got lots of time yet. Do you want another juice?" I ask him.

"No thanks Mum, not yet."

"Okay then, you go and play for a while."

He goes back into the playground and climbs the climbing frame again.

My phone rings and I pick it up and check the caller Id before answering it. It's Andy and I smile instantly.

"_Hello there my sweet" I say as I answer the phone._

"_Hey gorgeous, how are you?" he says and I feel like my smile is about to swallow my face._

"_I'm great, how are you?" I say._

"_Good, we're just on our way to the airport now to check in. I can't wait till we get home. I'll see you tonight right?" he asks me._

"_Yeah, I'll be there with Tom. I asked him last night if it was okay for me to go with him."_

"_Good, I was prepared to beg you to come to the airport anyhow, but since you've already arranged it, the begging won't be necessary" he says and I laugh at him._

"_Wild horses couldn't keep me away from you tonight. Be prepared to be ambushed at the airport" I tell him._

"_Yeah, just be careful though, there will probably be a few fans there too."_

"_I don't really care anymore. I haven't seen you in a week now and I'm not going to worry about a few kids with cameras. To hell with them if they can't deal with me hugging and kissing and all but raping my boyfriend" I say to him._

"_Bring it on. I'm all for a bit of airport P.D.A." he says._

_I laugh and then say with a sigh "I miss you. I can't wait until you're finally here."_

"_Me too, we're just pulling into the airport now so I'll have to go but I'll text you when I'm boarding. I love you" he says._

"_I love you too" I reply as I see Alice walk in and I wave to her._

"_Bye gorgeous" he says and I reply with "bye" before hanging up._

"That was Andy right?" Alice says as she sits down opposite me and smiles.

"Yeah, it was. How'd you know?" I ask her.

"You've got the biggest smile on your face at the moment and I'm pretty sure he's the only one who can make you smile that big" she says standing back up again. "Do you want another coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks. A skinny cappuccino please" I reply and she heads to the counter with a quick 'I'll be back'.

When Alice comes back she sits beside me and hands me my coffee. "Thanks" I say as I take a sip.

She pulls her phone out and fiddles with it for a second before handing it to me. "Here, have a look" she says.

It's a picture of Bradie's arm and the tattoo of Maurice. "That looks great. Actually it doesn't even look like a tattoo to be honest. Are you sure someone didn't draw this with a Niko pen?" I ask her laughing at the same time.

"I thought that at first too but have a look at the next photo" she says. I flick forward and see a picture of the tattoo artist actually doing the tattoo for him. I notice Andy is sitting next to him as well and smile.

"Wow, so it is real. Cool."

"I can't wait to see it" she says and smiles as I hand her back her phone. We sit and talk for ages and even have another coffee each. I see Alice glance at her watch and I do the same. It's nearly four thirty and I can't believe the time has flown so fast.

"I have to get going" she says, standing from the table. "I have to get ready for this party tonight. It's my cousin's too so I have to help her get everything ready."

"Alright, thanks for coming and seeing me. It was great to catch up finally" I say to her as I stand and wave to the kids to let them know we're heading home.

They run over and say goodbye to Alice and she gives them both a hug.

We all walk out together and I say goodbye as we walk to our car. When we're all buckled in safely I drive us back home again.

When I'm pottering around in the kitchen making biscuits for the kids, my phone buzzes next to me.

_Just boarding the plane now. See you soon xx_

I smile to myself and count the hours until he's home. It's just on six o'clock now and I start to cook the steak and vegies for the kids and I. I ask them both to have a bath whilst I put the biscuits in the oven so we can go next door straight after dinner.

After we've eaten and I've cleaned the kitchen up, I go and get a bag packed for them both and we head next door to see Tom, Sarah and Chris.

I knock and Sarah answers the door straight away. "Hello kids how are you?" she says as she winks at me.

"Come on in" she says and we walk down the hallway to the living room. Tom is sitting on the couch with Chris and they're watching TV.

"Hey Elle, hey kids how are you all?" he says and I smile and reply, "Great thanks Tom."

"So are you ready to go?" he asks me and I nod enthusiastically at him.

"Alright, I'll just go grab a jumper and we'll get going" he says leaving the room.

"Come here kids and give me a kiss please. You guys behave yourselves tonight and I'll see you in the morning" I say holding my arms out to them both.

They cuddle and kiss me and I stand back up as Tom comes in the room.

"Alright Elle, lets get going" he says as he gives Sarah and Chris a kiss each.

I follow him out to the car and climb in the passenger seat when he unlocks the door.

We talk about nothing in particular on the drive there and listen to the radio. We hear Heartbreak Made Me a Killer play and both smile at each other.

When we finally get to the airport he drops me at the terminal whilst he goes and finds parking. I sit on a bench nearby and wait for Tom to come back.

When he does finally return we make our way inside and find a screen to tell us which gate they are arriving at. We make our way there and realise we still have another hour until the plane lands.

"Do you want to go grab a coffee or something?" Tom asks me and I nod in reply. There's a café nearby and we find a table and order.

We people-watch whilst we wait and I notice there's a group of about six girls milling around the gate.

"I bet they're waiting for the guys" I say to Tom as I nod in their direction.

"Yeah they would be. I recognise a few of them. Just watch your back hey" he says with a laugh.

"I'll be fine" I say in mock-seriousness to him.

We both have a chuckle over that and as I turn my head back around to see where the girls have gone I notice a few of them looking our way.

"So do they know who you are?" I ask Tom.

"Yeah they do. Why, have they spotted me?" he asks without looking at them.

"Yeah I think they have" I reply and try my hardest not to look in their direction.

We talk quietly and I secretly hope that the girls go away but they sit down at the gate and wait.

We hear the announcement that the flight has landed and I feel the butterflies go nuts in my stomach and my chest tightens like a strained rubber band.

Tom looks at me and says "Are you ready for this?"

"I think so" I say as we stand and wander towards the gate. Tom steers me over to the wall and we both lean against it as we wait for everyone to disembark.

We watch as the teenaged girls start bouncing up and down and Tom looks at me and laughs. "I figured we'd be safer if we kept ourselves away from them" he says.

"Good thinking" I tell him and shake my head to myself. Suddenly they start squealing and I realise that the guys must be visible to them.

There's a bit of a gathering near the gate and I assume they're signing stuff for the girls. Eventually I see Shaun's head above the crowd and know that Bradie and Andy must be nearby. I look around and spot Brooke on the other side of the waiting area. I wave my hand at her and she waves back at me. Shaun looks over in my direction and I see him turn his head away from me and then nod in my direction.

The crowd seems to thin out a little bit and then I see Bradie followed closely by Andy heading in our direction. We smile at the same time as we see each other and I can't help but stand up straighter. I'm stopping myself from running at him but he doesn't seem to have the same self control.

Next thing I know he's jogging towards us and as he reaches me he dumps his bags to the ground and grabs me in a bear hug.

I squeeze him tight before he backs off a little and kisses me like there's no tomorrow. When I come up for air I smile at him and he says a simple "Hi."

"Hi" I reply as I rest my forehead on his as we just look at each other.

He kisses me again and turns his head to Tom and says "Hey" to him.

Andy lets me go but keeps his hand in my back pocket. I turn towards Bradie and give him a hug and a "hello."

Tom is talking to them both but I wrap my arms around Andy's waist again and hold him tight. He's doing the same thing to me and talking to the other two over my head.

I turn my head to the side and look out at the crowd and notice a couple of the girls from before looking in our direction. I'm still smiling like an idiot and I notice they have their phones out taking photos.

I quickly turn my head back in the other direction as the guys keep talking.

"Hey, we're going" I hear in my ear and look up to see Andy looking back at me.

"Okay" I say as I release him and reach down for one of his bags. He grabs the other and we make our way to the baggage collection area hand in hand.

Bradie and Tom are talking non-stop about the tour but Andy and I just quietly following along, smiling at each other like a pair of love-struck idiots.

When we get there we stand next to Brooke and Shaun and the rest of the gang. I say hello to everyone and wait patiently for the bags. Tom hands Andy the keys to the car, asking him to go get it and tells him where it's parked.

We both make our way out to the car park and when we find it we both climb in. Andy leans across the centre-console and kisses me deeply again. I wrap my hand around the back of his neck and pull him even closer to me.

I feel his hand grab my arm and he is trying to pull me closer to him. I start to have a little giggle to myself and he pulls his mouth from mine and says "What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I was just wondering if Tom and Bradie are patiently waiting for us at the terminal whilst we try to get in each other's pants in the car."

"I see your point. Okay. Let's go get them and then we can share the backseat the whole way home" he says with a smile as he sits back in his seat and starts the car.

When we pull up to the front of the terminal, Bradie and Tom are waiting curb-side to put the bags in the car. We both hop out and Andy helps with the bags whilst I climb in the back seat.

The other door opens and I see Bradie try to climb in before being ripped away by Andy.

"Don't be stupid" he says to Bradie as he climbs in next to me.

As Tom gets in the driver's seat he says "now you two behave back there" and we both look at him in the rear-view mirror and nod solemnly.

Once the car is in motion, Andy takes his seat belt off and unclips mine for me too before sliding across to my side of the backseat. He cuddles me to him and I feel him sniffing my hair.

I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight. Before I know it we have both drifted off to sleep.

Tom wakes us both when we arrive and we climb out of the car together.

I help him get his luggage before we say goodnight to Tom and Bradie and walk next door.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

I unlock the front door and we step inside. Andy dumps his luggage on the floor just inside the door and throws me over his shoulder.

I start laughing as he jogs us to the bedroom before throwing me on the bed. "Get naked, we're having a shower" he says with a wink before turning and walking into the ensuite. I don't need to be told twice and I strip quickly and join Andy in the shower.

I awake to the sounds of a car starting and I blink my eyes to adjust to the light in the bedroom. I lift my head and glance at the clock and see that it's almost eleven thirty. I look back down at where Andy is cuddled into me and try to work out how I'm going to extract myself from his grip so I can go to the bathroom.

I grab my pillow and slide it between myself and his body and slowly move his hands from my ass to the pillow. It seems to have worked so I slowly inch my way out of the bed and grab my robe from the floor and walk into the ensuite.

I close the door behind me and decide to freshen up by taking a quick shower. When I get out I dry off and tie my hair up before opening the door very quietly and grabbing some clothes. I dress quickly and make my way out to the kitchen, closing the bedroom door behind me.

I boil the jug and make myself a coffee, deciding against one for Andy since he'll probably sleep for a few hours yet.

I turn my phone on and take my mug out the back and enjoy the quiet day in the sun. I'm lazing in my chair with my eyes closed when I hear my name called. I sit up and look towards the fence and I spy Bradie smiling at me.

"Hey, morning Elle, how are you?" he says grinning.

"I'm great, how are you? I thought you'd still be sleeping?" I say.

"Nah, I slept on the plane last night and went straight to bed when I got home too. Besides, look at the weather, it's too nice a day to be sleeping" he says.

"Yeah, it is nice. So what are you up to today then?" I ask him.

"I'm just about to go through some footage from the tour actually. I'm going to assume Andy is still sleeping so do you want to come and have a look?" he asks me.

"That sounds great actually. I guess I'd better be getting the kids anyhow" I say as I stand up. "I'll be over in a minute okay."

"Okay, I'll leave the front door open for you" he says as he disappears behind the fence.

I go back into the kitchen and rinse my cup. I quietly open the bedroom door and check to see if Andy is still asleep. He's cuddling my pillow really tightly and is snoring softly. I close the door again and go back to the kitchen and write him a note.

_Just gone next door to see the kids and have a look at the tour footage. Love you. X_

I grab my phone and pocket it and lock the front door behind me on my way out.

I enter the house next door and head for the kitchen. Bradie is making tea and offers me a coffee which I accept.

"So where are the kids?" I ask him.

"They're in the living room I think. Mum and Dad were talking about taking them to the park for a bit to run off some energy. Let's go see what's happening" he says and I follow him down the hall to where the kids are.

"Mummy" I hear and Lilly and Max run up and cuddle me around the legs. I give them both a kiss and say "Hello my babies" before sitting down next to Bradie on the couch.

"Hey Tom, Sarah. Hello Christopher, how are you?" I ask him.

He gives me a cheeky little grin that I recognise as Andy's and runs to his mother's legs.

"Tom and I were just going to ring you actually and see if it was alright if we take the kids to the park with us?" Sarah asks me.

"Yeah that's fine by me. Bradie here was going to show me some stuff from the tour anyhow whilst Andy's still sleeping."

"Okay, you heard your Mum kids, let's go" Sarah says as she stands with Tom and the kids go flying out of the room.

"Yeah, bye kiddies" I mumble to myself and I hear Bradie chuckle beside me.

Max and Lilly come flying back in the room and hug me and say "goodbye Mum" before turning and running again.

"Ah kids, got to love them" I say before leaning back on the couch and sipping my coffee.

"So do you want to come see the footage?" Bradie asks me and I nod my head.

"Come on then. We can watch it in my room. I have the Mac hooked up to my TV."

I stand and follow Bradie to his room. The space is taken up by his queen-sized bed and the TV leaving no room for chairs to sit in. He points to the bed and says "have a seat."

I internally laugh when I notice the Spiderman doona cover and make my self comfortable. I sit Indian-style on the bed facing the TV whilst Bradie grabs his laptop and sits next to me.

He starts the video and we sit and watch. Bradie explains what's happening in a lot of the video and when I've finished my coffee I lay face down on the bed and prop my head up on my hands. Bradie does the same and we are soon both absorbed in the footage before us.

I'm unaware of how long we'd been laying on the bed laughing at the things in front of us but when I hear a throat clear from the doorway I turn my head to see Andy standing there, looking annoyed.

"Hey, when did you get up?" I ask him, sitting up quickly.

"Not long ago" he replies, still scowling.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. I feel Bradie move on the bed behind me and sit up as well.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"What? Nothing" I reply to him.

"Bradie, what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend in your bedroom?"

"What the hell are you talking about? We're just watching the tour footage" he replies from behind me.

"Was it necessary to bring her in here to do that?" Andy says pointing at Bradie.

"Yeah it was. I have the Mac hooked up to the TV. God Andy, we weren't doing anything" Bradie says whilst I'm looking between the two of them in shock.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Andy says and I can't believe what's gotten into him.

I'm practically dumb-founded as he looks at us both.

"Do you think I would do something like that to you?" I ask him, almost in tears.

He ignores the question and sneers at Bradie "you always said you had a thing for her" before turning and leaving the room.

I shuffle myself off the bed to go after him but Bradie grabs my arm. "No, you wait here, he's in one of his moods and he's not going to listen to a thing you say" he says. "I'll go after him" Bradie says as he stands and leaves the room.

I sit there wondering what the hell just happen when I hear the front door slam and Bradie call out Andy's name. The sound of a car starting alerts me to the fact that Andy is leaving and I jump off the bed and run out the front.

Bradie is standing there with his hands on his hips staring down the road as Andy's car squeals around the corner.

"What the hell is going on? What has gotten into him?" I ask Bradie.

"Come on, lets go grab our phones and lock the house up and try to find him before he does something stupid" Bradie replies.

I follow him back inside and help him close the house up. We get into his car and I pull my phone from my pocket and try Andy's number. It rings then stops abruptly. I'm guessing he's turned his phone off and when I try calling him again I instantly get his voice message.

_Andy, honey, please call me as soon as you can. I don't know what the hell just happened but I think you've jumped to the wrong conclusion. Please phone me? I love you._

I end the call and look at Bradie. He has his phone to his ear and from what I can make out he's talking with his dad.

"If he turns up there ring me and let me know okay? No I don't know what the hell is wrong with him. He's paranoid or something, I don't know" he says.

I press my hands to my face and try to contain the tears that are threatening to fall. I hear Bradie say "Bye" and assume he's hung up.

"Mum and Dad are going to keep an eye out for him at the park for us" he says.

"Bradie, what is going on? Why the hell did he go off like that?" I ask him.

"Look, while we were on tour he got really drunk one night, he couldn't sleep or something and he was sitting there just talking all this crap."

"Like what?" I ask him.

"He was saying stuff like how he didn't think he deserves you and that you'd be better off with someone else. Then he was talking about how I liked you as well and what would have happened if he hadn't shown interest in you right away and if I had asked you out first. Just stupid stuff really, he was just doubting everything. I guess he thinks he's not good enough for you. But I think he's paranoid about it too, like he's scared someone else is going to come along and take you away from him."

"This is so stupid. Why the hell would he think this?" I say throwing my hands up.

"I don't know either. I think he was annoyed with himself too that he couldn't be there with you last week when you had to go to Queensland. I think he felt as though he let you down by not going."

"What? Oh for fuck's sake. Why would he think that? Surely he knows that I didn't expect him to come with me. He was on tour for God's sake. The sooner we find him the better" I say as I look out my window at the streets rushing past. The tears leak from my eyes and I try my hardest to keep my breathing even so Bradie doesn't hear me.

Apparently I'm not that good an actress and I feel his hand grab mine. "It's going to be okay Elle. We'll find him and sort this mess out, I promise" he says and squeezes my hand before releasing it.

We drive around for an hour or so, checking all the places that Bradie and I can think of where he'd be. I try ringing his phone but it's still off. Bradie rings Shaun and Shannon and asks them if they've seen him. Neither of them has but after Bradie quickly explains what's happened they promise to ring if they do.

We're nearing the park and are about to pull in when my phone rings. I quickly answer it without checking the caller ID.

"_Hello?" I answer._

"_Hi, this is Matthew Kent, is this Elle?"_

"_Yes Matt, how are you?" I ask out of habit._

"_I'm fine Elle, and you?" he asks._

"_I'm okay, what's up?" I ask him._

"_I'm sorry to be ringing you on a Sunday but I wanted to get a hold of you as soon as possible. Mr Piper has listed you as his next of kin at the hospital and I received a call from them this morning when they couldn't get a hold of you."_

_My heart seems to slow down just a little bit and I feel as though everything around me is revolving. "Yes, what is it?" I ask slowly, almost in a whisper as I start to guess what he's about to tell me._

"_I'm sorry to tell you that Dean passed away this morning, just after six a.m."_

I can feel my conscious swimming around me and everything goes blurry. I put my head down between my knees and breathe deeply. I can hear Bradie asking if I'm alright and I hold my phone up to him.

I hear talking but I can't concentrate long enough to make out what's being said. My brain is shutting down again and I close my eyes and process the news I just received.

I must have passed out because I can feel someone trying to move my body. The ringing in my ears is softening and I hear Bradie saying my name. I open my eyes slowly and try to get my bearings.

I'm lying on grass. I can see Bradie's car in front of me and the passenger door is wide open. I look around a bit more and recognise my letter box. He must have driven me home.

"Yeah, she's coming around now. Okay. I'll call you back okay. Bye" I hear Bradie say. He must have been on the phone.

"Elle, can you hear me?" he says and I look to my left and see his face.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" he says.

"I'm okay, I think. What happened?" I ask him.

"You were on the phone and then you just sort of passed out. I drove us straight here and pulled you out of the car. You were kind of crumpled on the floor for a while."

I process what he's telling me and remember the phone call. "Did you take my phone?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I did. Elle I'm so sorry about your ex" he says to me.

"Can you help me sit up please?" I ask him and he helps me upright.

"Where are the kids?" I ask him.

"Mum and Dad still have them. I let them know you weren't too good and they said they'd have them until you were ready."

"Andy. Where is he?" I ask looking up at Bradie.

"We can't find him Elle. He's not answering his phone and he's just disappeared."

I feel my face crumble and I hug my knees to my chest and sob. Bradie's arm goes around my shoulders and he pulls me to his chest. I feel him moving and then hear him speak.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah I'm good. Listen, I need a really big favour. Can you come over to Elle's? I need to go find Andy but I can't leave her alone at the moment. No, I'll explain when you get here. Yeah okay, see you soon" he says.

"Elle, come on, lets get you inside" he says as his arms go under mine and he lifts me into a standing position.

He helps me to the door and when I pull the keys from my pocket my hands are shaking so badly that he takes them from me and unlocks it.

"Come on, come lay down on the couch" he says, walking me to it.

I flop down into the comfy seat and throw my head back on the chair. I'm staring at the ceiling lost in thought when a glass is pushed into my hand. I take a sip and realise its just water.

I sit forward and put it back on the coffee table as I feel the couch dip beside me.

"We'll find him okay" Bradie says rubbing my back. "Is it okay if I tell Alice what's going on?" he asks me and I nod.

"When she gets here I'll fill her in then go and see if I can find him."

"Okay. Thanks Bradie" I say looking at him.

"Anytime Elle" he replies as we both hear a car pull up.

He stands and goes to the front door and meets Alice outside. I can hear them talking quietly as I stand and make my way to the kitchen. I pour myself a scotch and when I walk back in Alice is standing hugging Bradie.

"You okay Elle?" Bradie says and Alice turns to face me, letting go of her hold on him.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I reply moving to sit back on the couch.

"I'm going to go look for him but I'll ring you if I find him okay? Oh and here's your phone" he says, handing it to me. Alice comes and sits next to me and throws an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Bradie" I say as he gives us both a little wave and walks back outside again.

Alice and I both sit back and she says quietly "I'm here if you want to talk and I'm here if you want to just veg out okay" and I turn and give her a small smile.

"Thanks Alice. I think I just need to veg at the moment" I say as I lean forward and grab the remote to switch on the TV.

"Here, see if you can find something to watch" I say as I hand it to her.

My mind is consumed thinking about how I'm going to tell my children that their father is dead.

I think I sat on that couch for three straight hours like a zombie. Alice made me a sandwich at some point and I remember getting up and going to the bathroom but nothing else.

My ringing phone startles me out of my state of mind and I grab it and check the display. It's Bradie and I answer immediately.

"_Hey, have you found him?"_

"_Hi Elle, yeah I have, we'll be on our way home soon. Is Alice still there?" he asks me._

"_Yeah she is. Is he okay Bradie?" I ask him._

"_He'll be fine, look; can I have a quick word with Alice?"_

"_Yeah sure" I say and pass the phone to Alice._

She takes it from me and stands and walks into the kitchen.

I look at the clock and see it's after seven pm. I'm going to have to get the kids soon and bring them home so I can talk to them. I didn't want to do it without Andy though so I decide to hold off until he's home.

Alice walks back in the room and puts my phone on the coffee table before sitting down next to me again.

"Listen Elle, Bradie was just telling me, he found Andy in a bar. He said it looks like he might have gotten into a fight."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Bradie just said he looks like he may have a broken nose and he's got a cut over his eye. He's going to take him to the emergency room before he brings him home. But he's drunk as a skunk so they may not treat him at all."

I hang my head and hold it in my hands again. No more tears form and I think it's simply because I've shed enough for one day.

"He also said he hasn't told Andy what's happened yet. He doesn't think he'll be any use to you at the moment anyhow. Seems he's being all emotional, I'm pretty sure Bradie said he was crying when he found him slumped on the bar."

I take a deep breath and lift my head to look at Alice.

"Alice, can you come with me next door? I need to get the kids home and tell them what's happened. But I really don't think I can do it alone. I was counting on Andy to help me but I can't wait any longer. Do you think you can come with me?"

"Yeah, sure Elle. How about you go wash your face and I'll just rinse your glass out and we'll go get them okay?" Alice says.

"Okay, thanks Alice" I say as I make my way to the ensuite. I notice as I walk through my bedroom that Andy's clothes are still on the floor from last night. I look away quickly and try to focus on what I'm supposed to be doing.

After my face is clean and I don't look so terrible I quickly brush my hair then go back out to where Alice is waiting in the living room.

"Ready?" she asks me and I nod before grabbing my phone and walking to the front door.

We make our way next door and knock quietly. Sarah answers and says hello to Alice, stepping aside so she can walk inside. I look up at Sarah and she pulls me into a hug and whispers "I'm so sorry" in my ear.

I squeeze her before letting go again. "Have you heard from Bradie?" I ask her.

"Yeah, he called not long ago and told us what's happened. I'm sure he'll be alright Elle. I'm just a bit annoyed at him behaving like a child like that though. Chris has better manners at times" she says.

"Where are the kids?" I ask her as we walk inside.

"They're watching a movie with Tom. Are you planning on telling them tonight?" she asks.

"Yeah, I was hoping Andy might have been with me but Alice is going to stay instead" I tell her.

"If you'd like, we can be with you too" she says.

I think about this and decide it's probably not a bad idea. The kids really love Tom and Sarah and they are kind of like their surrogate grandparents.

"Thanks Sarah, that would be great actually" I say with a small smile.

"Alright, well the kids have had their dinner and I think the movie they are watching will be finished in about twenty minutes anyhow. Do you want to tell them here or at home?" she asks me.

"Here is fine. I think if they have all of us around them, they'll be okay."

"Okay, would you like a cup of coffee?" she asks and I accept.

When she hands it to me I follow her into the lounge room. Thankfully it's dark and the kids can't see my tear-stained face too clearly. I sit down in the arm chair by myself to wait out the end of the movie and mentally prepare myself to tell the twins that their father has passed away.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter fifty-one

Andy's POV ~ excuse the spelling errors ;)

I slowly open my eyes and glance at where I think Elle is sleeping. Turns out I was feeling up a pillow instead of my girlfriend. I lift my head and look for the clock on her bedside table. It's almost one-thirty and I groan and roll onto my back.

I run my hands over my face and listen for any signs of Elle. There's nothing that I can hear so I sit up and make my way to the ensuite for a quick shower.

When I get out I grab the jeans I was wearing last night from the floor and go in search of Elle. I open the bedroom door and listen but still can't hear anything. Maybe she's gone to get the twins. I go and grab my bags from near the front door where I dumped them last night and rummage through them looking for a toothbrush and a clean shirt. When I've found both I go back into the ensuite and brush my teeth.

Pulling the shirt on over my head, I walk out to the kitchen to make a coffee. I see a note on the bench and quickly read it.

I forgo the coffee and head home instead. I open the front door and call out to Mum but there's no answer. This place is almost silent as well. I stop and listen hard and can hear laughter coming from somewhere in the house.

I look in each room as I go but find no one until I get to the bedrooms. I can hear Elle's voice and as I make my way towards Bradie's room I hear him start laughing. Elle joins in and I wonder what they could possibly be doing in his room.

When I reach the door I look in and see the pair of them lying down on his bed giggling like a couple of school girls together. Bradie's hand is perilously close to Elle's and when I think I see him run a finger over her hand I see red instantly. I can't believe after all I told him when we were on tour that he'd try to put the moves on her.

They keep giggling and when Bradie bumps his shoulder against Elle's I can't help but clear my throat to announce my presence.

Elle's head instantly swings around to me and she looks surprised. I can see Bradie's face behind her and he looks suspiciously smug.

I narrow my eyes as I answer Elle's question, directing my gaze to Bradie. He has the nerve to look confused and sits up.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I ask.

Elle answers for him but I continue to stare at him.

"Bradie, what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend in your bedroom?" I ask him.

He gives me some piss-poor excuse about the tour footage. "Was it necessary to bring her in here to do that?" I ask him, pointing at him for emphasis.

He says some crap about his Mac and I can't believe he won't man-up and tell me what's really going on.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I ask him.

Elle asks me if I think she would do that to me but I ignore it. She's not the one to blame here, its Bradie trying to weasel his way in. I can't believe he's letting her take the heat for him.

I sneer at him and call him out on it by saying "you always said you had a thing for her" before storming out of the house. If I stay there any longer I'm going to start swinging at him.

I grab my keys off the bench and fling open the front door and head for my car. I hear footsteps behind me and the front door slam as I climb in. As I start the car I glance over and see Bradie yelling at me. I give him the finger before taking off out of the driveway.

I turn my phone off as it's ringing and drive around for a while and debate what I'm going to do. I don't want to talk to Elle at the moment and hear about yet another mistake I've made in my life. If I talk to Bradie I'm going to lose my shit at him. I head to the nearest service station to refuel and grab a can of Red Bull whilst I'm there.

I can't go to Shaun's because he'll be with Brooke; I can't go to Shannon's cos Bradie will know to look for me there. The park holds too many memories and I'll just break down and turn into an undeserving sap. I keep driving until I find a pub and pull into the parking lot out the back.

I grab my wallet and keys and head inside to calm myself. I grab a chair at the bar and order a Jack Daniels and Coke and ask if they're still serving food since I missed breakfast. I order a plate of hot chips and gravy and sit back and enjoy my drink while thinking of anything but Bradie and Elle.

After I've eaten I move to a table in the corner and order another drink. The TV is on and there's a footy game playing. I stare at the TV trying to pay attention but my mind keeps drifting back to what I saw.

I replay the scene over and over in my head and try to make sense of it. I swear I saw him touching her hand. Well, I think I did. Oh shit, what if he accidentally bumped her instead. They are friends, it happens. Maybe I've over-reacted.

I stand and go to the bar and get another drink and ask for a double instead. The more I think about it the more I start to doubt what I saw. I don't know why I do this. She loves me. Elle tells me that all the time. Why would I think that she'd want someone else?

Because I'm a waste of space most of the time, that's why. Why would she want me? I play bass in a band. That's it. Wow, I'm impressive and useful. Why the hell is she even with me? All I do is eat, sleep and violate her body. I'm not a role model for her kids; actually I'd probably be the worst influence on them.

I don't know how long I sit at the table going over everything in my head. By the time I've had my 9th drink I'd decide that I probably didn't see what I thought I saw. I stand to go take a piss and run straight into some big bloke standing nearby.

He gives me a shove as I start to say sorry and I stumble backwards into the table. As I stand I fall forward and he takes a swing at me, connecting with my nose. I fall to the ground and smack my head on the chair as I go. Everything goes black for a moment and I try to work out what the fuck just happened. The JD is clouding my brain and I try to sit up but start spinning.

I can hear shouts around me and someone lifts me up to a chair and presses a towel to my face. I open my eyes and try to focus on what's going on. I'm sitting at the table again and the bar tender is standing in front of me. I look around and notice the big guy is gone and a couple of bouncers are walking back inside towards me.

"Are you okay buddy?" the bar tender asks me.

"Yeah, I think so" I reply.

"Here, put your head back and try to stop the bleeding. I have the feeling that big prick just broke your nose. You got someone I can call to come get you?" he asks me.

I think about giving him Elle's number but I don't really want her seeing me like this. I'm too drunk to even think about apologising to her so I give him Bradie's number instead. He can handle me when I'm an arsehole. Besides, I owe him an apology too.

The bar tender leaves to go call Bradie and I stand and go to the toilets to wash my face. When I look in the mirror I see I've now got a cut over my left eye too, great. I pull the towel away from my face and the amount of blood is almost sickening. I grab some paper towel and wet it and start to clean up the blood. When I've done all I can I press the towel to my nose again and check to see if it's still bleeding. It's stopped but the swelling is becoming more obvious.

I'm going to look real pretty tomorrow. I throw the paper towels in the bin and go back out and sit at the bar.

"I got a hold of your brother" the bar tender says. "He's on his way."

"Thanks for that" I say. "Hey do you think I could get a glass of water at all?" I ask him.

"Yeah, sure thing. Do you want some Panadol as well?" he asks and I nod.

He puts a glass and the box of Panadol in front of me and I say thanks before swallowing two tablets. My head is pounding like a bitch and it feels as though my eyes are swelling closed already. I think about what Elle is going to say when she sees me and it almost brings me to tears how I've let her down like this. I was looking forward to spending the next few days alone with her and now I just turned into a complete fuck-knuckle and destroyed any hope of that.

I put my head down on the bar and wait for Bradie.

I hear someone sit down beside me not too long after and lift my head up to look at him.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" Bradie asks me.

"Some guy didn't like me very much" I reply and straighten myself up.

"I can see that. Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I think so. How's Elle? Is she mad at me?" I ask him.

"We're not talking about Elle at the moment okay. Look at me properly" he says and I turn my head to him. He's looking at my face and screwing his nose up.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I think you've broken your nose. We'd better get you checked out" he says standing up.

I stand as well and throw a $20 on the bar and wave at the bar tender. "Thanks mate" I say as we walk out to Bradie's car. He's parked out the back and I walk to my car and unlock the door to retrieve my phone. I look it back up again and hop in Bradie's car.

I turn my phone on as we reverse and then drive out the car park heading for the hospital. There are heaps of messages and texts and I dial my message bank to listen.

They are mostly from Elle and Bradie with one or two from Shaun and another one from Mum. I feel so bad when I hear the panic in Elle's voice. I start to dial her number when my phone is snatched out of my hands.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I ask Bradie.

"Listen, you're not ringing Elle just yet okay. Let's get you sorted out first. I'll call her for you."

"Why can't I speak to my girlfriend Bradie?" I ask, starting to get pissed at him again.

"Listen to me, she's not very good at the moment, some shit happened when you decided to abandon her and drink yourself stupid okay. Just trust me."

"What the hell happened to her then?" I ask him.

"Just shut the hell up for a minute okay? I can't tell you yet. I promised her that I'd ring as soon as I found you though so just be quiet so I can call her!" he yells at me.

"Okay, don't yell, I've got a huge fucking headache here" I say as I put my head in my hands.

"Promise me you'll be quiet?" he says and I nod at him.

I can hear him fumbling with the phone and I wait for him to start talking to her.

_"Hi Elle, yeah I have, we'll be on our way home soon. Is Alice still there?" I hear him say._

_Why is Alice with Elle? What the hell have I missed? Oh God, my head feels like it's going to explode._

_"He'll be fine, look; can I have a quick word with Alice?" he says and I listen a bit harder._

_"Hey Alice, yeah I found him. He's drunk and injured actually. No I think he was in a fight at the bar that I found him in. The bar tender called me to come get him" he tells her._

_"No I haven't told him and I'm not going to at the moment. I think it might just push him over the edge. Yeah I know but not now. When he's sobered up a bit maybe. Look I'm going to take him to the hospital. Yeah, but he's got a cut eyebrow and I wouldn't be surprised if his nose is broken. He might have to get it reset. Yeah, okay, I'll call you when we're heading home. Alright, bye" he says and hits the end button on my phone._

_"Bradie what's going on?" I ask him but he simply shakes his head._

_We ride the rest of the way in silence to the hospital and park the car and walk inside. I've started to sober up a lot now and when we get to the desk we're told to take a seat and wait for my name to be called. There's only two other people in at the moment so we won't be waiting long._

_My headache is starting to ease off a bit now and when I hear my name called I stand and walk to the desk. Bradie is beside me as I'm shown through to the examination room. A guy walks in and tells me his name, which I quickly forget._

_"Let's have a look at you" he says as he puts on a pair of gloves and starts feeling my nose. It hurts like shit as he prods it then checks my eyebrow too._

_"Well, I don't think it's broken, just badly swollen. Your eyebrow seems okay, I think we'll just tape it up instead of stitching it. Put some ice on that nose when you get home though. I'll get the nurse in to clean you up and send you home. I can't give you anything for the pain because you've been drinking but take some Panadol tomorrow if you need to okay?" _

_"Thanks" I say as I nod to him._

_When he leaves Bradie says "well that's good news anyhow. I'm just going to go call Alice and let her know and I'll be back okay" he says and wanders out._

_When the nurse comes in she cleans all the blood up from my face and tapes my eyebrow shut. I'm given the all clear and walk out to find Bradie. He's standing outside on the phone and I wander over to him._

_"Hey, we can go now" I say to him as I approach. He holds his finger up at me to wait a second and I hear the tail end of his conversation._

_"No tell her not to wait for us. We'll be there as soon as we can but I don't think it's a good idea if Andy's there when she does. Yeah, I'll fill him in on the way home. Alright, see you soon."_

_He ends the call and turns to me and says "Come on, we've got to get going" before walking towards the car._

_When we get in and he starts it I ask "So are you going to tell me now?"_

_Bradie puts the car in gear and pulls out of the parking lot. He glances over at me and then sighs._

_"Alright, well when Elle and I were out looking for you she got a phone call from her solicitor. He ex died this morning."_

_"Oh fuck. Is she okay?" I ask him._

_"No she's not actually. She fell to pieces in my car and then passed out on the floor. I took her home and when she came around one of the first things she said was have I found you. Do you know how hard that was? After you acted like an asshole and ran off, all she could think of was you. She needed you and you were nowhere to be found."_

_"I'm sorry. I over-reacted and behaved like a dick. I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to take Elle. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. But I am sorry, really" I tell him._

_"I know you are, okay, but can you please just promise me you'll apologize to Elle. She didn't know what the hell was going on. You just up and ran like that and she had no clue what it was about."_

_"Has she told the kids yet?" I ask him._

_"She's about to do it now. Alice and Mum and Dad are with her to help. She was counting on you coming home and helping her, you know."_

_I hang my head and try to pull myself together. We pull into the driveway and as I go to open my door Bradie says "it's time for you to man-up a bit."_

_I glance at him and nod my head, thinking the exact same thing._


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter fifty-one

When I finish my coffee I stand and take my cup back to the kitchen. Alice follows me in and after I rinse it out she leans against the bench and looks at me.

"How are you going to tell them?" she asks me.

"I don't know. I'm trying to think of the best way to do this. Sarah and Tom have offered their support too so I'll tell them when their movie is finished I think. I just don't know what to say to them though."

She moves over to me and puts her arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure you'll work it out" she says as her phone rings. She pulls it out of her back pocket and looks at the display. "It's Bradie" she tells me before answering it and walking away from me.

I take a deep breath and run through some scenarios in my head over what to say. I begin to wonder whether or not I should wait for Andy to get home, but if what Alice told me is true, it's probably not a good idea.

I hear her say goodbye to Bradie as she walks back over to me, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Bradie says Andy's just getting cleaned up now and sent home. Apparently he didn't break his nose but it's badly swollen and he's not getting stitches for his eyebrow either."

"Well, at least it's not as bad as I thought anyhow" I say to her.

"Yeah, Bradie said he's sobering up a bit now but not to wait for them to get home."

"Oh okay. Has he told him yet?" I ask her.

"No, but he said he will before they get here."

"Alright" I reply and go back to my inner-debate on ways to tell them.

I hear the noise increase in the other room and realise the movie must have finished. I look up at Alice and she's watching me, waiting for me to make a move.

"Okay, I guess it's time" I say and walk back into the living room with Alice behind me.

When I walk in Sarah and Tom glance up at me and move off the couch where the kids are sitting.

"I'm just going to put Chris to bed okay" Tom says as we all say goodnight to Christopher.

When Tom leaves the room I sit down next to Lilly with Max on the other side of her. I grab a hold of her hand and they both look at me.

"Guys, I need to tell you something that happened today" I say to them. Sarah moves to the other side of Max and Alice sits on the arm of the couch beside me.

I glance quickly at Sarah and take a slow breath. "I had a phone call this afternoon about your father" I start.

They're both looking at me and I glance quickly to my hands to compose myself. This is one of those moments in motherhood where you need to be stronger than you really are, solely for the sake of your kids. I blink back the tears and try to make my face look passive.

Looking up at them both I continue. "The hospital had been trying to ring me. It seems that your Dad got a lot worse after we left and he was just too sick and couldn't fight anymore, and well, he died this morning. I'm so so sorry" I say and the tears flood my eyes. Everything I had rehearsed in my head just went out the window when I looked at the anxiety on their faces.

I pull them both to me as they realise what I just told them and I hold them tight to my chest. Alice is rubbing my back and Sarah is cuddling them from the other side. I hear Tom come into the room and quickly leave before coming back and putting a box of tissues on the coffee table with a jug of water and cups. I glance up at him and say thank you and the poor man looks as though he doesn't know what to do with himself.

"Dad" I hear from the other room and when I see Tom quickly leave I realise that Andy and Bradie are back. I burry my face in Lilly's hair again and rub her back softly trying to calm her. Max is hugging Sarah tightly and his tears seem to have stopped. I whisper 'I love you' to both of them several times and tell them they can ask me anything they'd like. They nod but stay silent.

About twenty minutes later I can feel Lilly slacken her grip on me and I hear her breathing slow a bit. I push her hair back from her face and grab a tissue to wipe her eyes. She looks exhausted and I cradle her to my chest again, letting her close her eyes.

I glance over to look at Max in Sarah's arms. He looks as though he's staring at nothing and then I see his eyelids close. They are both exhausted from the news and crying their eyes out.

"I think I should take these two home" I say to Sarah and she nods in reply.

Tom comes into the room and glances at the kids. "Do you need some help?" he asks me.

"No, I think I'll be fine thanks Tom" I reply. "Alice, can you grab my keys and phone off the kitchen bench for me please?" I say.

"Yeah Elle, sure thing" she says standing and heading to the kitchen.

"So is Andy okay?" I ask Tom.

"Yeah, he'll be okay. Bradie has him in the kitchen at them moment. He looks a bit messed up though" he tells me.

"Messed up, how?" I ask him.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to have matching black eyes tomorrow."

I shake my head and realise its pounding hard. All this stress has given me a massive headache.

"He wants to know when he can see you" Tom says to me.

"I have to get these two home and into bed first. Can you tell him I'll text him when I'm done and he can come over then?" I say to Tom.

"Yeah sure, goodnight Elle" he says and leans over and kisses the top of my head.

"Night" I say as Alice comes back in.

"Ready" she says and I stand with Lilly in my arms. Sarah stands with Max and we make our way out of the living room and to the front door without a glance at the kitchen. I know he's standing there with Bradie, watching us. I feel his gaze as I walk past but I keep my head down and try not to think about anything other than the kids at the moment.

We get to my front door and Alice unlocks it before dashing in and turning the kitchen light on so we can see where we are going. I walk to Lilly's room and put her into bed as Sarah does the same with Max. After I kiss her forehead goodnight and turn on her night light I go into Max's room and say goodnight to him as well.

I walk back out to the kitchen where Alice and Sarah are standing.

"Thanks guys" I say as I reach for my scotch bottle and grab a glass from the freezer. "Anyone else want one" I say and they both shake there heads no.

I put some ice in my glass and pour two shots over it. Swirling it around to cool it off, I take a sip and put the glass back down.

"Are you going to be alright Elle?" Sarah asks.

"I think so, thanks Sarah."

"Alright, well I'm going home again to check on the boys. Goodnight" she says as she leans in and hugs me.

"Night Sarah, and thanks for everything today" I tell her.

She smiles and makes her way out the door.

"Sure you don't want one Alice?" I ask her holding my glass up.

"No thanks. I have to drive home yet" she says.

"Okay" I say and take another sip. "So really, how's Andy?"

"He looks like crap. His nose is busted up and his eyes are going black. He doesn't seem drunk though so at least that's one good thing."

"Has he said anything yet?" I ask her.

"He asked me how it went when you told the kids. He looked like he was itching to go and talk to you but Bradie wouldn't let him go."

"Yeah, I figured that. I guess I should get this over with then" I say to her.

"What are you going to say to him?" Alice asks me.

"I don't know yet. I guess it depends on whether he tells me what the hell happened this afternoon. I need to know that he trusts me and won't do that again. The last relationship I was in had no trust what so ever. I'm fucked if I'm going to go through all that again."

I take another sip of my drink and calm myself.

"I'm going to head next door to see Bradie. Do you want me to tell Andy to come over?" Alice asks me.

"Yeah, I might as well face this as well while I'm still coherent" I say with a smile.

"Make sure you get some sleep tonight okay?" Alice says to me, hugging me to her.

"I will, I promise."

"Goodnight" she says and releases me to walk out the front door.

I finish my drink and decide to pour another. I lean my back against the kitchen sink and revel in the silence in the house. I close my eyes and tell myself that everything will be okay.

The click of the lock on the front door makes my eyes flick open and I glance towards the doorway. Andy walks in and locks the door behind him.

As he walks towards me out of the shadows I can see the extent of the damage to his face. I fight the urge to run to him and check out his injuries and plant my feet firmly on the ground instead.

He glances up at me and sort of smiles and says "Hey" as he nears me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm okay, how are you?" he says stopping in front of me.

"I'm handling it" I say to him. He holds his arms out towards me and I step forward into them.

He cuddles me tight and says "I'm so sorry" into my hair. I nod my head and hold him tighter.

I pull away from him and grab my drink and take a sip. "Do you want a drink?" I ask him out of habit but he shakes his head 'no' at me.

"Lets go sit out the back" I say to him and he follows me outside.

We both sit at the table opposite one another and I say "Do you want some ice for your face?"

"Not at the moment" he replies. "How did the kids take the news?"

"They were upset obviously but I think because they knew he was very sick anyhow, they handled it alright."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Elle. I should have been with you, I should have been the one who held you and who helped you with the kids."

"What the hell happened this afternoon Andy?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I lost it. I have no idea what the hell got into me." He shakes his head and starts picking at his fingernails. "I woke up and you weren't there, so I went looking for you and found your note. When I got next door I could hear you and Bradie laughing together and I when I saw you looking so happy with him, I guess I just started to wonder why you were even with me in the first place. "

I stare at him and can't believe my ears. "Why the hell would you even think that?" I ask him. "I love you. Only you, please believe me. I don't want anyone else okay. I fell in love with you and you're the only one that I want. But if you are doubting us, then I need to know."

"I'm not, I promise you" he says and pauses to look up at me.

"I just don't get why you want to be with me. You are one of the most beautiful people I know. You have a heart of gold and you are just such a pure person. Why would you want to be with a drunken bum of a musician like me?"

I reach across the table and grab his hand. "I love you, whether you're a drunken bum or a brilliant photographer, genius musician or just a sweet guy. It doesn't matter" I say, emphasising the last three words.

"You seriously want to be with me?" he asks me.

"Yes you idiot, of course I do. I was so worried today when you drove off and I couldn't find you. I tried and tried to ring you, Bradie and I drove around for hours looking for you."

"I'm sorry I ran. I don't even know why I did really" he says.

"Next time, just talk to me. Please don't ever do that again."

"I promise." He looks at me and reaches over and strokes my cheek with is finger. "You look so worn out. How about I head home so you can go take a shower and get some rest?"

"Aren't you staying?" I ask, feeling myself frown.

"I didn't know if you'd really want me to or not."

"Of course I want you to stay. I don't want you to ever leave if I'm completely honest with you."

"Well then" he says standing and moving to sit beside me. "I'm yours for as long as you want me, and even after that."

"Always" I reply and kiss him with as much passion as I can muster.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter fifty-three

We go to bed shortly after and hold each other tightly. At three am I can hear crying and I get up with out waking Andy and go to the kids' rooms.

When I walk into Lilly's room I find her curled up in a ball on her bed. I switch on the bedside lamp and crawl on to the bed with her and pull her into my arms.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay" I say to her before kissing her head.

"Is he really gone Mummy?" she asks me between sobs.

"Yes sweetie, he is."

She hugs me tighter and I start to rock her back and forth to calm her down.

"Can you stay with me please?" she says and I reply with "yes."

She lies down on the bed and I cuddle into the back of her and stroke her hair. I keep doing it, even when I hear her breathing change and before I know it I've drifted off asleep.

I feel a hand on my back and my name being whispered as I become aware of my surrounds. I lift my head and look behind me to see Andy standing there. I realise I'm still in Lilly's bed and I careful crawl out and stand. I follow him out of the room and to the kitchen to grab a drink of water.

"Are you okay?" he asks me and I nod whilst taking a sip.

"Yeah, Lilly woke up and was pretty upset. I must have dozed off."

"Max came in looking for you so I took him back to bed after we found you. He asked me what happened to my face though."

"What did you tell him?" I ask.

"The truth, that some guy hit me and I fell and hit my head. I didn't think you'd want me to tell him I was drunk though."

"No, probably not. Was he okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, he seemed alright. I gave him a hug and sat with him until he dozed off again. I think he was just checking on you though" he tells me putting his arms around me.

"Thanks. Your eyes don't look too bad you know" I say, looking up at him.

"Thank fuck they didn't swell closed."

"Yeah, I think they'll just be a bit dark for a few days. Your nose looks swollen though, does it hurt?" I ask him.

"A bit, but it'll be fine. Might be snoring for a few nights though, at least until I can breathe through it again" he says with a smile.

"That's okay, I can handle the snoring. Let's go get some more sleep" I say to him and we head back to bed.

Andy drifts off almost immediately but I can't seem to get to sleep. I lie awake thinking about the coming days and the people I need to contact. There quite a few people I need to speak to and I need to make a list so I don't forget anyone. I slide myself out of Andy's arms to the edge of the bed and go and grab my robe before closing the bedroom door and going out to the kitchen again.

Its half past four now and I boil the kettle for a coffee. After it's made I sit at the bench with the overhead lights on and grab a pen and paper to make my list.

Mum and Dad

My brother Terry

Dean's Mum and Dad for funeral arrangements

Solicitor

The school to tell them the kids won't be there again today

Sandra to let her know what's going on

The more I think about it the longer the list gets.

I'm daydreaming about when the kids were little when I'm aware of a door opening and closing. I look up and see Max coming towards me.

"Hey my little man, how are you?" I ask him as he comes over to me and I wrap him in a hug.

"I'm okay Mum. What are you doing?" he asks me.

"I was making a list of the people I need to ring today and the things I have to get done. Did you sleep okay?" I ask him.

"A-ha. Mum, what happened to Andy's face?" he asks me. "I saw him last night when I couldn't find you and it was all yucky looking."

"A man hit him in the nose last night and when he fell over he hit his head on a table" I tell him.

"Why did the man hit him?" he asks me.

Since I don't even know the answer to this I simply say "I don't know mate."

"Is he going to be okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine. Do you want some breakfast?" I ask him, changing the subject when I notice it's already after seven.

"Not yet. Can I go watch TV?"

"Yeah, just don't have it up too loud" I tell him and he wanders off to the lounge room.

I get up and make another coffee and put on some toast. In another hour I'll start on my phone calls and get them over and done with.

When I've finished breakfast I take the washing out the back and peg it on the line.

"Morning Elle" I hear from behind me and I turn to say hello to Sarah.

"How are you doing this morning?" she asks me as I hang the last of the clothes, grab my washing basket and walk over to the fence.

"I'm okay. Didn't sleep much though, I couldn't turn my brain off. The kids woke up too so I was up with Lilly for a bit and Andy got up to Max as well."

"Is Andy still in bed?" Sarah asks me.

"Yeah, he's pretty tired."

"How's his face looking?" she asks with a grimace.

"It's not too bad I guess. His nose is still swollen though but his eyes aren't too dark. It could have been a lot worse" I tell her.

"He's very lucky but I bet he'll have a terrible headache when he gets up" she says.

"I'm going to check on him when I go in. Lilly and Max are staying home today from school. I figured they're both going to be too tired to concentrate and besides, they need some time to understand what's happening."

"I'll be home all day so If you need me, just give me a shout okay? Oh, and tell that son of mine that I want to speak to him when he's up too please" she says.

"I will, thanks Sarah" I say as I walk back inside.

After I put the washing basket away in the laundry I walk out to the living room to find Max and Lilly sitting on the couch watching the cartoons.

"Morning Lilly" I say as I bend over the back of the couch and kiss her head.

"You guys want some breakfast?" I ask them and they both reply with a yes.

"Mum, aren't we going to school today?" asks Max and I shake my head 'no' at him.

"You guys can stay home today I think. Catch up on a bit of sleep and we'll see how you both are tomorrow okay?" I tell them.

"Alright Mum" says Max, returning his focus to the TV again.

I go and make them both some French toast and as I'm dishing it up I hear my bedroom door open. I look up and see Andy walking towards me, his face all bruised and swollen.

"Hey, how come you're up?" I ask him as he steps behind me and kisses my neck.

"The bed was empty without you. How long have you been up?" he asks me.

"Oh since around four I guess. I started thinking about stuff I have to do and I couldn't switch off long enough to go back to sleep. Do you want some breakfast?" I ask him as he turns the kettle on.

"Smells great, yes please. Do you want a coffee?" he asks as I pull an extra plate out of the cupboard and add some French toast to it.

"No thanks."

I carry the plates to the table and call the kids for breakfast. We sit down and then Andy joins us after he's made his coffee.

Lilly looks up at him and immediately asks "What happened to your face Andy?"

I glance at him and keep eating my breakfast, leaving him to explain.

"A man punched me in the nose last night and I hit my head on a table too. It looks bad doesn't it?" he says.

"Yes it does. Does it hurt? Why did the man punch you?" she asks him.

"No it doesn't hurt, well not too much anyhow. My nose is a bit sore though. I'm not really sure why he punched me; I think I might have bumped into him. He wasn't a very nice man and he was huge" he says, turning it into a story you might hear from a book.

"How big?" asks Max and I continue to eat my toast whilst watching the kids get captivated by Andy's story telling abilities. He doesn't realise it yet, but they're going to ask him every time he's here now for a story before bed. I mentally laugh at this and continue to listen to them.

"Well he was way taller than me and he was so big that you could stand under his stomach and not get wet in the rain." Andy takes the pause as an opportunity to shove some toast in his mouth while the kids work out what he meant.

He looks over at me and when he's finished his mouthful he says "this is beautiful French toast hun."

I smile and shake my head at him. He looks so frightful but so adorable at the same time with his black eyes, swollen nose but that beautiful grin still in place. I lean over and give him a quick kiss and say "thank you."

He grins at me again and we finish our breakfast with the kids. Afterwards, we do the dishes and clean up the kitchen whilst I tell him about my plan for the day.

"If you need some quiet time to make your calls, I can take the kids out if you want?" he offers me.

"That would be so good if you could. There's a couple of calls I don't want them around for" I tell him.

"So did Dean have any family?" he asks me.

"Yeah, his Mum and Dad, they live in Melbourne though. I'll call them this morning and find out what they've organised."

"Where do you think the funeral will be?" he asks me.

"I honestly don't know. He lived near Bundaberg for the last few years but before that he was in Brisbane and his family is from there too. I guess I'll find out this morning" I say as he hugs me.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower and then I'll take the kids to the shops for a while I think" he says.

"Okay. Well, I'm just going to call Sandra and the school and then I think I'll have a quick shower too" I reply and he kisses my head and leaves for the ensuite.

I grab my phone off the bench and dial Sandra's mobile. She answers on the third ring and I can tell she's driving.

"_Morning Elle, how are you?" she asks me _

"_Hey Sandra, I'm okay. Listen I just wanted to let you know that I probably won't be in this week again. I'm really sorry about this. Ahhh, my ex passed away on the weekend and the funeral will probably be at the end of the week."_

"_Oh Elle, I'm sorry to hear that. How are the kids taking it?" _

"_Yeah, not too bad I think. They're home today from school but if they're okay I'm going to send them tomorrow. There's nothing they can do around the house anyhow."_

"_That's a good idea. Just let me know for sure if you'll be in on Thursday or not. Friday is Good Friday remember?"_

"_Oh crap, its Easter this weekend isn't it? Oh shit, that means its Andy's birthday on the Monday too. I'm so unorganised. I haven't planned a thing yet and I haven't been shopping or anything!" I say._

"_Calm down, you have plenty of time. Look just take this week off and call me if you need me okay?"_

"_I will. Listen, I might pop in today or get Andy to drop in and pick up the paperwork from last week that I didn't get done. I'll get caught up on it either today or tomorrow."_

"_Oh you don't have to do that. I'm sure we'll manage."_

"_No it's okay, really. It will give me something else to concentrate on."_

"_If you think you can do it, then okay. I'll talk to you later."_

"_Thanks Sandra, bye" I say before ending the call._

I glance at the clock and see it's already eight-thirty. I dial the school absentee phone number and leave a message saying that the kids will be home from school today due to a family bereavement.

I throw my phone back on the bench, tell the kids I'm going to take a shower and then go into my ensuite.

Andy is still in the shower and I quickly strip and jump in with him. I tell him about the call to Sandra and he offers to pick up the paperwork for me.

"Are you really going to go to the shops looking like this?" I ask him.

"Yeah, why not? No one is going to recognise me looking like this" he says with a smile.

"If you say so" I reply, grabbing the soap and washing myself quickly. Andy steps out and starts drying himself off whilst I finish washing myself.

When I'm clean I step out and grab a towel, drying myself off before wrapping it around my body as I go in search of some clothes. Andy is already dressed and sitting on the bed.

"Do you have any caps?" he asks me.

"Yeah, sure, why's that?" I ask him.

"I thought I might wear one as well, just so that no one really recognises me with the kids. I don't want any photos of them floating around on the internet."

"Okay, well there's a heap on the hat rack in the laundry. Oh and your Mum wants to see you too before you go anywhere. I saw her this morning when I was hanging out the washing."

"Oh great, I bet I'm in trouble. I might duck over there now and see what she wants, if that's okay?" he says.

"Yeah, sure, I've got to get the kids dressed anyhow."

"Alright, I'll be back soon" he says and leans in to kiss me before grabbing my towel and sprinting out of the bedroom leaving me standing there naked.

"Child!" I yell out to him before grabbing some clothes and getting dressed.

When I come out to the living room I tell the kids Andy's plan and they run off to get dressed. I think Lilly is hoping Bradie goes with them too because when I enter her room she's searching for her favourite Barbie dress again.

I make her bed as she gets her dress on and starts brushing her hair. "Do you want me to braid your hair today honey?" I ask her.

"Yes please Mummy. Can you put a ribbon in it too?" she asks me.

"Of course I can" I say as she sits on the floor in front of me as I sit on the bed and I start to braid her hair.

When it's done I ask her to go brush her teeth while I check on Max. When I enter his room he's dressed and brushing his hair too. He's got a pair of jeans on and a nice button-up shirt with a skull on the back of it.

"You're looking pretty cool today mate. Do you want me to spike your hair up for you?" I ask him and he nods eagerly. After I have him looking like a little punk rocker, we leave the bedroom and I ask them to wait on the couch for Andy to get back. When they ask me where he is I tell them that he as in trouble with his Mum. They laughed pretty hard at that.

I decide to call my parents while I wait for Andy and I grab my phone and stand in the kitchen. After I tell them what's happened, they ask me about the kids and how they are. We discuss possible funeral arrangements and they tell me that they'll come if it's in Bundaberg or in Brisbane.

Andy comes through the front door and I quickly say goodbye to my parents, telling them I'll call them when I have the details. I push the end button and look up at Andy who's now in front of me.

"Hey, how'd it go?" I ask him.

"Alright I guess. She just lectured me on my behaviour and basically told me to grow up" he says. "Bradie is going to come with us too, if that's alright?" he says.

"Yeah, that's fine. I think Lilly was hoping he would be."

He wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me to his chest. "You do know I'm so sorry for yesterday don't you?" he says.

"Yeah, I do."

"You know it'll never happen again hey? I can see how much of a dick I was to you and to Bradie. I have no idea what came over me."

"It's okay, alright? You were scared of losing me, just like I'm always scared of losing you" I tell him.

"You are? Why?" he asks me, frowning.

"Oh come on. You're younger, you're gorgeous, well most of the time anyway. You have a legion of teenage girls following you around like lost puppies offering to have your babies. What's stopping you from trading your older woman in for a newer model?"

He looks at me like he's trying to work out what I'm saying before leaning in and kissing me. "Because I love you, no one else."

I smile at him and say "Well, I love you too. Why would I want anyone else when I have everything I want right here in front of me?"

He hugs me tight and kisses the top of my head. "Crazy in love" he whispers before we hear a knock on the front door and Bradie sing out "Hello?"

I step back as Andy yells out "Come in."

"Morning guys" he says as he comes inside. "Hey kids don't you two look special today?" he says as he fist-bumps Max and kisses the top of Lilly's head.

I can see her blush from the kitchen as Bradie comes towards us. I smile at him and say "good morning" as he hugs me and says the same.

"How are you doing?" he says as he releases me and I step back to lean against the bench next to Andy.

"Yeah okay I guess" I reply.

Andy looks at the clock on the microwave and says "Well, how about we get out of your hair so you can get some things done" he says and kisses me goodbye.

"Hey, do you think you guys can call in and pick up my paperwork from Sandra?" I ask them and they both nod. I pass my keys to Andy and say, "Take my car, the car seats are already in it."

"Alright, we'll be back in a couple of hours" he says and goes into the living room to tell the kids they're going. They all file out the front door to the car after I've said goodbye.

"I'll have my phone on me if you need anything okay?" Andy says and I nod and blow them all a kiss before waving and closing the front door again.

I go and make another coffee before grabbing my phone and making the last few of my phone calls.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-four

I spend the next hour and a half talking to people I haven't spoken to in years and getting details on the funeral. His parents are actually quite nice on the phone and even tell me how they are looking forward to seeing the kids again. My solicitor tells me he's looking after the inheritance for the twins and he'll contact me once it's been sorted.

My brother insists on coming for a visit and meeting the man that's in the kids' lives so much now, much to my annoyance. I tell him to wait until everything settles down again and he reluctantly agrees. I just know he's going to be assessing me when he sees me next.

So the funeral is planned for Thursday in Brisbane. I ring Sandra and let her know I won't be there and she tells me that the guys have already called in and picked up the paperwork I needed. We chat briefly before I hang up the phone.

I've decided to take the kids to Brisbane so they can say goodbye to their Dad properly. I research flight times and book us a room at a motel near the funeral home where the service will be held. I'm unsure if I should book four flights or only three since I didn't ask Andy if he would be coming and I don't want to assume that he will.

I close my laptop and decide to wait until Andy gets back to ask him. I go and wash my face to freshen up and head next door to speak to Sarah about Andy's Birthday.

When I knock, Sarah answers and shows me inside to the kitchen.

We chat about general things for a bit and then I ask her about Andy's birthday.

"Is there anything planned for it?" I ask.

"Well, he hasn't really said anything yet but I think we were just going to have a party here on Sunday night. Seems like the easiest thing to do."

"Okay, well what do you want me to do then?" I ask her.

"Nothing at all, you have enough on your plate this week so just leave it all to me" she says.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yes, definitely. Now, what can I do to help you then?" she asks me.

I smile at her and say "Well, I have no idea what to get him for his birthday."

"Yes, well that makes two of us then."

We sit there deep in thought for a bit and are interrupted by the sound of Chris banging something in the playroom.

Sarah leaves to go and get him and my phone beeps with a new text message.

_We are leaving the shops now. Do you need anything? X_

I quickly type back _no thanks, see you soon x_ and put my phone away again. Sarah comes back in with Chris and I say hello to him which earns me a smile.

"Andy just sent me a text to say they're on their way home now. I'm going to head back home and make some lunch for them all. Do you and Chris want to come over?"

"Thanks Elle but I'm taken Chris to see his Dad at work, but thanks for the offer" she says with a smile as I start to walk towards the front door.

"Alright then, I'll see you later on okay. Let me know if you think of anything for Andy's birthday won't you?" I say.

"I will. See you Elle" she says as I go next door to wait for the guys to get home.

I start to butter some bread for toasted sandwiches and they are almost cooked by the time I hear the car pull into the driveway.

Max and Lilly burst through the doors with their hands full of shopping bags. I look up at Andy and Bradie and they are both wearing sheepish grins. Bradie holds his hands up and says "It wasn't me, I swear."

I flick my eyes to Andy and he just shrugs. "So we had some fun in Toyworld, and it was Bradie too I'd just like to add!"

"Andy, it was not. I didn't buy a thing" he says turning to face Andy.

"Yeah, but it was your idea to go in there and you were the one dragging the kids around looking at all the stuff."

"Guys, seriously, it doesn't matter okay? So long as you didn't spend a fortune on them both, it's fine" I say as I walk over to them and give Andy a kiss. I glance over at the twins who are busy unpacking the bags and laying everything out on the floor. There are boxes of Lego, Barbie dolls, a Frisbee, clothes of various sorts and even a couple of WII games too.

"Andy!" I say as I turn towards him.

"What?" he says grinning, before going over and sitting with the kids on the floor.

"We'll talk about this later" I say before watching as Bradie goes and sits with them too. I go back into the kitchen to serve lunch up and decide to just take it all on one plate into the living room where everyone else is sitting.

"Here you guys go" I say, sitting on the couch and putting the plate on the coffee table.

Four hands fly to the plate and everyone starts feeding their faces. I sit back and watch them all as Bradie unpacks' Lilly's new Barbie doll and Andy is trying to open the Lego box.

Andy jumps up and goes in search of some scissors when he can't get the box open. He comes back in and opens the Lego before handing Bradie the scissors so he can finish unpacking the doll. I sit, watching them all together and think how great it is to see the kids enjoying their time with these two.

Andy and Max get straight to work on a car whilst Bradie hands Lilly her Barbie doll and sits back against the couch and has another sandwich.

I get lost in a daydream about Andy becoming a permanent part of our family and don't realise I've dozed off until I feel someone shaking my leg. I blink my eyes open and look to see Andy grinning at me.

"Why don't you go have a lie down and Bradie and I will clean up and play with the kids?" he says.

I glance around and see the plate's empty and the kids are playing quietly. "Okay, I think I might just do that" I say as I stand up and go to grab the plate.

"No, leave that, we'll clean up" Andy says and grabs my hand instead and kisses my palm.

"Okay, come and wake me if you need me" I say as I smile and walk into the bedroom.

I lie down on top of the covers and close my eyes again. I can hear everyone in the living room still and I pull the pillow over my head and try to block the noise out. It's not working so I reach over and turn the radio on instead. I let myself relax and drift off after a while.

I dream I'm in a forest again but this time I'm chasing after someone. I run as fast as I can but they keep getting past my reach. I finally make contact with their jacket and clamp my hand on it but they simply shrug it off and run faster.

I stop and pant, trying to catch my breath when I hear a branch snap behind me. I whirl around and there is Dean standing there with a torch in his hand. He smiles at me and takes a step back. I don't know what to say or do so I simply stare at him. He motions with his hand for me to follow him as he turns and walks away. I step forward and walk behind him, dodging past trees and bushes. When we finally stop we are in a clearing and he's pointing to the other side. I walk through the open area to where he indicated and step back into the cover of the trees.

Andy stands in front of me, smiling and holding out his hand. As I step forward to take it, a girl appears from behind him and grabs it instead, dragging him away from me as my protests are ignored.

I hear my name and flick my eyes open to see Andy staring at me. "Are you okay?" he says as he pushes the hair away from my forehead. I realise I've been dreaming and I nod.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, that's all" I say as he continues to stroke my hair.

I turn my head and look at the clock. It's almost five o'clock and I sit up and stretch. "What are the kids doing?" I ask.

"Bradie just took them next door to see Mum and Chris for a while whilst I cleaned up. I came in to check on you and you were tossing and turning, I figured you were having a bad dream so I thought I'd better wake you. Are you really alright?" he asks me.

"Yeah I am. It was just a stupid dream, I'll be fine." I slide to the side of the bed and stand up and follow Andy out to the kitchen.

"So Bradie and I were thinking we might go pick up a couple of pizzas for dinner and have them over at home. I think you can do with a night off" he says as I open a manila folder that's lying on the bench and realise it's the paperwork from work that I needed.

"Yeah, okay that sounds great" I say and turn to face him. "Listen, I didn't get a chance to ask before, and I didn't want to presume anything, but will you be coming to the funeral with me?" I ask him.

"Yes, of course I will. Why would you think I wouldn't?" he replies.

"Well I was hoping you would but like I said, I didn't want to presume anything. So you'll come then?" I say.

"Yeah, definitely. When is it anyhow?" he asks me.

"Thursday in Brisbane, I was going to book the flights today but was just waiting to see if you were coming or not."

"Alright then, its Easter this weekend isn't it?" he asks me.

"Yeah, followed closely by your birthday too" I say as he smiles.

"So you do know when it is then" he says grinning.

"Well, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't know when your birthday is?"

"A really slack one. So what are you getting me?" he replies, obviously trying to lighten my spirits.

"You'll have to wait and see. But, out of curiosity, when's my birthday?" I ask him.

"Ahhh, umm, can I get back to you with that answer?" he says and I grin at him.

"Slack" I say and he laughs.

"Well I know you've already had it this year, so I wasn't too worried about missing it" he says, laughing.

"Alright, forget it. Come on, lets go next door then" I say as I grab my phone from the bench top and slip it into my back pocket.

We walk inside and find Bradie with all of the kids in the kitchen making Milo drinks.

"Hey, everyone" I say as we walk in and they all turn and say hello.

Sarah walks in and we all stand and discuss pizza options while we wait for Tom to get home from work.

When he arrives and we have the pizza sorted, Andy and Bradie leave to go and pick it up. The kids go into the playroom whilst Tom, Sarah and I stay in the kitchen. I sit down at the bench and nervously begin picking at my nails.

"So I have an idea for a present for Andy but I wanted to run it by you guys first" I say.

They both look at me and Sarah says "Go ahead."

"Well" I begin, taking a steadying breath. "I was going to get him a key-ring and have it engraved and put a set of my house keys on it."

"That sounds like a nice idea" Sarah begins but Tom puts his hand on her arm as he's looking at me.

"That's not it is it Elle?" he says.

"Um, no, not all of it anyhow. I was wondering how you guys would feel if I asked Andy to move in with me?" I say nervously. I never thought I'd be asking my boyfriend's parents this.

They both suck a breath in and look at each other. I watch them both, trying to read their reactions.

Tom is the first to look at me and he smiles and says "I think that is a great idea" and he leans over the bench and hugs me. Sarah stands and comes around the other side of the bench and hugs me to her as soon as Tom releases his grip.

"I'm so happy for you two. You are the best thing that ever happened to my boy" she says in my ear.

We break apart and I say "I haven't asked him yet though. What if he says no?" I say.

"Well, I'll just kick him out of the house so he doesn't have an option" Tom says with a smile.

"Guys, I'm serious, do you think he'll want to move in with me and the kids?" I say.

"Elle, he practically already has" Sarah says. "At least this way I get to clean his room out."

"So you think he'll say yes?" I ask them.

"Of course he will" says Tom as I sit back down. "When were you going to ask him?"

"Well, I thought on his birthday maybe. I figured he'd probably be a little drunk at his party and I didn't think he'd like me asking him in front of everyone else."

"Good idea. Best you ask him when he's sober" Sarah says with a smile. "So how are the arrangements for the funeral going?"

"It's this Thursday in Brisbane. I was talking to Dean's parents this morning and they have everything arranged thankfully. So yeah, I'll book some flights when we get home and we'll be off to Brisbane, I think just for the day, if I can get the flights right. I don't want to be up there any longer than I have to be."

"Alright, I was going to ask you about Easter on Sunday." Sarah lowers her voice and says "Do you normally do an egg hunt with the kids?"

"Yeah we do actually. Why is that?" I ask her.

"Well I was going to do one with Chris this year for the first time but then I thought if we combine it then he'll have more fun with your two kids."

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea. How about we do it between the two front yards?"

"Great. We'll sort that out later on okay" she says as we hear the front door open.

"We're back and we've got pizza" Andy calls out from the hallway.

"They know that dumb-ass" I hear Bradie say and I giggle to myself.

Sarah is shaking her head and Tom heads to the fridge, presumably to get a drink.

"Hey good-looking" Bradie says as he walks in and puts the pizza on the bench. Andy walks up and puts some garlic bread down with a bottle of Pepsi as well.

"Miss me?" he says before leaning in and giving me a peck on the lips.

"Yep" I reply as I stand and go grab the kids. When I tell them the pizza is here they bolt back past me in to the kitchen to get their share.

We all fill up on the pizza and afterwards Tom, Sarah, Bradie, Andy and I sit out back at the table and have a couple of drinks. It's very relaxing and enjoyable to just spend some time with friends.

When we start to get too cold I go inside and get the kids and Andy and I say goodnight to everyone and walk next door again. I get the kids bathed and ready for bed and Andy and I say goodnight to them both.

We go and sit on the lounge for a little bit before Andy starts yawning his head off.

"Bed time?" I ask him and he nods back at me.

We both stand and I turn the TV off before we go and get ready for bed. We cuddle each other tightly and when we make love, it passionate and gentle and full of feelings that we can't put into words.

Tuesday morning I wake and slide out of bed without disturbing Andy. Who am I kidding? Nothing could disturb him, he sleeps so soundly. I can't wait until the swelling in his nose goes down though; his snoring is like chainsaws at the moment!

I go into the ensuite, closing the door behind me, and have a quick shower. I hop out and get dressed before leaving Andy cuddled up with my pillow sound asleep.

I go and wake both of the kids and start their breakfasts. I have decided I'll take them to school today so I can speak with their teacher about what's going on.

After we've eaten I ask them both to get dressed whilst I get their lunches packed. I go and brush my teeth and check on Andy (still snoring like a jack hammer) and return to the kitchen to write him a note.

_I've taken the kids to school so I can speak with their teacher. See you when I get back._

_Love you _

_Elle x_

I fold it in two and write his name on the front. I'm drawing a little love heart when the kids come out and I ask them to hop in the car.

When we get to the school I park the car and we walk in to their classroom. Mr Henry, their teacher is already in the room and I ask him if I can speak to him quickly.

Whilst the kids are putting their bags on the racks I tell him what's happened with their father and that they'll be away from school on Thursday as well. We quietly discuss the funeral and he asks whether I want any catch up work for them to do. I agree and he tells me he'll send it home with them tomorrow afternoon.

When the kids come back I kiss them both and make my way out to the car and drive back home. When I arrive, Andy is still sound asleep so I grab my laptop and start catching up on the paperwork from the shop.

I'm about halfway through when the bedroom door opens and he comes wandering out.

"Why do you keep letting me sleep in?" he says as he approaches and I smile up at him.

"Would you get angry if I say that at the moment you need your beauty sleep?"

"Funny aren't you?" he says and kisses the top of my head before walking into the kitchen and turning on the kettle. "Do you want a coffee?" he asks me.

"Yes please" I say as I finish off the transaction I'm working on. "I booked our tickets this morning too" I tell him.

"How much was it?" he asks.

"It's paid for so don't worry about it" I tell him.

"No, you can't do that. How much was it? I'm not letting you buy my ticket for me" he says, getting cranky.

"Okay, fine. It was only $110. It was on special."

"Alright, I'll give you some money later on" he says as he pours the coffee before bringing it over to the table.

"I was talking to your mum last night about Easter and she wants to do an egg hunt for Chris and the twins on Sunday morning. I haven't bought their eggs yet so do you want to come with me later on to do some shopping?"I ask him.

"Yeah sure, I'll just check with Bradie and Shaun first though. I think we're supposed to be doing some work in the studio this week but I don't know when. I'll give Shaun a call in a minute" he says sipping his coffee.

I take a mouthful of mine and start working again. I'm concentrating on the screen in front of me when Andy stands and says "I'm just going to take a quick shower and give Shaun a call okay?"

"Okay" I say as I continue my work.

I'm almost finished by the time Andy emerges again.

"Do you want some lunch?" he asks as he walks over to me.

I glance at the time on my screen and see it's already after twelve. "I'm just about finished here so give me ten minutes maybe and I'm all yours" I tell him.

"Alright, I'm just going to run next door quickly, I'll be back soon" he says and kisses me before leaving again.

When I finally finish I pack up my stuff and put my laptop away. I stand and stretch then wonder what happened to Andy. I decide to go next door and see what's happening.

I knock on the front door and Bradie answers, letting me in.

"How's it going Elle" he says, quite loudly. I give him a strange look and then smile.

"What's going on?" I say to him.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I assume you're looking for Andy" he says, again, quite loudly.

I glance at him again as I follow him down the hallway. "Andy I'm here, stop doing whatever it is you're doing" I say at the top of my voice. Bradie looks at me over his shoulder and shakes his head.

"Am I that obvious?" he says and I reply with "yep."

When we walk into the kitchen there's no one there but Bradie stops at the bench anyhow.

"So, where is everyone?" I ask him.

He smiles and says "It's just Andy and I. He'll be out soon."

"Okay" I say and frown, wondering what is going on.

"Hey gorgeous" I hear from down the hallway. I look up and see Andy emerging.

"Hey, are we going to go get some lunch?" I ask him and he nods at me.

"Yeah sure. But hey, I wanted to give you this first" he says taking his hand out from behind his back and handing me a CD.

I look at the cover and it's a picture of the two of us but it's been photo shopped to look like an old Polaroid picture. I glance back up at Andy and say "What's this?"

"It's your song. I recorded it for you" he says with a smile.

"Really? Oh wow, thankyou" I say before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him square on the lips.

"What's it called?" I ask him.

"Ah, I couldn't decide on a name so we've just called it Elle's song for now until it appears on the next album. We'll rename it then" he says.

"This is so sweet, thankyou! I can't wait to play it now" I say.

"Come on, lets go get some lunch" he says and drags me away from Bradie. I turn and wave goodbye to Bradie and he's smiling his head off at us.

"Have fun you two" he calls out to us as we make our way out to Andy's car.

As soon as I climb in I open the CD case and look at the disk. The title is hand written on it with a love heart next to it.

"Awww, how sweet" I say glancing at Andy as he starts the car. "Can I play this now please?" I ask him and he nods, ejecting the CD from the player so I can put in the one he gave me. It loads and the sounds of a guitar fill the car. I sit back and close my eyes and listen as Andy's voice fills my head.

When it's finished I look over at him and grin. "That is so beautiful! I can't believe you recorded that for me!"

"I'm glad you like it. So what do you want for lunch then?" he asks me.

"Ahhh, is there a Subway around here somewhere?" I ask and he nods and heads in that direction.

When we pull up we wander in and I can feel a few people looking at us. They're probably trying to work out if it's Andy or not underneath those black eyes.

I lean into him and say to him quietly "Don't you worry about going out looking like you've had the crap beat out of you?"

"I did have the crap beaten out of me, and I really don't care who sees me to be honest" he says putting an arm around my shoulders.

After we have our Subs we find a table and sit down to eat. "So what's happening with the studio work?" I ask him in between bites.

"Well, I don't have to go in until next week now. I explained to Shaun about what was going on and he said he'll do his vocals this week and I can go in next week sometime and do mine. But he did want me to call in tomorrow and check out some changes he's made on one of the songs."

Perfect, I'll get a chance tomorrow that means to organise his birthday present. It will probably be the only chance I get between now and Monday.

"Okay. Are we going to go do some Easter egg shopping after this?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure thing. I think I might have eaten all my junk food reserves that I hid in your pantry anyhow" he says with a grin.

"Let me guess, you shared them with the kids yesterday while I was sleeping?" I ask.

"I might have" he says and I shake my head at him.

When we're finished our lunch we drive to the nearest Woolworths and do some shopping together. We pick out some eggs for the kids on Sunday and Andy helps me with something for Chris. He throws a protest at me when I tell him I'm buying his Mum and Dad something as well as Bradie but I tell him to pull his head in, which earns me a grin.

We load the groceries into Andy's car, feeling all domesticated together and make the drive home again. We carry everything inside and put away the food, including his junk stash. I take the eggs and hide them in my room so that both the kids and Andy don't know where they are.

I walk back out to the kitchen to finish putting everything away before remembering I left my new CD in Andy's car.

"Hey Andy, can I get my CD from your car please?" I ask him.

"I'll go grab it" he says and heads outside to bring it in for me.

When he returns I put it on top of my stereo for later and check the clock. It's time to get the kids so we walk to the bus stop together.

We talk about the new album on the way to the corner and he tells me about a few of the songs they've been working on. We sit on the bench seat and hold hands whilst we wait. When the bus pulls in the kids bound down the steps and we head back home.

The evening is spent in front of the TV and I'm beginning to notice how we are becoming quite the little 'family-unit'. Both of the kids have taken to saying goodnight to Andy as well as me and I've noticed that Max is favouring sitting next to him more. Even Lilly has overcome most of her shyness of late to start hugging him and even accepting the forehead kisses he gives her. Life seems to be playing nice for a change.


	55. Chapter 55

So this is the final chapter.

I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank all of you for reading this. It started out as a stupid dream i had one night that just wouldn't leave my head. I thought i'd put it on here, just to get it out of mind but what i originally saw as being only 20 chapters at the most somehow grew into 55!

**It was your support and love that you showed that made me write some more. **

To all of you who have asked about the sequel, i'll let you read this chapter first and let you make up your own minds about whether there will be one or not.

Any feedback is always nice even if it's bad. I have the feeling some of you will be a bit upset... Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm off to get rotten drunk! lol

Oh and make sure you give your _**Mum**_ a big hug and kiss on _**Sunday**_ and don't forget to tell her you love her :)

Elle x

Chapter Fifty-five

On Wednesday when Andy leaves for the studio mid-morning I jump in the car and make the drive to the jewellers in Tuggerah. I pull into a car park and head inside to see if I can find a key ring suitable.

The lady behind the counter shows me what they have and my eyes light up when I see one shaped like a dog tag with a treble clef engraved on the front. I ask to see it and when I look more closely at it, there are little lines across the front of it, underneath the engraving that looks like sheet music. It's perfect.

I tell the lady I'll take it and ask if she knows of anyone who does engraving nearby. She tells me the jeweller in store does and I ask her how long it would take. She ducks out the back and I have a look around the store whilst I wait. When she returns she tells me that he can do it now for me if I'd like to wait. I smile and tell her what I want written on the back of it and she takes it out to be engraved.

When she returns ten minutes later she holds it out for me to see. On the back, in cursive writing is a lyric from the song Andy wrote me. It says:

You opened my heart and it welcomed you

I smile and hand her my credit card. She asks me if I want it gift wrapped but I decline, wanting to add the house keys to the ring before I wrap it up.

I leave the store and head back home, stopping at the newsagency on the way to pick out a card as well. When I get home I find my spare set of keys and add them to the key ring before digging out some wrapping paper and ribbon. When it's all done I hide it away in the laundry, a place I would never think Andy would look.

As I walk back out to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee whilst I'm waiting for Andy, my phone buzzes with a text.

_Almost home, do you want me to grab some lunch on my way?_

I smile and reply with a _yes please, I'll be waiting ;)_

I pour my coffee, figuring I have another fifteen minutes ahead of me and sit down at the table and flick though a magazine.

I hear the car pull in and Andy comes through the door moments later carrying a plastic bag from KFC.

"Hey, I didn't know what to get so I just decided on the Colonel. Is that alright?" Andy says as he sets the bag down on the table.

"Yeah that's fine" I say as he pulls out a couple of burgers and cans of drink for us.

"What happened to the chips?" I ask him.

He grins and says "What chips?"

"You ate them didn't you?"

"I might have."

I shake my head at him and unwrap my lunch. After taking a bite I say "After lunch I'm just going to clean the house up a bit and catch up on some chores. What are you going to do?"

"I need to take some washing home to mum and I should probably catch up on my emails and twitter and stuff."

"Just do it here" I say to him.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's fine. You can use my laptop and I'll show you how to work the machine when we're done here okay. But anything you wash today won't be dry for tomorrow, remember that."

"What time is our flight anyhow?" he asks me.

"We leave Sydney at 6.30 am."

"What? Why so early?" he asks me.

"Well the service is at 10.30 and by the time we fly in, get to the funeral home, meet everyone, we'll run out of time. Our flight home is at 4.20pm so we should be home by seven I hope."

"Okay then" he says and we finish up our lunch.

I clean up our mess whilst Andy goes in search of his dirty clothes. He brings them to the laundry and I show him how to use the front-loader. When his washing is on we go out to the kitchen and I get my laptop out for him. When I've logged in and he's all set, I grab the vacuum out and start cleaning up.

When I have everything tidied up and Andy's washing is hanging out on the line I go and see what he's up to.

He's frowning at the screen and when I walk in he logs off quickly.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Ah nothing, it's fine" he says with a very obvious fake smile.

"It's not fine, what's wrong?" I say.

"I was talking to Shannon on Twitter about my party on Sunday and he said his cousin is coming along with him."

"Yeah, so?" I say.

"Well, she's not really that well-liked, you could say. We used to date a few years back and she was pretty nasty to everyone at the time. Bradie and Shannon are about the only ones who could stand her to be honest."

"Oh, okay. Maybe she's changed since then?" I say, secretly hoping she doesn't show up at all. An ex-girlfriend at his birthday party doesn't sound too pleasant.

"I hope so. She was a real loud-mouth back then, always wanted the attention."

"She sounds charming" I say and look away at the kitchen clock. It's almost quarter past three. "I'm going to go get the kids, are you coming?" I say.

"Ah, I might just duck home and see Bradie for a minute if that's okay."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you when you get back." I say grabbing my keys and phone.

We walk out together and Andy goes next door whilst I walk down to the bus stop. His reaction to his ex coming to his party troubles me a bit but hopefully she won't show up anyhow.

I send Alice a text asking her if she's coming on Sunday night whilst I wait for the bus. I get a reply from her as the bus pulls up telling me that she'll be there with bells on.

I smile as the kids come over to me. I give them both a hug and Max says "Where's Andy?"

"He's with Bradie at the moment. So how was school?" I ask them and they fill me in on what happened today on our way home.

When we get there I unlock the front door and help the kids with their bags. I make them a snack each and go out the back to see if any of Andy's washing is dry. Whilst I'm out there I can hear yelling from next door.

I listen for a moment but the yelling has stopped. I grab the shirt off the line that's dry along with a pair of his jocks and take them back inside. When I come in through the back door I hear Andy slam the front one.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him as he storms into the kitchen.

"Bradie! He's the one who told Julie about the party" he says, looking furious.

"Okay, who's Julie?" I say.

"Shannon's cousin. Why would he tell her? Why?" he says.

"Calm down okay, its fine. If she turns up, we'll just be nice and polite and then ignore her, okay?"

He takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. "Yeah, okay, you're right. I'm sorry" he says as he cuddles me to him.

"Why are you so worried about it anyhow?" I ask him.

"She's just a bit of a trouble maker, that's all."

"I'm sure we'll handle it. There will probably be heaps of people there and we won't even see her" I tell him.

He kisses the top of my head and says "You're right."

"Of course I am, I'm always right" I say, looking up at him and winking. He gives me a kiss and releases me to go and say hi to the kids.

I fold his shirt and take it with his jocks into the bedroom and put it with his pile of clothes on the floor. I'm looking forward to him being here permanently, if only to get his clothes in the wardrobe instead of on the carpet.

I make us dinner later on and we all have an early night in preparation for the four am wake up to catch our flight.

I get the kids up when the alarm goes off and Andy gets the coffee made and our things organised. I help the kids dress and make them a bowl of cereal each whilst Andy and I stick with just coffee.

At four thirty we leave for the airport in my car, deciding to leave it there in parking until we're home again tonight.

On the plane trip to Brisbane, Andy confides that he's pretty nervous about meeting my family for the first time.

"You'll be fine, they'll love you" I tell him.

"What do they know about me?" he asks.

"I think the only thing I've told them really is that you live next door and you're in a band. Besides that, nothing much."

"Do they know I'm younger?" he asks me and I glance at him quickly.

"Why would that matter?" I ask him.

"I just don't want them to think I'm a gold digger or something" he says and I laugh at him.

"You idiot, do I look rich to you?" I say, well aware that I have more money tucked away then most people at my age, thanks mainly to the sale of an investment property when we divorced. But Andy doesn't know that. He also doesn't know that I'm considering purchasing the house that I'm currently renting.

"I just want to make a good impression" he says and for the first time today I notice that he is wearing a black collared shirt and some blue jeans, something I've never seen him wear before. He looks really handsome.

"You know, it doesn't matter what you wear or what you look like, I fell in love with the man inside here" I say putting my hand on his chest to emphasise his heart. "They will accept you in my life because you love me. Not for what you look like. But, in saying that, you do look really nice. Thank you for even caring about what they think" I say to him.

He smiles and leans over to kiss me gently on the lips. "Thank you."

I smile back and we sit back in our seats. Max and Lilly are in the two seats in front of us and I keep and eye on them during the flight.

When we land we catch a cab to the funeral home and we face my ex in-laws for the first time today. Jim and Carol hug me when they see me and then the kids as well. I haven't seen them in a couple of years now but they still look the same. Max and Lilly still remember them though and they return their hugs with enthusiasm.

I introduce Andy to them both and they are polite to him, if not somewhat curious. My parents arrive shortly after with my brother Terry and I introduce them all to Andy. He seems to take it all in his stride, even when my brother does his usual 'hand-shake' test on him.

My Mum pulls me aside before we are ready to file into the little chapel and informs me that Andy is "a hottie." I laugh at her and hold her hand as we catch up to everyone else. Andy has Lilly's hand is his and Max is walking with my Dad. We all sit together, the kids either side of me and Andy on Lilly's side.

The service goes for an hour or so and there are so many people there that I haven't seen in ages. Thankfully they are polite to Andy and I, even though a lot of them stopped talking to me during the divorce.

By the time we're set to leave my phone has six more phone numbers in it with promises made by old friends to call me.

The cab ride back to the airport is quiet as I take in the days events. I only shed a few tears all day and even the kids seemed to only cry a couple of times.

"Thank you" I lean forward to say to Andy who's sitting in the front of the cab. "I don't think I could have got through today so easily if you hadn't been there."

He turns in his seat and grabs my hand before kissing my wrist. "Anytime" he says as he smiles softly at me.

We check in when we arrive at the airport and go looking for a fast food shop to grab something to eat for a late lunch/early dinner. The kids and I are starving and I swear I could hear Andy's stomach growling in the cab.

I grab a table with Lilly whilst Max and Andy go and get some burgers from the McDonalds outlet. When they come back we all sit quietly and eat before heading to the gate to await the plane.

The flight home is quiet with both the kids quietly colouring in the books the flight attendant gave them. Andy and I sit in contented silence, simply holding hands. I'm so exhausted and relieved that it's all over.

We disembark from the plane and Andy offers to drive home for me. When we arrive it's almost seven thirty and the kids have a bath and an early bed. Andy and I decide to do the same and we lie in bed, listening to the radio as he gently strokes my hair until I fall asleep.

Good Friday is spent at the beach with a heap of Andy's mates. We have a great day full of food and beach cricket and swimming. The kids enjoy themselves a lot and meet a few other children to play with.

Saturday Andy spends in bed, hung-over, and doesn't emerge until three thirty in the afternoon. By that stage, the kids and I have already washed both my car and his, weeded the little garden out the front and babysat Chris whilst Tom and Sarah went shopping.

When he does finally get up he looks like death warmed up and spends the rest of the afternoon on my laptop, updating Facebook and Twitter and playing games.

We have an early dinner because the kids are worn out from all the work we've done today. Andy apologises to me for not helping out and sleeping all day but I wave my hand at him and tell him not to worry about it.

When the kids are sound asleep in bed, I call Sarah and we organise the egg hunt for the morning. Andy and Bradie have volunteered to put the eggs out and Andy heads next door with the bag of eggs I bought the other day.

Sarah pops over and we sit and chat over coffee whilst Andy and Bradie hide all the eggs in the front yard. Sarah is so excited to see Chris' reaction and I'm reminded to find my camera to take some photos.

When Andy comes back inside Sarah says goodnight to us both and goes back home. Andy spots my camera and starts looking at it with interest.

"This is nice" he says to me and I look blankly at him.

"What is?" I say.

"Your camera, I used to have one of these."

"Oh, I know nothing about them really. It was a present a few years ago. I don't actually use it very often, seems to be easier to just use my phone instead" I tell him.

He looks at it some more then puts it back down. "So are you going to put out the other Easter eggs now?" he says with a grin.

"You wouldn't be wanting yours early would you?" I say to him.

"No, not at all, but since I slept most of the day it's highly likely I won't be sleeping tonight" he tells me with a grin.

"Well, the Easter bunny doesn't come until you're asleep" I tell him.

"Guess what? I'm the Easter bunny tonight and I'm here to tell you that he's going to come well before you're asleep" he says before chasing me into the bedroom.

Much to my disgust, I fall asleep long before Andy but I have the advantage of being an early riser. I grab the eggs from their hiding spot and place a giant dinosaur egg next to the bed on Andy's side.

I then go into the kids' rooms and place a humpty-dumpty egg next to each of their beds along with a little soft yellow chick toy.

I crawl back into bed and cuddle into Andy and doze for a little bit.

I hear the kids excited cries and sit up to listen to them. I've left the bedroom door open for a change and they both come charging in and up onto the bed, waking Andy in the process.

"Look what we got" they yell and Andy is furiously trying to rub his eyes and wake up.

"Oh wow, humpty dumpty" I say to them both and they grin.

"Andy, look what you got" Lilly says excitedly, pointing to the dinosaur egg I placed next to him.

"Holy cow" he says sitting up and grabbing it. "Look at the size of that egg! I must have been super-good this year" he says winking at me.

The kids show him their little chicks before I shoo them out of the room so Andy can put some clothes on.

I hop up and get dressed as well and go out to the kitchen to turn my phone on. Sarah said she'll text me when they're ready to do the hunt. I start the pancake batter while I wait and have made both of the kids one by the time Andy emerges.

He sits with them and I plate a pancake up for him too and place it in front of him. "Do you always have pancakes on Sundays?" he asks me with a smile.

"Yep, short stacks every Sunday" I reply with a wink.

We all sit together and eat and as I'm washing up my phone buzzes. I wipe my hands on the tea towel and check the message from Sarah.

_Five more minutes and we'll be out the front. Are you guys ready?_

I quickly reply with a _yes, see you soon._

I finish the dishes whilst Andy gets the kids organised with their clothes and brushing their teeth. Five minutes later and we step out the front door to see Bradie looking at us from over the fence. He waves and I see his head turn and nod.

We walk out the front and down the driveway to say good morning to everyone. Chris is full of beans and is so excited when Bradie points out an egg hiding under a bush. Andy has my camera around his neck and starts taking pictures of the hunt. The kids go into their 'search' mode and we adults stand back and watch with fascination.

When they have about twenty little eggs each we all walk back over to Tom and Sarah's house and have a cuppa together.

We talk about the party tonight and what we need to do in preparation. Sarah and I are making most of the food so Bradie, Andy and Tom agree to take the kids out to the park whilst Sarah and I cook.

I duck back home to grab some food and recipes and head back next door to begin. The guys leave with the kids in tow, Andy taking my car with Max and Lilly, and Tom and Bradie in Tom's car with Chris.

Sarah and I work for a couple of hours straight on various platters and nibbles, salads, desserts and the birthday cake. She tells me that she expects about fifty or sixty people over. They should start arriving around five o'clock with the BBQ dinner starting around seven.

By the time we've finished the guys and the kids are back and it's almost four.

We head home to have a shower and get changed before going back to help set up the chairs and the marquee that Tom and Sarah hired.

We have everything in place by the time Shaun and Brooke, the first guests arrive. They pass Andy a bottle of Jack Daniels and say 'happy birthday' as they head out the back. Brooke and I sit for a little bit with the kids and chat. Alice arrives soon after and the three of us have our heads deep in conversation for the next hour or so.

I hop up to help Sarah pass around trays of food and nibbles and she introduces me to those few that I don't know. I'm even introduced to Andy's Dad Ron and his sister Nicole who've just arrived. Sarah and Ron seem to get along okay still judging by the kiss on the cheek he gives her.

Nicole goes and sits with Brooke and Alice whilst I finish the rounds of people. Andy is over with Shaun Jumpnow and Lewis, who drove down from Brisbane for the party. I give him a little wave and smile when I see him look in my direction and he gives me a wink in return. I sit back down and join in the conversation with the girls.

Half way through a story about Shaun's first car, Brooke pauses whilst looking over my shoulder and groans aloud. I turn to see what she's looking at and I spot Shannon walking in. Behind him is a tall blonde who has the figure of Miranda Kerr. I look back to Brooke and she simply says "Julie."

I swear my eyes nearly pop out of my head as I turn back around to have another look. That girl is gorgeous. I glance over to where Andy is and I see he has his back to her and doesn't know she's here. But judging from the look on Lewis' face, he's about to find out.

I turn back around, not wanting to watch and try to concentrate on what Nicole is now saying, until I realise they're talking about Julie.

"How much do you know about her?" Brooke asks me.

"Only that she's Shannon's cousin, was dating Andy and that not many people like her much."

"That's pretty accurate" Brooke says.

"She's a dragon" says Nicole. "She led Andy on and then turned around and cheated on him with a mate of his from school. She is just a first class bitch and trouble maker. I can't believe Shannon would bring her actually. He knows that none of us can stand her."

"I think it was Bradie that invited her actually" I say.

"He always was the only one who could stand her, besides Shannon that is" Brooke adds.

"Can you guys excuse me, I'm going to go and see if Sarah needs a hand" I say, standing up and going inside.

I find her in the kitchen unwrapping the salads and I offer to help her take them all out. We work steadily for the next ten minutes and when Tom calls out that dinner is ready everyone starts heading to the tables and loading their plates with food.

I find Andy and he gives me a kiss and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I look for the kids and see that Bradie has them up in front of us in the queue. We join the line and wait our turn to get our food.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Andy" I hear from behind me and turn to see Julie standing there looking expectantly between Andy and I.

"Oh, yeah, Julie, this is my girlfriend Elle. Elle, this is Julie, Shannon's cousin" Andy says.

"And ex-girlfriend" she adds to the end of his sentence and I do an internal eye-roll at that.

"Please to meet you" I say, holding out my hand for her to shake. She seems a bit confused but takes it anyhow and gives my hand a squeeze, obviously unsure of what to do.

"So, how long have you guys been together?" she asks me.

I glance at Andy and say "about a month or two I guess."

We move forward in the queue and she stays next to us, taking the opportunity to push in front of the couple who were behind us.

When we get to the table I see that Bradie already has the kids' plates and is carrying them over to the table we set up for the young ones. When Andy and I have our food we go to sit over with the kids and strangely enough, Julie follows.

"Why are you sitting here?" she asks Andy in a loud whisper.

"These are Elle's kids" he says before sitting down next to Max.

Julie wanders off then and we eat our dinner in peace. Afterwards I move back into the kitchen to help Sarah with the clean up.

When I eventually get back outside I discover that Andy is getting quite drunk now, what with practically everyone bringing him a bottle of spirits for his birthday.

I look around and can see Brooke and Alice still here but I don't see Nicole or Ron so I assume they have left.

It's almost ten-thirty and I decide to take the kids home and put them to bed. I've had enough of the noise anyhow and I'm quite looking forward to my bed. I go over to Alice and Brooke and tell them I'm heading home.

"Do you think I can crash on your couch later on?" Alice asks me and I smile and tell her yes, promising to put out a blanket and pillow for her.

I find the kids and we say goodnight to Sarah and Tom before going in search of Andy. I say goodnight to various people along the way and eventually find him with Shaun, Bradie and Lewis.

"Hey, I'm going to take the kids home now okay" I say to him as he looks at me, his eyes are only half open and he's quite obviously drunk now.

"Hey baby, okay" he manages to get out whilst the other three start laughing at him.

He turns and tells them to shut up before turning back and kissing me on the lips. "I'll be home later" he says and I say goodnight to all of them before heading through the house and taking the kids home.

I get them settled in bed and remember to put a blanket and pillow on the couch for Alice. I leave the front door unlocked so she can get in. I doubt Andy will be home anytime soon and I wouldn't be surprised if he just crashed at home.

I smile to myself as I think of the gift I'm giving him tomorrow for his birthday. I honestly hope he says yes. He's becoming such a dependency to me, and having him live with us, share our lives together would just make everything seem so right for once in my life.

I go to sleep eventually, not even waking when Alice stumbles in after two am.

The sun in my eyes lets me know it's time to rise and I crawl out of bed and into the shower, noticing that Andy didn't make it over last night. I smile to myself and think 'he's probably passed out in his Mum's flower garden.'

When I get out I dress and walk quietly past a snoring Alice on the couch to check on the kids. They are still sound asleep even though it's after seven. I make a coffee, write a note for Alice and then sneak out the front door to go next door and ask about the clean up. I knock but no one answers and I duck through the side gate to the backyard.

There are paper plates and a few cups lying around but it doesn't seem to be too bad at all. Maybe Tom and Sarah cleaned up last night. I go in the back door, saying a quiet 'hello' in the process.

I hear a reply from the kitchen and head in that direction. Sarah is there with Chris making him breakfast.

"Morning Sarah" I say as I come in. "I knocked but there was no answer" I tell her.

"That's okay. I was probably in the bedroom anyhow. How are you this morning?" she asks.

"I'm okay, how'd things go last night?"

"Well, the last person left at five this morning. I'm pretty sure the birthday boy passed out in his room at around four though. There are a few stragglers in the lounge room too and I wouldn't be surprised if there's more in the boy's rooms." she says with a smile.

"He was pretty drunk when I left and that was at almost eleven by the time I said goodbye to everyone" I tell her with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think he's going to be feeling too great today" she says.

"I might go stick my head in and check on him, if that's alright" I say, putting my coffee down on the bench top.

"Go right ahead. I could hear his snoring before."

I smile and head down the hallway. As I pass through the lounge I see Shannon asleep on the couch and Lewis snoring on the floor on the rug. I can see someone else's feet poking out from behind the couch and I assume its Shaun Jumpnow's.

When I get to his door I quietly turn the door knob and push the door open a little. The room is pretty dark with the curtains closed and it takes my eyes a little while to adjust to what I'm looking at.

Andy is lying in his bed, it would appear naked, next to him lies an equally naked girl with long blonde hair. Julie.

My head starts clanging and I feel my stomach drop. My chest feels like it's about to burst as I quietly close the door and lean against the wall trying with all my might not to pass out.

When I get it together long enough to walk straight, I head down the hallway, passing by the kitchen and straight out the front door, ignoring Sarah's questions as I go. I run into my house and slam the front door behind me. I lean against it, taking deep breaths, pleading for my tears to stop so I can get my head together.

What do I do? Do I yell? Do I scream? Do I go back over there and yell and scream at him? Think Elle. It's school holidays; I don't need to be back at work until Wednesday. I decide to get out. Get away and think.

Alice is sitting up on the couch staring at me, the door slamming obviously waking her.

"What's wrong Elle?" she says and I simply shake my head and run to my room. I grab a bag off the top shelf of my wardrobe and start throwing clothes into it. I go into the kids' rooms, waking them and telling them we have to go away. They are confused and ask me questions but I ignore them and grab some clothes for them too.

I have to get away before anyone else starts asking what's going on. Grabbing some toiletries from the bathroom, our bag is packed and I grab my keys, handbag and phone from the bench.

Alice is still sitting on the couch looking at me stunned. "What is going on?" she keeps asking me.

I tell the kids to go get in the car, amidst their protests, and grab the CD that Andy gave me off the top of the stereo.

I turn to Alice and say "When he comes, give him this."

"What? Why? What's happened?" she asks me as I grab my laptop from the kitchen table and head for the door.

"Just lock up when you leave. I've got to go but I'll call you soon" I say as I run out to the car and climb in. Backing out of the driveway I grab my phone and call my brother on the Gold Coast. He answers on the fourth ring and as I'm driving away from my house I tell him to expect me tonight.

When I hang up, my phone rings and when I look at the display my heart breaks some more. I turn off my phone, tell the kids to settle in and concentrate on the road ahead as I escape my past and my heartbreak yet again.


End file.
